Time Between Us
by C.Queen
Summary: Twenty one year old James Sirius Potter never expected to go back in time to the seventh year of the Marauders. And he certainly never expected to fall in love there. But James doesn't belong, and the fate of Sirius Black has already been written.
1. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Crash Landing

Clutching his head James Sirius Potter sat up, staring all around him as he tried to get his bearings. The last thing he remembered was standing on the Quidditch pitch, celebrating his team's utter decimation of the Chudley Cannons. They'd been standing in front of the cheering crowd and then one of the Chasers from the other team had thrown something at him. He'd caught it and then-he couldn't remember anything else but darkness after that. What had the git thrown at him?

Where ever he was it was dark, James thought as he staggered to his feet, still holding onto his aching head. He was on a Quidditch pitch, his team's if he wasn't mistaken, but there was no crowds, no team mates, nobody it seemed but him. Eyes scanning the grounds around him James spotted his Phoenix Firebolt lying close to him, and quickly bent down to retrieve his beloved broom, looking it over for damage in the dim light of the full moon.

After making sure that it was all right James looked down at himself and noted that he was still wearing his Quidditch robes, which definitely needed a cleaning now. Looking around James saw no sign of his Beater's Club, and cursed its possible loss. He'd just broken it in. Getting more pissed off by the second James couldn't figure out what the hell was going on, especially since everyone had apparently just left him here on the pitch to die of exposure. His cousin was his captain for Merlin's sake! Victoire better have some explanation when he got a hold of her or else…

Retrieving his wand from his robes James used it to light his way as he made his way slowly out off the pitch and quickly found the doors necessary to access the now deserted hallways, using his wand to unlock the doors that kept him from getting into his team's dressing rooms. Slipping inside James turned on the lights and then frowned fiercely, looking around him with shock. This was not his team's dressing room. Walking over to the locker that should have been his James took in the plaque that declared it to be belonging to Henry Hefner. Henry Hefner? He hadn't played for the Tornados in decades; he'd played when James's grandfather and namesake would have still been at Hogwarts. What the hell was going on here?

A thought occurring to him, one that had the color draining from his face, James really looked around him. He'd seen pictures of their stadium at different times in its history and this…this was what it had been depicted as looking like in the seventies, when Hefner would have played for the team.

His broom sliding out of his hand James's didn't even hear the thud as it hit the wooden boards beneath his feet.

"Oh shit."

)

Twenty minutes later James sat on a park bench outside the dark stadium, dressed for sneaking about in black trousers and the black muscle shirt he always wore under his team robes. His uniform and broom were now stuffed in the deceptively small and ordinary pouch he wore around his neck, alongside the chain Teddy had given him one birthday for luck. Fiddling with the charm at the end of the golden chain James stared down at his lap, his eyes reading for the fifth time the date printed on the section of Daily Prophet he'd retrieve from a garbage can minutes before.

"May 12th, 1978. How the hell can it be 1978?! My father isn't even born for another two years if it's 1978!!"

But no matter how many times James looked at it he couldn't quell the certainty in his gut that said that not only was this right, but it wasn't a dream from being hit too many times with a bludger. And what the hell was he supposed to do if this was really all real? Where was he supposed to go, how was he supposed to get home again? He couldn't bloody well kill that friggin Chaser if he wasn't even born yet!

He needed his cousin Rosie to tell him what to think ASAP. Unfortunately, if he wasn't born she sure as hell wasn't either. Mind trying to think of someone who could help him James suddenly leapt to his feet as he realized exactly who he needed to see.

If it really was 1978, then the smartest, most brilliant wizard the world had ever known was still alive and perfectly capable of guiding James down the right path, just as he had done for James's father when he'd lived.

"Dumbledore."

)

The four Marauders walked down the trail towards Hogsmeade on paws and in Prong's case hooves. Between Prongs and Padfoot was Moony, already transformed and being herded for a late night walk in the beautiful May weather.

Moony and Padfoot smelled him first, the scent of a human male walking towards them from the direction of Hogsmeade. Alerting the others to the situation they all quickly moved into action, herding Moony into some nearby bushes with the stag and dog ready at any moment to tackle the werewolf if he attempted to bolt in the direction of the lone figure making his way towards them.

The man looked a little older than them, likely early twenties wearing a sleeveless shirt which was completely unsuitable for the still cool night air. He was tall; about six foot three with dark red hair that reminded Prongs' of his girlfriend Lily's hair. The physic of the man suggested someone used to hard physical labour and Lily would have called him seriously ripped.

'Who was too stupid to dress for the weather.' James Potter thought with a snicker, keeping still so that his antlers would blend in with the tree behind him.

Snickering in agreement the other three regarded the other man with derision and suspicion.

"Bloody hell." The man was muttered, pausing near them to reach into a leather pouch he had looped around his neck. The four watched in interest as he drew out a long bottle of some sort from a pouch that wasn't much bigger than an apple. A wizard then, they thought to themselves.

The man was now close enough for them to make out a face, which reminded them enough of Prongs' to have them all blinking in surprise.

'A relative?' they asked James, who couldn't recall anyone mentioning a distant cousin who looked like him.

Intrigued, they decided Padfoot would go in for a closer look. Separating himself from the others Sirius slinked out of the shadows and lopped off after the man, who heard him coming and turned around to greet the large, black dog.

Getting down on one knee the man held out a hand to pet, Sirius allowing this since it would provide him with the opportunity to get a good, up close look. As his head was stroked Sirius took in the warm brown eyes of the man, the kindness there as he smiled down at him. They had been right in their age estimate and Sirius wondered who this man could be, out on the grounds so late and all alone.

"Well aren't you a big brute." James commented as he stroked the large dog's glossy black head. "What are you doing way out here, with no one around? Do you belong to someone at Hogsmeade then? Or perhaps one of the-it's a full moon." The significance of that sinking in James looked down at the dog with new eyes. It couldn't be, could it? A large black dog, one that looked a bit like a Grim, out and about at night on the full moon, so close to Hogwarts. A Hogwarts that should currently be the residence of the infamous Marauders. Coincidences were hooey, right?

Eyes scanning the nearby bushes and trees, James was sure he could just make out the form of a stag blending into the trees nearby, but too tall to hide completely in such small vegetation.

By, Merlin, he'd interrupted the Marauders on one of their full moon strolls. The dog who looked up at him with such intelligent dark eyes was Sirius Black, his father's godfather and the man who'd provided James with his middle name. In the trees not more than ten meters from him was James Potter the first, his namesake and the grandfather he'd never known. His god brother Teddy's father would be there too, a werewolf kept only in check by his faithful, mischief making friends. And there would be one more, hiding out of sight, his mind as weak and evil as his form.

Hand just itching to reach for his wand and blow the rat to smithereens, James forced himself to get to his feet. No, he could not alter history; he could not change what had been done. All four of the animal/men near him were going to die before their time, his grandfather, than Sirius, than Peter and Remus. There was nothing he could do to change that without risking changing everything, including the fall of Voldemort. That could not be undone for any reason.

Reaching out James gave the dog one more quick pat on the head before motioning towards the hidden Marauders. "You better get back to them." He said softly, only loud enough for Sirius to hear him. "They need you as much as you need them."

And so Sirius watched the unknown man continue walking up towards Hogwarts, knowing in every fibre of his being that this was not going to be the last time they met. That and that the man walking away from him was far more than what he seemed.

)

Since he'd memorized his father's Marauder's Map during his time at Hogwarts James got into the castle without a lot of trouble. It occurred to him that when he found Dumbledore it might be prudent of him to mention some ways to tighten security a little, especially since it had proved even easier to get in than it had been in his time.

Sneaking through the castle James noted the time, wondering if eleven twenty was too late to be waking up someone of Dumbledore's age up. He did want the man in a good mood after all. Pausing, James looked over in the direction of some portraits thoughtfully.

"Maybe I could ask one of them or a ghost to see if he's awake." James muttered under his breath.

"If who is awake?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin James whirled around to look into a face he'd never seen outside of pictures and the painting he'd seen when been sent to see his own headmaster. The long white beard, half moon glasses, brilliant blue eyes, and that all seeing aura. "Dumbledore."

"Yes, or do you mean that it was I you were seeking to find?"

Wiping his suddenly nervous hand on the side of his trousers James took a step forward, holding his hand out to Dumbledore. That way the older wizard would know that he wasn't armed and meant no harm. "My name…is Jamie Prewett, Sir." Jamie was a pet name his mother and Gran called him sometimes, and Prewett at least started with P and he'd remember it since it was his Gran's maiden name.

"I think not, but that could just me being a cynical so and so. And what can I do for you, young Prewett?"

"Sir, I'm in a great deal of trouble…and you were the only one I could think of who could perhaps suggest a way to remedy it. You're right, the name I just gave you isn't really mine, the last name isn't anyway, but the reason I can't tell you who I really am is because…because I am not from this time, Professor. I am from later on in time and someone threw something at me that…well when I caught it I was brought back here to this time. I can't tell you much more than that other than to say that my father was someone close to you and who admired and spoke of you with the greatest of affection and trust. I'm a Gryffindor, Sir…or I will be."

Removing the pouch from his neck James sorted through it until he came across what he was looking for. Holding it out James watched the older man take the Gryffindor Prefect badge from him with an air of calm completely at odds with the situation. "The entrance to our common room is behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, and …and you saved Hagrid from being thrown out of Hogwarts after he was accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets, which was actually done by Tom Riddle." That at least was okay to reveal.

After a long, drawn out minute of silent contemplation, Dumbledore handed the badge back to him. "What is it you want from me, young man?"

"A place to stay for starters, Sir. If they send someone to come for me this is one of the first places they'd look. I have money, thankfully, enough that if you don't want me here I can find someplace else to stay. But I don't know much about this time and I don't know how to get home. Do you?"

"Do you have the thing this person threw at you?"

"No, Sir. I looked but couldn't find it."

"Hmmm, interesting." Tapping a finger against the side of his weathered cheek, Dumbledore appeared to have come to a decision. "This will take some research and…further questioning. For now I think it best to show you to a room and see that you stay there till morning, no offence intended."

"None taken. Students here are the future grandparents of friends of mine. I'd be disappointed in you if you just let me in not knowing whether I was a wolf in sheep's clothing or not."

"And just how old are you, exactly?" Dumbledore inquired as he led James down the hallway.

"I'm twenty one, Sir."

"And how were your grades here when you when graduated from Hogwarts?"

"I was fifth in my year."

"Excellent. Follow me then, Mr. Prewett."

)

"Hello, Gorgeous!" Whistling under her breath Sandy Lepange elbowed her friend Lily Evans in the side from her seat beside Lily at the Gryffindor table. "Sexy hot man coming this way."

Sandy wasn't the only one who noticed. Most every female head was already turning to watch the unknown man walk up the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw like he owned the place. He was definitely yummy as hell, the long sleeve, black shirt he wore under his black robes hugged every muscle of his well developed chest in truly drool worthy ways. The light from the windows made his red wine coloured hair shimmer and it seemed to the girls to glow. That he walked with the grace and swagger of a man who had complete control over himself and his body also figured into the many hearts he set a flutter.

"It's him." James hissed to Sirius from Lily's other side as he draped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder possessively. They were sitting at the head of the table as Head Boy and Girl and James was more than ready to hex the new arrival if he so much as looked in Lily's direction.

"I can see that." Eyes narrowing from his place across from James Sirius watched the man carefully, trying to figure out just what it was about him that struck him as so odd. Then he realized what it was. The man was deliberately not looking at anyone sitting at the Gryffindor table. His gaze and attention was directed in front of him, but he was casually glancing around at the OTHER houses. But not theirs. Hmmm…interesting.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Peter asked nervously, fiddling with his napkin as he tried not to stare at the man everyone else was watching.

Watching the man walk past them and up onto the raised platform everyone watched in wrapt attention as the man took a seat at the end of the table on the right, in a chair that must have been brought out for him especially. The teachers were watching his curiously as well.

When all the students had arrived and were seated Dumbledore got to his feet and tapped on the side of his goblet with a spoon to get their attention. Once all eyes were on him instead of their new arrival, Dumbledore began the speech he'd concocted the night before.

"As you all have no doubt noticed, we have a new face with us today. I would like to introduce you all to Jamie Prewett, who will be staying with us for an as yet unset period of time. He is the son of a dear friend of mine and I have asked him to stay with us for a while in the hopes that he might impart to you some of the knowledge he has gained in his twenty one years of life. For those of you who are studying for OWLs or NEWTs, Jamie will be available to you to help you with your studying and spell casting practice as you prepare for these tests. He will be given Professor Cuttle's old office and there will be notices upon the door indicating his office hours and when you can book an appointment with him to go over any problems you may have. You can, of course, always approach your teachers as well, Jamie has simply volunteered to help you all out this way as he is here visiting me anyway. Is there anything you'd like to say, Jamie?"

Since this was the first he had heard about any of this a slow shake of his head was the best James could come up with. So that was why Dumbledore had quizzed him about his classes and grades the night before. The sly old bastard.

"Well then, everyone dig in and let us begin a new day!"

* * *

Note: In every chapter after this James Potter II will be referred to and will think under the name Jamie in order to differentiate him from his grandfather. Thanks and hope you'll continue reading!


	2. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get put into. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's the way it's gotta be. Thanks for reading, hope you review and let me know what you think!

Meet the Parents

Jamie did his best not to look towards the Gryffindor table during breakfast but it was a losing battle; especially since the hairs on the back of his neck were sticking up in reaction to the piercing gaze of someone at that particular table. Eyes going to the head of the Gryffindor table Jamie stared into a face eerily similar to his and his father's. His namesake's face was a little longer, the nose a little bigger, but facially the rest was identical. He'd expected to have some sort of reaction to the sight of his grandfather but there wasn't really the connection he'd expected. It was like looking at someone in a hospital bed; knowing they had not long to live and regretting that, but not the full blown agony of facing the death of one's own parent. But there was grief there, more acute because he knew he could perhaps prevent the snuffing out of a life barely begun. But wouldn't James Potter rather die then risk the death of his son later on? And if Harry Potter died then not only would the world be doomed but Jamie himself would never be born. And if he wasn't born would that undo any help he tried to provide James here? It was all too confusing for him to begin to sort out. Better to turn his attention to the others.

There was more of a connection, a sense of recognition when his eyes moved to James' side to look into the lovely green eyes of Lily Evans. It wasn't her face or eyes that had the air leaving his lungs and a burning begin behind his eyes. It was her presence, her energy. She reminded him so much of his own mother in that moment that he could see why every old school mate of his grandparents he'd ever met had a Lily story. She was like a flame to their moths, calling them closer and warming them with her vitality. How could someone so full of life only have a few more years of life left? And yet, someone like her, Jamie was willing to bet she'd live those years to the fullest without regret. The way his own mother lived.

Forcing his eyes to move off hers Jamie looked across from her and felt a fire light in his own gut, one of intense and all consuming hatred. Peter Pettigrew. Posture going stiff and offensive Jamie felt dark glee as he watched the man shrink under his gaze, desperately starting a conversation with Lily as he obviously looked everywhere but at the man who looked at him with dark intent. He didn't know that his proximity to Lily only made her grandson want to kill him more.

Feeling the eyes from before now practically drilling into his skull Jamie finally looked over to meet the eyes that had been watching him so intently since he'd arrived. Brown eyes meshing with black Jamie felt as though he'd just been on the receiving end of two very well placed punches, one to the gut and the other to the heart. In that moment everything else blurred, even the other man's face. All Jamie saw were those midnight black eyes that made alarms go off in his head, reminiscent of the old Muggle television show 'Lost in Space'. Yup, definitely a voice in his head screaming 'Danger, James Potter, danger!'

Now if only he were the type to listen to it.

)

Watching the man introduced as Jamie Prewett finally look away Lily raised an eyebrow and gave Sirius a questioning look. "What was that all about? First he was trying not to look at us while you glared at him, then he was looking at each of us, and then he locks eyes with you and you'd think someone had come up behind him and whacked him upside the head with a bat. Do you know him, Sirius?"

A shrug was the best Sirius could come up with. He didn't know this Jamie Prewett, but there was something about him, something that fascinated him and made his gut tighten with anticipation.

"He gives me the creeps." Peter muttered, shuddering as he played with his scrambled eggs with his fork. The way the other man had looked at him made Peter feel like the other man could see inside him to all his faults and dark secrets. Like he could see straight into his soul and knew every shadow there.

Smirking at Peter James wasn't surprised that his friend was looking like a trapped rat. Threats tended to send Peter running for the nearest mouse hole and there had definitely been something in the other man's gaze that made James think Jamie Prewett did not like Wormtail at all. The question was, why?

"He was certainly looking at you, Lily."

"But not in a checking me out sort of way." Was Lily's thoughtful response to Sirius's observation. "He…almost looked sad." Not sure how to put it Lily couldn't help but be as curious about the man as the Marauders were. There was just something about him, even without his strange resemblance to James.

"Well we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

Nodding in agreement with James Sirius couldn't wait to get on the case.

)

Unknown to Dumbledore Jamie had actually always planned to become a teacher at Hogwarts after his Quidditch days were over. Beaters had the shortest careers, which was one of the reasons why Jamie hadn't joined the Tornadoes until after his seventh year was over. He'd wanted to have the best grades possible so that when it was time to retire he would have the credentials needed to apply for the position of DADA or Charms teacher, as they were his two best subjects. Of course he didn't do as much actual teaching that morning as he'd expected when he'd seen how many people had signed the parchment on his door for appointments. Over three-fourths of his visitors were girls and most of them had been more interested in watching him than learning the spells he was trying to teach them. It also didn't help that he didn't know any of them so a number of second, third, and forth years managed to get in and then nearly blow them both up trying to pretend they were old enough to now senior level magic. But once he managed to get it through their heads that he wasn't interested in flirting with them, something that often took up half their lesson time, he usually managed to work with them long enough for them to realize he knew what he was doing and was more than just a pretty face.

And so it was that by the end of lunch the generally consensus was that Jamie Prewett was both gorgeous AND smart, which meant that they should go to him for help as opposed to any of their teachers who were all too old or stuffy to be romantically interesting. If they had to practice lessons outside the classroom at least they'd have something yummy to look at.

By the time supper rolled around Jamie was giving serious thought to posting a notice on his door proclaiming the fact that he was gay and therefore their charms were wasted on him unless they wanted help with their Charms homework. Taking his seat at the table Jamie could only think that he was really going to earn his room and board while back at school.

"Well you look right worn out, you do." A familiar voice said as he slid into a seat beside him.

"No kidding." Rubbing his hands over his face Jamie turned to grin up at the half giant who'd always been a beloved honorary uncle to him. "How about you, Hagrid? How was your day?"

"Know my name already, do you?"

Blinking, it took a moment for Jamie to remember his father's close friend and his younger brother's godfather wouldn't know who the hell he was for a few decades to come. "Of course I know who you are." Using all his charms Jamie practically blinded the groundskeeper with his cheerful, let's be friends smile. "Uncle Dumbledore has told me all about you. I feel like I know you already from all his stories. Any friend of his is a lifelong friend of mine, so please call me Jamie."

Taking the hand Jamie held out Hagrid was blushing pink under his bushy beard. "Well it's nice ta be meetin you, Jamie."

"Likewise." Hagrid looked pretty much the same, Jamie noted affectionately, right down to various pieces of foliage and unknown substances scattered throughout the man's person. He felt better, having at least one person he knew he could trust without reservation from past experience. Hagrid might not be able to keep a secret worth a damn, but he was a loyal and true friend.

"So your da is a friend of Professor Dumbledore's, eh?"

"That's right. My father is a teacher as well. Or was before he retired."

"Oh? What did he teach? Here at Hogwarts? Maybe I knew him."

"He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, and no, he never taught here. He was a teacher at Beaubaxton." Actually his father had taught at both schools as a visiting professor, volunteering his time there for special presentations for the two schools. Being an auror was where his father's heart lay, but Harry Potter also understood better than most the importance of imparting upon others the lessons he'd learned throughout his life.

Nodding, there was a sad look in Hagrid's eyes as he surveyed the students filing into their seats. "An important subject in these times, that is."

"Very." Jamie agreed, wishing he could tell the loveable giant that his worries were groundless. But no, things were going to get worse than anything Jamie thought Hagrid could have imagined. 'You'll save the next generation, Hagrid. And their children will never know the fear their parents and grandparent knew.' Jamie thought as he fought the urge to pat the man's shoulder. How hard it must be for the teachers, Jamie thought, suddenly gaining insight into the strain the present teachers must be under, working overtime to try and prepare their students for a world where what they knew and didn't know could be the difference between life and death. Perhaps it was wrong of him, but he was going to help them with that, Jamie decided. Maybe he couldn't save his grandparents and their closest friends, but he could at least give some of the others a chance to go down fighting.

A gleam appearing in his eyes, anyone who knew James Potter II would have known that it meant he'd set his mind to something. And that changing it would now be as hard as getting a house elf to take a paid vacation.

)

An hour and a half later Jamie entered the school's infirmary, stopping in his tracks when he caught sight of James, Sirius and Lily walking towards the doors and therefore him. They looked just as surprised to see him as he was to see them.

"May I help you, Mr. Prewett?" Madam Pomfrey asked sternly from behind the three, having been in the process of shooing them out. It was clear from her voice that he better have a good excuse or else.

Jamie knew from past experience that her 'or else' warnings were to be heeded under penalties he'd rather not think about. Between Qudditch and getting into trouble of the dangerous sort Jamie doubted a month had ever gone by during his years at Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey hadn't had to look him over for something or another. "I'm sorry for intruding at such a late hour, Madam Pomfrey. Professor Sprout asked me to see to it that you got this." Pulling out a roll of parchment Jamie showed it to her to prove his point. "She forgot to give it to you at dinner and asked if I wouldn't mind dropping it off on my way back to my room."

"I see." Bustling over Madam Pomfrey took the roll from him with a small smile, since she'd been hoping to get the update on the L'achat plants soon. "Thank you, Mr. Prewett. I appreciate you delivering this to me."

"Please call me Jamie. I'll think I'm back in school if you call me Mr. Prewett. And the head of the infirmary was never all that happy to see me back in those days." Jamie added with a wink. "If it was bad enough for me to show up I was always either unconscious or had really gotten myself into trouble."

"And were you often in trouble?" Madam Pomfrey inquired, reluctantly charmed.

"All the time, I'm afraid. If I wasn't, I was trying to figure out how to get into some. I majored in it in fact." Chuckling, Jamie wished for a moment that he could compare notes with the first generation marauders to see which generation of marauders had gotten into the most creative trouble. It would no doubt be a close race.

"So I should expect you back here soon?"

"Entirely possible, though I am lacking a couple companions to get into trouble with. It's not the best kind of fun if you don't have friends to share it with." Grinning Jamie thought to himself how this would be such a lark for him and his fellow Marauders, to come back here and create mischief alongside their predecessors. His sister Lily in particular would have jumped at the chance, always having felt it wasn't fair that her namesake hadn't been included in her day. Lily never liked it pointed out that that was probably because their grandmother had had more sense than to want to.

"Well if you want company you couldn't do better than these two." Gesturing towards James and Sirius it was plain that Madam Pomfrey had at least some idea what sort of trouble the two were regularly getting into. She quickly introduced him to the three and Jamie played along, nodding to each in turn.

"And speaking of trouble, the lot of you should be heading out now."

"Yes, ma'am." Standing between Sirius and James Lily looped her arms through theirs. "We're on our way. But it's alright if we come and see him tomorrow, before breakfast, isn't it?"

"As if I could stop you lot from visiting him." Not that she would, the poor dear. That he had such loyal and true friends was a godsend for someone in the boy's condition.

Knowing who must be in the infirmary Jamie's eyes scanned the room, assuming correctly that Remus Lupin was currently hidden from sight behind the bed encircled by screens. Oh well, he'd get his glimpse of the last marauder soon enough. Maybe he could even get some pictures, for Teddy. Probably best to wait on those though, since the man would not be looking his best for a few days yet.

)

Allowing himself to be herded out with the other three Jamie watched the doors shut smartly behind him. It almost made him nostalgic for a visit. Almost.

"Do you need help finding your way?" Lily asked, still standing with a marauder on either side of her. "Where are you staying?"

"Don't worry, I know my way well enough." He'd even added a couple things to their precious map, which would probably stick in their craws if they knew. By his second year the only thing he'd needed the Marauder's Map for was avoiding people it was in his best interests not to run into. "I take it you three can get back to the Gryffindor common room without incident?"

"Well enough." Was James's cool reply. "But you should be careful; it's pretty easy to get turned around, especially when the stairs are feeling mischievous."

"Than it's a good thing I'm on the ground floor." Jamie agreed, thinking back to many past incidents involving the capricious stairs. Well his past, the school's future. The damn things never had really forgiven him for putting sticking spells on them. He'd seen it as a school service, but they'd really had it out for him after that. They'd often thought it funny to try and turn him into a human pancake.

"Well good night to you." Inclining his head Jamie turned to head off before his curiosity got the best of him. He didn't want to get to know them, and thus risk developing feelings for them that would make his silence that much harder to bear. As much as he wanted to know them as people, he needed them to stay pictures in albums and stories told by people he barely knew.

Unfortunately they didn't know that as they fell into step beside him.

"We're going this way too." James explained with an innocent smile Jamie would have recognized as fake from miles away.

Unfortunately he couldn't inform them that he knew that was a lie. The location of the doors leading into the various houses were well guarded secrets; supposedly known only to members of that particular house. He himself had been inside the common rooms of every house, though not exactly by invitation. Ravenclaw was the easiest to get into of course, since there wasn't a password but a riddle to answer. The others had been a bit more tricky but not beyond his capabilities.

"So where is home for you?" Sirius asked casually. They were sticking with him until they found out where he was staying. Then they'd just pay his room a little visit tomorrow while he was out and toss the place, see what there was to be learned about their mysterious stranger.

After Jamie gave the vague reply of England to Sirius' question the three Gryffindors took turns bombarding him with questions all the way to his room, hiding their real interest.

By the time he arrived at his door Jamie knew they were up to something, and couldn't help but look forward to seeing just what they were planning to dish out, even as the small, sensible side of him said that he shouldn't be.


	3. Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all my unfortunately characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thank so much for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Breaking and Entering

Two cases of breaking and entering occurred the next day. The first was committed by Jamie right after breakfast when he was sure that the Marauders were all in class and therefore not likely to stumble upon him tossing their room. Getting into the Gryffindor common room wasn't difficult as he knew how to make himself invisible and it was only a matter of time before someone came out or in, thus allowing him a chance to slip in unnoticed. Finding the right room took a little more work, but he knew the general location from past inquires in his youth and eventually stumbled onto the right one on his third try.

Looking around the room Jamie's first thought was that he was willing to bet his life savings he knew exactly who slept in what bed. Only one bed had been made and whose bedside dresser wasn't in major disarray. That would be Remus Lupin's, Jamie thought with certainty, thinking he would probably get along with the boy as well as he did the man's future son. Jamie was equally particular about his things, regardless of people available to clean up after him.

The bed beside Remus's was James', messy but with a half hearted attempt to make it not look like a hurricane had hit it. The picture of Lily on the dresser helped the identification process too. The worst bed was beside James's and Jamie was betting on Sirius for that one. He looked the type to create huge messes and than leave said messes for others to clean up. That arrogant carelessness, Jamie thought, that seemed to define the Black family. Not malicious really, just a result of being bred to think that way about such things. Necessity would have him growing out of it soon enough. Or mostly out of it.

The final bed, by process of elimination, would be Peter Pettigrew's. It took a great deal of self control not to set it on fire. It was interesting, Jamie noted as he moved in for a closer look, how the items on the dresser seemed placed, contrived. Or perhaps that was just him reading too much into things. Like the other three dressers there was a framed photo of the four Marauders on Peter's dresser, but it felt wrong to him. Placed there to give the appearance of continuity and solidarity, he thought darkly. Things the rat knew little about.

But he was a man on a mission. Summoning the map Jamie wasn't surprised when the chest by Sirius's bed jumped in response. Figures. Walking over to the chest Jamie soon found the map hidden in a secret drawer and pulling it out quickly went to work altering it. Luckily he knew the map well and how to make it do what it didn't necessarily want to. It took him a good twenty minutes, but he finally convinced it to show his name as James P II. Asking it to call him James Prewett was apparently too much to ask. But it was better than nothing. Stowing it back away Jamie left the room as it had been before he'd entered, mischief managed.

)

The second case of breaking and entering occurred part way through the morning with the four Marauders, with Remus as look out, entering the room assigned to the school's newest arrival. They too, upon inspection of the room, got the sense that something was off. It didn't take them long to discover they'd been expected.

As soon as James attempted to open one of the dresser drawers he went stumbling backwards, tripping over his own feet as he held his arm protectively against his chest, falling on his butt cursing. "Damn, a shock." He explained as the other two crowded in around him. "As soon as I touched it."

Sirius, being Sirius, went over and quickly landed on his ass too from the force of the shock, which had doubled in voltage. Cursing a blue streak Sirius and James shared looks of mutual understanding and dark intent. The Prewett bastard was going to pay for this.

"Looks like he knew we were coming." Getting to his feet James held out his still stinging hand to help his best friend to his feet."Double damn, knew we were too obvious last night."

"The question is then, does he have something to hide or is he just screwing with us?"

The two best friends, who were brothers in all but blood, didn't need words to silently discuss what their next move should be. Peter might as well have not been there. Together James and Sirius went to work undoing the charm placed upon the dresser, and were more pissed off than words could express to find all the drawers empty. In fact there was not a single item in the room to indicate anyone was actually staying there. The bed was perfectly made, the damp towel and shower in the bathroom were the only indications the room had been used.

"We should get out of here." Was Peter's opinion as he looked around the room anxiously, seeing danger in every corner. "Who knows what other traps he's set up for us."

Rolling their eyes over his typical reaction James and Sirius allowed him to drag them out, both sensing there was nothing to be gained by staying any longer.

"What did you find out?" Remus asked, leaning against the wall behind him for support. He was still feeling a little woozy, though he'd been trying to hide it earlier.

"Nothing besides the fact that he's probably a neat freak." Frowning Sirius kept his aching arm at his side through sheer pride, still feeling as though a thousand needles were pricking his skin. "He knew we were coming. He casted protective spells around the dresser drawers, which were empty anyway."

Whistling under his breath Remus could see that the Marauders were going to be doing a lot of Prewett studying in the future. James and Sirius were not the forgiving sort and their curiosity had been aroused even before the obvious challenge had been hurled their way. And even if it hadn't been meant as a challenge it was obvious that that was how the leaders of their little group were taking it.

Remus couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the new teacher's aide. He had no idea what he'd started.

)

Hoping to learn more about Prewett from the only person who knew him the Marauders had intended to question the Headmaster after dinner, their plans interrupted by the fact that Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall with Jamie at his side. The four decided instead to follow them, hoping to pick some things up by eavesdropping on the conversation.

Well aware of the tails they'd picked up Dumbledore ignored them, a glance in Jamie's direction confirming that he too was aware they were no longer alone. "So the portraits tell me your room had some guests this morning."

Seeing the gleam in Dumbledore's eyes Jamie did his best not to show his amusement. "So it did. Pity there was nothing there for them to find."

"Oh?"

Reaching under his shirt Jamie pulled out the pouch he rarely took off. "I always find it handy when I'm visiting someone to keep all my belongings in here rather than scattered around. I don't forget or lose anything this way." That and it wouldn't do for the boys to get a glimpse of the family pictures he always carried with him when he was away from them. It was comforting, especially in his present circumstances to look at them. He just couldn't let anyone else do likewise.

"A sensible decision. You were expecting them?"

"Of course." Now he couldn't quite hide his grin. "I would imagine they're not very happy with me right now." A major understatement, if the three of them really were as alike as his family said they were. In their place he would be royally pissed and already plotting serious revenge.

"I think that would be a fair assumption to make. You do know that you've only whet their curiosity now. And they can be…very creative."

"I'm not worried." Shoving his pouch back under his shirt Jamie winked at the older man, a merry look in his brown eyes. "I don't think it will be too hard for me to stay a step or two ahead of them."

"Oh?"

"I would imagine that they get away with a great deal because of that creativity you mentioned, but I'd also imagine most of their targets aren't their equals either. Nobody knows how they think and therefore they can't anticipate and prepare for what your four troublemakers pull. I, on the other hand, know exactly how they think because I was them years ago. I just have to put myself back in my fifteen year old shoes and think what I would do in their place. Scouting out the target's room would have been one of my first moves too."

"Your fifteen year old self?"

"Yeah, I was at their present maturity level then. Fifteen was a pretty perfect year; sixteen blew chunks at the end. I did a lot of fast maturing at sixteen, otherwise I probably would have had more in common with them even at seventeen."

A raised eyebrow was Dumbledore's only reaction. "So you were quite the hell raiser in school?"

"Oh baby. My Headmaster used to say that he must have been a mass murderer in a previous life to deserve living in the same castle with me for seven years. My cousins tell me he still has a dart board in his office with my picture on it. It only took me two years to turn his hair completely white."

"I wonder which of you would have the largest school record. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have quite an extensive portfolio."

"Well like I said, we diverge in tactics. After I got through my forced maturing I realized that there wasn't any point wasting my time with small, juvenile pranks. I went for quality over quantity after that. My last year and a half is still talked about with awe." Smug pride dripped from every word.

"And just what sort of trouble did you get into?"

"Let's just say that at least twenty percent of it could have earned me a trip to Azkaban for a visit. It's amazing how outdated some of the rules are. I didn't even realize how many crimes I'd apparently committed until I got bored one day and started thumbing through one of my father's law books." Seeing the look in Dumbledore's eyes Jamie reached out to pat the older man's shoulder. "Don't worry; the statue of limitations has passed on most of them."

"You enjoy causing trouble a great deal, don't you?"

"I'm an adrenaline junkie." Was Jamie's wry response. "There are few things I love more than putting myself in danger or trouble and getting myself out of it."

"Yourself?"

"Of course." And here Jamie's tone went serious because this was something he felt strongly about. He also wanted to get it through the four thick skulls trailing behind them like shadows if possible. "I would never endanger the life or wellbeing of another for my own amusement. I won't even street race and I love driving anything with wheels. If something I do ends up causing extreme maiming or death, it's going to be my body mangled, not some innocent bystander who got in my way. There's nothing funny about hurting others for your own amusement."

"Words to live by, I would say."

And striving for a lighter note, as well as being genuinely curious, Dumbledore posed one last question. "Tell me though; what DO you love more than trouble?"

"My family, sex and Quidditch. In that order."

)

Lips twitching Remus had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing. "He's got more in common with James than just his face." The young werewolf finally snickered out, once Dumbledore and the other man had rounded a corner.

"If that list included friends and Lily." Sirius added, even more intrigued now. If Prewett wasn't full of hot air the man was an older version of them. Another troublemaker of the highest caliber, he thought to himself. The idea of pitting their strength and skills against him sent delighted shivers racing up Sirius's back.

Just as intrigued James had to admit that it really did seem like the older man had a lot in common with him and his friends. "He's still got to pay for the maturity of a fifteen year old crack."

"Well that goes without saying." Rubbing his hands together Sirius's undeniably brilliant mind was already running at full plotting capacity.

Remus thought about pointing out how juvenile they actually were sometimes but he didn't want to annoy them. He hated to be a downer, especially when whatever they were plotting made them so obviously happy. Besides, if they were aiming their skills in Prewett's direction they'd have to leave Severus Snape alone for a while. Lily had been pleading with him to try and do something about that and this solved that problem without him even having to speak up.

"He's dangerous." Was Peter's squeaky opinion. "You heard him, what he said. He's done terrible things. Things he could be sent to Azkaban for!"

"So have we." James pointed out, tossing aside Peter's concern with a careless flick of his wrist. Dumbledore hadn't seemed concerned so he wouldn't be either. Or at least not until someone or Prewett gave him a good reason to be.

"Let's head back. We have some plotting to do." Sirius announced, motioning for them to follow him over his shoulder. "We'll try to catch Dumbledore alone tomorrow."

Nodding the others followed, their footsteps echoing off the walls they thought of as their personal property. Prewett was on their turf now. They had no intention of surrendering it to him.

)

The next day was the beginning of the weekend but no one was eager to go outside as the weather took a turn for the worst, the wind picking up and a steady rain started to fall. Unexpectedly caught in it Jamie quickly transfigured a stick into a large black umbrella and headed back for the castle, resigned to the fact that his early morning run was not going to happen now. He could only hope that the weather was better tomorrow, as he'd intended to sneak out early to use the Quidditch pitch before the Gryffindor team showed up for their own practice. It wouldn't do for him to get rusty.

That he wasn't the only one caught out in the rain soon became apparent as his ears caught the sound of someone saying his name. Head automatically turning in the right direction his ears were treated to a rant that suggested he was in a great deal of trouble. Getting the just of the rant Jamie quickly surmised that he was not the James Potter being cursed out and that the female voice he was hearing was most likely his grandmother's. Quite the vocabulary she had too, he thought with amusement as he went closer to the large maple tree she appeared to be hiding behind.

"Is that you, Miss. Evans?"

"Don't come any closer." Was the pissed off response from behind the tree's trunk, Jamie pretty sure he was right as to the girl's identity. Interestingly enough there were the remains of two umbrellas scattered on the ground. The rain had ripped through the cloth top on one and the other had a broken handle. Apparently transfiguring things into umbrellas wasn't one of her strong suits.

Peeved that she couldn't see who it was and not recognizing the voice at all Lily kept her arms firmly wrapped across her breasts as she demanded to know who was out there. James was so dearly going to pay for this, she thought darkly.

"Jamie Prewett. Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright. And James is sure as hell not going to be alright when I get a hold of him. Thanks to him I'm trapped out here until the rain stops and even then it will be a while before I can go inside. I'm going to kill him!"

Curious Jamie gave some thought to seeing exactly what was keeping her where she was but thought better of trying to peek. Women were strange and diabolical creatures. He'd mess with the marauders before one of them any day. "I have an umbrella." He volunteered instead. "Would you like to use it?"

Mentally cursing a blue streak Lily weighed her embarrassment against the chance to get back to the school before she caught a cold. She had too much studying to do to get behind and her head was already starting to feel stuffed up. Plus, she mentally acknowledged, how much would it piss James off when he found out? An awful lot, as she got the distinct feelings the Marauders saw the other man as some sort of rival. Punishing James outweighed the embarrassment.

"The problem is…the problem is I'm wearing white. A white dress. James's favorite because he was supposed to meet me out here but he never showed. It's soaked through and you can see my…well I've dried it as best I can but the wind is wet too and…"

"Say no more." Amused at the predicament his grandmother had found herself in Jamie quickly shrugged off the ankle length leather jacket he'd put on as soon as the rain started. Walking over to the tree he carefully kept his gaze focused on the bark as he twisted his arm around to offer it to her.

Snatching the jacket gratefully Lily quickly slipped it on, practically moaning in delight at the warmth it radiated as she buttoned up the front. Talk about body heat. Toasty warm Lily finally came into view, arms wrapped around her waist as she blushed prettily. "Thanks. Sorry I was so rude before…and some of the things I said."

"I've said worse." A lot worse actually. But wizards and witches did generally tend to be pretty tame in the swearing department. "Now shall we head back to the castle?"

Linking her arm with the one he offered Lily smiled up at him. "We shall."


	4. Talk With Grandma

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations those characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please let me know what you think!

Talk With Grandma

"So you all remember your lines, right?" James asked for the third time as he up his speed walking a notch. Lily was so going to let him have it, He thought darkly, cursing the brilliance of Sirius's plan, which had distracted him enough to forget about his date. Hurrying down the covered walkway James cursed the weather too, which would only make her that much angrier for making her wait in it.

"James, we've been your excuse over a millions times now. We know how to grovel to Lily." Remus pointed out dryly.

"Not to mention you're going to end up in the dog house even if she believes it was our fault, which she won't." Sirius added with a cheerful smirk. It was always amusing to watch his best mate be put through the ringer. Made him glad he'd never had the bad sense to fall for a girl. Especially one as magically talented and potentially vindictive as Lily.

Lagging behind and already winded Peter was the first to catch sight of the pair through one of the large windows. "Look, look, guys."

Sending Peter a look that said it better be important James looked out the window closest to him, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he saw what had caught his friend's attention. There was his Lily, walking toward them, arm in arm with Prewett. Not only arm in arm, but she was wearing the bastard's jacket, this being obvious since it swallowed her up and would have dragged on the ground if not for the spell one of them had cast. They were huddled close together under an umbrella and their heads were tilted towards each other, Lily's laughter ringing out over something the git said. Whatever she said back had the other man laughing as well, the sound driving James's temper close to the breaking point. He hadn't been this pissed in so long he wasn't sure he wouldn't simply explode.

"Easy now." Putting a restraining hand on James's shoulder Sirius had never seen James so angry. Not even when Lily and Snape had still been on speaking terms. Of course the greasy Slytherin wasn't older, handsomer or so well dressed either. This guy could be an actual threat.

"They have to stand that close, because of the umbrella." Remus rushed in to point out, Lily as much a friend as James. He hated when they fought.

"Let's get closer." James bit off. He wanted to hear what they were saying. He'd go from there.

And so the Marauders were all hidden behind a large statue of two centaurs when Lily and Jamie stepped out of the rain and under the castle's overhang.

)

"We made it." Lily announced with a grin as she stepped out from under the umbrella, watching with admiration as Jamie undid the magic he'd performed to create the umbrella in the first place, the man casually throwing the stick back onto the lawn.

"So we did. You better head inside now; have a hot shower and change." Jamie advised, running a hand through his slightly damp hair to push his bangs back.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get your jacket back to you once it dry. Thanks again for letting me use it." When he just shrugged off her thanks with a smile Lily couldn't help but wish her man was as kind. James would have wanted a kiss at least for the timely rescue. And speaking of James. "Uhm…Jamie?" He'd insisted she call him that on their walk, "Just so you know…you might want to…well…James gets jealous very, very easily and he's bound to find out…"

"No worries, I think I'm already on his hit list anyway. Besides, if he goes after me it will give a certain Slytherin a probably much needed break."

Blinking Lily stared up at him questioningly. "You mean Severus? You know about that?"

"I've seen your James's and Sirius's school records. It was pretty obvious they have a grudge against him, and it wasn't hard to find out what that grudge was. And who can blame them? A lady such as you would definitely be worth getting hexed over." He'd studied their records actually, when he himself had attended Hogwarts. After all, how could one surpass someone without knowing what they were capable of? It had been interesting reading.

Going pink cheeked at the compliment Lily ducked her head down so her hair would hide it. "That's nice of you to say. I just wish they'd quit it."

"It does seem rather childish." Jamie agreed. "But then I've never had "The One" to get jealous or possessive about."

"The One?" Lily repeated.

"A soul mate, the person we were born to be with. Our other half. The love of our life. That's what you are to James, so I suppose I can't really fault him when I don't know what it is to love someone to that degree, and be loved that way in return."

Now her face was really, really red.

Chuckling at her response Jamie placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to be embarrassed, you're very lucky. A lot of people would give a great deal to find that with someone, myself included."

"Have you…have you never been in love?" Lily asked, partly to change the subject, and partly out of genuine curiosity.

"I was once. But it wasn't returned…at least not to the same degree. Then again, what does one really know about love at sixteen?"

Yet there was still sadness in his voice, reflected again in his milk chocolate eyes, Lily noted. Even after five years he still felt the loss. She could understand that. Even though the person Jamie had loved had obviously hurt him, he still remembered what had been and could have been. It was the way she often felt about Sev.

"So have you decided how you're going to make James suffer?" Jamie asked, seeking to lighten the mood. Thinking about his love life or lack there of was depressing as hell.

"No." And here Lily had to give a rueful chuckle. "What usually happens is he gets his friends to take the heat for whatever he did, I point out I'm not stupid and know it was his own damn fault, and then I give him about a week of the silent treatment before I cave. One can only stand his sulking for so long." She added with a sigh. James had sulking down to an art. That and he picked on Sev more when they were on the outs.

Tilting his head thoughtfully Jamie supposed it was wrong of him to propose a suggestion, especially the suggestion he was thinking of. She was his grandmother after all. But he couldn't see her that way and his suggestion would only up the chances of his father being born, which was a good thing. And that aside, his grandfather really did deserve to be punished for standing Lily up. She could have gotten really sick standing out there in the rain like that. His grandfather needed to shape up and Jamie saw no reason why he couldn't help her out there.

"If I might make a suggestion?"

"I know that look." A knowing smile crossing her lips Lily didn't have to be a mind reader to know the suggestion was going to be a doozey. "Sirius gets that smile on his face when he's thought up a particularly amazing piece of mischief."

"Well I actually thought this one up a few years ago in a particularly boring Muggle Studies class. I can't guarantee it will put James on the straight and narrow, but he will certainly suffer at your lovely hands. That is if you're willing to be a little…shall we say…bad?"

Raising an eyebrow Lily was definitely both interested and curious. "Why would you take a Muggle Studies class? You don't look like the bird course type." He struck her as the type who constantly needed to be challenged, like Sirius.

"Oh I could have cared less about the class. It was the teacher I was after. Hence the nature of the spell. So interested?"

"Hell yes!"

)

All four boys strained their ears to try and hear what Jamie was saying, but the two had their backs to the statue and they could only catch stray words that did little to shed light on what sort of spell she was being taught. They were particular frustrated because they could just see enough of Lily's face to watch an array of emotions, mostly shock, amusement, and evil glee cross her face. Whatever this spell was, it definitely appealed to her bad side.

Finally they spoke in normal voices again instead of whispers.

"So you got it? Any questions?" Jamie asked, his hands in his pockets as he exchanged evil grins with her. It was rather like plotting with his sister, he thought to himself, which was always interesting. Of course this was not a spell he'd ever teach his baby sister, but then she'd never had any trouble attracting boys in the first place. Besides, between his 'warnings', and his sister's love of blowing things up, the boys never lasted long, thank Merlin.

"I've got it. And I so know when I'm going to use it too. This is going to be soooo sweet." Practically rubbing her hands with glee Lily was too psyched for words. James was going to flip, she thought gleefully. And she got something out of it to, which was an added bonus.

"Just remember that if you teach him the spell it can be used against you. And being a teenage boy, with Sirius Black for a best friend, he'll be far more..."

"Oh I know." Rolling her green eyes Lily knew exactly what he meant. She loved Sirius, honest she did, but the man was a menace to her gender. And she knew the cad had no compulsion about bragging to his friends either. While the men tried to keep their talk clean around her she'd caught them more than once in an R rated conversation. She supposed she should consider herself lucky that James had always had a thing for her and therefore hadn't dated even half as much as Sirius had their fifth and sixth year.

"Well good luck then."

Returning his wink Lily thanked him again before waving good bye and taking off in the direction of a door which would lead her into the castle where she could get that needed shower, leaving the men behind.

As the rain had stopped while they were talking Jamie decided to give his run one more try and headed back the way they'd come, his strides long and easy as his mind turned to other things.

The four marauders watched him go and then slinked out from their hiding place, all wondering just what Lily had in store for James.

)

After lunch Jamie checked in one more time with Dumbledore and then headed out the castle towards Hogsmeade, apparating as soon as he was mo longer under the shields guarding the area. Arriving at his destination, Diagon Alley, Jamie headed straight for Gringotts, a smirk on his face as he climbed the familiar stairs. This would be the first time in his life he'd come into the bank alone. In his time he and his family always came to the bank in groups, only coming in as often as was strictly necessary. Thanks to the actions of his father, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, anyone with the last name of Potter or Weasley was automatically on the goblins' hit lists. They came in groups to watch each others backs. And to make sure no one was 'accidentally' left behind.

But the goblins didn't hate him yet and so they were more than willing to exchange his money for Muggle currency, which was what he needed for the moment. Once that task was done he headed out and through the Leaky Caldron, his next destination the nearest Muggle Mall.

There he went about purchases enough clothes to last him a couple weeks and the other basic essentials he had not had in his pouch. Thankfully he'd been on an overnight trip the day before his last Quidditch match and hadn't had time to unpack his stuff before the game. If he was stuck in the past much longer than a month he was going to need to be very conservative with his money. Thanks to Gringotts future Potter Policy he always carried around more gold than most, but it would still be a number of decades before he would have access to his vault. Which, ironically enough, currently belonged to the Black family.

It was on his way back to the Leaky Caldron that Jamie happened to pass by a Muggle post office, which reminded him painfully that he would not be able to send his Gran his usual weekly letter. And it was the thought of letter sending that had an idea popping into Jamie's head as to how he might go about upping the chances of being returned to his own time. Or at the very least communicate his current well being to his family.

Once again going through the Caldron without stopping Jamie headed for the nearest post office and asked to speak to the man in charge. Needless to say the man was very surprised to be asked if they would be willing to take a letter and hold it for over fifty years. The manager of course pointed out that address changed and people passed away but Jamie assured him that this would not be the case. And when Jamie named a substantial bonus for his cooperation the manager finally agreed to do so, kindly offering Jamie his own desk to compose the letter. It took a while but Jamie finally composed a quick letter to his liking and just to be safe put a spell on the envelope so that it could be open only with the right phrase. Quickly scrawling a clue on the bottom so his father would know what that phrase was Jamie addressed the letter to his parents, hoping that addressing it to H & G Potter wouldn't make it obvious to the postal staff who it would be for. In the coming years anything to do with his father would be of extreme interest, especially something this unusual.

After handing the letter over and paying the man Jamie crossed his fingers and hoped it would get to its destination. If it did his parents would receive it the day after his disappearance and therefore would only worry a little before getting some needed answers.

)

He had only just stepped outside the office when he spotted something bright blue peeking out at him from under a nearby display table. Curious Jamie stuck his hands in his pockets and crossed over to the other side of the street, crouching down so that he was nearly eye to eye with the little girl. She couldn't have been much more than three, currently sporting blue pigtails and black eyes. She wore a black corduroy dress with a frilly purple blouse under it, and from the way she tugged at the hem Jamie gathered she wasn't all together pleased to be wearing it. But what really concerned him was the distressed look on her little face.

"Hello there, sweetie. Is something wrong?" As there was no mother or father coming over to demand to know what he was saying to their child Jamie had a pretty good idea what the problem was before she blurted out that she couldn't find her mum. "Well we'll have to find her then. What's your name?"

Now her face was plain mutinous, looking at him like he'd committed a serious offence for asking her that.

Jami was about to repeat his question when he noticed that the tips of her blue hair were turning a bright red. His goddaughter Flora's hair did that sometimes too, when she was upset or embarrassed. Perhaps the girl's hair was not blue because of some magical error, but because she was a Metamorphmagus like Flora and his best mate and god brother Teddy. He seemed to be meeting a lot of them, considering how rare they were supposed to be. That he knew more than one was only because it tended to pass through the…bloodlines. Really looking at the girl now, particularly the face and eyes, a thought occurred to him, one that had his eyes going wide.

"Are you…Nymphadora Tonks?"

If possible her face went even darker, her hair now completely red.

Well that answered that question. One thing he knew for sure about Teddy's mother was that she'd always hated her first name with a passion, and had always preferring to go by her surname. "How about Dora then? Dora Tonks. Is that you?"

A curt nod was all he was getting reply wise.

Biting back a smile at her hasty, very Black expression, Jamie rose and casting a spell delighted the girl by producing a wolf patronus, which he sent off to go inform Dromeda as to the location of her daughter. While he'd never had the pleasure of meeting the little girl before him as an adult, he was well acquainted with her mother, who'd always been like another grandmother to him. If Teddy had not been at his house when they were kids then he'd been at Teddy's. It would be interesting to see what she was like, while her husband and daughter were still alive.

"Pretty." The girl finally said, pointing in the direction that the silvery white wolf had gone.

"Thank you. Yours will be just as pretty someday." And the same animal too, if he recalled correctly.

"What's your name?" She asked shyly, coming out from under the display so that she could see him better. She liked his hair, it was a pretty color.

"My name's Jamie. It's very nice to meet you, Miss. Tonks."

Delighted at the offered hand and adult title Tonks shook the hand, feeling very grown up.

"So you like wolves, do you?" Jamie asked as he crouched back down, knowing how children hated to be loomed over in a world that already seemed so big and foreign.

"Uh huh. I want one for a pet. He could sleep on my bed."

Laughing Jamie reached out to ruffle her hair. "Well I don't know about a pet, but you'll certainly have one sleeping in your bed someday, I guarantee it."


	5. He’s A Knockout

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get put in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

He's A Knockout

While they waited for Andromeda to find her way to them Jamie amused Dora by showing her some of the coin tricks his Uncle George had taught him as a kid. Much to her amazement he pulled coins out of her ears and pockets and made them appear and reappear in his hands and on her person without the use of a wand.

Clapping her hands in delight Dora bounced up in and down, pleading for more as she tried to figure out how he was doing it. Then a large shadow fell over her, making her instinctively look up to see who was behind her. The face of the man towering over her had her scurrying closer to Jamie's side, looking up mutinously at the man while she hung onto Jamie's arm.

Looking up at the pale, pointy face Jamie didn't need a name tag to recognize this person. Slowly straightening out of his crouched position Jamie took Dora's hand in his while he stood to his full height, pleased as ever to be taller than any Malfoy he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. Lucius Malfoy, Jamie thought as they stared into each other's eyes, sizing the other for signs of danger or weakness.

"And who might you be? Dromeda's new nanny?" Lucius inquired with his usual cold sneer.

He looked only a little older than Scorpius did in Jamie's time, something that was a little off putting for Jamie, since his brother Al had had to go and make friends with the Malfoy heir. Hence the fact that unlike all the generations before him Jamie had never had the chance to hex or beat up a Malfoy. Seeing as it was family tradition and all though….no, must be good, must be good, Jamie reminded himself sternly. Drawing attention to himself, especially by beating up someone who would know him later in life, was not a good idea.

So he tried to be polite. "I'm a friend of the family's, actually."

"Really? A friend of that filthy Mudblood she married no-"

He had no self control, was Jamie last thought as his fist connected with the Slytherin's nose. Blood gushed as Lucius fell backward, completely out cold before he hit cobblestone, sprawling out on the street. And since he'd already screwed himself over…

Drawing out his wand Jamie quickly cast a little spell that would prevent the healers from resetting the nose by any magically means. This was going to have to be reset the old fashion way, Jamie thought evilly as he grinner at his handiwork. Turning his head to see Dora staring at him anxiously Jamie winked at her. "Lucy Goosey fell down down."

The girl blinked several times and then started laughing so hard she had to wrap her arms around her waist, swerving all over the place so that it looked like she'd soon fall over. Luckily arms came down to pick her up, Andromeda settling her daughter in her arms before looking down questioningly at the man who was crouched down beside her brother in law's unconscious body.

"You're the one who sent the message?" She asked, looking the young man over carefully. He resembled James Potter a little, the best friend of her cousin Sirius. A relative perhaps? Regardless, if he was the one who'd put Lucius in his present condition her daughter's unknown friend was her friend now too.

"Jamie Prewett at your service, Mrs. Tonks." Straightening up Jamie gave her his best smile. He'd always been fond of her, and in truth it had been more for her sake that he'd punched out Malfoy than the fact that Lucius was a Malfoy. He'd always known, even as a child, the pain Andromeda felt over the loss of her husband. She'd loved the man with all her heart and had told them stories about him, stories that had told Jamie that he was not a man who'd deserved to be spoken of the way Lucius had started to. Hence the knock out. Figures he would go down in one punch too, Jamie thought with distain. What a pansy.

"How do you do." Shaking the hand he offered Andromeda barely glanced at Lucius. He could stay there all day and night as far as she was concerned. "Thank you for taking care of Nymphadora for me." Looking down Andromeda's eyes made it clear to her daughter that she was in for one heck of a lecture when they got home.

Giving Dora a look of sympathy, knowing from experience how painful a lecture from Andromeda could be, Jamie did his best to smooth over the situation and lighten the mood. "No problem at all. You have a wonderful daughter."

Thanking him for his kind words Andromeda could only marvel later how Jamie managed to get himself invited to join their shopping trip without seeming to try at all. Before she knew it she was inviting him over to dinner and watching him play chutes and ladders with her daughter in her living room.

The man had skills.

)

Hours later Jamie was so full he thought it a wonder his clothes fit at all. Damn but the woman could cook. He would take her pot roast with mashed potatoes over a Hogwarts feast any day. It was really no wonder that Ted Tonks was so much bigger than he'd looked in his school pictures. A few years of eating like tonight and he'd be that big too.

Climbing up the enchanted stairs Jamie headed for the Gryffindor dormitories, smiling charmingly at the Fat Lady while he waited for Sirius to show up once he got there. If Black was going to show up. The third year he'd talked to had seemed really flustered over the request, and Sirius struck Jamie as the type not to come to the door too. Definitely the type to leave someone waiting just because he could. Well, he'd wait five minutes and then he was going to his room to crash, Jamie decided. And if the snotty brat didn't want to come out then he'd just miss out on the goodies Andromeda had asked him to deliver. He sure as heck didn't mind eating them instead.

When the painting swung open again the smile vanished from Jamie's face as he took in the picture Sirius made as he swaggered over to stand in front of Jamie. Since Sirius had no way of knowing Jamie's sexual preferences Jamie tried to tell himself that the boy's present state of dress wasn't for him but for the girls Sirius had no doubt passed in the common room. The boy's shirt was unbuttoned and hanging wide open, his feet were bare, and Sirius had a just out of bed tousle to his hair. Boys, even gorgeous boys weren't his usual type. Somehow that didn't seem to be registering in his mind though. It was all Jamie could do not to drool.

"You wanted to see me?" Sirius asked lazily, crossing his arms in front of him. Admittedly he was curious as hell as to why the other man wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't about to let Prewett know that.

It took a couple seconds more than it should have for Sirius's words to register in his brain. Holding out the bag at his side Jamie did his best to focus on a point slightly above Sirius's shoulder. It helped his ability to think immensely. "Delivery for you."

Surprised Sirius took the bag, reaching in to close his fingers on the first item. Pulling it out he raised his eyebrow over the piece of parchment, which was covered in multicolored squiggles and stick figures. "You drew me a picture?" Sirius asked in amusement, looking over the top of the page. There was something strange about the way the other man was looking at him, something both familiar and…disturbing. It made his gut tighten and his heart rate kick up, an adrenaline rush though why escaped him.

"It's from Dora. There's a box in there with some stuff Dromeda threw together for you too."

Prewett knew Andromeda, well enough to call her by its short form? Now that was an interesting piece of news worth investigating. And he'd even gotten food out of the deal. "Thanks for the delivery." Slipping Dora's drawing back into the bag Sirius was tempted to straight out ask Jamie how he knew members of the Black family, and if that was why he looked at him so strangely. But he didn't want to seem too interested.

"Well have a good night." Nodding his head Jamie turned his back and started back down the hallway, frantically trying to erase images of Sirius Black in bed out of his oh too fertile mind. That would be one of his worst ideas ever, and that was saying something. The boy was off limits and that was that.

"Hey!"

Instinctively turning around Jamie met Sirius's dark gaze. "Yes?"

"Sweet dreams to you too." The Gryffindor called out with a smirk before heading back inside the dormitories.

Sweet dreams? Oh he was going to be dreaming a lot tonight, Jamie thought miserably. But sweet was not a word he would use to describe them.

)

The next morning the marauders woke early and were coming down the stairs and into their common room when they caught sight of Lily, who was doing the exact same thing from the girls' side. This was extremely odd for her as she always slept in on the weekend. What was she up to, they wondered, forgetting all about their plans to create a little mischief for Prewett to wake up to. There was a definite bounce to her step, and the grin on her face suggested she was up to something. Something to do with whatever Prewett had taught her the day before? Intrigued they silently looked at each other, all agreeing that they were much more interested in learning what she was up to then picking a fight with Prewett, which was something they could do any time.

Through years of practice they followed her out of their common room and into the hallways, keeping back just enough so that they were out of her sight and notice. They were all almost out of the castle when Dumbledore intercepted Lily by the door.

"Why hello, Miss. Evans. Most unusual to be seeing you up and about at this hour."

"I'm on my way to the Quidditch pitch." Lily explained with a hint of pink in her cheeks. "What about you, Headmaster?"

"As it happens I was on my way there myself. You perhaps have business with Jamie as well?" That wouldn't sit well with Mr. Potter at all, Dumbledore thought in amusement as he gallantly held the door open for her.

"Well I was talking to him the other day and he said he was going to be Beater training on the pitch this morning." Lily answered as she stepped through the door, thanking him for opening it for her. "I asked him how he was going to do that without any other players and he just smiled and said there were ways. I got curious and decided to check it out."

"I see. Well then, let us solve that mystery together. Would you gentlemen care to join us?"

Knowing better than to think they could get away from Dumbledore the marauders trooped over to join them, Lily sending them one furious look before giving them her back, ignoring their presence completely.

And so in relative silence they all trooped down to the stadium, Remus being the first to pick up on the foreign music coming from some unknown location. It was strange music; like someone was talking really fast using a lot of words he didn't recognize or understand. Slowly but surely the others heard it as well, puzzled looks coming over their faces as they exchanged questioning looks. The music had changed by the time they arrived at the hallway leading out to the pitch, the new song having a much more upbeat and happy feeling to it as it reached their ears.

Such different music, Lily thought as they walked down the stone enclosure, her body instinctively swaying slightly to the beat. The lyrics to this song weren't as fast as the other's, but she didn't recognize this song from anywhere either. It seemed to be about someone who was making someone's head spin right round, whatever that meant.

Exiting the tunnel they immediately noticed Saena Hooch sitting nearby on the grassy pitch, dressed in a jumper and jeans with her back to them. Then they looked in the direction that she was looking in and they all forgot everything else.

Wearing nothing but a loose pair of black trousers Jamie stood in the middle of the pitch, a Beater's bat in each hand and a blindfold covering his eyes. Flying around him were four Bludgers, all which took turns, sometimes together, coming at him with dizzying speed. Like it was a choreographed dance Jamie either nimbly moved out of the way or smashed the ball with one of the bats, sending it flying back the way it had come with a great deal of force.

The balls were obviously bewitched to all come at Jamie, they didn't stray far before dive bombing him again. Their goal was to cause Jamie injury and they weren't failing by much. Even as they watched one nicked him in the shoulder when he didn't shift over far enough. But he made no sign of distress and carried on as usual, battling away while still somehow seeming to move with the music blaring out from some unknown location.

Never taking her eyes off Jamie for a second Lily lowered herself to take a seat beside Saena. "How long has he been at this?"

"About forty minutes. We aren't allowed to go any closer. I gave him my word I wouldn't." The second year Gryffindor explained, also not taking her eyes off center pitch for a moment. "This puts us out of the Bludger's range. Any closer and they might come after one of us."

The only one of the guys that played Quidditch James was really the only one of them that could fully appreciate the sheer skill and talent it took to do what Prewett was doing. The level of difficult, the danger involved, he sure as hell would never do something like this. Of course the other man could have simply bespelled the balls to make this look much more dangerous than it was, but he didn't think so. He would bet his Gringott's bank that Prewett was really this talented.

"What the hell is he doing here when he should be playing for a national team?" James asked no one in particular as he took a seat beside Lily, the others following suit. Even Dumbledore lowered himself to sit on the grass, marveling at the other man's skill.

"Just one of the questions I'm going to ask him when he's finished." Saena answered, too entranced to think to warn them about doing anything that might distract her new idol.

And so they all sat there, the music changing in genre, beat, rhythm and speed, Lily the only one that recognized a few from the Muggle world. The balls patterns seemed to reflect the music and it wasn't hard to figure out that they were somehow tied together. This went on for another twenty minutes or so before a new song started, one that had Jamie freezing in place before issuing a curse.

"Freeze!"

At Jamie's command all the balls froze in midair, one within millimeters of crashing into Jamie's skull. Ripping off his blindfold Jamie didn't even notice his audience as he stomped over towards his IPod. Snatching it up Jamie glared at the readout.

"Backstreet Boys." He hissed the two words like they were a curse. "The little brat! She KNOWS I can't stand them. How the bloody hell did she get into my music again? Does she want to get my brains bashed into pudding?" Muttering curses at his little sister Jamie quickly deleted the song from his files and then accessed the recently added function, intending to find any other additions Lily might have made before he started again.

"Jamie? Is it safe to come over there now?"

Recognizing the voice as his grandmother's and sister's namesake, Jamie turned his head in that direction, raising an eyebrow when he saw the way his audience had grown while he'd been training. Where had they all come from?

"It's safe." He called out, turning his attention back to deleting the recently added files. What some ignorant bastards would call music, Jamie thought disdainfully.

"That was amazing." Saena announced as soon as she and Lily had made their way over to Jamie, the men hanging back a little. "If we had you on our team we wouldn't have lost to Slytherin this year."

"You'll beat them next year." Jamie reminded her absently, having often talked to her about her own Qudditch days when he was at Hogwarts as a student. Madam Hooch had always been one of his favorite and most interesting teachers.

"The Bludgers are bespelled to react to the music?" Dumbledore inquired, his interest lying with the small red rectangle in Jamie's hand, which seemed to control the assortment of music that had been playing earlier. Most fascinating and convenient.

Shoving the IPod into his trouser pocket, sensing that his workout was now over, Jamie turned to give Dumbledore his full attention. "To an extent. They can still move around with some freedom within the boundaries I set up. Speaking of which…" Pulling his ever present pouch from his other pocket Jamie quickly had the frozen Bludgers whizzing through the air and shrinking, disappearing into the pouch after a wave of Jamie's wand. Closing the pouch back up again Jamie stuck it back in his pocket.

"So what can I do for all of you?"


	6. The Games Begin

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the poor characters in. Everything else belongs to people with very scary lawyers. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy.

The Games Begin

His former/future flying instructor launching into a barrage of questions Jamie did his best to answer her, choosing his words carefully since it wasn't like he could tell her the full truth. But he was definitely going to remind her of this when he got home, Jamie thought with an inner grin. It was funny that she wanted to know all about his flying instructors, coaches and captains, when she herself had been one of them. She had coached him one on one during his last two years at Hogwarts in preparation of his career choice, and rumors had even started up about them. He hadn't been out yet, and since his excuse for not dating had been his preference for someone older…well apparently they thought someone almost old enough to be his grandmother fit the bill. The two of them had thought it pretty damn funny, and hadn't even bothered to try and correct anyone. She'd liked the idea that her students thought she was a femme fatale sort of teacher, and he'd liked the cover their assumptions gave him, especially when he set his sights on another member of the faculty who was much more to his tastes.

"Jamie…what's that on your head?"

"Hmm?" Pulled out of his musing by Lily's question Jamie ran a hand through his hair, thinking a leaf or something might have gotten stuck somehow without him noticing.

"It's weird, but every twenty seconds or so something dark seems to appear at your hairline, on your forehead." Saena answered, having noticed it too. "It's sort of rope shaped and keeps disappearing behind your bangs."

Knowing immediately what they were referring to Jamie grinned, winking at the two girls who immediately pinked up. "That's just Hiss. He likes the sound of your voices."

"Hiss?" James repeated skeptically, his gaze clearly conveying to Jamie that he didn't appreciate the other man winking at his girl.

"Yeah, he likes girls. He's just really shy, especially when he doesn't know them. He's my familiar, so to speak." Since they all looked interested Jamie elaborated. "There's a Dark wizarding family who created a spell that allows them to create creatures that live on their skin in the guise of tattoos. The tattoos would turn into living creatures on their master's command and do his or her bidding. The size and power of the creature depends on the power of its master. Hiss's previous master was a Parselmouth, so he was created as a snake and taught to listen only to someone who can speak Parseltongue. Hiss's former master tried to kill me when I was a kid but my dad got in his way and rebounded the curse. While he was dying I convinced Hiss to become mine, so that he wouldn't have to die with his master. Hiss and the other creatures like him live off their master's magic, so when the owner dies, they dies too."

"But wouldn't he be…well…evil?" Remus asked, fascinated despite himself. He too could see a black shape just visible through Jamie's bangs, hiding like, well, a snake in the grass.

"No. Hiss would never willing hurt anyone unless I ordered him to. He can't disobey you see, but he doesn't like hurting people. That's why he's staying hidden instead of coming out to see you. Girls tend to freak out when he does and he can't stand the sound of screaming. They remind him of before."

"Poor Hiss!" The girls exclaimed in tandem, their sympathy and compassion immediately aroused on Hiss's behalf.

Dumbledore had heard of the spell and the family, intrigued not only by Jamie's ability to speak Parseltongue but also by the fact that even as a child Jamie had been strong enough to support the creature. The amount of magic the creature took from its master was supposed to be considerable.

"So he just lives on your skin?" Sirius asked, fascinated by the idea of it.

"Mostly on my head, because it's warmest."

"Could you get him to come out, so we can say hi?" Lily asked, hating the idea that the snake wanted to meet them but was afraid of their reaction. "Tell him we won't scream." Some girls might, but she knew she and Saena weren't so weak and girlie.

"I can try." And looking upward Jamie began to speak Parseltongue, explaining to the snake just who the two girls were and reminding Hiss of how fond he was of Madam Hooch, who just happened to be younger than normal at the moment. It helped too that his sister resembled his grandmother a great deal, his Lily being one of Hiss's favorite people. His sister spoiled Hiss rotten whenever she babysat him.

It was a little freaky for Jamie's audience to hear him speak the snake language, reminding them all of the Slytherin house and its enemy occupants. But they soon forgot their instinctive weariness as they watched, fascinated, as a thin, black line twirled its way down Jamie's face, encircling his neck like a scarf before making its way down Jamie's bare right arm. As it made its way down the arm it seemed to take shape, going from a rope like line to a definite snake shape as it finally reached Jamie's wrist. Then, after several seconds, it lifted itself off the skin, becoming a meter long black snake wrapped tightly around the man's arm.

The snake made no move to retreat or attack, simply watching the girls while ignoring the men. Men, in Hiss's opinion, were usually violent and aggressive. He avoided them whenever possible, unless Jamie vouched for them. He trusted Jamie's judgment, and knew his master would never put him in harms way.

"Hello, Hiss." Lily said softly, slowly reaching out so that she could slide two fingers down Hiss's head. "He feels just like a real snake." She marveled, careful to keep her movements slow and easy so as not to startle him.

"He looks just like a real snake too." Saena agreed, also reaching out to pet the snake, copying Lily's movements.

Hiss moved his head against their fingers, nuzzling closer the way a cat might. He loved to be petted, especially by girls who knew not to manhandle him.

"Just be careful." James cautioned, standing directly behind his girlfriend. If the snake showed the faintest sign of aggression he was prepared to draw her back and out of harm's way. And if the bloody snake tried to bite, Prewett's precious Hiss was being turned into a belt.

Sensing James's mood and intention, as well as Hiss's awareness of James, Jamie spoke again in Parseltongue, telling Hiss to return to his former resting place, the snake reluctantly doing so. Seeing the girls' disappointment Jamie explained, so they would understand. "He doesn't like men, and I didn't want to risk him attacking James or vice versa."

"Why would he attack me?"

"Because he might misinterpret your protection of Lily. You were ready to grab her away from him, and he might have thought you meant her harm since she wouldn't have been expecting it. He's very protective of women, especially redheads." His sister had lost a boyfriend or two because Hiss hadn't liked them, making his dislike known by scaring the hell out of them. He could get a lot bigger when he wanted to.

Shooting James a dark look Lily didn't lecture him only because she understood that he'd only been concerned for her safety.

In case an argument was brewing between them Jamie thought it wise to butt in. After all, he needed them to be together if he was to be born in the future. "No harm done. And you girls can see Hiss again later if you like. Now I for one need a shower and a change of clothes before I catch something out here."

"Then let's head back." Peter announced, glad the snake was gone and hadn't attacked him. It had looked at him while the girls were petting it, and he hadn't liked it at all. The thing liked him about as much as its master did.

"To the castle then." Dumbledore agreed.

)

While they walked the girls pestered Jamie with more questions about Hiss. He explained that yes, he was aware of Hiss, but usually only when the snake moved around on his body. When Hiss was sleeping or content where he was Jamie often forgot that the snake was even there. They also wanted to know if he could come onto their skin, which he could, but that that could be dangerous since Hiss wouldn't be able to understand them and vice versa.

"So is anyone else in your family a Parselmouth?" Sirius asked, now that his fascination with Hiss was waning. Now all the implications of Jamie's abilities were sinking in and heightening his suspicions about the other man. A man who not only spoke the snake language, but could command something like Hiss sounded like one hell of a Deatheater in the making to Sirius's way of thinking. It was said Voldemort could do the same, speak and control snakes. And wouldn't that bastard just love having someone like Prewett on his side. There had been something about Jamie that had unnerved him from the start, and Sirius was a man who trusted his instincts. And if Jamie was a spy sent to monitor the school or Dumbledore, the Marauders would see to it that Prewett went back either empty handed or missing in action.

"My father and siblings can speak it too. They babysit Hiss for me sometimes."

Raising an eyebrow Lily gave Jamie a questioning look. "Babysit him?"

Understanding her confusion Jamie grinned rakishly. "When he's on my skin he can sense my emotions, so when I know I'm going to be in a situation where emotions are going to run high I let him stay with one of them so that he doesn't misinterpret and come out at a bad time." While he knew plenty of guys who thought threesomes were hot, Jamie had always doubted they'd consider Hiss a fun third member.

"So he doesn't mind staying with them?" Saena asked.

"Well he prefers my sister most of all, which is weird, since she's always finding new ways to almost blow herself up, but that's Pepper for you."

"Your sister's name is Pepper?" Lily recalled that he'd mentioned during their walk that he had two younger siblings and one older.

"No, that's just her nickname. Her full nickname is Red Hot Chilly Pepper, but most everyone just shortens it to Pepper. One of the men my father works with is Mexican, and he always says that she's as spicy and dangerous as the peppers his parents grow back home. His nickname for her stuck." Just thinking about his baby sister had a grin coming to his face. "Pepper's all about potions; the brat would spend all her time mixing her witchy brews if we let her. It was so bad when she was little that Dad finally built her her own little work shed to experiment in so that she'd stop destroying her room. We've had to rebuild the shed three times already."

"Bet she and Lily would get along then." James commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, they probably would." Jamie agreed, the grin slipping off his face as quickly as it had come. His sister had always liked the fact that she apparently shared a love of potions with her grandmother.

"It's too bad she couldn't come here with you. I'd love to meet her."

Reaching out Jamie patted his future grandmother's head. "I'm sure you will someday."

He just hoped it would be a very long time into the future, and that his Lily would live a great deal longer than her namesake.

)

After a quick shower and change thirty minutes later, Jamie headed for Dumbledore's office at the other man's request. Heading up the stairs and into the familiar room Jamie found Dumbledore in the midst of writing something. Not wanting to disturb Jamie walked over to where Falkes was perched. This was his first time seeing the legendary bird that had saved the lives of his parents in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Hello, Falkes." Reaching out a hand Jamie carefully stroked the bird's bright head, keeping his voice down so that the conversation would remain between the two of them. "You're as beautiful as my dad said you were. Thanks for everything you'll do for my parents in the future, very much appreciated."

The bird seemed to understand him on some level, nodding its head as it watched Jamie with eyes that seemed older than time itself.

And perhaps he was, Jamie thought to himself, as he continued to stroke the bird until Dumbledore spoke his name. Saying a quick good bye to the phoenix Jamie turned around and took the seat Dumbledore motioned towards. "So what's up?" Jamie asked as he sat down.

By way of answering Dumbledore picked up a book and opening it to the page he'd bookmarked slid it across his desk towards Jamie. "Could that have been what brought you here?"

Picking it up off the desk Jamie stared at the picture. "It could be." He said after a minute's study. Turning his attention to the words written around the picture Jamie's eyebrows drew together. "Son of a bitch." According to the information provided what he was looking at was a prototype of what would eventually become a Time Turner. This early model had had a variety of flaws, not the least was the inability to control just how far into the past one went. Several test subjects had never been heard from again, while others had shown up at various times without any apparent rhyme or reason. The article also stated that the item didn't transfer into the past with you, another flaw of the original design.

"There are very few of them lying around even now, but this seems the most logical assumption. The individual who threw it at you might even have created it his or herself, from the original designs."

"So in other words, even though my family probably went medieval on this guy's ass for information about exactly what he did, the most he could tell them was that I was sent back in time." Cracking his knuckles menacingly Dumbledore didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Jamie was now envisioning several painful things he wanted to do to the offender.

Understanding that Jamie was both angry and very, very afraid, Dumbledore got out of his seat and came around his desk, turning the other visiting chair in Jamie's direction before taking a seat. He waited until Jamie met his gaze before speaking. "I will do everything in my power to get you home and back with your loved ones, Jamie. You mustn't let any of this discourage you just yet."

Jamie knew that Dumbledore was right, but at the same time he knew things Dumbledore didn't. Things that were coming up in the near future that would change his family history forever. Events that he knew had to occur and yet…and yet he was self aware enough to know he might not be able to stop himself. And the lives of countless individuals would be affected in ways he couldn't predict or control in his quest to help those who mattered to him. Selfishly sacrificing the faceless, nameless people for the sake of his own loved ones.

)

Sneaking out of bed bright and early Monday morning Lily quickly got dressed without waking up any of her roommates. She'd deliberately woken up an hour earlier than normal, wanting no one around to witness her sneaking into the boys' side of the dormitories. Quiet as a mouse she headed for her boyfriend's room, careful to open and close the door as quietly as possible, knowing Remus's sensitive hearing. Of course Remus would probably not stop her, but she'd rather not have him torn between keeping her secret and his loyalty to James.

None of the Marauders stirred and Lily headed towards James's bed, jittery with excitement and nerves. He was lying sprawled out on his back, a definite plus for her since it gave her more area to work with. It was summer too, and being vain he'd forgone wearing a top, on the off chance someone other than his roomies saw him. He'd been such a string bean before, and James was proud of being buffer than Sirius now.

And since it was there Lily saw no harm in taking a moment to ogle her man upper torso before sternly reminding herself why she was there in the first place.

Well reminded Lily withdrew her wand from her pocket and bracing herself with her left hand reached out as far as she could across the bed, just able to reach James's spine. Looking around her once more, just in case, Lily gave thanks that she'd mastered non verbal spell casting and mentally casted the charm, moving the wand in the pattern Jamie had shown her on Saturday. It must have tickled a little, because James muttered in his sleep and shifted a little away from the wand's end, but Lily got it done before he rolled over and onto his stomach.

Not one to push her luck Lily re-pocketed her wand and got out of there, successfully completing phase one of her mission with no one the wiser.

Now she just had to wait for James to wake up.

Let the games begin, she thought wickedly.


	7. Very Sassy Ladies

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original character and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way the lawyers intended to keep it. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Very Sassy Ladies

"You know that 'someone's walked over your grave' feeling?" When Sirius nodded James grimaced. "Right now I feel like someone's stomping on mine." Rubbing the back of his neck James couldn't shake the feeling that something very, very bad was coming his way.

"My money would be on Lily."

"I second that." Remus echoed, sharing a knowing look with Sirius.

"Damn, I wish I knew what-." Eyes widening James stopped walked, Peter backing into him from behind. Not that James noticed as Peter's fervently apologized. Hand slapping against his right cheek James could have sworn he'd just felt someone kiss it. Looking over at Sirius, who was walking on his right, James's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did you just kiss my cheek?"

Raising an eyebrow Sirius patted James's shoulder, his expression lazily amused. "No, mate. I've better women to snog than you." Just the idea had his lips twitching with laughter.

"But I could have sworn… what the hell?!" Grabbing his butt James whirled around to stare at a very startled and apparently oblivious Peter. Opening his mouth to demand to know if Peter had just pinched his ass the words died in James's throat as he caught sight of his Lily, watching him. His girl was definitely wearing a cat that ate the cream smile, though she was too far away to have done any pinching or kissing. But still….

"Is something wrong, James?" Remus asked, his concern apparent as he looked his friend over critically.

"I think my lovely Lily is using whatever spell Prewett taught her." It was the only logical explanation. Peter would have seen someone pinch his ass, just like Sirius would have seen someone kiss his cheek. Neither would have done either of those things in public, if only for the gossip repercussions.

A speculative gleam coming into his eyes Sirius's interest was piqued. "Oh? How so?"

James was too busy dealing with the fact that he could literally feel lips kissing their way down his neck to respond. And they were very familiar lips too. The crowd around them had thickened, and he couldn't see her, but James could definitely sense her. How was Lily managing this from so far away?

And oh but what he could do with this spell once she taught it to him.

Talk about creative foreplay, James thought wickedly, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The three other Marauders watched James with amusement for the next hour, not quite sure what to make of all his squirming and interesting facial expressions. None of them got anything out of their first class and were as disappointed as James when the spell apparently ended just before the class did. Even though they had the next class with Lily as well nothing happened and the boys were waiting at the door as soon as class ended for lunch.

Ignoring their eager questions Lily gently pushed her way through them, ignoring their many inquiries as she headed for the Great Hall with her head held high. She was a little disappointed that nothing she'd done had made James act really foolish, but at least a number of people were looking at him sideways now. She just didn't know enough to be bad, Lily thought with a dejected sigh.

But she could ask Jamie, Lily thought with a blooming smile. She had a feeling he knew how to be very, very bad.

"Does that smile mean you'll be using that spell again soon?" James asked, having finally managed to elbow his way over to her side.

"Don't know what you mean." Was her oh so casual reply. "Is something wrong by the way? You were acting a tad odd back there. For a little while there you looked rather like a landed trout."

"That would be when you used the spell to make me think you were snogging me, right?" James shot back, color high. She was going to pay for that one.

A devious look coming into her sparkling green eyes Lily smirked at him. "Well I guess you do sort of kiss like a landed trout."

An insulted look coming over his face James gave her a 'very funny' look. "You've never complained before." It was bad enough that Sirius had been there and had already given him a reenactment, so that he knew how stupid he'd looked.

"Well lucky you, I've always liked seafood." Laughing openly at his expression Lily teasingly hip checked him. "Now why don't you run along and sit with your little friends. I'm sure they have loads to tease you about."

"Thanks to you I'm sure they do."

"You're welcome."

)

And they did have loads of fun teasing him. Lily kept silent from her side of the table, a knowing smirk on her face as she watched and enjoyed. The embarrassment of it all had Lily feeling sorry enough for James that she willingly walked out with the Marauders. Walking side by side with James the five hadn't gone far before a loud bang sounded in the hallway, students separating to reveal two house elves standing in the middle of the walkway.

The first and oldest was dressed like a typical house elf, and nothing stood out about him. The same could not be said for the other elf. This one wore miniature biker boots and a leather jacket that reacted down to its knees. Multiple piercings decorated the house elf's ears, and around its bald head it wore a black bandana decorated with crossbones. On her back was a leather pack almost as big as she was.

The second house elf was obviously looking for someone, and everyone watched as the elf hurtled down the hallway towards Jamie, who had made his way through the crowd and had dropped to his knees by the time the elf reached him. Before their amazed eyes the elf threw herself into Jamie's open arms and began to cry, her words mumbled against his neck as she sobbed. From what they could understand, the house elf's name was Sassy, Jamie was her master, and she'd been very, very worried about him.

Then, if that wasn't shocking enough, the elf suddenly stopped crying and started beating at Jamie's head with her tiny fists, railing at him for worrying her. She had a very good command of several four letter words too.

A house elf laying a fist to its master. Now they'd seen everything.

Also having made his way through the crowd Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he watched the show. He'd certainly never seen the likes before, which was saying something.

"Can you not behave for even a minute?" The old house elf snarled, drawing the other elf's attention away from berating her master.

"Quiet you." The elf sassed back, jumping off Jamie to confront her criticizer. "I can yell at him if I want. He's MY master after all."

Lips twitching Jamie held up a hand in the old elf's direction. "No worries, I actually encouraged this. As everyone likes to remind me, I brought this on myself."

"Did you now?"

Sassy turning her head to see who had spoken the house elf's already bulbous eyes went even huger. Snatching her bandana off her head Sassy started forward, executing a perfect bow in Dumbledore's direction.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Sassy is so very sorry for the inconveniences Sassy's master has no doubt caused you. Sassy is ashamed that she was not here sooner to make sure your greatness was not troubled by him."

Both eyebrows winging up Dumbledore stared down at the little elf kindly. "You have no need to trouble yourself. I assure you he has been on his best behavior."

"You are truly as great and wonderful as master's father said you were, to lie to Sassy for her sake. Sassy is so unworthy of such kindness."

Rolling his eyes Jamie walked over to stand at Sassy's side, placing a restraining hand on the house elf's head. "It's okay, Sassy, really. I've been on my best behavior, just for you."

Crossing her arms Sassy looked up at Jamie, clearly not buying that for a minute.

"We need to get going." The unknown elf pointed out impatiently, having bowed politely to Dumbledore while his junior disgraced their entire race.

"We're going now?" Jamie asked, his whole face brightening. Yesterday there had seemed to be no hope, now here his Sassy was, to take him home. How excellent was that? He wished he could have had more time to get to know the people that had shaped his father's life, but it was better if he did nothing more to shape their lives.

"Not you, Master. We can't take you with us. We're just here to deliver a message to you." Unslugging the backpack from her back Sassy held the sack up to Jamie. "We can't come get you until the next full moon. Inside are instructions and notes from everyone. Your grandmother put in some of your favorite cookies too. I came along to make sure you got it and that he wasn't just cheating us out of all that money." Here she aimed a dark look in the other elf's direction. "You wouldn't believe what HIS master charges. Highway robbery, it was."

The old house elf simply sent her a dark look, his dislike obvious.

"Well thanks. I guess you guys got the letter I sent?"

"We did, we did. Just after your brothers got done beating the hell out of that stupid Chaser guy. His parents had to have him transported to another country; he was getting all sorts of death threats for what he did to you. Roxie got the whole beating on tape; a copy is in the bag too."

"Sweet." He was definitely going to enjoy watching that.

"We must go now."

Glaring at the other elf Sassy grabbed Jamie's hand and tugged hard to make sure she had his full attention. "Master must promise Sassy he will be on his best behavior. He must not do anything to cause trouble or change what should not be changed. Understand?"

Saluting her Jamie reached down and picked her up, hugging her tight as her arms came around his neck. "I promise. I'll do my very best."

"You better."

After more hugs Jamie set the elf back on her feet, watching as she went over and reluctantly took the scowling elf's hand. While he watched the two poofed, Jamie did his best to keep a smile on his face. He didn't want her to worry after all.

When she was gone Jamie looked over at Dumbledore questioningly, silently asking why it was that he couldn't have gone with them.

Coming over Dumbledore leaned over and spoke into Jamie's ear just loud enough for the younger man to hear alone. "Elves of advanced age can travel back in time for very brief moments, no more than ten minutes at most. Very few know how to do it, and its very magically draining for them. They can't take humans or any species other than their own with them. Passengers shorten the time even more."

"Ah." Clutching the bag against his chest Jamie reminded himself that he had a little less than a month before going home. At least his family knew where he was and what had happened. That was more than he'd felt safe to hope yesterday.

"A most interesting house elf you have there." Dumbledore commented, aware of the curious ears all around them.

"Yeah. You'd never believe she used to jump at shadows." A genuine smile crossing his lips Jamie grinned up at the old man. "Her previous owners just called her Elf, and she was the model of what people think house elves should be. I named her Sassy in the hopes that it would inspire her to grow a little personality and backbone. She did, obviously."

"With spine to spare."

"And how."

)

Later, when he was alone, Jamie opened the sack, drawing out the cookies his grandmother had baked for him. Popping open the container Jamie helped himself to a cookie as he opened the first letter, which was from his father. According to the letter they'd figured out his situation from the device that had brought him to his present situation. They had simply had no idea where in time he'd ended up. Now that they knew the when they knew where to send themselves to pick him up. His parents were coming to get him as soon as possible, which was apparently at the start of the next full moon. He was to be waiting for them at the spot he'd been dropped off at.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the concrete plan Jamie felt weights lift off his shoulders. Now that he knew what was what things didn't seem so bad, all things considering.

The rest of the letter was dedicated to his father reminding him that he must not do anything to change the time he was living in. Reading the words, Jamie wondered how hard it had been for his father to write these words, to essentially ask his son not to save the lives of his parents, godfather, Dumbledore and everyone.

Jamie thought not for the first time that his father was the strongest man he'd ever known.

The rest of the letters from his family members were like his father's, love expressed along with reminders that he was not to change the past under any circumstances. Dromeda, his grandmother, even Uncle George, they all said the same thing. That they'd accepted what had happened to their loved ones and it was far too dangerous for him to try and interfere. Anything he did might change everything for the worst. They weren't willing to risk that for their own selfish reasons.

But he was willing to bet they wished they could. He wished he was that selfish, so that he could save them for them.

)

The next couple school days were pretty run of the mill, everyone still talking about the behavior of Jamie's house elf. There was also some talk about James Potter's weird, recent behavior, but even that was overshadowed by the exaggerated descriptions of the elf's clothes and attitude.

Sitting on one of the castle walls Jamie turned his head when he heard his name being called, raising a hand in Lily's direction as the fellow redhead headed towards him. "What's up?" He asked as she boosted herself up to sit beside him.

"Nothing much. You? Been attacked by a house elf lately?" She asked teasingly. It was her spare and she could think of no way she'd rather spend it then talking to Jamie. There was just something about him that reminded her of a big brother. She felt so comfortable around him; like she could tell him things she didn't even feel comfortable telling James. It was really weird, but nice too.

"So far, so good. Been torturing James lately?"

"Not so much. I think maybe I should have tried something else. I think that spell is really for someone more like you or Sirius. I just can't seem to make him squirm that much." Lily blamed her Catholic upbringing. Well that and having Tuney around as a living conscience and tattletale. Not to mention that by the time she'd been old enough to date she and Sev were on the outs and James was still an ass. Lily considered herself outgoing and spunky, but she had to admit that the idea of more than second base had butterflies exploding in her stomach.

"You're probably making him squirm more than you know." Jamie assured her, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "And hey, I'm sure it really puffs up his ego that you don't have a lot of experience. Trust me." She looked so skeptical, Jamie thought in amusement. "Seriously. We men might sleep with the occasional school broom, but we don't get serious about them. At least not the smart ones."

"School broom?"

"Someone that's been ridden by everyone."

Face going as red as her hair it took Lily a good four minutes before her color went down enough for her not to feel the need to hide her face. She'd amused him greatly, it was written all over his face. Annoyed by that Lily did her best to calm down and appear unruffled. "And just how many school brooms have you ridden?" She asked, trying to sound as sassy as possible.

"One of the human sort, but that didn't last long. I like to think I would have chosen better if I hadn't been on the rebound." The sex had been great, but the guy had had the brains as well as the libido of a rabbit. Stupidity was so not sexy. "Real school brooms, more than my fair share."

"Yeah, I got that from your training session. I bet you were majorly popular with the girls when you were in school. Somehow I doubt only one school broom chased after you."

"I was pretty good at not getting caught." A rakish grin crossing his face Jamie winked at her. "And I've always preferred to do the chasing."

"Like your Muggle Studies professor?"

"A good example, yes."

Lily told herself it was wrong to ask. It was none of her business and she would never want to admit it if she were in his place. But he was a guy, and guys liked to brag about this sort of thing, didn't they? She couldn't imagine having an affair with any of her teachers, but then again none of them were appealing that way. The teacher would have been fired if the affair had been found out, had she thought Jamie worth the trouble? Looking Jamie over, Lily could see how a woman could fall so hard she'd risk that for a chance with him.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking?"

"Uhm…well…I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Did you really sleep with your Muggle Studies professor?"


	8. Being Honest

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way it has got to be. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Being Honest

Jamie couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on Lily's face. It was so very obvious that she didn't want to know the answer as much as she wanted to know. Her every thought was written all over on her very red face. She was just so adorable, Jamie thought as he wrapped his arms around his waist, needing the laughter she'd brought more than he could say. She very much reminded him of his Lily too. His sister had looked very similar the time she'd asked him how many lovers he'd had. She'd been as red as her hair then too.

"Well glad you think it's funny." Lily muttered, utterly mortified.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm not laughing at you." Doing his best to get himself under control Jamie set a comforting hand on her shoulder, not wanting to offend the person who'd so lightened his mood. "Your expression…I couldn't help myself. Anyway, you had a question for me..."

Still feeling like an idiot Lily looked down at the hands she'd folded in her lap. "You don't have to answer."

"I don't mind. I'm one of those people who encourage others to ask rather than draw their own conclusions. The truth usually isn't as interesting, but it's fairer for the one being thought well or badly of. And in answer to your question yes, I did sleep with my Muggle Studies professor, but only after I was no longer a student at the school."

"Oh." Lily considered this. "Really?"

Jamie had to work hard not to start laughing again. "This particular teacher was no fool, and figured out pretty quickly that I hadn't joined the class in my seventh year because I'd developed a sudden desire to learn everything I could about Muggles. After a couple months of my not so subtle flirtations I was taken aside and told that if I didn't quit it I'd find myself thrown out of the class and in more trouble than even I could handle. And I can handle a lot of trouble."

"I bet you can." Lily agreed with a laugh. "So then what happened?"

"Well after being told in no uncertain terms to behave myself my new favorite teacher added that if I was willing to behave until the school year ended than I could look forward to having my brains thoroughly screwed out. And boy were they ever. Best three days of my life." He added with great nostalgia.

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Three…days?"

"I wanted to go for four but my cousins and siblings could only come up with so many excuses for my Gran as to where I was."

Lily tried to process such blunt honesty. She'd been raised a good Catholic all her life and sex just wasn't discussed in her house. What she knew about sex had mostly come from her Muggle girlfriends, and even they hadn't given her much insight into what lay in store for her. Her school friends weren't much better informed than she was, they were very traditional about that sort of thing too. She and James hadn't gone past second base, and she was too embarrassed to ask her boyfriend about that sort of thing. Sirius probably would, but she knew he'd probably tell James about it, the sneak. She wanted to ask more questions, but Jamie was still a guy…and she was too much of a prude to inquire further. It had taken all of her courage to ask him about the teacher.

"Something else you want to know?" Jamie asked, reading her well enough. He knew she was Catholic, and he was a pretty good judge of character. If his grandfather had gotten farther with her than second base he'd be very, very surprised.

Lily tried to think of a question that wasn't too embarrassing to ask. "Uhm…so…did your parents ever find out? About you and your teacher I mean."

Jamie's smile grew. "My parents knew me pretty well too. They figured out pretty quickly why I'd busted my ass to get into the class and I learned later that my darling professor went to them before the end of the school year to explain the situation and ask their permission to date me. Plus we spent the summer touring Europe together, which would have been hard for them not to notice. We broke up at the end of the summer though…the age difference and the fact that we'd so recently been student and teacher would have likely led to Wren's dismissal. We have a standing agreement though. If we're both available when I hit twenty five we'll give it another try. I'm looking forward to it."

That he was, Lily thought with a giggle, the smile he wore saying it all. So the teacher's name had been Wren. That was an odd name for a girl. Of course she'd heard much worse. There were some really weird names for witches and wizards out there.

"Your parents must be really understanding, to not mind you seeing someone who was…how much older are we talking about?"

"My father is nine years older than Wren."

Lily stared at Jamie blankly for a moment before blurting out, "My parents would kill me. Or my father would have, but he passed away in my fifth year. My mother would kill me though and Tuney would help her. Tuney, Petunia, is my little sister."

"Little sisters can be trouble." Jamie agreed, though Petunia and his Lily couldn't be less alike. Petunia was even more embarrassed of his sister Lily than she was of her own sister. His sister tended to dress like a punk, especially when she was around the older Dursleys. His Lily liked scaring them.

"Mine especially." Talking about her sister made Lily sad. They were so far apart now, it was like they weren't even family anymore. It hurt their mother even more than it hurt her. Lily couldn't say if it hurt Petunia, her sister didn't talk to her unless she had to.

Understanding Jamie reached out to stroke her hair, the way he did when his sister was upset. "You shouldn't let it upset you. Family bonds aren't something that are easily broken, even when some members their best to. Just remember the good times you had and hope for the best. That's all you can do."

"Is there someone in your family you don't get along with?" Lily asked curiously.

Jamie thought about that for a moment. "I have some cousins who are a little stuck up, but no real open hostility. My father has an aunt and uncle who don't particularly like our family, but we kids were never close enough to them to really care. Their son and his family make an effort to get together for dinner with us once a year. The dinners are always a little awkward but we get through them well enough. We stand each other anyway."

"Why don't they like your family?"

"They're Muggles. What they can't understand frightens them."

Lily could relate. "My sister's like that. But…part of it is the fact that I think she wishes she could do magic too."

Jamie nodded in understanding, especially since they were talking about the same person. "When that happens I try to think of how I'd feel if I'd been born a Squib, and was unable to do what the rest of my family could. I think I'd be a bit of an ass every once in a while too. Jealousy is an uncontrollable thing sometimes; we all feel it sooner or later."

Thankful for the understanding Lily thought it wise to change the subject, before she dumped all her sob stories about Tuney on the poor guy's head. And now that she thought about it she had promised some of her friends to ask him a certain question.

"Jamie…what kind of girls do you like? I mean what's your type?"

Raising an eyebrow Jamie figured she'd been put up to asking him that question. He'd imagine several of the girls who'd been flirting with him were friends of her. His grandmother was very popular after all. "Girls don't interest me."

Thinking she understood Lily grinned at him. "Sorry, I should have said what kind of women you like."

Jamie considered for a brief moment sidestepping the question, or even outright lying to her. But he wasn't a liar by nature, and he'd never felt it necessary to lie about this. Besides, if she didn't like it…well then it would kill off the friendship brewing between them against his will. And so he was completely honest.

"I'm not interested in women either."

Lily stared at him for several long moments, trying to understand what he meant. This too, was not something that was talked about at home or in public. But her father had been a voracious reader and a big fan of Oscar Wilde's works, and she'd also been exposed to many of the Greek classics, which mentioned homosexuality in passing. So she wasn't completely ignorant…and slowly understanding dawned.

Opening and closing her mouth several times Lily didn't know what to say. She didn't want to offend, but she wanted to ask so many questions now that she didn't even know where to start.

Jamie sat and waited for her to say something. And finally she did.

"I…thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." Lily finally said nervously. She knew that people didn't willing admit to such things in the Muggle or in the Magical World so him trusting her was a big thing. "I've never…met someone who…I don't want to offend you by saying the wrong thing." She finally finished with a sorry look on her face.

"First of all I know for a fact I'm not the first gay man you've ever met. I'm just the first to admit it to you. And second, as stated before, I don't mind you asking me questions about any topic. I've probably been asked them before anyway, by someone else."

Lily considered this. She wanted to ask who it was she knew who was gay, but she had a feeling that that was something Jamie wouldn't tell her. He wouldn't expose someone else, especially without their permission. But there were other questions…

"So Wren…and the others you spoke of…are all men?"

Jamie nodded his head. "I've never been interested in women. I like you all well enough as friends, but romantically my preferences lie in men who are as masculine as I am."

"I see." Lily considered this, than gave his a curious look. "Is there any men here who've caught your eye?"

He had to laugh at the blant curiosity in her eyes. "I've never had a lover who wasn't older than I was. I have no use for boys or old men, which is what there is to choose from here. Though there are some that would have potential…in a few years." Like her oh so yummy friend Sirius. Who was oh so out of bounds, Jamie silently added to himself sternly.

"The pickings are slim." Lily agreed with a knowing look, the two sharing a laugh as they relaxed once more in each other's company.

)

Hidden as they were by a wall Dumbledore, James and Sirius remained quiet and frozen in place. The three of them tuned out the chatter of Jamie and Lily, now that the conversation had turned to the inherent problems with dating men, and the three were all lost in their own thoughts.

Dumbledore was wondering if the young man had meant him, and how the boy would have come by such knowledge. Jamie had indicated that he and his father had been close friends, but Dumbledore had never shared that information with any of his own friends. It had always been his secret. But perhaps, in the future, Jamie's father would be the friend he'd always longed to have. The kind he could confess his faults and problems to without fearing rejection or disgust. He hoped that was the case. If Jamie's father was anything like his son…Dumbledore thought he would be very lucky to have Jamie's father in his life.

James was mentally celebrating that he wouldn't have to worry about Prewett seducing his girl away from him anymore. Later he'd stop and think about the fact that the other man was gay, and didn't fit into any of the stereotypes he'd had about men like that before, but since Jamie was obviously not interest in him or his girl, James figured he could possibly, after a little revenge, maybe even like the older man.

For Sirius, Jamie's confession had several puzzle pieces finally falling into place. There had always been something in the way the other man had looked at him that had bothered him. Now he knew exactly why that was. Prewett hadn't been sizing him up…he'd been checking him out. That was why the other man tended to give him a wide berth or look at him strangely. That was why he'd behaved so weirdly that night he'd come to drop off the stuff Dromeda had sent him. The redhead thought he was smokin and was avoiding temptation.

Interesting, Sirius thought as he considered the possibilities. Very, very interesting.

Only when the three realized that Lily and Jamie had headed back inside the castle did the men realize how juvenile they would have looked if they'd been caught.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore gave both boys a stern look. "I trust I can count on you both to keep what you overheard to yourselves. I would be most displeased with you both if you were to use this information against him. I shouldn't have to tell you that it would, without question, speak less of you."

"I won't say anything, Professor." James assured him, Sirius echoing the sentiment.

Since that was all he could do, Dumbledore decided they might as well keep going to their original destination, which was Hagrid's house. His gamekeeper was expecting them for tea and important conversation.

)

Retrieving the Marauder's Map that night Sirius raised an eyebrow over the fact that Prewett's name was labeled weird. Was the map malfunctioning, Sirius wondered as he studied it. Prewett, or at least he thought it was Prewett, was labeled as James P II. Logically it was possible that Jamie stood for James, and while it was weird given his resemblance to his own friend James it made sense. But the lack of last name…

Fiddling with the map nothing Sirius did altered the map to properly label the other man. Giving up finally Sirius decided to show it to James later and see if together they couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. It was very weird, he thought, how only Prewett's name was screwed up.

Either way, according to the map, his target was currently in the school library.

Sticking the map into his robe pocket Sirius headed out, keeping ay eye out for the other three marauders just in case. If any of them knew what he was going to attempt they'd probably try to stop him or at least go with him. Even James would probably try and talk him out of it. But then James could be very naïve about some things.

And it wasn't like he was going to try and seduce Prewett, Sirius mentally added as he exited the Gryffindor Common Room and entered the deserted school hallway. He was just going to do a little flirting. And a little flirting never hurt anyone.

)

Thanks to the Map Sirius arrived at the library just as Jamie was coming out of it with the books he'd just signed out. Giving Sirius a questioning look Jamie's gaze was more amused than angry. "You know you aren't supposed to be out of the Gryffindor Common Room at this hour."

"Then I guess you'll have to walk me to my door to make sure I get there without causing any mischief."

A shiver going up his spine Jamie knew trouble when he was faced with it. And they were both definitely trouble, especially for each other. The way Sirius was looking at him, with that teasing little smirk, had Jamie's gut tightening as he silently acknowledged that the Black heir was definitely, without question, up to something.

"Don't tell me you're just a pretty face, Mr. Black." Jamie said lazily, not betraying for a moment that he was on his guard now. "One would think that after seven years you'd know the way back all on your own."

"You think my face is pretty?" Sirius returned, though he'd never liked it when someone used such a girlie term for his looks.

"Well I wouldn't compare it to a troll's anyway."

Insult registering across the man's gorgeous face it was brutally obvious that Sirius wasn't used to not being told how good looking he was. How gorgeous he was was something Sirius knew very well and counted upon others knowing just as well. But the insult soon faded as the young Gryffindor realized that the man had probably done it deliberately, to hide his interest.

"You're not so bad either."

"Thank you." Amused by the backhanded compliment Jamie wasn't insulted. He was handsome and like Sirius he knew it. But unlike Sirius Jamie had grown up enough to realize that his looks weren't what was most important. That it was working on who he was on the inside that deserved his attention; as opposed to obsessing about trying to get his hair flat or muscle tone perfect.

"So are you going to walk me back to the common room or not?"

"I get the feeling that you're not going to give me a say in the matter."


	9. Moves Are Made

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the poor characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way things are. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Moves Are Made

Feeling very much like he was playing with fire Jamie consented to escort the mischievous Gryffindor back to his tower. Sirius was making it pretty clear he wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway and Jamie had to admit that he was curious as to what the kid was up to. Because he was a kid, Jamie reminded himself sternly. The most off limits kid in the school…almost. Remus was the most of limits, but shy cuties weren't his type anyway.

But thinking about Teddy's reaction if he were to tell his big brother that he'd hit on his dad would be pretty priceless.

Raising an eyebrow at the huge grin crossing the other man's face Sirius wondered what was so funny. "Something amusing?"

"Very much so. I'd say I'll tell you when you're older but we won't be meeting up after I leave here for a very long time." Provided of course that they both went to the same afterlife, Jamie silently added to himself.

"Please." The smug sneer on Sirius's face was pure Black. "Like I couldn't handle whatever it is you were thinking. Who do you think you're talking to, Remus?"

"No. I actually enjoy talking to Remus." Watching the insult register Jamie hid his amusement as Sirius gapped at him in shock. The truth was that he'd barely had a chance to converse with the werewolf, but he had managed to have a couple conversations with him, usually having to do with him reassuring the boy that he really didn't mind the leaders of the Marauders declaring war on him.

Trying to process this, a thought occurred to Sirius. Was Remus the man Lily knew who was gay? He'd just thought Remus was too terrified of girls to ask them out. That maybe his mate's condition had led the poor guy to think he couldn't get a girl who'd accept him. Not that they hadn't all tried to talk him out of thinking like that but Remus had a really thick head about some things.

"Now it's my turn to ask you what you're thinking."

Since he didn't want Prewett to know that he'd been eavesdropping on him earlier, and thinking about whether Remus was gay or not made his head hurt, Sirius opted to lie and change the subject. "Just wondering why you wouldn't enjoy talking to me."

Not buying that for a moment Jamie decided to answer Sirius's question anyway. "Maybe because you don't enjoy talking to me. You only talk to me when you want something from me, the way you are right now. I'm not one of your friends, ego strokers or girls, and I don't think you're the greatest thing since the invention of the wand. And you don't like that."

"You seem to have a very low opinion of me considering we just met recently."

Without thinking Jamie placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "That's not what I meant. You have a lot of good qualities too. You just don't show them very well yet."

Hands fisting at his side Sirius wanted very much to deck the other man. If this was the way the assehole treated guys he was interested in than it was no wonder he was currently single. He was single…wasn't he? Thinking back to all that Lily had told him Sirius couldn't remember her once mentioning whether Prewett was involved with anyone or not.

Noting the fists Jamie decided to let the kid deck him if he wanted. It would make the kid feel better, get the kid off his case, and would definitely put him off making a pass at him later. Besides, how hard could the kid punch anyway?

"So what do you like about me?" Sirius finally asked, forcing his temper to rein in. Getting mad would not get him anywhere. If Prewett really was a danger to Dumbledore than he owed it to the man to investigate without letting his pride get in the way.

Surprised, Jamie considered the question seriously before answering. "You're very intelligent, obviously. You seem to be a true, loyal friend too."

Sirius waited for more but apparently that was all the other man intended to offer. Was that it? Disturbed by the thought Sirius took a minute to think of all the compliments people heaped on his head on a regular basis, reassuring himself that Prewett was just too blind to see how great he really was.

And as punching the man out was becoming more and more appealing Sirius figured he better just cut to the chase and go in for the kill before he killed the annoying redhead. Putting a hint of purr into his voice Sirius's voice was velvety smooth as he looked up at the man from beneath his lashes. "Wanna know what I do like about you?"

Taking the punch of lust full in the gut Jamie wasn't the least surprised to find his lungs lacking air. Talk about coming out of nowhere, he thought dimly, not quite sure how to take Sirius going from wanting to punch him out to this. Because he knew a come hither look when he saw it. He had his own perfected down to an art form. What the hell?

"What you like about me?" Jamie repeated weakly, when he had just enough air to get it out without croaking.

Instincts telling him that he was on the right track Sirius gave Jamie a slow, wicked grin. "Yeah. You're pretty smart yourself, and you aren't the type to be led. Those people just annoy the hell out of me. The thing I like the most about you though is your scent."

And leaning forward Sirius deliberately sent the older man's pulse jumping by placing his lips just above the point where it had begun to beat so frantically. Breathing in the scent that really was deliciously good Sirius's sensitive ears picked up the man's very loud gulp. "I have a very keen sense of smell you know. You smell like a pine forest after a good, long rain. Very appealing."

Leaning back Sirius was pleased to see that Prewett's eyes had noticeably darkened and dilated. An excellent start if he did say himself.

Sirius Black was straight, Jamie told himself as he stared into those dark eyes that looked into his so knowingly. From what Lily had said the man was a real hit with the ladies and had scored with most of the girls worth scoring with. And he had, to this point, never detected so much as a hint of romantic interest aimed in his direction. But he sure as hell was feeling it now.

Not the type to believe in coincidences Jamie wondered if Lily had said something that had accidentally tipped Sirius off to his sexual orientation. Maybe James had been after her about her spending time with him again and had said something they'd correctly interpreted to mean he was gay. She wouldn't have blabbed on him on purpose. She wasn't the type.

And since they were almost at their destination Jamie saw no reason to beat around the bush either. "What are you playing at, Black?"

"Are we playing a game?" Sirius asked oh so innocently. "I like games." He added, not at all innocently.

Jamie was only human. He had to take a moment or two to think about the sort of games he'd like to play with the cocky little Gryffindor before he forced himself to focus. Sirius wasn't the only one who knew how to play these sorts of games. And he always played to win.

Pivoting suddenly Jamie had Sirius backed up against the castle wall before the boy even knew what was happening. Getting into Sirius's personal space in a big way Jamie pressed his body up against the shocked Gryffindor's as he leaned down to put his face a breath away from Sirius's. "You won't like the penalties involved in playing this particular game with me, little boy. Don't think your youth will save you from the consequences either."

Backing up Jamie took a perverse delight in the fact that he'd apparently rendered the Gryffindor speechless. Turnabout was fair play, Jamie thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Better there than under the other man's shirt, where they wanted to be.

"Go get one of your girlfriends to tuck you in." Jamie called out over his shoulder as he made himself head back the way they'd came. "They can kiss your bruised ego all better."

Now if only there was someone to kiss him all better, Jamie thought as he ignored his name echoing off the stone walls as Black furiously called him back. If only.

)

Jamie hadn't gotten very far when he happened to encounter Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost looking more than a little downtrodden. "Hello, Nick." Jamie called out, raising a hand in greeting. "Making the rounds?"

"Hello, Jamie." Nick's voice was as lifeless as he was. "What brings you up this way?"

"I was just seeing a little troublemaker back to his dorm. You seem upset, is there something I can help you with?"

"Thank you, my dear boy, but I'm afraid that unless one of your deceased relatives is on the Headless Hunt committee there is nothing you can do."

Understanding immediately, since joining the Headless Hunt had always been one of the ghost's lifelong goals, Jamie gave him a sympathetic look. He and Nick had discussed this before but Jamie figured he might as well try once more and hope that this once it sank it for a while. "The Headless Hunt? You mean those poor ghosts who are stuck spending the rest of their afterlives acting like fools, right? Why would you be interested in them? Or is someone on the committee picking on you because they're jealous?"

"Jealous?" Nick repeated, obviously not understanding.

"Well all they do is fool around and act like children, right? You, on the other hand, are the Gryffindor Ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Your afterlife actually has purpose and meaning. You serve as a counselor and friend to hundreds of students every year, impacting their lives and making their experiences here at Hogwarts the best they can be. It just wouldn't be Hogwarts without you. For that matter, most mortal people don't even know what the Headless Hunt is. But they know who you are, don't they?"

Floating straighter Nick had obviously never thought of it that way. "I suppose…well I do try…you are absolutely right, Jamie. And I've been here over four hundred years. The number of people whose lives I've affected since my death, they simply cannot be counted!"

"Indeed they cannot."

Puffed up on his importance Nick couldn't wait to shove that fact in a number of ghosts' faces. That in mind Nick hastily excused himself so that he could start practicing his response the next time he ran into that loathsome Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.

Amused, Jamie waved him off, feeling surprisingly better as well. Now if only his good mood could continue until the next full moon.

He wasn't going to hold his breath on that though.

)

The next day Jamie was walking down the school corridor on the way to his office when he spotted Sirius, Remus and James coming towards him. And he was definitely their target, Jamie thought as he braced for the possible impact. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if they'd stayed up all night coming up with some way to sooth Sirius's no doubt battered ego.

They were within a couple meters of him when a high pitched, terrified scream rent the air.

None of them waiting to hear it again they took off running, Remus leading the pack as his sensitive ears rang from the sound. Going straight to the right door Remus opened it while Jamie and James ran inside in tandem.

Taking in the scene automatically Jamie made the quick judgment that the Dementor before him wasn't the real deal. This made him think that he was dealing with a Boggart, especially since it was already changing its form into that of a woman who was very familiar to Jamie.

"Riddikulus!" Jamie yelled out, pointing his wand at the creature before it could complete its transformation. And as soon as the creature looked in his direction Jamie looked it directly in its fake eyes and laughed, deliberately recalling some of the funniest things his Gran had ever said to him or anyone else.

The creature teetering backwards as if struck James took advantage of this and using his wand forced the creature to go flying back into the nearby open closet where it would be nice and dark, Sirius closing the door as soon as it was in.

Leaving the monitoring of the Boggart to the seventh years Jamie rushed over to kneel beside the girl currently sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked herself. That she was terrified was plainly obvious.

Doing what came natural to him Jamie picked her up into his arms, walked over to the nearest chair, and while the others watched them rocked the girl himself. In a low, comforting voice he assured her that everything was going to be alright and that the Dementor was gone. Telling her it had been a Boggart and not a Dementor at this point seemed rather pointless.

"It was my turn to deal with it and…she just started screaming and Professor Binoche, well he tripped over his feet trying to get to her and whacked his head on a desk." One of the third years volunteered, pointing in the direction of the unconscious professor.

"Lovely." James muttered, rolling his eyes as he went over to look at the professor. "And he's the one who's supposed to be teaching us how to take care of ourselves."

The girl's whimpers dying off Jamie was glad when she finally looked up and met his gaze, her eyes swollen and cheeks red with mortification. Apparently embarrassment had won over the fear of having her soul sucked out.

And knowing how cruel kids could be, on purpose or not, Jamie spoke loud enough for them all to hear. "I'm glad you're all right. And don't feel bad, Boggarts turn into Dementors around my father and his professor told him that that actually spoke well of him."

"Why is that?" Asked the boy who'd caused the Boggart to turn into a Dementor in the first place.

"Because that meant that what my father feared most was fear." Jamie answered with a smile as he handed the girl in his arms some chocolate he'd retrieved from his pouch. "But whatever a Boggart turns into, I don't think it ever speaks less of a person. People who don't feel fear, who don't understand how important it is, are often the ones who end up dead and buried for their stupidity."

"You think we should all be fraidy cats?" Sirius sneered in disbelief.

"No, but someone who doesn't know fear can never achieve the greatness that comes with overcoming it." Jamie shot back. "Someone who blindly goes out into the world assuming that there's nothing they can't handle is only fooling him or herself. I've done and faced many things that scare me, and I've been the better for it, I think. And since that is important…Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to see Professor Binoche to the Medical Wing I'd like to finish teaching this class how to go about dealing with Boggarts."

And with much grumbling the two did so, Remus staying behind to give Jamie a hand. Together the two soon had the class organized, properly taught as to how to deal with Boggarts, and Jamie's music blaring to give the room a more cheerful, upbeat atmosphere.

Well before the class was technically over they'd made the Boggart explode and everyone was feeling in a much better mood as Jamie dismissed them for the day, many hanging back for a chance to talk more with the handsome teaching assistant.

"Jamie." One student began, the man already having given them all permission to call him by his first name, "You said that there are things that scare you and when you came through the door…well I was wondering what the Boggart was changing into that scares you."

Understanding the confusion, since his Gran didn't look scary at first glance, Jamie reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. "It was turning into my grandmother. In my third year, when I learned we were going to tackle Boggarts, I imagined that the creature would turn into a Dementor for me too. I was right full of myself back then. You can't begin to imagine my surprise when it turned into my grandmother crying her eyes out and calling out my name." And here a sad look entered Jamie's eyes for a moment. "As it turned out, what I feared most was dying and causing my grandmother the same sort of anguish she felt when she lost my uncle. He was younger than I am now when it happened."

"Oh." Sympathy bloomed in the boy's eyes. "I'm sorry about your uncle."

"Me too. I would have liked to have met him."

)

At lunch time Remus was bubbling over about the lesson, Lily listening with rapt attention while the other men pretended not to be. "And he just had the class in the palm of his hand." Remus ended with obvious hero worship. "There they were, surrounded by their classmates, being made to deal with what scared them the most in the world. But it wasn't really so scary because he was there and you just knew he had your back if you needed him there."

"He does have a very calming presence." Lily agreed with a nod. "I think it's his protective nature. He just seems like the knight in shining armor type."

"Knight in shining armor my ass." Sirius muttered under his breath, viciously stabbing one of his scallop potatoes.

"Just because you three don't like him doesn't mean Remus and I can't. Jamie is a lovely person."

"Lovely my ass too."

Not wanting to put Sirius in a badder mood than his friend was already in Remus wisely thought he'd keep the rest of his thoughts to himself. But in his mind Remus thought that he rather wished he could be a little like Jamie Prewett when he grew up.


	10. Rebound Effect

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the poor characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way things are. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Rebound Effect

Sirius was still in one hell of a bad mood after lunch and James was at a loss as to how to go about improving his best mate's mood. Especially since Sirius wouldn't tell him what Prewett had done to piss him off so much, which annoyed the hell out of him. Normally he and Sirius told each other everything. They were practically brothers at heart. And his stupid bro was holding out on him, James thought to himself, sinking into a bad mood too the more he thought about it.

The two walking in the direction of their next class together James felt a smile cross his face as he happened to catch sight of a familiar figure through the spindles of the nearby banister. Walking over and motioning for Sirius to do the same, James leaned against the banister's railing as he looked down at the floor beneath them. Various students were milling around but only one interested him.

Joining James Sirius felt a smile cross his lips as well as he joined his best friend in watching their favorite prey while the Slytherin was unaware. And best of all, Sirius thought as he drew his wand from his pocket, there was no one within range for them to hit accidentally.

"Any suggestions?" James asked as he copied Sirius, twirling his wand between his fingers in anticipation.

"Well he does keep ignoring our suggestions concerning his hair." The Gryffindor pointed out with a smirk. "And it really is a fire hazard, oily as it is. Perhaps he needs to see…how flammable it is?" Sirius suggested, studying the Slytherin with hatred as the man leaned up against the castle wall, waiting for his professor to arrive and open the door.

A look of uneasiness entered James's eyes. "Lily's just forgiven me for standing her up on the weekend."

"Then I'll do it and you can watch." Sirius offered, having no problem being in Lily's bad books. She was all friendly with Prewett, so he wasn't terribly fond of her at the moment.

While James watched Sirius pointed his wand in the direction of the Slytherin and issued the spell, the two watching as a red bolt shot out of the wand's end and headed in Severus's direction.

But even as they watched a now familiar figure came out of nowhere and got in the line of fire, his broad shoulder taking the hit instead of Severus's hair.

The robed shoulder immediately lighting on fire Jamie calmly lifted his wand and caused water to drench the effected area, putting out the flames quickly. Then he looked up to give both Gryffindors a hard look before turning his attention to the shocked Slytherin.

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked, looking the kid over.

"Why did you do that?" Severus demanded to know, looking from Jamie's face to the man's burnt shoulder. There was no way the man hadn't felt that, even though he was acted nonchalant about it. And while he hadn't seen his attacker Severus imagined it was probably Black or Potter, which meant there would have been power behind it.

"Because it was the right thing to do. It would also be the right thing to not retaliate, Severus. It just makes it a never ending cycle."

Blinking in surprise that the man even knew his name Severus gave the older man a suspicious look. Had Lily mentioned him to Prewett? She was hanging around him a lot lately. He didn't mind that though because it drove Potter mad. The stupid git was too dense to realize the man was gay, Severus thought with a sneer. But what else was new?

Reaching out Jamie patted the Slytherin's head, forcing himself not to make any comments about the man's hair or defensive attitude. The young man before him was going to suffer plenty in the future as it was. And even knowing that Severus would be bringing much of it upon himself Jamie wasn't so cold hearted that he couldn't understand too. The Slytherin had had a lot of help becoming the troubled young man he was.

Ducking out from under the unexpected touch Severus's eyes were wary as he gave Jamie a searching look. People didn't touch him in kindness, no one but Lily. "What do you want from me? A promise not to give them what's coming to them? Is that it?"

"I'd like you to leave them to me…but I'll understand if you won't."

Unsure and confused Severus was relieved when he caught sight of students filing into the nearby classroom door. The ones who weren't staring at the two of them like they were freaks at a circus anyway, he thought darkly. Glaring at them Severus forced himself to meet the older man's gaze, hating the understanding and compassion he saw in their depths. He didn't want that from anyone, least of all from Dumbledore's pet.

"I have class."

"Have a good day then." Jamie replied, though it was to Severus back since the boy had turned and was through the door before Jamie had finished the last word. Turning his attention back to the second floor Jamie wasn't surprised to see that the two Gryffindors had left, he'd expected as much.

But he knew where to find them if he wanted to.

)

After getting some aloe from Madam Pomfrey to put on his slightly singed shoulder Jamie headed to his assigned office and spent the rest of the day helping the various students that came his way, forcing his mind to give them his full attention.

But eventually it was time for dinner so Jamie packed up and locking his office behind him headed for the Great Hall with a lot on his mind. He was almost there when he heard his name being called by another last minute straggler. Moving up against the wall so that he wouldn't be in anyone's way Jamie smiled as Lily hurried over to him.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, her eyes focusing in on the damaged robe. "I heard someone tried to attack Sev and you got in the way. Has Madam Pomfrey seen it? Do you know who did it?" And unspoken in her eyes was the question of whether or not her boyfriend had been responsible.

"It's been taken care and I'm fine. And no, James didn't fire the shot." Had stood by and watched, but hadn't done the casting. Jamie had yet to decide which was worse.

Relief crossed Lily's face until it occurred to her that if it wasn't James… "It was Sirius, wasn't it?"

Jamie wasn't going to lie to her, especially when the man in question didn't deserve his protection. "It was. But don't worry, it's all going to be taken care of."

Lily gave him a questioning look. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Still working all that out in my head but I think I know where to start. I'll let you know. For now though, he can wait and wonder. Hopefully that will take his mind off repeating today for the time being." Jamie added with a wink.

Not amused Lily sighed, crossing her arms in front of her as she shook her head, wishing things were different. "I wish they'd stop. All three of them. But they never do, no matter what I say. They probably never will. They'll be bashing each other with their canes in Diagon Alley when they're ninety years old."

No, they wouldn't, Jamie thought to himself with sadness in his eyes. None of them would live to be even half of that.

Doing her best to shrug it off Lily worked up a smile, offering him her arm as she straightened her shoulders. "Care to escort me to my table?"

Linking arms with hers Jamie smiled down at her. "I'd love to."

Together the two strolled up the aisle, getting plenty of looks as they did so. But they both only had eyes for the head of the Gryffindor table. There, four men waited and either watched or pretended not to.

Arriving at Lily's seat Jamie let her go, his gaze sliding over to Sirius who was eyeing his damaged shoulder. "Admiring your handiwork, Mr. Black?" Jamie inquired with a piercing, disdainful look, one that would do any Black proud.

"What?" Blinking in surprise Sirius stared up at Jamie, the tone the man had used capturing his complete attention.

"Well you are a Black, are you not? You're supposed to enjoy causing people pain, being cruel. Attacking them without provocation or giving them a chance to defend themselves. You like proving that you're better than everyone else, showing everyone how great you are by tormenting someone else for your own amusement. You should really write your cousin Bellatrix and tell her all about today. I'm sure she'd be proud you're such a chip off the old block."

And point made Jamie turned and finished his walk up to the teacher's table, walking around to get to his seat.

As he passed behind Dumbledore's seat the headmaster reached out and gently grasped Jamie's arm, pulling him close enough to hear him and him alone.

"That's quite an expression you put on Mr. Black's face." Dumbledore said softly.

Jamie glanced over at the boy in question before turning his head to meet Dumbledore's gaze. "Sometimes we must be cruel…to be kind."

)

At the head of the Gryffindor table no one spoke. They barely breathed. And they all wondered if Prewett had known, could know, just how much damage his words would cause. That he had found Sirius's weakest spot and had driven the blade in straight and true, twisting it horribly to leave a large, gapping wound.

And how he was bleeding, James thought as he watched his best friend out of the corner of his eye. Sirius's head was bowed, his long hair curtaining the man's face as he stared down at his empty plate. Reaching out James placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, wishing he could find the words that would bandage, if not heal the wound Prewett had just effortlessly inflicted. But he could think of none.

All around them people were filling their plates, but none of them did. They'd all lost their appetite.

)

Putting aside the book he'd been reading Jamie was about to turn off the light beside his bed when there came a knocking at his door. Turning his head in that direction Jamie threw off his covers and slid out of bed, noting the time absently as he walked past the clock on his dresser. He'd been expecting this visit, and wasn't surprised when he opened the door to find Sirius standing there, a familiar looking cloak over one arm. The Potter family invisibility cloak, Jamie thought before giving Sirius his full attention.

Standing off to the side Jamie motioned for the younger man to come in, Sirius doing so without a word. Closing the door behind him Jamie stared at the door for a moment, praying for the right words to come to him before turning and heading back into his bedroom.

Sirius looked over to meet the other man's gaze, the speech he'd rehearsed flying out of his head. He just didn't know what to say or how to say it. To put his feelings into words.

Walking over Jamie took a seat on the end of his bed. "When I was sixteen I had everything most kids my age could want. I had looks, charm, brains, athletic ability. I could have gotten any girl I wanted and everyone wanted to be my friend. And when you've always had something…it's easy to lose sight of how lucky you are to have them." Jamie's eyes were steady and on Sirius as he tried to do for the boy what Jimmy Quinn had done for him. "I was almost seventeen when I got my wake up call. I was about to try out this new spell I'd invented…I can't even remember what it was now, and had just raised my wand to try it out on an unsuspecting friend of mine when my wand was snatched out of my hand. When I turned I saw my wand in the hands of another boy, a prefect in my year named Jimmy Quinn. He was your typical geek in a lot of ways, bad hair, super smart, shy and awkward, the sort of guy that usually blends into the background. I only knew his name from prefect duties together. Anyway, I demanded my wand back from him and he just exploded. He told me what an egotistical, stuck up git I was, how he was sick and tired of me getting away with all sorts of crap because of my father and popularity. How I never thought about how it felt to be someone who wasn't like me. That I never stopped to consider the feelings of the people I was too popular to notice. He really ripped me a new one, tore strips off my hide until I felt as raw as a newly plucked chicken. No one had ever talked to me like that. No one has since."

"Was he right?" Sirius asked quietly.

"In a way. After Jimmy was done tearing me a new one he threw my wand in my face and stormed off in a huff. I was too shocked to even think about stopping him. When I was capable of thinking straight I tried to convince myself that everything he'd said was bull and that he was just jealous of me, that that was why he'd lashed out that way. But I couldn't forget what he'd said, so I spent the rest of the week talking to people, everyone I could remember ever playing a 'joke' on. Everyone I could think of who I knew wasn't, shall we say, in my league. A lot of them felt as I'd thought they would, that I'd never had any malicious intent, but there were some, a lot more than I'd expected, who'd been hurt by what I'd done or hadn't done. Who smiled off my questions, but couldn't quite hide the truth in their eyes. And even worse, I realized there were people I'd been going to school with for six years who I didn't even recognize, much less know. That I was so focused with my own world…that I failed to realize there was another world out there with more people in it. People whose worlds I had affected, and not always in a good way."

"You aren't like that now."

Jamie smiled. "I can be. It takes a lot of time and effort to relearn your way of thinking. I sicced Jimmy on myself, insisting that he had to become one of my closest friends and teach me how to behave properly. He wasn't thrilled with the new job but I lucked out when he fell for my best friend who also happened to be my cousin. Then he was stuck with me." And thinking of all the trials he'd put Jimmy through had the smile on his face widening.

Moving over Sirius took a seat on the bed beside Jamie.

Shifting so that he was facing Sirius Jamie set a hand on the other man's knee. "What I said to you earlier…I didn't mean that you're like her, like Bellatrix. You could never be that. I said what I said because I wanted you to think about why you did what you did today. I wanted you to realize that while you aren't a cruel person by nature…what you did WAS cruel. And I know you two don't get along, and why you and James hate him so. Severus Snape is a Death Eater in training and it's only a matter of time before he wears the mark to prove it. But, Sirius, he's still a person. He has feelings and reasons for being the way he is. And everything the two of you do to him only validates his actions in his mind more."

Sirius stared at Jamie in shock. "You protected him…even knowing what kind of person he is?"

"He's a boy, a boy just like you. One who grew up in a family not unlike yours in a lot of ways. Like you he has a mother who made his childhood downright hellish at times, countless expectations heaped on his shoulders with his best never being quite good enough. Sirius, you deal with your beginnings by scoffing and dismissing it, rebelling against the Black name and everything your family stands for. Severus is dealing with it by trying to prove to everyone, especially himself, that he's a somebody. And he will pay for deluding himself into thinking that being a Death Eater will make the pain and loneliness go away. That it will make him the sort of man he wants to be. The sort of man you already are now. Loved, respected and admired. And eventually that boy will realize that he ruined every chance he had to earn those things…and for that alone he is deserving of pity."

The room was quiet as Sirius thought and absorbed, his mind struggling with the ideas and possibilities Jamie had presented him with. The idea of Severus Snape as someone for him to pity was a foreign concept, almost unthinkable. They'd been enemies for so long that thinking of the Slytherin any other way was mindboggling.

Understanding Jamie got to his feet, moving to stand in front of the Gryffindor. Holding out a hand Jamie pulled the younger man to his feet when Sirius took it. "Just think about what I said. That's enough for now." Reaching out Jamie absently tucked a lock of Sirius's hair behind the boy's ear. "Now you should be getting back to your tower before the witch returns and finds out that Rapunzel snuck out past curfew."

"Rapunzel?"

"Ask Lily to explain it to you."

Shoving his hands in his pockets Sirius nodded, his dark eyes going serious as he took one calming breath before spitting out what he'd originally come by for. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"No worries. I figured I'd get burned by you sooner or later. I just didn't think it would be literally."


	11. When To Shut Up

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the characters get put into. Thanks for reading, hope you let me know what you think!

When To Shut Up

The next day most of the school's students took advantage of the beautiful weather and headed outside in between their classes, soaking up the rays gleefully. And finding himself with no students wishing to consult him, Jamie opted to post a sign on his door and headed out to join them. He could always teach them outside, he thought somewhat guilty, hoping Dumbledore wouldn't mind.

Jamie hadn't yet left the interior of the castle when he heard his name being called. Turning around Jamie's face broke into a wide smile as he raised a hand in greeting, finding his mood automatically improving at the sight of his father's former mentor. "Headmaster, good morning. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Indeed. On your way out to enjoy it?"

"That was my plan. What can I do for you though?" He could see something was up, but Jamie couldn't tell if that something was good or bad. Uh oh, maybe he wasn't going to get to go outside after all, Jamie thought with considerable regret. Or perhaps he was in trouble for not reporting yesterday's incident between the Gryffindors and Snape; that would make sense too. But since he technically wasn't a teacher…

"There was just something I thought you'd want to know. I meant to tell you earlier but I'm afraid I got caught up in some…pressing matters." Glancing around to assure himself that there were no students or paintings hanging nearby to eavesdrop Dumbledore moved in closer so that his words were for Jamie's ears only. "I thought you'd want to know that Mr. Black and Mr. Potter are aware of your…romantic preferences. The three of us happened to overhear you talking to Miss. Evans before and while they both gave their word to keep it to themselves, I thought you'd want to know, just in case. Their words are good, but you three do seem to butt heads." He of course knew about yesterday's incident, but saw no point in calling the boys on it if Jamie didn't think it was necessary.

"Ah." Well that certainly explained Sirius's ill conceived flirting attempt. He'd wondered how the boy had known to press that particular button with him. Lily was in the clear then, and Sirius and James definitely had a weapon with some real power. Not that Jamie thought James would try the flirt routine, but it was possible for someone as smart as his grandfather to find a way to use his sexuality against him. Well at least Sirius, if he was as intelligent as he seemed to be, would have to realize by now the dangers of pressing that button.

Having been curious since he'd heard Jamie admit his sexuality so easily to Lily, Dumbledore gave Jamie a questioning look as he reluctantly asked one of the many questions he had for the youth. "I was wondering…is it…in your time, acceptable to be…gay?"

Understanding why Dumbledore would ask that question Jamie gave him a compassionate look. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to hide something like that, to have to hide that love as opposed to celebrate it with the ones most important to you. It had to be hell.

"There are still plenty of people who cling to the old ways of thinking, but in general we don't have to hide the way you did in your day. I go out on dates and I'm not shy about public displays of affection. I've gotten my share of slurs and insults, but it's never been so bad that I've cursed the fact that I'm gay. The people who matter love me, no strings or set of requirements. I've always had support."

"I'm glad."

Smiling at the man a stray thought crossed Jamie's mind, one that had his smile widening somewhat wickedly. When Dumbledore gave him another questioning look Jamie winked at him rakishly. "I was just thinking that it's probably a really, really good thing that I only went this far back into the past."

Raising an eyebrow Dumbledore tried to see where Jamie was going with this. "Oh?"

"Yeah. If I'd gone back to when you were a student I would have really screwed up the time line chasing after you. The men in my family have a real weakness for smart, tough redheads." Jamie couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing as his cheeks pinked up a little Dumbledore's eyes danced with flattered amusement. "That would have been quite…interesting, I grant you."

"I'll say." Just the thought of his father's reaction had Jamie biting the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. "Would you have said yes, if I'd asked you out?" Jamie asked, once he got the mental imagine of his father's horror out of his mind.

Dumbledore's face softened as he looked at the handsome youth, so full of life and vitality. "I think that if someone such as you had asked me out back then I would have been rendered quite speechless."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be one." Dumbledore assured him with a return wink.

)

Wandering around outside the castle after his conversation with Dumbledore Jamie's smile widened when he caught sight of the Marauders and Lily nearby, all sitting under a tree together. Following his instincts Jamie reached into his pouch and pulled out his cell phone, switching it to video mode as he zoomed in on the members of his family that he would have normally never met. Moving to stand partially behind a tree Jamie began to film them unaware, hoping no one would notice what he was doing before he'd gotten some good footage to take home to his father and Teddy.

His grandmother sat with James's head in her lap, his grandfather playing with a snitch by letting it go and then catching it before it got far. Lily's hands stroked through her boyfriend's tousled hair, her own hair curtaining her face so that her expression remain unknown. There was an aura about them that said a couple though, and they just fit seamlessly.

Sitting within easy reach was Sirius, the man having removed his shirt under the likely pretense of tanning his pale skin. As if, Jamie thought to himself, even as he zoomed in a little more than was entirely necessary. Sirius just wanted to show his chest off to the girls who were all staring at him in appreciation from afar. And who could blame them?

Wisely turning his attention to the next Marauder before he started drooling Jamie smiled to see Remus's nose stuck in a book, the boy gazing up after every couple pages as if to reassure himself that the others were still there. Did he think they'd leave him, Jamie wondered, or just enjoyed looking over and seeing that despite everything he was surrounded by those who loved him regardless of his condition. He'd like to think it was the latter.

As for the final Marauder, Jamie wouldn't waste one byte of storage space on him. Though he wouldn't mind taking a bite out of the filthy rat while in his Anamagi form, Jamie mentally added with a feral grin. Take a nice, deep chunk out of the bastard. Knowing his luck, he'd get rabies or the plague, but it would so be worth it.

Moving back and forth between the people he wanted to record Jamie's attention reluctantly turned to Peter when the git got up to chase after the snitch that had gotten away from James. The short, chubby boy ran after it, trying to catch it while the others watched with various degree of amusement, cheering when the boy, through sheer dumb luck, managed to grab the tiny golden ball out of the air.

The boy doing a victory dance of sort Jamie saw red. He just lost his head completely as he watched the bastard grin and show off to the people he would kill and betray.

Without thinking it through Jamie withdrew his wand, took aim, and sent out a shot that hit the boy square in the gut, sending the boy flying backwards and down the hill he'd been standing near.

Mentally cursing himself and the stupidity of his act, Jamie immediately winced as it occurred to him seconds too late that what he'd just done was the height of stupidity. Quickly sliding his wand back into his pocket Jamie knew instinctively that he was probably too late. The other Marauders and Lily were all running down the hill to get to Peter, but there were other people around, people who could have seen him. And the way his luck was going…they would know it had been him.

Damn…how was he going to explain?

Better to leave now, Jamie thought quickly, desperately hoping for the best as he turned to leave. Maybe the fates would be with him for once.

Returning to his office Jamie was more resigned than surprised when Sirius came storming in within minutes, slamming the door hard behind him. It was probably magic that kept the glass from shattering, Jamie thought absently, even as he admired the fire in the other man's black eyes. Most people didn't look so great angry, but Sirius Black was quite magnificent.

"Were you the one who hexed Peter?" Marching over Sirius all but vibrated with fury.

"You obviously think so." Jamie answered as he walked around his desk and came to stand in front of Sirius, the two facing off with plenty of chemistry crackling as their eyes met and held.

"Why?" Sirius hissed, taking the man's response for confirmation. "Is it because of me? Did you do it to make a point? To prove a point to me? You had no right to do that, you bastard. Peter did nothing to you. If you have a problem with me you should damn well come at me, not at him. That guy Jimmy was right about you, you're nothing but an arrogant assehole who thinks nothing of preaching against something and then going and doing it yourself."

Jamie's eyes narrowed automatically. "I suggest you watch what you say to me. I'm in no mood for childish temper tantrums." He was pissed off enough about not being able to properly maim Peter, that the boy's existence now made Sirius think less of him was just alcohol on the open wound.

"Well prepare for one hell of one because I've got plenty to say to you, you prat. Nobody treats my friend like that, no one."

It was on the tip of Jamie's tongue to tell Sirius everything, to tell the furious Gryffindor exactly what his good friend Peter was capable of. What Peter would do to the family that Sirius had created for himself. That Peter would systematically strip the young man of everything and everyone he held dear without remorse. Oh God but he wanted to tell him, Jamie thought fiercely. To give Sirius the information that would change the whole course of the man's history. Of all their histories.

Feeling the words build up like an erupting volcano Jamie struggled fiercely, trying one last time to save them both from saying things they couldn't take back. "It would be in your best interests to leave now." Jamie said firmly, his voice warning of dire consequences.

"I'm not leaving until I've made you pay for attacking Peter!"

And the bond, the affectionate and caring in Sirius's voice when he spoke of his friend had Jamie's control snapping completely.

In desperation Jamie reached out and grabbed Sirius by his shirt lapels, his only thought to shut both their mouths so that neither could say what they wanted to say.

Pressing their lips together the kiss started off filled with anger and misdirected passion, Jamie taking absolute control as Sirius vibrated in surprise against him, the boy's hands limp at his side while he stared in shock into Jamie's hungry eyes.

Tasting the passion and heat Jamie groaned into the boy's mouth, unable to resist using his tongue for a quick, all too fleeting taste before Sirius went rigid against him, reminding him that this wasn't a good idea.

Letting the boy go Jamie stared into those dark, shocked eyes and mentally cursed them both a blue streak. He had to get the boy out and out now before he did something stupid. Like try to introduce the arrogant Gryffindor to the joys of man on man sex.

Whipping the stunned boy around Jamie propelled him from behind towards the door, reaching around him to quickly open the door. Pushing Sirius through the doorway Jamie watched the Gryffindor recover his senses enough to turn around and stare at him, the boy's brain apparently starting to function again.

"Next time I tell you to shut up, do it." Jamie told him, his tone dead serious as his now dark eyes raked over Sirius's body in sexual suggestion. "Or next time you're getting serious tongue too."

And on that note Jamie slammed the door shut in the other man's face.

)

Hurrying down the hallway Lily and James both picked up their pace when they saw Sirius standing in front of Jamie's office, still as a statue and as pale as one too. Rushing over their concern was plain when he slowly turned his head to watch them come to a stop at his side.

"You alright, mate?" James demanded to know.

"I hate him." Sirius hissed, slowly turning his head to stare back in the direction of Jamie's door. "I HATE JAMIE PREWETT AS MUCH AS I HATE THE BLOODY DEATH EATERS!"

Blinking, Lily stared at him dumbly, shocked by both the volume and sentiment. "Uhm…why? I know that girl said Jamie was outside when it happened, but why would he attack Peter? And Peter's alright, just a little dirty."

"I don't think that's why he wants to kill Prewett." James finally said when all Sirius appeared capable of doing was curse fluently under his breath. "He wasn't this mad when he ran off. What did he say to you?"

Ignoring the question Sirius's gaze was piercing as he turned his attention to his best friend, desperately trying to forget the feel and taste of the man's lips on his. "You and I are going to make him pay. I don't care how much trouble I get in or what punishment Dumbledore throws my way. Prewett has to pay and pay big."

"Okay." Knowing better than to argue James could only hope Sirius would tell him more when Lily wasn't around to hear.

"Can't his visit just be peaceful?" Lily asked, her tone pleading. She didn't want the men in her life to be at war, especially since it would likely escalate to highly dangerous degrees. The three of them were just too much alike for their own goods.

"Crap, that's right, he's going home next full moon, right?" James frowned. "That means we have less than three weeks to come up with something."

"But we will come up with something." Sirius announced firmly. "Something he'll never, ever, forget."

Like he would never, damn Prewett, forget that kiss.

)

Letting James lead Sirius off Lily watched them go and then following her instincts knocked on Jamie's door. When he called out for her to enter Lily did so, closing the door carefully behind her. "Are you busy?" Lily asked, thinking that her friend looked frazzled and out of sorts.

Jamie gave her a sheepish look. "Have a seat."

Taking the seat in front of his desk Lily gave him a sympathetic look. "You and Sirius had a fight? He's plotting your untimely demise right now, by the way."

"So I heard." The conversation had carried well through the doors. "Don't worry about me, worry about him."

"I think I'd better worry about both of you." When he sighed in response Lily gave him a questioning look. "What are you thinking?" She finally asked, when he seemed to lose himself in his thoughts.

"WWTD." He answered, giving her a genuine grin. "What Would Teddy Do."

"Who's Teddy?"

"My older brother and very best mate. When I'm unsure about what I should do I try and think about what he'd do in my place. I idolized him growing up you see. There was nothing I wanted more than to be just like him."

"What's he like? Does he look like you?"

Jamie smiled. "We can look alike, but he prefers his hair to be violet and his eyes golden brown. We aren't biologically brothers, we're god brothers. But we're brothers in every way that matters. When we were kids, I beat up more than one kid stupid enough to tell me he wasn't. Of us kids, he's the best of us. Teddy's the sort of guy who gets along with everyone, the guy everyone instinctively likes because he's a great person without even trying to be. He's innately kind, the sort of guy who would give his last Knut to a stranger or help an old lady cross the street even if he was in a hurry." Jamie smiled in remembrance. "My earliest memories of him are of Teddy singing to me to make me happy or put me to sleep. He has a beautiful voice; I could listen to him for hours and never move a muscle."

Lily smiled at the image Jamie was painting for her. "So he's your brother in your heart. The way James and Sirius are brothers."

"Yeah, I guess we are." And the comparison made his heart hurt.

"I'd like to meet him someday, your brother." Lily continued, not understanding his pain but sensing that it was there, lurking beneath the surface. "I have a feeling I'd like him."

"I guarantee you would."

Pleased that he thought so Lily cocked her head to the side questioningly, thinking a change in subject was in order. "So what would your Teddy do?"

Jamie laughed, his face going rueful. "Well the problem with asking myself that is the fact that Teddy has a lot more common sense. He'd be too smart to get into my present situation. I imagine he'd apologize to Sirius though…and be so genuinely contrite that Sirius would feel he had to forgive him. Teddy does the kicked puppy look like nobody's business."

"Remus does that look well too."

"That does not surprise me."


	12. Payback's A Bitch

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the characters in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that someone has lawyers. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Payback's A Bitch

Saturday morning found Jamie working up a sweat on the Quidditch pitch, first with the Bludgers, going through the same exercise the Gryffindors had caught him doing the Saturday before. After a good hour of that Jamie mounted the best broom the school had to offer and then took to the skies for some flying practice. That only lasted twenty minutes, Jamie returning to the ground with disgust written all over his face. Holding the broom in front of him Jamie was never so glad to live in the time of Firebolts. Talk about your crappy rides!

Jamie was tempted to continue practicing while using his own broom, but it was too dangerous and he knew it. The last thing he needed was someone noticing the extreme superiority of his own and starting to wonder just why it was so much sicker than what was on the market.

So alas, he had to behave.

Sighing in regret Jamie packed up to leave the pitch, visions of himself dive bombing the current broom makers on his beloved broom running through his mind. He'd show them what a real broom should be able to do, he thought sulkily.

Dreaming of all the amazing things his broom could do that the old school ones couldn't, Jamie headed back towards the castle, pausing as he noticed a familiar stump alongside the path. When he'd been a student at Hogwarts he'd jumped over it before every Quidditch match, one of those stupid superstitions professional athletes were prone to develop. He'd even carved his name into it in his forth year. Walking over to kneel in front of it Jamie withdrew his wand, twirling the slender piece of wood between his fingers before giving into the impulse to make a little graffiti. Carving in his initials, since it was too dangerous to do more, Jamie decided then and there that he'd come back to this spot when he returned to his true time.

The stump would bear two names then, his full name from his youth and his initials from his adulthood. His initials would be there when he went to sign it as a kid, Jamie realized, the concept amusing, and confusing him. How it would amuse his young self though, Jamie thought, to sign a tree that already carried his exact initials.

Brushing the dirt off his trousers as he straightened up, Jamie gave the stump a fond pat and then continued on his way. His plans for the day were to shower, change, and then head to Diagon Alley or the Muggle world for the weekend. He had enough money for a night at The Leakey Caldron and a definite desire to get away from one Sirius Black.

It wasn't that Jamie was worried about what James and Sirius intended to do to him, he knew they wouldn't go too far. They had too much common sense and decency to cross lines he himself had never crossed, so he was fine with them letting him have it, accepting the fact that in their eyes he deserved their ire for what he'd done to Peter. No, he wanted to stay away from the boy because Sirius was keeping him awake at night with his bloody snogging. The little prat seemed determined to lock lips with any girl within reach whenever they met up in the hallways and Jamie thought that if he had to watch the boy play tonsil hockey with one more girl he was going to turn the boy into the rabbit he was acting like.

He got why the Gryffindor was doing it of course. Sirius was straight after all, Jamie didn't doubt he was the first man the boy had ever been kissed by. Sirius was simply stating, in big, bold letters, that he was straight and that he preferred women. He was just going really, really overboard about it, Jamie thought darkly, fingers clenching at his sides.

Damn, he needed to get laid.

Scrubbing his hands over his face Jamie thought wearily of the dream he'd had the night before. He'd gone to bed deliberately thinking of Wren, hoping that a sexy dream about his very sexy former teacher would overshadow the dreams he'd been having about Sirius Black. No such luck. Wren had just morphed into Sirius part way through and he'd ended up twice as frustrated, since his ex was just that amazing in bed.

It was ironic really, considering how different the two men were. Just thinking of how Wren would squish Sirius under his foot like a bug had a smile teasing Jamie's lips. Wren didn't take shit from anyone.

His taste in men was declining at a rapid rate.

His reaction to Wren had been the opposite of his reaction to Sirius too. With Wren, he'd taken one look and known that he had to have the Muggles professor regardless of what he had to do to get him. After the week his grandmother would insist he spend under her supervision he was going to visit the stump and then jump Wren. A lot. He needed to reacquires his taste for real men before he developed a taste for pretty boys.

Just the thought of it had him shuddering.

)

Jamie came back to Hogwarts late Sunday night feeling a great deal better about the whole situation. Just being away from the castle made him better able to forget about the people there and how their futures would be.

Heading straight for him room Jamie was surprised to see a canter of scotch on his bedside table, two glasses set beside it. Chuckling, Jamie walked over, wondering if it was Dumbledore's way of telling him to brace for the coming couple weeks.

Pouring himself a glass Jamie sipped it as he pulled back the covers on the bed and got changed into his boxer shorts, opting to forgo a T-shirt given the heat of the evening. Guzzling the last of the drink down Jamie set aside the glass to be cleaned later.

Turning in Jamie went straight to sleep, not getting up until three in the morning. In a daze Jamie weaved a little as he made his way into the bathroom, rubbing his sleepy eyes before moving to scratch his chest. Eyes blinking when he encountered something decidedly foreign on said chest, Jamie paused in mid scratch.

Brows furrowing, Jamie walked back to the door to turn on the lights so that he could see himself better, closing his eyes automatically as the room flooded with light. Finally opening his eyes Jamie moved to stand in front of the large mirror by the sink, blinked several times again as his mind struggling to understand the image right in front of him.

He had breasts.

Why did he have breasts?

And long hair. And his mother's figure and face.

Uh oh.

A horrible thought occurring to him Jamie pulled his boxer shorts away from his body, staring downward with real fear for a moment.

"Oh that so better be temporary."

Fully awake now Jamie put two and two together, shaking his head at his own stupidity. The scotch hadn't been from Dumbledore, the Marauders had gotten in and left him a gift. One with quite the punch too, Jamie thought wryly as he admired their handiwork in the mirror, running his hands over his new face.

Working up a grin, Jamie tried to look on the bright side of things. "Well, at least I got Mum's rack instead of Gran's."

Sighing, well aware that he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, Jamie decided he might as well get busy planning his counter attack since he was up. And his devious mind, which never let him down, was already beginning to come up with a way to use his present state to his advantage. And he'd need the time before breakfast to do some serious transfiguration work on a few things, but he was pretty sure when he was done….

"Oh but that little prat is going to be sorry."

)

Stifling a yawn with her hand Lily hurried down the deserted hallway, her hair flying after her as she made her way covertly to Jamie's quarters. She'd woken up to find a paper crane poking at her cheek with its paper beak, bewitched to do so until she'd grabbed it, the crane automatically unfolding to reveal the message written on it from Jamie.

She was confused as hell, especially since he'd asked her to bring her makeup bag, but Lily figured he had his reasons.

Arriving at the right door Lily knocked, her jaw hitting the floor when it opened, the figure standing in front of her being entirely unexpected. What was a woman doing in Jamie's room at six thirty in the morning? Blinking, Lily worked up a nervous smile. "Hello…uhm…is Jamie in?" The woman had the same coloring as Jamie, a relative maybe?

The woman winked. "Your boyfriend and Sirius got me good."

"My…" Mouth opening and closing several times it took Lily several moments to understand just who it was she was looking at. Unable to help it Lily broke out into hysterical laughter, wrapping her arms around her waist as she doubled over in merriment. She couldn't help it, they'd gotten him good.

Not taking offense Jamie took her arm and led her into his room, gently pushing her in the direction of his room while he closed the door behind them.

Walking over Lily took a seat on the bed, tears running down her face as she stared at Jamie, breaking into new laughter every time she tried to stop herself. Finally though, she got herself under control enough to speak a coherent sentence. "How did they do this to you?"

"They added a little something something to some scotch, which I foolishly drank." At least he had the bottle to give to Slughorn, or to his Aunt Hermione if whatever the boys had concocted was out of the Potion Master's league. He'd even let his sister have a go, if that's what it took to get his proper anatomy back.

"Ah." Chest still heaving with silent laughter Lily did her best to remain calm as she surveyed Jamie's new look. The man was now only a couple inches taller than her with his red wine hair now long enough to almost touch the new pair of breasts he was sporting. The face was very different from Jamie's, very feminine, but the brown eyes were the same, as was the light, golden freckles on the now pert nose. Jamie's new build was slim and willowy except for his new butt, which was one that was sure to elicit some wolf whistles from any man who might lay eyes on this new version of Jamie Prewett later.

"So did you bring the makeup?" Jamie asked, figuring that a change of subject would help his grandmother keep a straight face.

Standing up Lily shoved a hand into her robe pocket, pulling out a bag better suited for a pencil case than a makeup bag. "I don't wear much." She explained when she saw his surprise. "I never look good with it on."

"Every little bit helps." Taking the bag Jamie's gaze was rueful as he looked at the items in the bag, meeting her questioning gaze with a boyish grin. "You'll have to show me how to put this stuff on by the way. Not my area of expertise, I'm afraid."

Lily blinked. "You…but why?"

"I'll explain while you make me pretty."

)

Walking to breakfast with her Marauder boys later on it was all Lily could do not to vibrate with excitement and anticipation. Jamie had indeed told her his plan while she'd made his new face up, though she'd had to redo her work several times because it was very hard to use eyeliner and mascara when you were laughing like a maniac. She'd nearly put his eye out a couple times, Lily thought with a grin, though Jamie had been pretty damn stunning when they'd been done. He'd altered some of his clothes too and the final result…well, she wouldn't miss this for all the galleons in Gringotts.

When a couple of fifth year boys dropped their school bags in front of her Lily grinned, knowing instinctively who had the two bug eyed and drooling like idiots as they stared vacantly behind her.

Their interest automatically caught James and Sirius's, so that they both turned around, joining the rest of the boys in the hallway in admiring the finest example of womanhood they'd seen in Hogwarts in a very long time.

The redhead walking down the hallway was definitely older, at least in her mid twenties, wearing a typical long black robe which was open to reveal the incredibly short shorts she was wearing over mile long legs. Her black ankle boots with thin heels just made her legs that much longer and sexier. Her shirt was a simple, sapphire blue, which molded to breasts that couldn't possibly be restrained by anything resembling a bra if their bounce was anything to go by. And all that dark red hair, so teasingly styled to brush against those breasts…well every boy was drooling even before they saw that she had a face as pretty as her hair.

The redhead sauntered towards them, 'accidentally' dropping the books she was holding as she walked by the Marauders and Lily.

Immediately Sirius leaned down and picked up the books, holding out them towards her with his most rakish, sexy grin on his face.

"Well aren't you sweet." Jamie purred, glad that the potion had given him a more feminine voice too. "I could just eat you up with a spoon." Reaching out with his now nail polished hand, Jamie trailed a finger down Sirius's cheek.

"And lick me clean afterwards?" Sirius returned, a gleam in his eyes while everyone else marveled at his audacity, holding their breaths to see how the gorgeous redhead would respond to the man's sexual banter.

Jamie's new laugh was as husky and sexy as his old one. And he was even more so when he deliberately licked his now glossy pink lips, enjoying immensely the heat that came into Sirius's eyes at the action. Oh he had the boy now, Jamie thought as he leaned in so that his lips were perilously close to pressing against Sirius's. "Why would I want you clean? I prefer my men dirty."

"Oh wow." James whispered, Remus nodding his head rapidly in agreement while Peter just drooled.

"I can do dirty." Sirius assured her, his adrenaline up and his pulse pounding.

"Maybe you could, with a little training." Reaching out Jamie pulled out Sirius's tie and pulled down on it teasingly. "I wouldn't mind using this to tie you up and teach you a thing or too, little Gryffindor, but unfortunately for you…I don't do children."

And flicking Sirius's nose teasingly Jamie gave the Gryffindor his back and sauntered off with a serious swinging of hips.

Admiring the redhead's sweet ass Sirius was far from put off by her parting shot. The chase was half the fun, and it was definitely on now.

"She's going to be mine if I have to sacrifice you guys to some pagan god to do it."

"Good luck with that." Lily shot back, a smirk on her face.

"You doubt my skills?" Sirius asked her, raising a questioning eyebrow. Considering that he'd dated and snog all her girlfriends worth doing he would have thought she'd have more faith in him.

"Ten galleons says that you don't get her in your bed anytime soon."

"It's a deal." Shaking the hand Lily offered Sirius's grin was pure, arrogant confidence. "Her legs will be around my waist by Sunday."

)

Everyone trooping into the Great Hall for breakfast, the mysterious redhead was the big topic of conversation as news of her spread through word of mouth. That she was the sort of older woman all teenage boys dreamed about made her that much more tantalizing to them as they eagerly described her to each other. It was feverently hoped that she was there as a substitute for some teacher who'd mysteriously fallen ill over the weekend, and would be willing to teach them a thing or two too.

And so it was with eager anticipation that the students watched the teachers file into the room to take their assigned seats, their hopes waning as all but Jamie Prewett and the Headmaster had appeared to take their seats. Then Dumbledore appeared with the stunning redhead at his side, the headmaster pulling out a chair for the woman before moving to take his own seat, a small twinkle in his bright blue eyes as he sat down.

Everyone, including the teachers now, were looking in the redhead's direction, the girl seeming to be completely unaware of their interest as she smiled down at the students.

It was James who realized it first, since he actually knew what they had done to his girlfriend's new friend. The redhead was sitting in Prewett's assigned seat…and had the same red hair and brown eyes that Prewett had. And given what they knew about Prewett's leanings... "Oh. My. Stars."

"What?" Sirius asked, taking a sip out of his water glass.

"That's Prewett. Up there. The redhead."

Choking on the water Sirius stared at James in horror and then turned his attention to the front table, looking at the redhead who watched him so knowingly with growing horror. It was, Sirius realized. That…that…that…

Laughing delightedly Lily leaned forward in her seat.

"I have a message for you from Jamie, Sirius. He said to tell you that payback's a bitch."


	13. Shopping With Grandma

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else with lawyers. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Shopping With Grandma

After breakfast Jamie met outside the Great Hall with Dumbledore and Slughorn. The Potions professor had a hard time not goggling at Jamie, but he was able to concentrate just long enough to inform the other two that Jamie would have to remain a girl for the rest of the week. The potion that would reverse his condition would need time to settle once he finished preparing it.

"Sorry to trouble you with this." Jamie smiled at the old man, amused as hell by the man's reaction to him. His father had told him plenty about the man, and Slughorn was just like he'd been described. He'd even seen the man snacking on his beloved pineapple treats on Thursday.

"No, no trouble at all, dear lady. I mean dear boy, pardon me." Cheeks flushed Slughorn did his best to look anywhere but at Jamie now, embarrassed as hell to be behaving the way he was in front of Dumbledore.

"Don't mention it." Smiling, Jamie couldn't help but chuckle as the man beat a hasty retreat. "So that's what a walrus looks like when it's trying to run away from someone."

"Jamie." Dumbledore's tone said it all.

"Sorry." Lips still twitching Jamie schooled his features. "So since I'm going to be a girl for a week, I'm going to need to go shopping. Lily said she'd loan me some of her tops if I needed them but I have an ass and she really doesn't. No way her pants are going to fit me."

Lips doing some twitching of their own Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "If you like, why don't you go after three? As I recall, Miss Evans has her last period today free. You'll no doubt need help, since you aren't used to shopping for certain items. It would also be a way to annoy Mr. Potter, which I'm sure appeals to you too." He added with a knowing wink.

"Yeah, I'm so not looking forward to the bra. I thought I could get away with it, but Lily says no." Looking down, Jamie glared at the two small globes under his shirt. He'd been glad not to get Gran's, thinking he'd be spared the bra, but it turned out that as long as there was jiggle a bra was required. Or at least that was Lily's opinion, and grandmothers were supposed to know best.

Chuckling, Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I'll give you some money for that."

Jamie opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore waved his objections away.

"Please. According to you your father was quite a good friend of mine. The least I can do is loan the son of my friend some money when he needs it. It's not like I have anyone else to spend it on anyway. Besides, you were transformed under my watch by my students. Reimbursing you for your troubles is the least I can do."

"I'll buy you something nice too." Jamie promised, seeing that the man would not take no for an answer.

"I love multicolored socks."

"So I hear."

)

If the Marauders thought that his little tease where Sirius was concerned was the worst he had planned Jamie pitied them. By the time lunch was over Jamie made sure that it had gotten around who he thought was behind his recent change, making sure all the students who came to him for help felt sorry for him. He deliberately focused the blame on Sirius, because he had plans there.

Over lunch it was discussed why the Marauders would do such a thing to Jamie. Everyone started out believing that it was just because the man hung out with Lily Evans a lot, but by the end of it they were entertaining the idea that Sirius Black just hadn't liked the competition with the girls.

And by the time they reached that conclusion the girls were pissed off at Sirius for giving their new idol a sex change and the boys were pissed off at him for making them attracted to someone who was in fact a guy who just looked like a girl.

Which was exactly what Jamie had been hoping for.

Feeling countless eyes boring into his back Sirius hunched his shoulders, damn glad he had James, Remus and Peter to watch his back. He had a feeling he was going to need the extra sets of eyes. It was a new experience for him to be disliked by his classmates and he didn't like it at all. It reminded him too much of how the rest of his family looked at him.

"Damn, they're pissed." James muttered, hunching his own shoulders. He was getting looks too, though not as vicious as the ones aimed at Sirius.

"You brought it on yourselves." Lily reminded them without pity.

Thinking it wise to change the subject Remus gave Lily a questioning look. "Do you want to get together during last period to study? I got a book from the library that I think will really help us in Transfiguration. It explains things more step by step."

"Thanks, but I promised Jamie to help him with some shopping. Could we maybe do it tonight, after dinner?"

"You're going shopping with him?" James demanded, whirling around to give his girlfriend a harsh look. "Why?"

"Because thanks to you morons he doesn't have clothes that fit. He can't transfigure all his clothes, it would be a waste of time and magic. That and he needs a bra whether he likes it or not." And he had not been pleased to know she expected him to wear one. "We're heading to London as soon as I get out of Potions."

"You can't just go to London with him."

Lily crossed her arms and glared at James. "And just who is going to stop me?"

James knew better than to say him. She'd curse his ass raw. "Do you really think Dumbledoe is just going to let you go wandering off to London?"

"It was Dumbledore's idea." Lily shot back smugly. "And besides, I'm legally an adult, I can sign myself out."

James open and closed his mouth, his frustration and anger plain.

"Yeah, you reap what you sow."

And with that Lily headed off for her next class.

)

Heading for London as soon as Lily's last class was over Lily was pleased as punch to accompany Jamie on his shopping expedition. Much to her surprise he wanted to go shopping in the Muggle World, which was doubly good for her because her mother worked in a department store. It was a chance to drop by and see her.

Heading straight for the women's fashions department Lily rushed over and into her mother's arms, hugging the woman exuberantly while the older version of Lily clutched her daughter with a big smile on her face.

Watching from the sidelines Jamie studied his great grandmother with interest. She was one of the reasons why he'd decided to do his shopping in the Muggle World. That and being seen by too many members of the Wizarding World could be bad for him later on.

His great grandmother not only looked but sounded a great deal like Lily. He'd never seen pictures of her, and his father had only seen a few pictures when he'd still lived with the Dursleys. It was strange to see how much the two looked alike, because his own Lily looked so much like their grandmother. The mysteries of human genetics, and a somehow comforting one.

Watching the two walk over towards him Jamie worked up a smile. "Hello, Mrs. Evans, nice to meet you."

"And you." Smiling back, Emily Evans took Jamie's hand and shook it warmly. "Lily was just telling me about your potions accident. It must have come as quite the shock."

"It was." They'd agreed not to tell Lily's mom about who was really responsible for his transformation. Lily didn't want her mother to think badly of James, especially since Petunia was constantly trying to poison their mother against him.

"Well we'll have you properly outfitted in no time."

Letting them do what women loved to do, Jamie trailed slightly behind to observe. His great grandmother would live only seven months longer than her daughter. The news of Lily's death would cause the smiling woman before him to have a heart attack, the second one would kill her. She already had heart problems, but she would stop taking her medication after Lily's death. Her will to live would die with her oldest.

They'd learned later that she had wanted to have custody of her grandson, but Dumbledore had convinced her to let him remain with Petunia. Would she have chosen to live if she had been given the chance to raise his father? That was something they'd never know.

Trying all the clothes on that they brought over Jamie ended up with enough outfits to get him through the week, pleased that they were pleased. He even managed to sneak a few pictures of them for his father, who had no pictures of his grandmother that he knew about.

Once he'd been outfitted in tops and bottoms, and they'd picked some crazy colored socks for Dumbledore, the three took a break for an early dinner, going to the mall's food court for a meal, his treat. Both ladies protested, but he insisted and charmed them into letting him have his way.

Sitting back in his chair as he ate Jamie enjoyed their chatter, especially when the topic turned to his great aunt. He only knew the woman as an old, nosy, and bitter woman who lived for her immediate family. The few times he'd been in her company all she'd wanted to talk about was how superior her own grandchildren were to him. His disagreeing with her about that had not gone over well.

But the girl they were describing stuck him as someone very insecure, who looked for flaws in others because she saw so many in herself. A girl who lashed out most at those who had what she wanted to have. And one who felt left out because of the tight bond between her mother and sister, but was unable to join them no matter what they did because of the first two reasons.

Who would have ever thought he'd feel a bit sorry for the woman who'd made his father so miserable as a kid?

Then again, the world was never black and white. It was always grey. A combination of the two.

The conversation turning to him Jamie found himself being thoroughly quizzed by his great grandmother, who was very interested to learn more about him. Jamie wasn't surprise, her daughter was spending time with him alone and she wanted to make sure that she could trust him with her baby. By the end of the meal he was pretty sure she liked him, which pleased him. She was his great grandmother after all.

After seeing her back to the clothing department the two headed to the section he'd been dreading the most. The lingerie section.

As a gay man he had absolutely no experience with this sort of thing. The only time he'd ever had to deal with the stuff was when his laundry had gotten mixed in with his mother's or sister's and he'd been stuck separating it. And even then he'd rolled his eyes at the frilly garments and been glad he didn't have to wear the stuff, which couldn't possibly be, under any circumstances, comfortable.

Walking with her to stand in front of the displays Jamie crossed his arms in front of him stubbornly. "Please tell me there's another store in this mall that sells lingerie."

"Well yeah but…we can get my mom's discount here."

"I know, but if I have to wear this crap then I am sure as hell not wearing this stuff. My grandmother wears this kind of stuff. I'm twenty one years old, for Merlin's sake. If I was a girl I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything in here. This is not the stuff that says I'm sexy and available. This is the stuff says that 'I have a headache' is always going to be the answer if a guy asks her for sex."

Lily blushed brightly, especially since this was where all her own underwear came from. Looking at the displays through his eyes Lily could see his point. She wouldn't have said anything there was particularly sexy. Pretty, but not sexy. Serviceable, but not provocative.

So rather than argue with him they went to pay for the clothes she and her mother had picked out for him, and then headed for a store Lily knew about but had never entered.

Standing outside of it Lily had to take a deep breath before following Jamie inside. She and Petunia had always agreed on very little, but they'd both been scandalized by the lingerie displayed in the windows of the store she was entering.

"Now this is more like it. My mother and sister would love this place." Looking around Jamie grinned widely, eyes moving from one display to the next. The lingerie wasn't nearly as slutty as it was in his time, which was one of the reasons his mother and sister would have loved shopping here. They were always complaining that what was out there was either too grandmother or too street whore. This, he thought, was a happy medium.

A sales clerk wandered over to their side, Lily giving the woman what she and her mother thought was Jamie's size. Together the three of them wandered, Jamie and the saleswoman amused by Lily's blushes and reactions to some of the lingerie sets the clerk pointed out to him.

Heading for the change room once he had several bras to choose from Jamie experienced for the first time what it was like to wear a bra. It sucked even more than he'd thought it would. Especially when the back of the bra snapped against his back because he hadn't secured it properly. Now that hurt.

But the women in his family proved to be quite good at guessing bust size and the bras all fit at least.

He opted to only buy the two hottest ones, since he didn't see a point in wasting the money Dumbledore had given him on stuff he would shortly not need. He would soon be the owner of a pretty mocha colored bra that hooked at the front and a black one that was mostly see through lace that provided little support due to lack of material.

Coming out of the change room, he and Lily shortly found some panties to go with the two bras, his eyes happening to catch sight of a plastic model nearby wearing a bra and panty set that was the exact shade of his grandmother's eyes.

Grabbing a nearby clerk without thinking Jamie pointed at the mannequin. "Do you have that in her size?"

Blinking when she realized what Jamie was up to Lily tried to stop him, but he would not be stopped. Before she knew it she was in a dressing room with the bra and panties in her hand. Staring down at the brightly colored pieces of fabric Lily doubted she'd ever blushed so much in her life as she did then, trying it on only because Jamie had forbid her to come out until she did. And it wasn't like anyone would ever see her in them, or so she told herself as she looked herself over in the mirror once all was in place.

Two minutes later she stepped out and glared at Jamie. "You knew I'd want it as soon as I tried it on."

"It was made for you."

Cheeks more than a little pink Lily shook her head at him. "This is going to obliterate my allowance."

"It's on me."

Now Lily's cheeks went really red. "I can let you buy me…buy me…something like this."

"Think of James's reaction when you tell him." Was Jamie's evil, smiling response. "And besides, as you pointed out, it's my fault you want it in the first place. Think of it as my way of saying thank you for taking the time to help me shop."

Ignoring her weak protests Jamie added the set to his own purchases, their shopping then complete. He should probably feel weird about buying his grandmother underwear, but he couldn't think of Lily that way when she was younger than him. It was probably better for him not to think of her as his grandmother anyway. It would make things easier. Or maybe worse, to think of her as a friend.

But being philosophical, Jamie figured either way he was screwed.

)

Returning to the Gryffindor common room with her shopping bag clutched tightly against her chest, Lily wasn't really surprised when she saw her boyfriend and their friends waiting for her there, James and Sirius getting to their feet as soon as they saw her come in.

"Have fun?" James asked sarcastically, his arms crossed as he walked towards her.

"Yeah. My mother loves him."

Not pleased by that bit of news James's gaze turned towards the package she clutched against her chest. The way she was holding it automatically tipped him off that whatever was in there was something she did not want anyone to see.

Sirius thought the same. "What's in the bag?"

Lily clutched the bag tighter, annoyed to feel herself blushing once again. She'd been doing way too much of that recently. "None of your nevermind." She told him, trying to sound as saucy and confident as possible.

"Something in there you don't want me to see?" Now James's interest was really piqued.

Lily opened her mouth to argue, but then remembered that Jamie wanted James to know, just to piss him off. But she didn't want James to know because she didn't want James going after Jamie either. So she sorta gave them both what they wanted.

"Jamie bought me something that caught my eye in a store. A thank you for helping him out. But you wouldn't like Sirius seeing it, trust me."

Eyes narrowing James shared a look with Sirius before they both turned back to stare at her. "Exactly what did he buy you?" James demanded to know.

"That's for me to know and wear. If you're very lucky, maybe I'll show you someday."


	14. Oh The Irony

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situation all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way it will stay. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.

Note: The thing with a certain someone having a crush on Remus is just something I threw in because I never saw Sirius/Remus as a pairing like most. So I did my little twist on that idea here. Heh.

Oh The Irony

On his way back to his room after delivering the socks to a delighted Dumbledore, Jamie was walking along the third floor and headed towards the stairs when something sped by his right side. Jamie blinked as he belatedly recognized Peeves, and then cursed when he realized that the little bastard had grabbed his shopping bags. Drawing his wand Jamie pointed it at the poltergeist and than cursed when Peeves noticed and chucked the bag over the railing with a wild chuckle, speeding off before Jamie could react.

Cursing under his breath Jamie returned his wand to the pocket, mentally promising himself that he'd get revenge against Peeves later as he headed for the stairs. Thankfully the stairs went straight to the bottom, so he didn't have to go some roundabout way.

Arriving at the bottom Jamie headed in the direction Peeves had thrown his bags, the man's eyebrows rising as he caught sight of the lone figure standing over his bags with a lacy bra strap hooked over one finger. Walking forward Jamie's eyebrows rose further when the boy turned to face him, knowing instinctively who he was looking at.

The boy looked to be around sixteen, and had a more masculine version of Sirius's face. Not gorgeous like his older brother, but still handsome. Smaller than Sirius too, more streamline. A Seeker's build, which Regulus Black was in this time and place.

"Sorry if they hit you on the way down." Shoving his hands into his pockets Jamie smiled at the Slytherin charmingly. The boy was wearing a Prefect's badge, on patrol perhaps? This was the first time he'd caught sight of Sirius's brother, aka the infamous R.A.B..

"These are yours?" The Slytherin's surprise and disbelief was obvious.

"I'm told that as long as I'm a girl I have to dress like one." Giving a big, exaggerated sigh, Jamie scooted down to scoop the rest of the garments into the bags, holding one of the bags open so that Regulus could drop the bra into it. "Thank you, Mr. Black."

"You know who I am?"

"I do." Pity the kid would never reach his twenties, Jamie thought to himself as he straightened, taking in the view as he went. Because while the older brother was too pretty for his tastes, the pain's little brother would have been exactly his type down the road. Well other than the Dark Art tendencies, but that could have been dealt with. Screwing the boy's brains out until the kid was too tired to try and help take over the world would not have been a hardship. Unfortunately, it was the older brother his stupid hormones were currently attracted to. His stupid, stupid hormones.

"You're interested in my brother, aren't you?"

Surprised by the boy's bluntness Jamie opted to play coy. "Oh? What makes you think that?"

Regulus just crossed his arms in front of him. "Don't insult my intelligence."

"Sorry, didn't mean to." And didn't he just have the whole lord of the manner mystic down packed, Jamie thought with a slow, wicked grin. Yes, it was indeed a testament to his screwed up hormones that he wasn't plotting some way to get this kid magically aged another ten years or so. He loved men who were all stuffy and proper. It was so much fun to corrupt them.

"You're wasting your time, you know. If there's any man my brother would be interested in here it would be James Potter."

"Wait, what?" Blinking several times Regulus's words slowly sank into Jamie's consciousness. Sirius…and his grandfather? Had he missed something? There was just no way, no way in hell, Jamie told himself fiercely. After all…after all, Sirius had never married and had been obsessed enough with James to call his own father James just before he'd died. Sirius had risked everything to protect his father, had been willing to kill members of his own family for…oh shit. It couldn't be, could it? Running a hand through his recently lengthened hair Jamie felt like he'd just been whacked upside the head. "Oh the irony." Was the best he could come up with.

Lips twitching Regulus couldn't have said why, but the man's reaction amused him a great deal. "Potter is only interested in the Mudblood, you know. It's not like he and my brother are involved."

The boy calling his grandmother a Mudblood snapped Jamie out of his funk like a light switch. "You'd be wise not to call anyone that word in my presence, Death Eater."

Taking a step back at both the man's tone and words Regulus blinked, shocked that the man knew what he was. Automatically his hand lifted to press protectively over his arm where the Dark Mark branded him a follower of the Dark Lord. "What would you know about the Death Eaters?" He knew the man could speak Parselmouth, he'd heard his brother talking about it with Pettigrew. That was a mark of a dark wizard. But if the man was a dark wizard, he wouldn't be a friend of Dumbledore's. The Headmaster was not someone who could be fooled by anyone. But still….

"I know you're one. That your cousin Bellatrix not only serves the Dark Lord but is one of his lieutenants. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are followers as well. Your parents are proud of you and your decision to follow him. For now anyway. None of you really know what he's capable of."

Regulus's eyes narrowed speculatively, ignoring the comments about the Dark Lord for the moment. There had been something about the look in the man's eyes when he'd said Bellatrix's name, something off. "You hate Bella, why?"

"Let me put it to you this way. I strongly disapprove of men hurting women, but if I get the chance I'd like to take a taser to your cousin a couple of times. Maybe more than a couple of times actually." Try fixing that by magical means, Jamie thought with relish. He couldn't kill her, but maiming was a must if the opportunity presented itself.

"What's a taser?"

"It's a small machine that releases a high voltage of electricity into the person you shove it up against. Muggles make them. It would hurt quite a lot."

Regulus imagined so. "Are you a Muggleborn?"

"No, my parents and grandparents were born witches and wizards. My maternal grandmother was a Muggleborn though. You insulting Muggleborns in my presence will end badly for you."

"A taser for me as well?" Regulus inquired dryly.

"No, but I might be tempted."

"Fair enough." Intrigued by the man his brother had apparently turned into a girl Regulus found himself not wanting to leave just yet, even though he had patrolling to do. "Do you still plan to chase after Sirius, even though he's turned you into a girl?"

"Actually, I'm trying my best to not chase after him. Thus far I'm failing horribly." Giving the boy a speculative look Jamie tried to reconcile the boy before him with all he'd heard and read about Regulus Black. "You're more observant than he is, more cunning. You don't miss the small details like he does. I guess that comes from living in his shadow."

"I do not live in his shadow." Angry color flushing Regulus's cheeks, the boy's fury was plain in his dark, Black eyes. "I'm better than that blood traitor could ever hope to be."

Reaching out Jamie ruffled the boy's hair. "Easy, Tiger, it was just an observation. You're not Sirius and Sirius isn't you. You're both who you are and fighting over who's the best is pointless."

Cheeks flushing for a whole other reason now, Regulus ducked out from under Jamie's hand, brushing his dark hair down with his fingers. "Don't talk about my brother and I like you know us. You don't know anything."

"I have an older and a younger brother. I know more than you might think."

)

Whatever else Jamie might have said died in his throat as both of them sensed some very violent auras coming their way. Both of them whirling around to face the threat, their hands going to their wands instinctively, the two blinking in surprise when they saw who their unexpected guests were.

The Marauders had arrived on the scene.

"Something I can do for you gentlemen?" Jamie asked, his hands dropping to his sides.

"You and Pettigrew aren't Prefects or Heads, you have no business being out of bed at this hour, Sirius." Regulus added haughtily.

"Report me." Sirius shot back, looking at his brother like he was a worm.

This of course pissed off Jamie, who acting on instinct put his arm around the Slytherin's shoulder. He might have gotten into some bad fights with Albus, but he had never looked at his brother like that. And Death Eater or not, Regulus was only a kid.

"I repeat, is there something you boys need? You are out past curfew." Jamie reminded them, his voice significantly cooler now.

Sirius took one look at Jamie's arm over his brother's shoulder and felt his blood begin to boil. It took considerable control on his part not to walk over and knock that arm away. Just what had the two been up to before they'd arrived? Was Prewett…putting the moves on his little brother? He couldn't have him so the bastard had moved on to Regulus? The bastard prat! He'd kill him!

"I want to talk to you. Beat it, Slytherin." James didn't know what to make of the two together either, but he was too pissed about Prewett and his girl to care about that.

"Regulus doesn't have to go unless he wants to."

Looking up at Jamie Regulus didn't know what to make of the man's arm around his shoulder, but it was pissing Sirius off so he was making no move to end the quasi embrace. Besides, it was sort of nice, and the people in his life weren't exactly the touchy feelie type.

And even if Sirius hadn't been so mad, Regulus would have stuck around because HE was here.

James was pissed off enough not to care about the addition to his audience. Turning his attention back to Jamie, James glared at the man. "Stop spending so much time with my girlfriend and stop buying her stuff you shouldn't be buying her, you prat."

"It must be a small consolation that Sirius has lousy taste in men." Regulus murmured for Jamie's ears only, the two sharing a look of amusement.

"Well aren't you two just cozy." Sirius all but snarled.

Getting what Sirius meant after a moment Jamie thought seriously about bashing Sirius and James's heads together. It could only do the two idiots some good. "First off, James, stop thinking that I'm trying to steal your girlfriend. If you have the brains you're supposed to have than you'd have figured out that even if she was available I still wouldn't steal her. We're just friends, get over it. I'm not Snape and if you keep treating me like I am I'm going to have to hurt you. Secondly, Sirius, quit looking at me like that or I'll cast a spell that will make your face stick that way."

Regulus was just able to stifle a snicker.

"Look, lets all be reasonable." Mustering all his courage Remus moved to stand between the two warring factions. "James, you know Lily would never cheat on you. You're just frustrated because you want to be out fighting dark wizards instead of being here at school. Taking out your frustration on Jamie is only going to backfire on you. Jamie, please stop winding James up. It obviously amuses you but you're damaging their relationship and that's not funny."

Opening his mouth to deny the accusation Jamie had to reluctantly admit that the werewolf had a point. "If that's what I've been doing I sincerely apologize, James. That wasn't my intent."

Damn, now he had to be all mature about it or look like an immature kid, James thought darkly. That Remus had a point too was annoying. Sighing James looked at Jamie and than stepping forward with his hand out. "Bygones?"

"Bygones." Shaking the offered hand Jamie grinned at the other man impishly. "You'll thank me when you see what she now owns. Though you have my word I have no idea what she looks like in it."

"You better not."

Breathing a sigh of relief Remus sensed the danger had passed. Well Sirius obviously still wanted to punch Jamie's lights out, but that seemed to be a given with those two. "Now why don't we leave Regulus to his patrols and we'll all head back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He's right, we have no reason to be out and we don't want to get in trouble."

Sirius still had things to say. "I want to talk to you." He informed Jamie, pointing a threatening finger in the man's direction.

"Well I have something to say to your brother and than you can say whatever you want to me." Jamie informed the scowling Gryffindor. "Go wait over there; I'll meet you there when Regulus and I are done."

Reluctantly the Marauders headed off, shooting Jamie and Regulus questioning glances as they tried to figure out what business the two could have with each other. They knew Regulus only slightly through Sirius, their friend didn't like talking about his little brother. What could Jamie want with the boy?

Jamie waited until the Marauders were out of hearing distance before leaning down to whisper in Regulus's ear. "Just wanted to tell you before you left that your taste in men is infinitely better than your brother's. Remus? Nice choice."

Facing going as red as a Weasley's hair the boy sputtered and flushed, turning on his heels to get the hell out of there.

Shaking his head at the boy's reaction Jamie's lips twitched into a grin. So he'd been right. He'd noticed the kid shooting glances in Remus's direction, and they'd been admiring ones. Of course nothing would or could ever happen between the two, Remus was completely oblivious and straight as an arrow, but it was still somewhat bittersweet. Not to mention ironic, given who Remus would end up marrying.

And on that thought Jamie headed over to where Sirius was waiting, the rest of the Marauders waiting for Sirius from a safe distance away.

Standing in front of the Gryffindor Jamie gave the younger man a questioning look. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You stay away from my little brother." Sirius began in a cool, barely controlled voice. "You keep your hands off of him or so help me I'll blast you into the next century. They'll never find the body. He's only a child, I doubt he even has a good understanding of what shagging involves. And you are NOT going to be the one to educate him, understand me?"

"Why would you care?"

"What?"

"I said why you care?" Jamie repeated, genuinely curious. "You don't like him, right? Why would you care if I banged your baby bro? One would think you'd be happy, I'd imagine your parents and the Death Eaters would strongly disapprove if they found out."

"You…you…" Sirius couldn't find the words to properly express how pissed off he was.

Jamie leaned in so that there were almost nose to nose. "What would you say if I promised to keep my hands off your brother…if you were to take his place?"

Sirius stared at the man, unable to believe what the man was suggesting. Was he being threatened? Was Prewett actually saying that he'd go after Regulus if he wasn't willing to sleep with him? Was Prewett really that big of a bastard? And more importantly, could Regulus be seduced by the prat? Blacks weren't the affectionate sort, but Regulus had let Jamie put his arm around him like it was the most natural thing. Was his brother gay? Interested in Prewett?

"You…you leave my brother alone. He's too young for you."

Of course he'd never sleep with the kid, the boy wasn't even legal yet, but Jamie saw no reason to point that out to Sirius. He just smiled and waited for it to occur to Sirius that he was being played. Well that and he honestly wanted to know just how Sirius felt about the kid.

"So that's the way you want to play it? Him or me?" Chest heaving with fury, Sirius's brilliant mind raced as he tried to think of a way out of this. He could try to warn his brother, but Regulus tended to do the opposite of what he wanted him to do. The brat would probably jump into the bastard's bed just to spite him. But he couldn't just stand by and let his baby brother be taken advantage of. To be used and then discarded just because Regulus didn't have the experience to handle what Prewett would dish out. And Regulus would have no one to talk to, the boy's only friends were all dark wizards like the kid who would turn their backs on his brother if he told them. His brother might be a dark, snotty, stuck up prat, but Regulus was still his brother.

"You're actually considering it." Jamie murmured, distracting Sirius from his thoughts. "I wondered if you would. I'm glad, it speaks well of you. I was pretty disappointed in you, after the way you looked at him before. But you do care, don't you?"

"What are you saying?" Sirius demanded, starting to get the feeling that he'd been played.

A faint smile on his face Jamie leaned forward and brushed his lips against the boy's teasingly. "I'm saying that you don't need to worry about me going after your little brother. The only Black I want to get on his back is you."


	15. Admiring The View

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Admiring The View

Jamie hated his breasts. He really, really hated them. And his bra was damn useless. No wonder women in this decade burned them at colleges and universities, he thought darkly. He'd burn his too if Lily would let him. Of course he could burn them and not tell her, but somehow Jamie couldn't see himself getting away with that. Plus they'd probably be flying all over the place if he weren't wearing a bra. Running and breasts just did not go together.

No wonder his sister considered exercise evil in all its forms, Jamie thought as he did his best to ignore the two annoying globes currently attached to his chest. She was way more stacked than he currently was, and frankly he now thought it a wonder she hadn't magically downsized them by now. Of course his sister tended to use her chest to turn men into idiots, so maybe she considered it a fair trade off.

Slowing down Jamie pulled out his Ipod, flipping through his various song titles as he looked for something to take his mind off his boob problem.

"Jamie?"

Looking over Jamie raised a hand in greeting, smiling as Remus jogged over to him. It looked like he wasn't the only one who'd gotten up early for some exercise. "Good morning, Remus."

"Morning." Remus smiled shyly as he walked over to stand in front of Jamie, his hands in his pockets. "I uhm…are you mad…about what I said last night?" Jamie hadn't seemed or looked mad, but the female version of his friend was even harder to read than the male version.

Jamie raised a questioning eyebrow, belatedly clueing into what the younger man was talking about. "You mean for calling me on my behavior last night? Don't sweat it, Remus. As Dumbledore once said, it takes courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. And it's good to stand up to your friends when they're being gits, Remus. I recommend you make a habit of it."

Remus's lips curved into a wry smile. "Yeah, I know. I don't do it enough." He was just glad that Jamie wasn't mad at him.

"It's never easy." Jamie turned the machine off and than returned the Ipod to his pocket. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be needing the distraction of it now. "So, care to run with me a bit? You can take my mind off the fact that I have breasts and I hate them."

Remus laughed and nodded, the two starting to jog in tandem with each other, Remus doing his best not to look at the breasts Jamie had complained about. He wouldn't have looked normally, but now that Jamie had brought it up…it was unbelievable hard not to look. And the struggle not to look had him asking a question he probably had no business asking. But like the breast thing it was something he couldn't seem to help himself from reacting to. "You're interested in Sirius? Romantically?"

Jamie turned and looked at the boy, understanding dawning. Werewolves tended to have excellent hearing, even when they weren't in their alternate form. Since he honestly believed that James, Lily and Sirius wouldn't tell on him that was the only logical explanation. "I am, unfortunately. But I'm pretty sure I'll get over it. I'm planning on going to extreme measures if necessary when I get home."

"He didn't say anything to me, I just overheard the...the back comment you made and put two and two together."

"No worries, I know I can trust you." Jamie reached out and ruffled Remus's hair affectionately. "And I know you aren't the type to judge. And, should you be in the mood to take a page from Lily's book, feel free to ask whatever. I'm a talkative sort of guy. Even when I'm a girl."

"You do know that Sirius isn't…like you right? He only dates girls."

"You mean he only shags girls." A smirk crossed Jamie's face. "Saying he dates them might be a bit of an exaggeration."

Remus couldn't argue with that.

)

By the time the two returned to the castle they were sweating like mad and Remus was only still standing because he had too much pride to be carried in by Jamie. He knew intellectually that Jamie wasn't a girl, but apparently his pride had forgotten that fact. Panting like the dog he sometimes was, Remus marveled at the other man's stamina. "You must do this a lot to not even be winded."

"I get some of my best ideas working out." Jamie answered with a shrug. "That and I'm a big believer in keeping everything I own in tip top shape, my body included." Looking down at his chest Jamie sighed in regret. "God I miss my beautiful six pack. I'm all soft and curvy now, ugh."

Remus laughed, something he did often in Jamie's presence. And there hadn't been a lot to laugh about this year, knowing what awaited him and his friends when they graduated. Him especially, facing a world where no one would hire him and everyone would lump him in with those of his kind who'd fallen in with Voldemort in the hopes of something better.

"At least my scars stayed after the transformation." Jamie continued, wanting to keep the younger man smiling. "Scars are always sexy."

"Yeah?" He certainly had plenty of scars.

"Definitely. If nothing else, you can always find someone to sucker into kissing them all better." Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Jamie snapped his bubble gum at the boy. "Not that I've ever had a problem getting my owwies kissed all better. In fact-" Jamie trailed off as he caught sight of a familiar figure. "Hold on a sec."

Pulling his gum out of his mouth with one hand, Jamie pulled out his wand with the other. "Hey, Peeves! Waddiwasi!"

While Remus watched in amused shock, the gum flew out of Jamie's hand and through the air and up the poltergeist's nose, the latter cursing a blue streak as he spun around in a blurry cartwheel before flying off. "He's going to make you pay for that." Remus laughed, wishing James and Sirius had been around to see it.

"Worth it." And wasn't that weird, Jamie thought as he looked over at the grinning man. In the future Remus would do precisely what he'd just done to Peeves, but would the man do it because it was a great little trick, or because Remus would remember him doing it? One of those time travel questions that would never be solved or answered he supposed. There was probably going to be a lot of those questions, one more thing to deal with.

"There you are, Remus. Hey, Jamie." Came Lily's voice from behind them. "What were you guys doing to get so sweaty?"

The two turned to smile as James and Lily walked over towards them, arm in arm.

"We were just getting a little exercise in." Jamie told her, nodding in James's direction, and was pleased when James nodded back. "So what are you two up to? Looking for Remus?"

"Just stretching out legs." Lily answered with a glowing smile. The truth was that James had woken her up early to watch the sun rise with him, a romantic gesture that she knew would embarrass him if she told anyone. Boys were silly that way. And since it was behavior she wanted to encourage, well it would be their little secret, Lily thought as she leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"So what were you laughing about, Remus?" James asked, wrapping an arm around Lily's waist, anchoring her against him.

"Jamie got one over on Peeves. The poltergeist is not a happy creature at the moment."

"Better watch your back, Prewett." James drawled mischievously after Remus had explained what Jamie had done. "Peeves has never had a problem going after girls."

Jamie smirked right back. "I'm sure you'd know."

)

Sirius was a man on a mission as he headed for Prewett's rooms. Hopefully the man would still be there so that they could get everything settled before breakfast. It had occurred to him during his sleepless night that the annoying redhead had probably made that Black on his back comment because he'd known that that would piss him off enough to have him leaving before he did something violent. Which meant that he'd left without getting Prewett to swear not to put his hands on Regulus ever again. And now James had just told him that the older man had gone jogging with Remus, which meant he had to worry about that now too, Sirius thought darkly, thinking not for the first time that it probably would have been smarter of him to leave his wand with James so he didn't use it. Remus was even more his brother than Regulus where it counted and if Prewett was as smart as Sirius was inclined to think he was than the redhead knew that. And was quite possibly trying to use Remus against him too, the bastard.

Well he was not going to be played with anymore, Sirius vowed darkly. He was going to make the man promise to leave Remus and Regulus alone whether he liked it or not.

Not even bothering to knock, Sirius strolled right into the hallway and headed for the bedroom, his only thought to confront the man and have it out with him. That thought died a quick, instantaneous death though, when the Gryffindor caught sight of the men/woman he'd come to see.

Having obviously just come out of the shower, the redhead stood wearing only a towel wrapped around curvy, wet hips. Water still dripped off Prewett's long, dark red hair, sliding down shoulders and clinging to the bare breasts that were on full display for Sirius to see.

"Hi." Tucking his wet hair behind his ears Jamie gave Sirius a questioning look, not cluing in yet as to why the man looked like he'd just found out that Remus was going to marry his cousin's daughter someday.

When Sirius just continued to stare at him dumbly Jamie walked over and flicked the man between his eyes teasingly. "Earth to Black, come in Black."

Forcing himself through sheer will to look away from those perfect breasts and meet Jamie's gaze, Sirius's cheeks flushed when he realized he'd been ogling a guy. Again. "Will you get some clothes on already?" Sirius blustered, sounding distressingly like his own father.

All set to point out that he didn't have anything Sirius hadn't seen before Jamie paused when he belated remembered that his physical build had recently undergone considerable reconstruction. Not that Sirius wasn't intimately acquainted with the parts and plumbing he had now, but Jamie could see how the Gryffindor could have problems concentrating considering what he was displaying.

Lips twitching, Jamie made no move to cover himself, thinking that the man deserved this for turning him into a girl in the first place. "This is my room. I'll wear as much or as little as I want. "

"You…you…." Words escaped him. And if it weren't for the fact that he sensed that this was just another one of Prewett's ploys Sirius would have walked out right then and there. "I need to talk to you." Keeping his voice calm and even wasn't easy, but Sirius just managed it. "It's about my brother and Remus."

"What about them?" Jamie innocently inquired, amused by the effort Sirius was obviously exerting, trying not to look at his breasts. Maybe the things weren't as annoying as he'd previously thought, Jamie thought wickedly as he resisted the urge to draw more attention to them.

"I want your word that you'll leave the both of them alone." Prewett was an assehole, but Sirius thought that he was probably an honorable one. If the redhead gave his word than he was pretty sure the git would keep it.

Giving into his evil nature Jamie crossed his arms in front of him, deliberately pushing his breasts up to taunt Sirius with the new view. "And why would I want to do that?"

Swallowing hard Sirius completely forgot what they were talking about, his gaze and thoughts focusing on the man's left breast, where a drop of water was stubbornly clinging to the tip, just begging for him to come over and lick it right off. The Gryffindor couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought.

Glancing down to see what had the boy's attention Jamie would have smirked if it weren't for the fact that he was pretty sure he knew what was going through the boy's head and was now visualizing it too. Worse was the knowledge that he'd brought it on himself, Jamie thought with a sigh as he made himself turn around and head for the dresser where his girlie clothes were now kept.

The spell broken Sirius looked away, mortified with his thoughts and behavior. Of course Prewett looked like a girl, he reminded himself sternly. It was only natural for him to admire a female body as prime as the one Prewett had ended up with. He could be forgiven for temporarily forgetting the man's true gender given the circumstances.

Jamie, meanwhile, struggled to get the stupid hooks right on the stupid bra he was now required to wear. Once he was sure he'd gotten it right and his breasts were completely covered, Jamie turned around to face Sirius again. "Annoying contraptions. Glad I'll never have to deal with them again once I'm a guy again."

And now he was looking at those perfect breasts incased in one of the sexiest, skimpiest lace bras he'd ever seen. The fates hated him, Sirius thought as he struggled not to start drooling. Absolutely hated him.

Deciding to be kind, Jamie went in search of a shirt to put over the bra, talking over his shoulder as he debated over his limited choices. "So you haven't said why you don't want me to be around your brother and friend. You think I might be a bad influence? Because if that's it than I'd point out that your brother is already pretty corrupted and Remus…well if seven years around you and James hasn't turned him onto the bad boy side than I don't think that even I could pull it off in less than a month. Thanks if you think I could though. Sincerely."

"Not that kind of…what I mean is…I want your word you won't go trying to seduce them. I know you said you wouldn't and you've made cracks about the fact that even I'm too young but…but I want your word."

"Then you have it."

Sirius blinked, sure he must have heard wrong. "What?"

"I said you have my word." It would have been fun to wind the boy up some more, but Jamie was still remembering what Remus had said about him having fun at the expense of others the night before. Sirius's concern was obvious and genuine. "As previously stated your brother is far too young for me and Remus is…not my type even if he were older and gay. Which he's not. He's straighter than you are."

"Excuse me?" Insult was written all over Sirius's face.

Jamie couldn't help but chuckle as he studied his reflection in the mirror, checking to make sure his bra wasn't obvious under the shirt the way Lily had told him to. "I mean that Remus is pretty salt of the earth, toe the line, missionary is best sort of guy. You're the more adventurous, try anything once sort of guy. Like me. You're not above a little experimenting here and there. Though not with other men." He added, seeing that protest forming on Sirius's oh so kissable lips.

Okay, he couldn't argue with that. And it was a relief that Remus wasn't gay. He'd have felt bad given how many girls he'd tried to foster onto his friend over the years in his attempts to get the poor guy laid.

"And if that's all I really should finish dressing. Unless you want to see the panties that go with the bra, Black." Unable to help himself Jamie's grin turned seductive and teasing. "I could use a second opinion on how they suit me."

Head filling with mental images of just what the panties could look like, particular when paired with the killer legs Prewett was now sporting, Sirius could literally feel all the blood leaving his head and going south at break neck speed. It was a marvel to him that he was still on his feet as opposed to on his knees, begging for the chance to give that second opinion.

And it was that thought that had the Black pride kicking into full gear. Blacks didn't beg, they made others beg, pitifully. "Thanks, but you don't have anything I'm particular interested in seeing. You'll have to find someone else to model for."

Ah the Black pride, Jamie thought in fond amusement. It made him sorta homesick for Teddy and Andromeda. "Then you know where the door is, kiddo. I'll take your advice and wait until a real man walks through my door to practice my cat walking."

Sirius's eyes flashed at being referred to as kiddo, especially when paired with the suggestion that he wasn't man enough to go against the other man and win. "I'm more man than you can handle, Prewett." Black eyes burning, angry color flushing his cheeks, the young Gryffindor was a sight to see.

Strolling right up into Sirius's face Jamie leaned forward on the balls of his feet so that they were nose to nose. "Wanna bet?"

"I'll settle for showing you."

And reaching out Sirius slid his hands through the damp red hair, fisted there, and then moved the other man's head so that he could kiss the hell out of the annoying, arrogant prick.

He'd show him he was man enough.


	16. Making A List

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put those characters in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think.

Making A List

Okay, he could totally see why the ladies of Hogwarts were so willing to overlook the boy's manwhore tendencies, Jamie thought as he was pressed back against the wall, Sirius ravaging his mouth with a heated intent that had the redhead's hormones doing happy dances. The other time they'd snogged it had been all him, with Sirius simply too shocked to respond in any way. Now the boy was actively participating and Jamie had to admit, the boy gave spectacular mouth and tongue.

But then so did he.

Snogging the Gryffindor right back Jamie forgot all the reason why this was such a bad idea and concentrated on enjoying and teaching the Black heir that he was more than his equal when it came to getting someone incredibly hot and bothered.

Tongues dueling, hands groping, both panting, they fought to take more, give more, prove their prowess more to the other. What they proved, of course, was that they were both hot blooded alpha males who knew how to bring on the heat and screw themselves over in the process.

Which, later on, would not be a big surprise to either of them.

But at the time it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to Jamie to break off the kiss and turn his attention of Sirius's neck, nibbling his way down with the occasional wet, sucking kiss to soothe a bite and leave his mark. Nor did it seem stupid to Sirius to turn his neck to give the other man better access to his neck while he slid his own hands up the front of the older man's shirt and dragged said hands up to get a feel for the latest addition to Jamie's anatomy.

Both would wonder, with much wincing and self disgust later, what would have happened if Jamie's bare ass hadn't complained about the towel falling off, thus no longer providing the redhead with a barrier between the castle's rough stone and his bare skin.

Eyes widening as he clued in to what his nerve endings were telling him Jamie lifted his head, struggling to ignore the very interesting and pleasurable things Sirius's hands were doing to his suddenly very well liked breasts. And realizing that his lower half was bare, and that it was an area of his anatomy he usually didn't have that had Sirius moaning so pleasurable, Jamie managed to clear his head just long enough to remind himself that what he was doing could very well turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life.

Reaching under his own shirt Jamie yanked the Gryffindor's hands off his breasts and held the other man's wrists in ironclad grips while the younger man stared back at him in passion hazed confusion. But he could see the dawning of horrified understanding coming through and so wisely Jamie let go of the man's wrists and once again found himself turning the boy around so that the Gryffindor wouldn't get a look at his lower half.

"Leave. Now. Right now."

Not arguing Sirius hurried off so fast he was a blur, obviously realizing what Jamie was realizing. That they would end up on the bed if they weren't separated immediately by several rock walls.

As soon as he heard his door slam Jamie turned to face the wall he'd let Sirius back him up against and started rhythmically tapping his head against the stone while muttering 'Bad Potter' over and over again until he'd given himself a splitting headache.

Splitting headache achieved Jamie finally moved himself to get dressed for the day, not bothering to take anything for the headache since he figured he deserved it and more for what he'd done. The only medicine he took was to retrieve his Ipod, turn it to Uncle Kracker's 'Drift Away', and listen to the song and wish he could as he left the room to start what he was sure was going to be a crappy day.

)

Just as Jamie had predicted it was a crappy day. Or at least the first half was. The only good thing he could say about it was that he was pretty sure that he'd run Sirius Black off for good. The boy refused to so much as look at him during breakfast and lunch and Jamie knew that rationally that should have made him happy. Even though it didn't.

He wasn't any happier to find out that he'd been put in charge of teaching Professor Binoche's sixth year class since apparently the D.A.D.A teacher was feeling under the weather. Personally Jamie was leaning more towards the man simply cracking under the pressure of trying to prepare the students for the coming war, but Dumbledore wasn't asking his opinion and so Jamie agreed for the sake of the students.

Things didn't improve when he arrived at the class and found out that the students hadn't been getting the sort of training they needed to survive what was to come. They'd been told how to do things, but they hadn't actually been doing them in real hands on training. And they hadn't been reviewing the basics either, which was a major problem to anyone with sense.

Opting to forgo the lesson plan he'd been given, Jamie announced that they were all going outside to go over the basics.

This announcement didn't go over well with the majority of the students, and to the vocal complaints Jamie just shrugged and told the students that if they didn't want to join him outside they could leave and study somewhere else. He was not in the mood to argue with anyone, least of all a bunch of kids close to Sirius's age.

All the Slytherins passed on the class and a handful from each of the other houses left as well, so sure that there was no benefit in reviewing stuff they already knew when they could be working on other class assignments or hanging with their friends.

The rest joined Jamie outside, the redhead having them all line up so that he could see them all as he began his speech, borrowing heavily from his father's past speeches.

"I know that a lot of you are just here because you don't want to hurt my feelings or risk being punished for leaving later. But what you have to understand is that when the chips are down the basics can save your life. And it's the basics you're forgetting even as we speak because your brains are being filled with the complex, difficult stuff that in all likelihood you won't use later in life anyway. So what we're going to do today is review how you can defend yourself from attack. Because if you think your enemies are going to give you warning and a nice bow before they attack then you're dimmer than the idiots working for Voldemort. They aren't going to play fair, and they aren't going to give you second chances. Their goal is to take you down and take you down hard. You have to take them down first. You have to have the skills necessary to deflect and return whatever they dish out."

Not surprisingly the students were very surprised to find out how shoddy their basic wand work had gotten, especially since Jamie deliberately drilled home just how bad they were by inviting them all to attempt to stop his attacks. Pretty much all of them failed horribly. Even knowing that he was about to attack, they just weren't used to having someone try to take them down without mercy. They'd always fought against each other, never with someone who was not only seriously trying to take them down, but had the training to do it with an ease that shook them to their cores and drove his point home with a vengeance.

And that had them throwing themselves eagerly into Jamie's refresher course, the redhead trying to cram as much review as he could into their heads. By the end there was some improvement, but not enough to improve Jamie's increasingly depressed mood.

He could start something like the DA, but what would be the point with so little time left to teach them before he left. And more than that, he didn't know how much damage he'd be doing to the future by teaching them anything. Everything could be changed by even just one person, someone could live that wasn't supposed to, or die when they should have lived. They all had families, friends, countless fates could be changed just by the altering of one.

Not knowing what he could or couldn't do, along with his stupid boy troubles, had Jamie seriously thinking about spending the rest of his visit drunk. And it was that fact that ate at him enough to do something that he knew was just as dangerous as attempting to make out with the Gryffindor again.

But sometimes a man had to do what a man had to do, Jamie thought grimly to himself as he dismissed the students for the day. Even if he did look like a girl while he was doing it.

)

Thus, at four o'clock that afternoon, Jamie plucked himself down under a favorite tree of his, got out a piece of parchment, quill and ink, and began to write his list. He had already filled one page and was working on the first quarter of a second when he happened to see someone he knew could be of great help to him in his endeavor.

"Mr. Black, do you have a moment?"

Turning his head Regulus raised an eyebrow, his curiosity stirred. Telling his friends that he would meet them back at their Common Room, the Slytherin ignored their questioning looks and walked over to stand in front of the depressed redhead. He hid it well, but he was no one's fool, Regulus thought as he crossed his arms in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Does your brother have any tattoos or piercings?"

A slow blink was the only indicator of Regulus's surprise at the question. "Not while he lived with us. And if he did now I'd imagine he'd send photos of them to my mother to upset her." Distain for Sirius dripped with every syllable.

"Excellent." Dipping his quill into the ink Jamie hastily added to his list before once again turning his attention to the Slytherin. "What are his most annoying habits? Things about him that would be a total turn off for anyone who was interested in him?"

"Do you have hours to spare?" Was Regulus's smug response, moving to sit beside the redhead before he'd thought the action entirely through. "Exactly what are you doing?"

Jamie considered not explaining, but the boy really would be of help to him. "I'm making a list of all the ways in which Wren is better than your brother. It's a very dangerous thing for me to do so I would appreciate you taking this seriously."

"Who is Wren and why is this dangerous?"

"Wren is the man I intend to have wild jungle sex with when I get back home. And no, he's not my boyfriend at the moment. We're friends with benefits for the time being. Until I'm twenty five. And it's dangerous for me to write the list because it's always dangerous for me to stop and consider just how wonderful Wren really is." Anticipating the next question Jamie answered it. "It's dangerous for me to remind myself how wonderful Wren is because he's the most emotionally unavailable man I've ever met and the last thing I need to do is jump from the frying pan and into the fire."

Reading between the lines, of which there were many, Regulus figured out what Prewett was trying to say and not say. "Can I see what you've got so far?"

Jamie's smile turned rueful as he held out the first piece of parchment to the boy. "Try not to take too much offense."

Very intrigued now Regulus began to read the list, unable to help himself from smiling as he fought back delighted laughter. Apparently this Wren guy was sexier, more built, taller, older, more mature, and wasn't the product of inbreeding. Regulus lost his smile at that one. Looking up from the list Regulus gave the redhead a less than pleased look. "So this Wren isn't pureblooded?"

Yeah, he'd figured that one wouldn't go over well. "His parents were a witch and wizard, as were their parents. But both their lines have married Muggles and there's even a rumor that there was a giant somewhere along the line to explain why everyone on Wren's father's side was so bloody tall. There's no concrete evidence about that last part though. Other than the height thing. Wren's a couple inches short of being seven feet tall."

"Wow. Then yes, he is most definitely taller than my-than Sirius." Regulus corrected. He didn't like referring to the other man as his brother. He didn't like thinking about their connection. "Howe about this Wren guy's family. Does he show his parents the respect and loyalty one's supposed to show them? To his siblings?"

"Wren was an only child and his parents are dead. They were close though." But he couldn't use the family angle as a negative against Sirius because the man's parents were the total opposite of Wren's. Anyone with sense would have problems with being a part of the Black family. He might have never met Sirius's father but he'd met the man's mother's portrait and that had been more than enough to assure him that the world was a better place without her.

Regulus knew better than to push the issue and moved on to his next suggestion. "Sirius snores. Really badly."

"He does?" Jamie grinned. "Good one. But unfortunately Wren snores too. We're both thankful I sleep like a log and usually fall asleep before he does. Does Sirius roll around in his sleep a lot? Now that's really annoying."

)

Before Regulus could answer the two felt multiple eyes on them, the list makers turning their heads to watch Lily and the four Marauders coming their way, obviously interested in finding out what was going on. Regulus tensed up at the sight of his brother, deliberately inching closer to Jamie since that had seemed to piss the other man off for some reason.

And once again it did, so that Sirius sent Jamie a dark look from behind James and Remus, deliberately lagging behind the others like Peter.

Rolling his eyes and not the least bit pleased to see the other man Jamie returned his quill to its inkwell. "Quit giving me that look, Black. I gave you my word."

"Your word about what?" Regulus wanted to know, sensing that this had something to do with him.

Jamie smirked at Sirius before wiggling his eyebrows in the younger Black's direction, leaning forward to whisper in the boy's ear since as far as he knew Wormtail was still in the dark about his sexual preferences. "He thinks I'm planning to have my wicked way with you. He went all big brother on my ass for you."

Shock crossing his face Regulus snuck a peek in his brother's direction, seeing no reason why Prewett would lie about such a thing. Had his brother really done that for him? Made the redhead swear not to…wait a minute…did Sirius think that he liked guys? Did Remus think that?

"What did you say to him?" Sirius demanded to know, having to fight with himself to stay behind the others. He was mortified by his earlier behavior, but he was even more pissed off to see the man responsible for his feelings of self loathing palling around with his little brother like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Relax. He's just helping me with my list." For emphasis Jamie motioned to the piece of parchment in Regulus's hand and the one he'd set down at his side.

"I don't care what he's helping you with, you stay away from him."

And before everyone's eyes Jamie's entire demeanor changed, darkened as the older man got to his feet with catlike grace. That Jamie was currently trapped in the body of a woman didn't make him seem any softer or less threatening to any of them.

Brown eyes narrowed and fierce the redhead spoke in a soft voice that slammed into them as hard as a shout. "Are you suggesting that I won't keep my word?"

Sirius just thrust his chin out stubbornly, glaring at the man as he did his best to hide his trepidation as the redhead stalked towards him, firmly moving James and Remus out of his way, the two too stunned by the older man's demeanor to protest.

Getting up in the boy's face Jamie's voice remained calm and even as he spoke. "You can question my taste in clothes, in music, in people, hell you can even be stupid enough to question my masculinity if that's how you want to get your kicks, Black. But you do not EVER question my word." And now Jamie reached out and to everyone's shock yanked Sirius up onto his tip toes by his robe labels. "Question the validity of my word, my honor again, and I will beat you to within an inch of your life, you self centered prick. And when I'm finished with you, your face will make Mad Eye Moody's pale in fucking comparison. Do you understand me, little man?"

"He understands." James assured the redhead when it became brutally obvious that Sirius was too shocked to answer. Hurrying over to stand behind his best friend James carefully yanked the Sirius back and away from Prewett.

The other Marauders broke out of their stunned trances as well and hurried to encircle Sirius, dragging the dazed man away while Lily remained behind, standing in front of Jamie to stop him if he tried to go after Sirius again.

"Having a bad day?" She asked in rueful amusement, turning Jamie's attention to her.

"You could say that."


	17. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Getting To Know You

When Jamie returned to his seat beside Regulus Lily walked over and sat on the redhead's other side, knowing better than to get too close to the Slytherin. Not that the boy was stupid enough to do anything to her while they had witnesses, but she couldn't very well cheer Jamie up if she was trading verbal blows with the snobby Slytherin. Primly adjusting her skirt Lily looked over at her friend questioningly. "So what's this list you two are working on?" She knew better than to ask why he was having a bad day, obviously he and Sirius had had another row about something.

Jamie smiled wryly at her. "A list of all the reasons why Wren is better than Sirius."

"Ah." Lips twitching Lily took the parchment he handed her, reading over the list with barely concealed amusement. When he gave her the unfinished second piece of parchment the girl had to laugh. "Oh really, Jamie, he hasn't seen this, has he? He'll go absolutely batty over it."

"Show it to him." Was Regulus thought on the matter.

Jamie looked over at the younger man, reaching out to ruffle the Slytherin's slicked back hair. "That would be pointless, especially since his ego is so huge that he wouldn't believe how much better Wren is anyway. Except for the emotionally unavailable part, and Sirius isn't exactly a cuddly bear himself either."

"Wren's emotionally unavailable?" Lily asked, her tender heart already involved as she imagined some horrible tragedy occurring to Jamie's former Muggles teacher. "Did he have his heart cruelly broken before you met him?"

"In a manner of speaking. Wren is mostly souless."

Regulus stared at the man, as shocked as Lily. "Well that's a bit harsh."

Jamie understood the misunderstanding and shook his head. "I meant that literally, Regulus. When he was a boy dark wizards invaded his home, and when his mother refused to help them they tortured him and his father. When help finally arrive Wren's parents were dead and a Dementor was performing the Dementor's kiss on Wren. He was in a coma for over a year, up until he woke up they thought the Demontor had been successful in its objective. Wren doesn't feel much emotionally anymore, and when he does he hates it."

"That's so terrible." Lily couldn't imagine how the man must have suffered, what it was like to have your soul so drained you were incapable of feeling much of anything. "What did the dark wizards want with her?"

"She was a seer. The head of this particular group had failed to secure a prophecy involving himself and his great enemy. The bastard had hoped to force Wren's mother into looking into his future herself." And Wren's mother had killed herself, hoping that the Death Eaters would spare her husband and son if she was no longer in the picture.

"And that's why you said that it's dangerous for you to write this list." Regulus said softly, his dark eyes showing faint hints of sympathy and pity. "You don't like thinking about how wonderful he is because at the end of the day he's not capable of loving anyone and wouldn't want to even if he could. He's as out of your reach as Sirius is."

"Not just a pretty face, are you." Jamie sighed, forcing himself to lighten the mood. The way his day was going he really would have to spend the rest of his time at Hogwarts drunk out of his mind in order to stay sane. "Anyways, I think we've had enough of the list, it's not working. Let's talk about something over than my chronically bad taste in men. What's new with you, Lily?"

"Nothing really. I heard about you teaching a class today for the sixth years, sorry I missed it."

"Don't be. It was depressing as hell."

"Because no one in my house stuck around to participate." Regulus pointed out smugly, having also heard about Jamie's substitute teaching. "I bet they were all pretty bad, the ones who stuck around."

Jamie gave the younger man a decidedly sarcastic look. "Well sorry for not being snake like enough for your housemates. I like my looks too much to destroy them the way your Dark Lord has."

Well that shut the boy up, Lily thought with a small smile, deliberately shifting closer to Jamie so that the Slytherin couldn't see. "Speaking of destroyed looks, how much longer does Professor Slughorn think you're going to be a girl for, Jamie?" Lily asked as she hooked an arm through Jamie's.

"I should be back to normal by Saturday morning. I'm just lucky I didn't drink more of the damn potion. Being a girl sucks, no offense, Lily." And when Saturday morning came he'd be back to normal and Sirius wouldn't be at all interested in jumping his body, Jamie thought with another sigh. A depressing thought, but still a good thing. It was too dangerous for his interest to be returned. The next time he might not regain his senses in time.

Lily leaned her head against his shoulder, grinning. "No offense taken. I can't imagine what it would be like to wake up one morning and find that I'd been changed into a boy. I don't think I'd like it one little bit either."

"Potter wouldn't like it either." Regulus added, grimacing when he realized that what he'd just done could be constituted as speaking to a Muggleborn.

Laughing, Lily smiled as she nodded in agreement. "That's an understatement. But it would be funny too. At least at first. It would probably stop being funny pretty quick."

"But there are worse things to be turned into." Jamie pointed out, a gleam coming into his brown eyes as he relaxed more fully against the tree behind him. "I mean at least I got to keep my looks. They didn't turn me into Quasimodo. Now that would have justified some serious payback of the permanent kind."

"Who's Quasimodo?" Regulus wanted to know.

"He's a character from a novel." Lily informed the Slytherin, forgetting for the moment that Regulus tended to take extreme offence to any Muggleborn thinking to speak to him. "He's a man that's born with a hunched back and a badly disfigured face. He lives in a church's bell tower and is feared and mocked by everyone because of his appearance. He's really a good person, but no one knows that because of how he looks."

"No surprise. That's how the world works." Regulus said softly, though the other two heard him well enough. "Everyone judges everyone without really seeing or knowing them."

"That's an odd observation for someone like you to make." Lily observed.

"And that's more stereotyping." Regulus pointed out, stiffly getting to his feet. Brushing off his pants the Slytherin nodded at Jamie, ignored Lily, and took off to find his friends, his posture perfect as he strolled away like the noble Slytherin he was.

"Does he always walk like he's got a stick up his ass?"

Lily laughed and nodded. "Pretty much."

)

That night Dumbledore headed out onto the school grounds, enjoying the warm night air even as he kept a watchful eye out for any unexpected surprises. He didn't expect any trouble from Jamie, he was fairly sure he had the boy's measure by now, but one never knew what could be lurking around the next corner or shadow. The boy had asked for a meeting, and had been very coy as to why it had to be outside and so late. His only clue was Jamie's recommendation to wear comfortable clothes that were easy to move around in.

Using the map Jamie had drawn him Dumbledore stood on the top of the hill and looked down, a smile crossing his face as he took in the scene the other man had set since dinner. There were torches in the ground to provide light and in the very middle…well it looked like Jamie planned for them to do a little outdoor bowling.

Shaking his head Dumbledore carefully made his way down the hill, raising a questioning eyebrow when he came to a stop in front of Jamie. "You had an urge to bowl?"

"I had an urge to have a massive bitchfest about how men are asseholes and more trouble than they're worth." Jamie replied fiercely with a gleam in his eyes as he gestured to the nearby table, which was laden down with liquor and manly junk food. "And since bitchfests are only fun with company I figured I'd incorporate bowling for your benefit. You like to bowl right? It says so on the back of your chocolate frogs."

Dumbledore laughed, he couldn't help it. Shaking his head at Jamie as his body heaved with merriment the old Headmaster didn't know what to say. This was certainly not a situation he was familiar with, and he wasn't entirely sure he even knew what a 'bitchfest' entailed. But he was about to find out, he realized as he let Jamie lead him over to the lane the boy had set up.

"So how does one have a bitchfest exactly?"

Handing a ball to the man Jamie motioned for the older man to go first. "Basically we just complain and bitch about the men in our lives who have done us wrong. Then, depending on how drunk we are, we come up with really creative and painful ways to pay them back for being such bastard gits in the first place."

"I see." Rolling his shoulders Dumbledore carefully took aim and with practiced ease sent the bowl rolling across the grass and into the pins. "Sounds like an interesting pastime."

Whistling at the strike Jamie saw himself having his ass handed to him in the upcoming games, twirling his wand to make the pins rise once more for his turn. "It is. And since this is our first bitchfest together we might as well start at the very beginning. Who was your first crush and how badly did the unworthy git break your adolescent heart?"

He'd never had someone to talk to about this, he'd never acknowledged to anyone who wasn't his lover that he fancied men. It actually made him feel a little giddy, Dumbledore realized, to think that he could freely talk about such things with Jamie. With someone who would understand. But who really couldn't bowl, Dumbledore mentally added as he watched the man's first, poor throw.

"My first crush huh? Let's see now, that was quite a long time ago." Stroking his beard as he recalled those boyhood days Dumbledore's eyes went soft with the memories. "That would be Oliver Grey. He was three years older than me and in Ravenclaw. Very handsome and popular with the ladies, breaking my heart each and every time he got a new beau. He loathed me for being so much better in school than he was, and I failed horribly at trying to dumb myself down so that he'd like me more."

"Sounds to me like he was pretty dumb for a Ravenclaw." Was Jamie opinion as he wrote down their scores for the first round. "My first guy crush was on Jesse Cooke, the bastard. He was a Ravenclaw too, ironically enough. I didn't even know I was gay until he put the moves on me. I knew I wasn't as interested in girls as my friends were but…anyway, it was Valentine's Day and he dragged me off to a desert hallway and snogged my brains out. He dumped me, with a LETTER, in order to marry the girl his parents had picked out for him. And then, if you can believe it, the bastard tried to talk me into being his lover on the side. HIS mistress! As if. I would have dedicated myself to making him miserable, but I figured a life without me would do that already, without me having to lift a finger."

"The foolish git." Dumbledore agreed, doing his best not to grin too widely in amusement. "And if I recall one of your previous conversations with Miss. Evans correctly, your next love interest was even more slowwitted."

"Dumb as a post." Jamie agreed with a self deprecating grin. "I'd say as dumb as a giant, but I wouldn't want to insult Hagrid or his relatives. Now Wren is smart, scary smart sometimes, but he's cold and emotionally unavailable and if I were to let myself fall in love with him I'd be even dumber than…than…a mountain troll. And if I jumped that annoying little Gryffindor of yours I'd be even dumber than a mountain troll." A thoughtful pause. "What's dumber than a mountain troll?"

The Headmaster raised a single eyebrow, wisely making a connection between Jamie's need for a 'bitchfest' and a possible infatuation the young man might have developed for one of his students. "Very few things are dumber than a mountain troll, at least it we're using sentient beings as a reference. How about we go with dirt for the time being?"

"Dumber than dirt works for me." Jamie agreed, wincing as Dumbledore threw another perfect strike. "How do you do that? You're like a bowling machine."

"It's math really, knowing what angle to throw at and with how much velocity and speed." Dumbledore looked at the younger man out of the corner of his eye. "And out of curiosity, just which of my young Gryffindors do you have your eye on? I know you've been spending time with Sirius Black, but he isn't at all interested in men in that way."

"Hence me being dumb as dirt to even think about taking advantage of him and my present female figure."

"Ah." Jamie's current look would certainly be more appealing to the Black heir, Dumbledore mused, understanding the other man's frustration. And he hadn't seen the charismatic playboy with his usual harem of girls recently. Could Jamie be the cause? How entirely unexpected.

Jamie looked over at the man knowingly. "Don't worry. You have my word I won't be jumping any of your students while I'm here. Sirius is the only one that interests me and we are very much on the outs at the moment. He thinks I'm after his little brother too, the jerk. Like I'm the kind of guy who would go after brothers. Which is just wrong and fraught with too many perils for even you to count."

"One would think so." Dumbledore agreed with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Pleased to be agreed with Jamie studied the ball Dumbledore passed him. "Do you think that if I pretend the pins are Sirius I could knock them all over the way you do?"

Dumbledore looked at the pins and then at Jamie. "I don't suppose it would hurt to try."

And wouldn't you know it, Jamie got his first strike of the evening.

"Wahoo! Maybe you won't kick my ass after all." Jamie whooped, grinning at the man in triumph.

"Unless of course I used your idea and envision the pins as one of my own human headaches." Dumbledore pointed out as the pins rose before him on cue. Of course he only bowled strikes, so the envisioning wasn't necessary. But it could be therapeutic, he silently speculated with interest.

"So who will it be? Gellert, Fudge, Riddle? I'd go for Riddle, the pins sorta already resemble him as it is."

"Why not all three?"

And Dumbledore's next throw was a strike with some serious heat behind it.

)

Walking hand in hand down the hallway James squeezed Lily's hand, pleased when she rested her head against his shoulder. It felt good, having this one on one time as they 'patrolled' the school hallways. It was certainly better than being around Sirius, who was in such a bad mood that it was all but suffocating to be around him. His best friend was also refusing to talk about whatever had happened between him and Prewett, which annoyed the hell out of him. So it was good, James thought, to simply walk with his girl and concentrate on that.

"Oh dear, looks like Peeves has been through here." Lily commented, pulling away from James since she needed her right hand to use her wand. Pulling it out the Head Girl pointed her wand at the ceiling, where some very rude words had been written in very poor English. "Someone needs to teach that poltergeist how to spell."

"He usually gets his point across." James pointed out, leaning down to kiss the side of her head.

The two joining hands again they hadn't gotten far when a table floated into view, weighed down with what looked like bottles of liquor and munchies. What on earth, the two Hogwarts Heads wondered, their looks of surprise becoming more comical as they watched their Headmaster and Jamie come into view, the two weaving ever so slightly as they followed the table.

"Are they…are they pissed?" James slowly asked his girlfriend, unable to quite wrap his head around the idea of his Headmaster getting drunk, especially on a school night.

Lily couldn't quite wrap her mind around the idea either. "They can't be…can they?"

"And me without a camera." James muttered, shaking his head as he heard the unmistakable sound of singing coming from the hallway the two older men had gone down.

Concern in her eyes Lily looked up at James questioningly. "They'll be fine right? I mean they can't really get into much trouble around here, and they're both responsible adults, right?"

James shook his head at her adorable innocence where drunks were concerned. "If you say so." And wrapping his arm around his girl's waist James started to lead them both in another direction.


	18. Waking Up

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Waking Up

The Headmaster of Hogwarts woke with a hangover. It was not enjoyable, nor was the smell emanating from the cup that was suddenly hovering under his nose. Recoiling instinctively Dumbledore groaned as the movement had the pounding in his head somehow doubling. The soft, female chuckle had him looking up with half closed eyes and into Jamie's surprisingly pain free brown eyes. Apparently his young friend was one of those unusual individuals who didn't have to suffer the tortures of the damned after a night of alcohol drenched manly bonding. Lucky bastard, Dumbledore thought as he tried not to hold it against the other man.

"Yeah, I know, the smell sucks. But drink this and your hangover will be gone in under two minutes, guaranteed. My sister's potion recipe, she's made a bloody fortune with it. Alcoholic witches and wizards around the world love her."

Dumbledore eyed the potion with some interest now that he knew its purpose. "How bad does it taste?" He asked cautiously.

"The taste isn't bad at all really. Just the smell sucks. She's still working on that part."

Deciding to trust his new drinking buddy Dumbledore took the offered goblet and forced himself to down the contents, finding the taste to be as the other man had said. It wasn't delicious, but it was a more pleasant taste to have on his tongue than he'd had before he'd drunk the potion, the Headmaster thought ruefully.

Setting the goblet down Dumbledore turned his attention to Jamie. "I don't remember much after two o'clock. Did I miss anything important?"

"Well we both woke up with our clothes on and without piercings, tattoos, or broken bones. All and all I think our bitching party went rather well."

It took a moment or two, but Dumbledore finally nodded his agreement. He hadn't realized there were such hazards involved in bitching parties. They had been lucky indeed, to escape so unscathed the Headmaster decided with a mixture of amusement and relief. He supposed he should be thankful for the hangover too, a little reminder for him of all the reasons why he'd decided drowning his sorrows in liquor was not a feasible way to spend the rest of his life.

Crouching down like he was imitating a baseball catcher Jamie rested back on his haunches as he studied the headmaster. "Feeling better?"

"My headache does appear to be lessening." Dumbledore acknowledged, impressed by the fast acting relief the potion was providing. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me the recipe for this particular potion? Hagrid in particular could benefit from it."

Jamie shook his head, a look of rueful regret on his female face. "Wish I could, but she refuses to give the recipe to anyone so that she can control the market on it. She won't even share it with us, though she does give us a family discount. I've only got enough for one last bender on me as it is. If I haven't used it by the time I leave, I'll leave it with you if you'd like. If you figure the recipe out though, don't let anyone else have it, all right? She'll kill me in my sleep if I ruin her business monopoly for her. The money she makes with her hangover recipe pays for all her strange and bizarre experiments."

"Then I won't even try to duplicate it." Dumbledore promised with a smile.

Thanks. Now time to get up and changed." Jamie said as he straightened, holding a hand out to help the older man to his feet. "I need to head out to do the same. Meet you for breakfast, then?"

Dumbledore nodded as he straightened, wincing as he worked the kinks out of his shoulders. "Sounds like the wisest course of action." With age might come wisdom, but it also brought on aches and pains like only the elderly could understand, the wizard thought, with a sigh of envy for Jamie's youth.

"Catch ya then."

)

After a fortifying breakfast Jamie felt completely recovered and ready to take on the world. A figurative load had been taken off his shoulders, or so it felt at the moment as the Gryffindor mentally reviewed his plans for the day. He hadn't been able to confess the things that had been weighing on him most to Dumbledore, but talking about the other stuff had made him see other things in a new light. The new light wasn't exactly a pretty one, but it had been illuminating, Jamie thought with a sigh. And with illumination had come new understanding of what he had to do with the time he had left within this particular period.

With that in mind he consulted with Dumbledore as to Sirius's class schedule, and then rearranged his own so that he was waiting for the Gryffindor when the other man's class before the other man's spare ended. When the classroom door opened Jamie straightened and waited until the Marauders exited before moving forward to intercept them.

"Mr. Black. Could I have a word?"

Raising an eyebrow at the other man's tone Sirius meet Jamie's blank stare with one of his own, refusing to give his thoughts away. He thoroughly cursed the day they'd come up with the idea of turning the older man into a woman. There was no way his heart would be beating faster, his blood racing hotter at the sight of Prewett, if it weren't for the female shell the man now wore. Damn the man's sexy new female hide, Sirius thought darkly.

But he kept his voice bored and uncaring as he gave the man his attention. "What about?"

"I only need about three minutes, then you can do as you like. This won't take long at all obviously." Jamie returned, not about to get into it with so many interested and tunes in ears around them.

Acting as though he could care less and was in perfect control of the situation Sirius gave a slight shrug of his shoulder. "Fine then."

With a jerk of his head Jamie indicated what way to go, leading the Gryffindor to a classroom he'd been told would remain empty for the time they would need it. Opening the door Jamie held it open for the other man, following after him and locking the door behind them. He could see from the quick look Sirius gave him that the Gryffindor didn't like that, but the Black was too prideful to bring it up.

"Thanks for coming with me." Jamie began, doing his best not to fidget.

Sirius shrugged again. "So what do you want, Prewett?"

Jamie cleared his throat, before beginning the speech he'd been silently rehearsing in his head for the last couple hours. "I owe you an apology. I know you're straight, that you've had zero romantic interest in other men in the past and that I'm likely the first man to ever approach you in this particular manner. It was wrong of me to tease and use your teenage hormones against you the way I have. It wasn't fair to you in the slightest. I hope you'll believe that I'm genuinely sorry for what I've done, and that you'll accept my apology. It won't happen again. You have my word that I'll treat you the same as I would James or Remus for the rest of my time here."

Taken aback by the unexpected apology Sirius threw out a somewhat random statement while he tried to comprehend the rest of the man's words. "I can't help but notice you didn't include Peter."

"I don't like Peter."

The bluntness of the answer had Sirius struggling to find his footing again. "Why don't you like him? You were the one who knocked him down the hill, weren't you?"

Knowing better than to confess to that it was Jamie's turn to shrug. "That's my business. I don't care to discuss it. Suffice to say I don't like him and never will. Now will you accept my apology, please?"

Feeling more confident now that he could see how much the other man wanted him to accept his apology Sirius moved in so that he and Jamie were standing in front of each other, doing his best to see past the female exterior to the man in the other man's eyes. "And if I refuse to accept your apology? What then?"

"Then that would be your business, Sirius." Was Jamie's cool response, knowing by now exactly how the other man's mind worked in these sort of situations. He'd grown up with Andromeda after all. He knew how Blacks were about hoarding leverage over people to use when it suited them best. Andromeda had been a genius when it came to guilt tripping slightly mischievous boys into confessing every sinful thought that had entered their adorable heads since she'd seen them last. The woman had been a hazard to many of his and Teddy's brilliant childhood plots. "If you're thinking I'll beg for your forgiveness then you'll have a long time waiting, Sirius. What I did wasn't that bad, and you were a prick about some things too."

Sirius raised one brow in perfect Black fashion. "Insulting me isn't going to make me want to accept your apology, Prewett."

Jamie rolled his eyes in response. "And this just highlights the fact that I was right, thinking I was using you to distract myself from the situation I'm currently in. No way would I be this interested in you otherwise."

Now Sirius's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "Using me?"

"I'm currently in a highly stressful situation that for various reasons I can't tell you about. I figured out last night in my alcohol daze that my mind has been concentrating solely on you as much as possible as a sort of coping mechanism." Jamie explained, hiding his amusement at the insult that crossed the other man's face at his words. "Not that you aren't appealing, because you are, but at the same time you've yet to mature enough to be to my superior taste in men. Under normal circumstance I'd never go after someone like you."

A definite twitch was developing under his right eye, Sirius thought absently while he silently fumed. That he didn't want the man to chase after him was beside the point here. He wanted the man to think he was sexy as hell, he liked that part of this mess. It was the way the other man made him feel and behave out of character that he didn't like. That Prewett was basically saying he'd been a convenient and easily rid of distraction pissed him off even more than the other man had done previously.

Which really shouldn't have been possible, but apparently it was.

"I'll take a wild guess and say that you aren't going to be accepting my apology, right?"

"Oh that's a pretty sure thing at this point, yeah."

Nodding his acceptance of that fact Jamie knew when to cut his losses. Plus, the Gryffindor was bloody sexy when he was pissed off unfortunately. And since he'd just promised to keep his hands to himself Jamie figured he should get his own sexy self out of the empty classroom before he forgot that promise.

And so, while the Gryffindor's eyes shot daggers into his back, Jamie headed for the door, unlocked it, and beat a hasty retreat.

He had not a doubt that the other man was already starting to plan some new sort of revenge.

)

Lily was in the Gryffindor common room reading her Transfiguration textbook when Sirius, James and Remus tracked her down. Sensing their presences Lily looked up, took one look at their faces, and wished she'd known she needed to hide from them. She might not have any idea what had passed between Sirius and Jamie earlier, but her boyfriend's best friend had been quiet and lost in thought since then. That kind of behavior from Sirius spelled serious trouble in her books. And since the man was zeroing in on her like a missile Lily had a bad feeling she was in for a world of trouble too.

"What do you guys want?"

"I just have some questions for you, that's all." Sirius assured her, seeing that she was already braced to go on the defensive. She was friends with the enemy after all.

Not buying that for a moment Lily kept her wary eyes on him as she did her best to read his body language for clues. "What do you want to know? I'm busy studying as you can see. Unlike you I actually care about my NEWTS."

Taking a seat on the arm of her couch Sirius's eyes remained black and mysterious as he started his investigation. "This Wren person you were discussing earlier with Prewett and my brother…do you happen to know what he looks like?"

Surprise warred with suspicion. "Yes, I've seen a picture. Why?"

"Curiosity." Was his offhanded response. "I'm interested in who I'm being compared to."

Lily remained silent for several moments, weighing his words and the ways Sirius might try to use the information against Jamie. It wasn't like they could trick Jamie with a doppelganger of the man's former lover, even if she described him that wouldn't be enough to create an accurate double surely. And it would make sense for the man to want to know, Sirius's pride and ego were huge after all. She couldn't see any harm in telling him, he was probably using the question to soften her up before the hard questions to come anyway, she thought suspiciously. But if he thought he could use her against Jamie he was in for a very bad shock.

"He's really tall and solidly built, Jamie says that there are rumors that he has giant's blood in him. His face is ruggedly handsome, killer cheekbones. Wren has long white hair that reaches his waist, though he always keeps it tied back in a single braid. His eyes are amber. His left ear is pierced twice, he wears amber studs there that were his mother's in her memory. Wren has tattoos on his wrists, when they're together they form a set of battered white, black and grey wings. He has scars on his chest, but they're faint and barely noticeable."

"The guy was bare chested in the picture you saw?" James wanted to know, not liking the idea of Lily ogling another man's picture. And that she'd like what she'd seen was obvious in her voice. She didn't have to say she thought the guy was sexy, her tone said it all.

Amused Lily set aside her book and moved over to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's waist, leaning against him as she cuddled. "Don't worry, he's almost old enough to be my father. And even if he wasn't, and Jamie didn't have dibs on him, I'd still pick you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Giving her man a slow, loving kiss Lily ignored the other two, Remus looking everywhere but at them while Sirius tapped his foot impatiently.

"Anything about this guy that makes him unique personality wise?" Sirius asked her, hoping that she'd be flustered enough by James's snogging to not think about what she might or not be giving away.

"Uhm." Still staring into James's eyes Lily had to admit her brain was more than a little fogged up. "Jamie said he's a little claustrophobic…oh and he hates rats. He said that Wren kills them on sight." Lily's brows furrowed as she tried to think of something else. "And the fact that there's a huge chunk of his soul missing. That really sets him apart I guess."

"What do you mean the guy's missing a chunk of his soul?" Remus wanted to know, asking the question the other two boys were all thinking.

Quickly Lily summed up for them what Jamie had told her and Regulus about the Muggles Professor.

"Damn." James winced as he imagined it, hugging Lily against him a little tighter.

Sirius felt bad for the guy too, especially since the fates had apparently saddled the older man with Prewett on top of everything else. The guy definitely couldn't catch a break. Personally he hated Dementors with a passion. They were almost as toxic to be around as his family, Sirius thought with dark humor.

Looking over at Sirius Remus spoke without thinking. "Damn, he must really not think much of you, Mate, to prefer a guy with almost no soul to you."

And realizing what he'd just said and suggested Remus winced and paled a little as he hurried to apologize for his comment.

Doing her best not to laugh, since she didn't want to get Remus in anymore trouble then he might already be in given Sirius's mood, Lily tried to throw some water on the situation.

"You shouldn't take the fact that he doesn't think you're as good as this Wren person to heart, Sirius. I mean Jamie's known the man for years and they were lovers. Of course he'd prefer Wren to you. He's hardly seen your good side after all, and this Wren must have one or Jamie would have never slept with him no matter how gorgeous he is."

She probably could have left out that last part, Lily thought ruefully as Sirius and James gave her dark looks.

"He is not better looking than me." Sirius stated, his voice broking no argument. "The guy wears earrings and has hair like a girl's. Worse, like a Malfoy's."

"Well there you go." Remus interjected, seeing his chance to redeem himself. "Jamie usually prefers girlie looking guys and you shouldn't care that he's decided he's no longer interested in you."

"And since he'll be gone soon you should just leave this alone." Lily added.

Sirius's eyes narrowed as he gave her his full attention. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he'll be gone in a little over a week, remember?"


	19. Came In The Mail

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Came In The Mail

Sirius was annoyed that Prewett wouldn't be around long enough for him to truly make the man suffer, especially since he'd been hoping to be there to see the man brought to his knees. But his Plan B was a good one if he did say so himself, the Gryffindor thought with a smirk as he left the school's owlry. He'd just sent a nice, long letter to the redhead's beloved Muggles professor, informing the man as to how Jamie had been behaving towards him while at Hogwarts. He'd gotten Jamie's former school from Lily, which was all he'd needed from the girl to make his plan a success. The arrogant bastard was going to be in for a surprise when he went to visit the older man, Sirius thought wickedly, rubbing his hands with glee. See if this Wren guy would let himself be jumped, knowing that the redhead was just using him for a quick shag.

He hoped Prewett died from frustration.

It wasn't the revenge he'd hoped for, but it would do. Sometimes simple was best anyway, and the other man would go nuts for the rest of the week, waiting for the other shoe to drop. And he still had a week to come up with something extra, Sirius reminded himself with an evil gleam in his dark eyes.

The problem was that that something had to be really brilliant and creative, because he despised how often the older man seem to view him as a child. Which he most certainly was not, Sirius thought smugly as he headed back inside the castle's walls, confident in her own superiority. He was as much a man, no more of a man, then Prewett could ever hope to be.

And it was just icing on the cake when he caught sight of the individual he so desired to best walking towards him. The man really did make an attractive girl, Sirius thought to himself, allowing himself to enjoy the sight for once. The potion would wear off by Saturday afternoon most likely, then the man would be back to normal and he wouldn't have to worry about this bizarre attraction he had for the man's female form.

"You look pleased with yourself." Jamie noted, knowing that wouldn't bode well for him. He was genuinely curious as to what the other man thought he had up his sleeve though. What could he say, he was a glutton for punishment where the other man was concerned.

"I'm very pleased with myself, thanks." Sirius drawled out with a decidedly rakish grin on his face. "And you? How pleased are you with your current circumstances?"

"I'll like it better when I'm in my own body." Jamie returned dryly, his senses heightening as he got a good look at the gleam in the other man's seductive eyes. Oh yeah, the man was definitely well pleased with himself. He was only sorry he hadn't had the pleasure of putting that look in the other man's eyes. Or perhaps he had, Jamie speculated, though not in a way he's enjoy personally.

Sirius grinned. "So any plans for your last weekend as a woman?"

"As a matter of fact. I'm very much looking forward to it." Hagrid wasn't going to see what was left of his hangover potion, Jamie thought wryly as he grinned back at the other man. He was so getting thoroughly pissed this weekend once he was a guy again. Getting drunk as a girl would only invite trouble, especially given how crowded bars tended to be on weekends. He had enough problems without fighting off heterosexual men who would accidentally mistake him for easy pickings. Plus he had plans for his Saturday that were going to most definitely help him find the strength to get through the coming week, Jamie thought wickedly. Or at least that was what he was rather desperately hoping.

Just to tease and annoy Sirius moved in closer. "So you're leaving the castle again?"

"That's my plan, yes."

"What's the matter, afraid you won't be able to keep yourself in check if you stay in the same building as me, Prewett?" Sirius all but purred out, reaching up to teasingly tug on the ponytail the other man had pulled his hair back into that morning.

Leaning forward so that their noses were practically touching Jamie purred right back at the younger man. "You're not as irresistible as you like to think you are, Black."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Try me." Jamie shot back, regretting the words even before they had completely left his mouth.

Yep, it was most definitely a good thing he was going to be out of the castle for the weekend.

A very good thing.

)

All in all Jamie thought that his first night on the town was going rather well, keeping his drinking to a minimum so that he didn't have to worry about slipping up and revealing who he was to any of the bar's fellow patrons. He was just there for a quick meal of pub grub anyway. Killing time before he headed out to find a Muggle theatre and catch a movie. Not that he had any knowledge about any of the films that would be playing, but it would be neat to say he'd gone. Plus his father was always telling him that the Muggle films that had come out during the last twenty years of the twentieth century were vastly superior to what had come out after that. It would be interesting to see if that was true.

Despite all those reason to be in a good mood Jamie couldn't help but feel restless as he took his bill from the waitress, a sort of itch between his shoulder blades that made him think there was something important he was forgetting to do. Unfortunately he had not an inkling of what that something was. And it was really starting to annoy him, Jamie thought as he paid his bill, tipping generously since the service had been truly excellent. Way better now then it was in the future.

Walking outside Jamie inhaled the fresh summer air with appreciation, turning his head as he heard the sound of someone cursing. Cursing, Jamie noted, because the man in question had just walked into a lamppost. Ouch.

"Are you all right?" Jamie asked, walking over to help the man to his feet.

"Just fine, thanks." The man answered, cradling his head between his hands. "On my way home, had just a little too much to drink it seems. But I must be home before nine or the wife will have my head on one of her fancy platters. Vicious woman, can't understand that a man needs a drink or two every once in a while. Thanks for asking."

Grinning, Jamie cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Would you like some help getting home?" He hadn't checked out the theatres he'd looked up in a Muggle phonebook, so he didn't know what time the movies started or even what was playing. But he could spare some time and make sure the poor bugger got home in one piece, Jamie decided. If he missed out on something good then so be it. Even a bad movie could be enjoyable with the right sense of humor.

"You sure you wouldn't mind, young lady? Normally I'd just apparate there, but I can't seem to remember how to do that at the moment."

Letting the young lady comment pass for the time being Jamie just smiled and got a good grip on the man's arm. "I'd be happy to help. Where do you live exactly?"

It took the man a couple of tries, but finally the happy drunk managed to recall exactly where he lived.

So Jamie played good Samaritan and safely delivered the man to his wife, who was as peeved off at the idea of her husband being in the company of a much younger woman as she was over the fact that her husband was already drunk. But she thanked Jamie kindly enough, and gave him some fresh biscuits as a thank you for his help.

Once back on the street Jamie decided to walk a little as he nibbled on his unexpected treat, recognizing the area well enough from past visits there to visit a friend who would eventually live a couple blocks down from where he currently was. Stopping at one of the sign posts Jamie's brows furrowed as he noted that the name was different from what he remembered. It should have been Maplewood Street, not Birmingham. It must have changed between now and then, Jamie surmised, wondering why that was. And why he couldn't shake the feeling that he should know the answer to that. His friend must have told him and he'd forgotten, Jamie decided with a shrug.

Staring down the street in question as he tried to remember the nagging piece of information at the back of his mind, it suddenly occurred to Jamie that all the lampposts on the street appeared to be out. And yet, Jamie thought as he turned to look around him, all the other lights seemed to be working just fine. Now why was that? There was no way all the lights could have burned out at once, and it was hard to believe that there could be some sort of problem that was affecting only this small street.

A bad feeling rolling down his spine Jamie was moving before he thought about it, his long strides turning into a full out run when a long, painful scream rent the air.

)

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow when he spotted James and Sirius wandering the hallways together. James as Head Boy was of course allowed to be out and about at the present hour, but Sirius was another matter. Not that the former Black heir had ever been one for the rules, Dumbledore thought with a small smile, mentally thinking that the man was sure to cause him a number of headaches in the future. But both men would be invaluable as well, he felt it in his gut. But it wouldn't hurt to remind Sirius that rules were put into place for a reason.

Especially since the two were probably up to something involving Jamie.

"Mr. Black. Mr. Potter."

Both boys froze at the sound of their headmaster's voice, giving each other a 'damn' look before turning around to face the older man who was walking towards them. Their greetings overlapping each other's both men did their best not to fidget under the older man's intense stare. There was just something about those blue eyes, they thought as they fixed their most innocent expressions on their face.

"Remus wasn't feeling well so I volunteered to patrol with James in his steed." Sirius volunteered before the headmaster could inquire about his presence. "I didn't like the idea of him doing it by himself and Lily was busy studying."

"I see." Dumbledore was willing to bet quite a bit that Remus was just fine, but short of going to the Gryffindor tower to see for himself… "I would be most displeased if Jamie were to return to Hogwarts on Sunday to find another surprise waiting for him."

James and Sirius shared another look, not really surprised that the man knew it had been them. And pleading their innocence would probably only anger the headmaster, who would know they were lying through their pearly whites anyway. So they wisely nodded their heads in agreement, especially since they hadn't intended to booby-trap the man's room again.

They'd just wanted to plot in peace without Remus and Lily trying to censure them. Plus they were sick of Peter ring his hands like a girl and making them want to chuck him out the nearest window every time they mentioned Prewett.

"Headmaster, I was just wondering, about Prewett…why is it so important that he leaves next Sunday night? I mean from that conversation he had with that weird house elf of his he obviously is in a rush to get home. Exactly what's keeping him here?" James asked. He and Sirius had had numerous debates about whether or not Jamie was a shadow member of The Order of the Phoenix. They were still undecided, which annoyed both of them.

Not surprised by their curiosity and interest Dumbledore chose his words with care. "Jamie does not belong here, boys. Next week he'll hopefully be returning to the place where he is most needed."

"But will we see him at meetings…after school is over?" Sirius persisted, torn between hating the idea and looking forward to it, since it would open any number of doors when it came to what he could and couldn't do to the prat later on.

Dumbledore's eyes were unreadable. "No. If everything goes as it should…you won't be meeting Jamie again in the near future. If ever. Though I hope you will have that chance someday. I'm sure he'd like that." He would not live that long, he knew that much. He was not a part of Jamie's life in the future, which was all right with him, Dumbledore thought, not fearing his eventual death. He'd lived a long life, and he knew that Jamie's life was good enough that the other man had no wish to change it.

That fact would give him strength and hope in the future.

Sirius didn't like the look on the other man's face at all. It was like a mask. A chill going down his spine Sirius experienced a feeling he rarely felt. Fear. "Headmaster…just what is Jamie-Prewett going to be doing? Is he…going undercover?" It wasn't likely, but it wasn't that hard to change one's appearance. Or to play at being a double agent. And someone with the redhead's personality…the prat would volunteer for the job, no question.

James blinked at the possibility, mentally agreeing with his best friend's thought that Jamie was the sort who would jump at the chance to infiltrate and try and destroy a dark organization from the inside. And the man could speak Parselmouth, a trait that would definite endear the other man to Lord Voldemort. Not to mention Prewett's connection to Dumbledore, who Voldemort feared most.

"Lily's going to have kittens if she hears about this. She's right fond of him." James muttered, taking the older man's silence as confirmation.

Dumbledore's lips twitched ever so slightly at the expression before firming up again. "As I just told the both of you there's no cause for concern at this moment."

"But-." Sirius began, his words dying in his throat at the sound of music which flooded him with emotion.

All three turned their heads to watch the phoenix soar down the hallway, lighting it up with its presence as the great bird flew towards them. When Fawkes reached them the phoenix landed gracefully on the headmaster's shoulder, an envelope in its beak.

Retrieving the envelope with a quiet thank you Albus studied the front, his name written there in very messy script he recognized immediately. "It's from Moody."

Without thinking Dumbledore headed over to the nearest classroom, pulling out his wand to unlock it so that he could open the letter and hear its contents in private. It was only when he'd closed the classroom door behind him that he realized the boys had come in with him.

Opening his mouth to order them from the room Dumbledore paused, reminding himself that in less than two months the young men before him would be under his command and helping him to fight against perhaps the darkest wizard the world had ever known. Babying them or trying to protect them from the harsh realties of what was going on would be pointless.

So he gave them both a hard look that told them to keep their mouths shut, then proceeded to cast multiple spells around the room that would insure that nothing said within its walls could be overheard by anyone, even a ghost passing through unexpectedly. Only when he was satisfied that he'd done everything he could did the headmaster undo the letter's fastening, letting the envelope go as it leapt out of his hand to hover in midair, Mad Eye Moody's voice coming out of the folded paper.

"Dumbledore, destroy this message if there's anyone you don't trust in the vicinity. I'll fill you in when I come to see you in the morning instead."

After a drawn out pause the voice came again.

"The Death Eaters hit Ian Maplewood family tonight. Killed everyone in the house from the parents down to the children. Everyone except for Maplewood's sister in law, Desmona Arrgon, and her daughter Fiona. They were there visiting her sister at the time of the attack. The Death Eater's would have killed them too, but they got interrupted by a redhead who says she belongs to you. Wouldn't answer any of my questions, wouldn't even give me her name. Mighty suspicious that, but she assured me you'd vouch for her and I checked, she doesn't have the Dark Mark on her. Though the snake tattoo she does have makes me think I'm right to put her under guard at St. Mungos. Not that she's going anywhere any time soon; the Death Eaters had a field day with her before we got there. Bloodied her good, they did. But she's tough, I'll give the little hellion that. Coughing up blood and still bossing me around like she's in charge. Makes me glad I never married. Nothing but trouble, females. Always thinking they're in charge. Anyway, I'll come see you as soon as I can, got to process the scene and such first. Send me an immediate message if she's lying about you vouching, otherwise I'll just keep her under watch till you come claim her. Best not to come right now unless you have to. I'll explain later."

Wrapping up his report Moody accurately described Jamie in female form and then signed out with a reminder to let him know if the bloody woman was lying to him.

* * *

Note: I'm not denying you the fight scene between Jamie and the Death Eaters, you'll get to see it along with Dumbledore and the Marauders through a Pensieve in next chapter. Just wanted to avoid repetition.


	20. Battle of The Bitches

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Battle of The Bitches

When Dumbledore stepped out of his office the next morning he narrowly missed tripping over four of his students. Staring down at the guilty faces looking back at him, Dumbledore had to work hard not to smile at the Gryffindors as they stumbled to their feet. Obviously they'd decided to camp out at his office door because they'd known that it connected to his living quarters. They hadn't wanted to risk missing out on Moody's arrival and news so they'd decided to wait where they couldn't miss him when he went to meet the Auror.

He'd anticipated they'd do something along these lines and it was always good to be right, Dumbledore thought as he greeted the four.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Black. Mr. Lupin. Miss. Evans. Good morning. How unusual to see you all up before six in the morning."

"Please let us come with you, Headmaster." Lily begged, not about to beat around the bush as she moved to stand in front of the older man. "And if Jamie is really hurt can I please go to the hospital to look after him and make sure he does what the healers tell him? I can stay with my Mum and look after him this weekend. He doesn't have any family here so he'll need someone and you have to stay here, right?"

Dumbledore smiled softly, not surprised by the offer either. He'd seen for himself how well Jamie was getting along with Lily. "You're correct in thinking he's without family here and that he will no doubt be a bad patient. And if it is safe then I have no objection to you going to visit him, Miss. Evans. You will have to have your physical appearance changed beforehand." The Headmaster added, his tone indicating that this was nonnegotiable. "I think we all have been around Jamie long enough to know that he's probably made lifetime enemies of whoever he faced off against last night. There is no reason to let them think they could use you against him. The less they know about him the better."

"You think they'll be gunning for him?" Remus asked as they fell into step with their Headmaster as the older man started to walk down the hallway, motioning for them to follow.

"Gunning for her you mean." Dumbledore corrected with a sneaky little smile. "You three turning Jamie into a girl might have been the best defense you could have given him, gentlemen. It's not a coincidence that Jamie refused to give his name to any of the Aurors or healers. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if you'll be unable to visit him at St. Mungos, Miss. Evans. I would imagine first chance he gets Jamie will get out of there so that he can make the transition from female to male without anyone the wiser."

Lily paled as much as a true redhead could. "But he needs to be in the hospital!"

"He needs to stay off the Dark Lord's radar more." Dumbledore countered.

Sirius shook his head, knowing their Headmaster was right. Who at this school knew better how easily Prewett got under people's skin without even trying? The redhead could piss people off easier than breathing. And if Voldemort wanted the older man dead…well then maybe the man would sic the real badasses after Prewett. Just the thought of his cousins and their respective spouses getting ahold of Prewett made Sirius feel sick to his stomach.

The four Gryffindors were all pretty sick to their stomachs by the time they reached the Great Hall where Hagrid was waiting with Moody.

"Alastair." Dumbledore nodded his head in greeting.

"Dumbledore. What's with your shadows?" Moody demanded to know, pointing his wand/staff in the direction of the Gryffindors walking slightly behind Dumbledore.

"It's a bit of a story. I think we should retire to my office before we discuss it." The look in Dumbledore's blue eyes told the Auror not to argue with him.

"Wait…we were just at your office." Sirius gave the man a confused look. "Why did we come all the way here if that's where we're going?"

"You four spent the night camped out on the rock floor outside my office. The walk was bound to get your blood flowing to your brains again."

While the four teens processed the fact that they'd walked all the way to the Great Hall for no good reason Dumbledore thanked Hagrid for escorting Moody into the castle and promised to update the half giant as soon as possible as to Jamie's condition. That taken care of Dumbledore motioned for Moody to follow him to his office, the teenagers hurrying after them to follow the route they'd just taken.

Knowing better than to ask any of the men questions the teens followed in silence, Lily clutching James hand tightly in hers. Seeing how worried Remus was Sirius put aside his own worry and placed a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder, lending his silent support.

Arriving at the Headmaster's Office Dumbledore herded them all in and then he and Moody casted some extra wards and spells around the space, just in case. And because Moody was extremely paranoid and it was always best to humor him, Dumbledore silently added as he watched his comrade work.

Once that was done to Moody's satisfaction Dumbledore revealed the Pensieve, the teens crowding in to look at the strange, birdfeeder like dish. None of them had ever seen or used one before and their curiosity overwhelmed their worries for Jamie for the moment. Then they remembered brutally why there were there when Moody pulled a vial out and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Here's Desmona Arrgon's memories of last night." Moody's face was unreadable as he watched Dumbledore add the silver liquid to the Pensieve. "Her husband wasn't happy about this, but I managed to talk him into it. Didn't bother trying to get the daughter's, she passed out from the pain part way through." And now the hardened Auror's eyes went to meet each other the teenagers in turn. "Everything she saw and heard is on there. Everything."

Sirius stuck his chin out defiantly. "And I grew up surrounded by Death Eaters for most of my life. I probably know them better than you do. And what they're capable of."

Moody sneered at the boy's arrogance. "You think you know. You all think you know. All eager to get out there and fight the forces of evil like it's some big game you'll win because you're on the right side. I was gonna say you lot shouldn't be seeing this, but I think you should. I think you all should engrave these memories on your minds and think hard about the fact that the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord will want to do worse than that to you if you join the Order. Show them, Albus."

"As you wish, Alastair."

)

It was a surprise attack that hit and hit hard. The Death Eaters killed the Maplewood children without even a hint of hesitation or remorse. One minute the two little girls, seven and ten, were playing dolls together in the front parlor, and the next their open eyes were as dead and unseeing as the dolls that fell from their lifeless hands. Mrs. Arrgon, who'd come into the room to check on them just in time to see the four Death Eaters kill her nieces, had only had time to scream a warning to her sister and brother in law before one of the Death Eaters hit her with a curse that sent her flying back into a large cabinet, which fell on her with a sickening crunch.

Obviously considering her contained for the moment the four Death Eaters then headed for the kitchen, Mrs. Arrgon going in and out of consciousness so that the scene before the memory's observers wavered in visibility, but not in sound. The screams and yells coming from the kitchen, where the other two adults were being tortured, rang perfectly through the room. The demands, the threats, the cold, female laughter of one of the Death Eaters taunted the two wildly grieving parents.

Laughter Sirius immediately recognized as his cousin Bellatrix's.

And then before their eyes the pinned down woman showed the strength only a parent knew when her child was still in danger. Mrs. Arrgon forced herself to crawl out from under the cabinet and crawled across the room, tears and blood dripping off her face from cuts, broken bones, and the terrible knowledge that they were all probably dead. But you could also see in her face a single minded focus that had her agonizingly making her way across the room to the stairs, her wand in one hand as she bit down hard on her lip to keep conscious and focused.

Why she was going there became clear as the woman looked up the stairs to see a sleepy eyed little girl, not much older than four, peeking out though the railing of the second floor banister. Awaken by the screams the child had gotten out of her cousin's bed to find out what was going on, too scared to come down on her own.

Motioning for the girl to be quiet by placing her finger over her lips the woman frantically motioned for her daughter to come to her with the other hand.

The child's fear was plain but the little girl did as she was told. Using the side railing Fiona Arrgon carefully made her way down the stairs, stopping every step as a new scream rent the air, scaring her that much more so that she whimpered pitifully. But finally the little girl reached her mother, who'd gotten to her feet despite the fact that her left leg was obviously broken.

Biting down on her lips so hard she drew blood Mrs. Arrgon scooped her daughter up into her arms and shuffled/stumbled towards the front door, her terror heightened senses alerting her to the danger coming from behind. Swinging around with her wand ready the woman blasted the surprised Death Eater back into the kitchen. With a cry of desperation the woman hurled herself towards the front door, getting it open just as she was hit from behind, the curse sending her stumbling down the front steps, the woman curving her body around her daughter in an effort to protect the screaming child from injury.

The three non injured Death Eaters came out after her, their intent obviously to get the two back in the house where they had wards that would keep the sounds of screams from reaching the ears of the neighbors who might decided to risk their necks and help.

With a spell one of the Death Eater's ensnared the older woman, who let go of her daughter who tumbled to the grass, Arrgon screaming for her baby to run.

And the girl tried, screaming her little lungs out the whole time, the decibel level agonizing when the smallest Death Eater decided to introduce the child to the Cruciatus Curse.

Another Death Eater casted out a spell to retrieve the screaming child, what would have been done to the girl and her mother then halted as a redhead warrior goddess, with the cold eyes of fury and justice, ran up the street and delivered a blow to the Death Eater torturing Fiona, the Death Eater breaking off the unforgiveable curse to defend herself from the unexpected attack.

Jamie's next order was to yell out something in Parseltongue that had a long, meter thick shadow rushing across the lawns to encircle Mrs. Arrgon and her daughter. And once it reached them the black shadow lifted and swirled up and around them, solidifying and growing until suddenly it was no longer like a shadow, but a thick fog that was only slightly see through. And then its true nature became apparently as Hiss's head and tail appeared, the latter swinging out at the enemy. The tail slammed one of the Death Eaters into the house hard enough to knock the Death Eater unconscious, the other two apparating in time to avoid the blow.

The storey and a half tall serpent hissed like mad at the two remaining Death Eaters, his coils moving so that he formed a protective igloo around the Arrgons.

And when the two Death Eaters aimed attacks at the two within Hiss they quickly discovered that the snake absorbed the blows, the magic swirling through the snake's coils like an electric current. One that didn't reach its intended targets but simply continued to circulate harmlessly within Hiss.

Rushing into the scene Jamie wand was at the ready as the two Death Eaters turned their attention to him.

"Who are you?" The male Death Eater demanded to know.

"Beat it, both of you." Jamie hissed, his brown eyes ice cold as he pointed his wand in their direction, the threat clear. "You've spilled enough blood tonight."

"You don't honestly think you worry us, little girl?" The female Death Eater mocked, her laughter rich and chilling.

"Better a little girl than a snake man's whore, Bella."

The female Death Eater jolted, though it was impossible to know whether it was because of Jamie's shortening of her name, the insult, or that the redhead knew who she was.

"How dare you speak to her that way." The male Death Eater yelled, aiming a curse at Jamie that the redhead sent back at him with trained ease. Rodolphus moved out of the way of the rebounded curse with just as much skill.

"Why don't you go somewhere and let the adults talk, Dufus? Maybe try to grow a pair since Bella here cut off the little ones you were born with."

Rodolphus sent off another curse and he and Jamie went at each other, Bellatrix leaving her husband to win or lose without a care while she went to look over the snake and try to figure out how to get at the Arrgons.

Clutching her unconscious daughter against her chest Demona Arrgon watched the other woman with fear, her look of terror fading slowly as it became apparent that the Death Eater couldn't find a weakness where the snake was concerned. A snake who kept trying to maneuver its body so that it could smash into the woman with head or tail.

They were safe within its coils.

"See if you can find a weakness. I'll deal with this bitch." Bellatrix finally ordered her husband, though no one believed she thought that the man could break through what she'd failed to remove. She wanted a shot at Jamie and she wanted it to be one on one.

Moving rather like a serpent Bellatrix approached what she thought was another woman while Rodolphus angrily made his way over to the snake to take his turn trying to get past the serpent's coils to reach what lay within.

"Why do I think that the only way to reach those two is to kill you?" Bellatrix asked as she approached, making no move to attack just yet, her voice hinting at amusement that Jamie's body all but shook from the need to lash out.

"Guess you'll have to kill me to find out, Bella." Jamie shot back, his tone mocking. "Of course that's about as likely as Voldemort getting laid by someone who isn't as mental as you. Kudos to you though, seriously. I couldn't look at that in bed and not hurl chunks. Or does he blindfold you?"

Screeching out her fury Bellatrix hurled out a curse that Jamie nimbly moved out of the way of, though the curse caused a line of blood to well along his cheekbone from the glancing blow.

Laughing as he pumped up on the adrenaline high Jamie grinned at her as he delivered the line he was counting on to give him just that quick opportunity to do what he could before he retreated within Hiss in order to not alter history anymore than he already was.

"Hey, Bella, ever think that he makes you do it in the dark because he's wishing you were his obsession, Dumbledore? "

And as soon as the last syllable left his lips Jamie apparated forward, betting his life on the fact that his words would jolt her enough that she'd freeze for that key second. And when he reappeared Jamie's wand was in his left hand, his right drawn back before he delivered a punishing right hook to the stunned woman's face, his fist breaking through the mask to smash into her nose, blood flying as her head snapped back from the unexpected blow.

At the same time Rodolphus and the now conscious third Death Eater fired off shots at Jamie, training having the redhead moving out of the way of the headshot, the second hitting him square in the gut.

Propelled backward Jamie hit the ground hard and rolled, the redhead making choking noises before leaning forward on his hands and knees, blood gushing out of his mouth as he heaved out a pint's worth of blood onto the lawn.

Blood dripping out of the sides of his mouth and off his chin Jamie grinned bloodily as he wrapped his left arm protectively around his waist after switching his wand to his dominant hand. "Totally worth it."

All three Death Eaters moving in with wands drawn, the y were startled when something small and white came whizzing out of the pouch Jamie wore around his neck and flew towards them.

And then suddenly there was a white haired man standing between the three Death Eaters and Jamie.

"Get inside of Hiss now!"

Moving on instinct Jamie automatically obeyed the familiar, commanding voice, calling up what was left of his strength to make one last dash since it wasn't possible to apparate through the serpent's body.

The man who'd appeared out of nowhere charged the three Death Eaters with a wand drawn, the three automatically shooting in the older man's direction as they reacted to the suicidal rush. But quickly they realized that their spells were going straight through him like he wasn't even there, which he really wasn't.

Moving in unison the three turned to hurl death curses at Jamie who, seeing the blows coming, once again put it all on the line as he risked transforming into his Anamagi form to make himself a smaller target.

The now bushy tailed fox made a desperate leap, green beams whizzing over Jamie's canine head as he stumbled and tumbled into the snake's protective coils.


	21. In The Aftermath

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

In The Aftermath

The Death Eaters all made various sounds of disappointment and cursed as soon as they saw Jamie get on to his four feet without much difficulty inside of the magical serpent. Where they couldn't touch him. Turning their attention back to the white haired man walking towards them the three had to remind themselves that the man wasn't real, the dark intent in the man's amber eyes as fierce and deadly as Bellatrix's.

"It's Wren." Lily told the others with a grin. "Or it looks like him."

So this was Wren, Sirius thought as he looked over the taller, more muscled, older and definitely not girlie man. That Sirius felt a spurt of jealousy and intense dislike was as unexpected as the Wren guy's strange ability to avoid the blows the Death Eaters had delivered towards him.

And all six of them move in close to watch Wren face off against the Death Eaters.

The man who really wasn't there had a voice that was ice cold and venomous. "I don't know who you are or what's going on here, but my advice to you is to start running and keeping running. Because when I find you I'm going to crucify you to the ground and rip you open one vein at a time. You have my word on it. So start running."

And warning made the image of Wren started walking towards Hiss.

"He really meant that." Remus said slowly, shocked dumb as he watched the man leave the Death Eaters momentarily speechless. People probably didn't threaten them often. The role reversal had stunned them.

"And he's a teacher." James added.

Everyone wanted to hear what the image said to Jamie, so the group of observers hurried after the figure to watch him slip through Hiss like the serpent wasn't even there.

Jamie, back in human form but still a girl, looked up at Wren with stark adoration. "I so want to have your adopted babies right now."

Crouching down so that he was on eye level with Jamie Wren's voice was softer, but no less commanding and in charge. "You will stay inside of Hiss until help arrives. You will not mouth off, make faces, or antagonize whoever's hurt you in any way. You will keep your smart mouth shut or I will turn you over my knee and tan your ass raw." The man who was but wasn't Wren reached out and placed a finger over Jamie's opening mouth. "And no, it could not be fun, James. I would make sure it wasn't the least bit fun for you." Removing his finger Wren swiped a hand over Jamie's hair, his hand going slightly through the red strands. "And you better not be dead, James, or so help me I will go up to heaven and drag you back down to earth and then kick your ass for causing me a moment's upset."

"Damn but you're so hot when you're yelling at me."

"Behave."

And with that the image faded and a white rock dropped into Jamie's open hand.

"I always wondered what this did." Sticking the rock Wren had given him a couple years ago back into his pouch Jamie pointed his wand at it, commanding his First Aid kit to come out. When a large, briefcase sized case came out it landed on the ground with a thud, opening to reveal various compartments full of the standards and extras he'd never had to use but kept on hand anyway.

Schooling his features and ignoring the pains that were making themselves known now that he wasn't distracted by his former man's outrageous sex appeal, Jamie shuffled over to kneel beside the woman clutching her daughter to her. "Hi, you can call me James. Obviously that's my last name, I don't go by my first because my evil mother, who claims to love me, stuck me with a first name no girl should ever have forced upon her. Where are you hurt beside your leg, it's broken, isn't it? Your little girl is okay?"

The woman shuddered, obviously doing her best to keep it together. "Leg's the worst. The rest is minor. She's okay now…now that that…that woman isn't hurting her." She finished, looking out towards the house where the Death Eaters had gone to retrieve the Death Eater she'd incapacitated earlier.

"Okay then." Retrieving a vial from the kit Jamie popped the cork and then leaned in to place it against the woman's lips. "This will numb your body. You'll feel weird, but at least you won't be hurting…physically." Jamie said softly, knowing there was nothing he could do for the woman emotionally. She was in shock, blocking everything out so that she could remain functioning for her daughter's sake. It was only a matter of time until she broke, so all he could do was keep her as calm and focused on him and her daughter as he could. "I'm going to look at your leg now. See how bad it is. I'm sorry that it will hurt." There was no point in pretending otherwise. Carefully slicing open the bottom of the pants Jamie then reached down to tear the pants up to her knee, separating the material with a wince. "It's a bad break. Multiples."

"I made it worse…running on it."

Jamie nodded. "That would do it. And I speak from experience. Hence my Gran purchases me the mother of all First Aid kits. My perchance for self injury also caused me to learn how to repair broken bones, which I will now demonstrate."

)

The memory ended then as Aurors had arrived on the scene while Jamie was healing the woman's broken leg and the Death Eaters were apparating out of the back of the house after sending the Dark Mark into the sky. There was no point in showing that so the six left the control of the Pensieve, standing around it while they all absorbed what they'd just witnessed. They were all sick to their stomachs, though the older men hid it well having seen such things before and even worse. Much worse. But the same could not be said for the usually loud and rambunctious teenagers. Now they were dead quiet and pale, without any signs of their usual animation.

"You're going after them? Bella and Rodolphus?" Sirius asked the Auror, already expecting the answer to be no.

"We'd have to find them first. And we just have your redhead's word as to who they are. And she's not talking much at the moment, took that other guy's words to heart apparently. Arrgon couldn't positively id any of them." Moody gave the teens a look that said he thought they were as naive as hell if they thought his job was that easy. "Most of your dangerous relations don't show up on the radar of anyone they aren't in the process of torturing or killing now, Black."

James glared at the man as he put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, Remus moving to do the same on the other side. Lily stayed glued against James's side, also giving the Auror a dark look for his phrasing.

"So my redhead is still at St. Mungos?" Dumbledore asked, turning attention over to him and Jamie.

Moody gave the headmaster a dark look of his own. "Aye. And she'll be given her opportunity to slip out from under our guard. It's been arranged. Shacklebolt and I will take the heat. She said to tell you she'll be holding up in London until Sunday night."

Not surprised Dumbledore nodded his head. "I thought as much. Good. Thank you, Alistar."

"So I can't go to St. Mungos to take care of Ja-our friend?" Lily asked, just catching herself as she remembered that they were keeping Jamie's identity a secret even from Moody. Though apparently Jamie was actually short for James, something she would have found interesting and weird under different circumstances. "We won't know where our redhead is this weekend."

Moody chuckled, the sound rough and darkly amused. "According to her she's going to Purgatory tonight. I doubt you wanna go there, Missy."

Lily's brows furrowed as she processed that, trying to understand why Jamie would say he would be going to the existence between Heaven and Hell. It made no sense. Jamie wasn't going to die after all. Was he in so much pain, physically and mentally, that he thought his weekend was going to be like living in Purgatory? But that didn't sound like Jamie, and something was teasing the back of her mind, something that had to do with another possible meaning for the name Purgatory. Darn, it was really going to bug her until she remembered what that other possibility was.

"Now that you four have seen what happened to Jamie and her current physical condition it's time for you to head out. I have some things to discuss that are not for your ears, and you must respect that." Dumbledore added, knowing they wouldn't appreciate being treated like children.

But for once they didn't argue with him. They'd all learned more than enough for the day. They said their quiet good byes and left without protest.

)

It was four in the afternoon when Lily realized what her memory had been slyly taunting her with since Moody had said that Jamie was planning to go to Purgatory that night. Of course the place she was thinking of might not be where he was going, but in her gut the Gryffindor felt a growing certainty that she did know where Purgatory was and that she did want to go there. Jamie had no business going there in his current condition and he needed someone to take care of him, Lily thought darkly, already planning to lecture the man something serious. And Jamie would be a him by now, probably. So she would just have to fetch him from Purgatory and take him home with her to her mum's, Lily decided as she changed direction since she'd have to sign herself out of school before she could leave.

Mentally making a list of all the things she had to do before she left Hogwarts Lily felt better than she had all day.

She was going to find Jamie, she was sure of it.

After arranging for her departure home Lily told a couple of her friends to tell James and the boys where she was going, knowing that they'd insist on coming with her if she told them herself. Jamie would not want to see Sirius while he was down and out and her boyfriend and Jamie didn't always get along. Jamie had been hurt and needed to be in a peaceful environment.

Which was just one of the many reasons he had no business going to Purgatory, she silently fumed.

Purgatory, or at least the Purgatory she thought Jamie had meant, was a London club. A Muggle club that was said to cater to outsiders and misfits who weren't comfortable in the more mainstream clubs and bars London had to offer. She'd also heard that it was considered a hangout for men who preferred other men. It was the only club she knew of with that reputation.

Ironically she'd heard about it from Petunia, who had planned to go with some friends to protest the club's existence and call for it to be shut down. Then her little sister had realized that she'd have to actually stand outside the club and had backed out right quick.

Typical Tuney.

)

Once she arrived in London Lily went home and hung out there for a little while since it only made sense that Jamie would wait until the club was hopping before he'd show up. And she wasn't stupid, it wouldn't be smart for her to go to the club and wait for him to arrive. That section of the city wasn't exactly friendly, and she had no doubt she'd stick out there like a sore thumb. And she definitely couldn't go there with her mother, and she didn't have any male friends or acquaintances she couldn't be sure wouldn't rat her out to Tuney or her mother. Because if her mother found out she'd be grounded until…well her mother really couldn't ground her anymore, but there would be serious repercussions.

So at ten that night, which seemed like a reasonable time to her, Lily apparated herself to a street near her destination and then carefully consulted her map as to where to go. Luckily the club had originally been a well known pub before the area had fallen on hard times, otherwise she'd have had no idea where to go. Keeping her eyes open and her hand on the wand she had in her coat pocket Lily made her way past the shady looking buildings and people to the club.

It wasn't that busy outside yet, and Lily wasn't quite sure what to make of the fact that she wasn't even carded, which peeved her off a little since she'd worked hard to make hers club acceptable. The way the bouncer leered at her gave her the creeps though, so that she was more than eager to get her butt inside and away from him.

Walking through Lily noted that black walls had been put up on either side to form a short, narrow passage to the lone door in front of her.

Lily had to take several deep, steadying breaths before she reached out and opened the door, the music and sounds of people sending her stumbling backwards. But gritting her teeth the redhead straightened her shoulders and walked into the crowded main room.

Loud music assaulted her ears so that Lily wished she could cover them, the redhead making her way through the people already there in fits and starts, her innocent eyes going huge as she took in the attire and behavior of the club's clientele. To her left were two men making out, one of them with his hands down the back of the other man's trousers, and to her right was a girl whose skirt was so short Lily couldn't see how the girl could sit without the material ending up around her waist. And in front of her people were dancing together in a way she'd never seen people dance together before.

She felt like she'd walked into a Roman orgie.

Cheeks stained with color Lily flinched when she felt someone grab her arm, turning to see a greasy looking man a few years older than her staring back at her with dark intent in his eyes. "Let me go." She ordered, glaring at him.

The man's response was to try and yank her closer, Lily digging in her heels as she threatened to slap the man silly if he didn't let her go.

"The lady said to let go."

At the sound of the big, booming voice Lily and her unknown attacker turned their heads and then craned them back since the speaker was a huge man that looked like he could take down the Incredible Hulk if he had a mind to. Lily had never seen anyone that big except for Hagrid.

The man who'd grabbed Lily's arm immediately melted back into the crowd, leaving Lily alone to stare up at the man with a mixture of awe and fear.

"What you doing here, little bit?" The man asked as he raised a dark brow, the multicolored lights above shining off his bald head and bare, hugely muscled arms.

Lily stared for several heartbeats more and then raced to answer in a voice that jittered with nerves. "I'm…I'm just here…looking for someone. I won't stay long, I just have to find him. Thank you for helping me, Mister." She added, belatedly remembering her manners.

"The name's Biggs, cause I am. Don't know no Mister." Was the man's amused response. "Now who you looking for, little bit? Can't have you running around in here, you wouldn't get out in one bloody piece. This ain't no place for someone like you."

"I'm looking for my brother." Lily told him, figuring that with their shared hair color she and Jamie could be mistaken for siblings. "He's maybe here and he should be in the hospital and I've come to get him."

A speculative look came into the man's eyes, and he reached out with a hand the size of a turkey platter to finger Lily's hair. "Early twenties, good looking bloke, serious snake tattoo? Got hair like yours?"

Lily beamed at the older man. "That could be Jamie."

Biggs studied her a moment longer and then nodded his head. "I'll take ya to the bar, that's where I seen the guy. Wouldn't have noticed him, but Adonis was after him and not havin much luck."

"Who's Adonis?" Lily asked as she allowed the man to tuck her arm into his, escorting her through the crowd. He was very big, but he had kind eyes, Lily decided. And he had made that creep leave her alone, and he was helping her find Jamie.

"Bartender here. Don't matter what equipment you got, Adonis goes both ways. Course Adonis ain't his real name, they just call him that cause he's such a good looking bastard. He's not the kind of bloke people turn down, which is why your brother caught my attention. He was interested, but he wasn't letting Adonis talk him into going upstairs with him neither."

Lily's brows furrowed as she looked up, noticing that there were multiple doors lining one side of the building. "What's upstairs?"

"Rooms for people to get naked in."

Mouth opening and closing several times Lily's cheeks went as red as her hair as she sputtered out a declaration that of course her brother wasn't going to go upstairs with some guy he'd just met. He wasn't promiscuous.

Obviously amused by her reaction Biggs grinned down at her. "A lot of people aren't till Adonis turns on the charm. But he was resisting when I was over there."

"And he better have kept on resisting or I'm going to be the one tanning his rear end." Was her muttered opinion.


	22. Party in Purgatory

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Party in Purgatory

Making their way through the crowds wasn't easy, but thanks to her guide's size they managed to make good time. When their destination came into sight Biggs stopped and pointed towards the end of the long bar where the guy from earlier was still sitting. "That your brother there, little bit?" Biggs asked, hoping it was since he definitely didn't want to drag the little girl around the club looking for her brother. That could end very badly.

Standing up on her tip toes Lily looked in the direction the man had pointed. Narrowing her eyes she focused on the end of the bar where she could just spot a man with hair the same color as her own, talking to the most gorgeous man she'd ever see in her life. It took serious effort on her part to turn her gaze from the living god to look back towards the redhead. After careful study she looked over at Biggs and nodded. "It's sort of hard to see, but I think that's him. The hair, height and build are right anyway."

"Okay then."

As they got closer Lily smiled with relief, a huge weight coming off her shoulders as she saw that the redhead was indeed Jamie. An extra good looking version of her friend, Lily thought with female appreciation. The man was wearing a short sleeve black tee that clung to every muscle of the man's impressively ripped chest and shoulders. The man's trousers were black leather, but loose enough not to look vulgar or tacky. Jamie had done something to his hair to give it a slightly tousled look, but the big difference was the tattoo. She hadn't seen the man display Hiss in any fashion before, but tonight the currently immobile black snake was in full display. The snake was wrapped around the man's neck three times, and then around his covered shoulders, the head and tail ending at each of Jamie's wrists.

It made quite the statement.

The blonde Jamie was talking to appeared even more gorgeous the closer she got, the man's build reminding Lily's of a Greek god statue, the man's face a work of art that would have the great artists sighing in envy. Lily hated to admit it, but she could totally see why someone unattached would let themselves be talked into doing anything for a chance to get close to the bartender.

When they were almost upon the two men Jamie belated looked over and spotted her, blinking several times with a drink in his hand, which he immediately set down as he slid off the stool to stand staring at her.

"Bloody hell. Dad's going to kill me for this. He's going to curse me into bloody oblivion."

"JAMIE!" Ignoring the man's words Lily raced over, throwing her arms around her friend as she blubbered away about how worried she'd been and how glad she was that he was okay and how stupid he was to have come to a club when he should have been somewhere recovering.

In some part of his brain Jamie listened to and understood what she was saying, but the majority of his thoughts were on how his father was going to have his head on a platter for indirectly causing his grandmother to walk through the doors of Purgatory. He couldn't even argue, he'd deserve it. It was a bloody miracle she'd gotten to him in one piece. Or not so much a miracle, Jamie mentally amended when he looked at the large man who'd apparently led Lily to him.

"Thank you for bringing her to me." He told the man, his hands too busy patting Lily's back to shake hands. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Nah, but thanks for asking." The man's lips curved into a half smile. "Good luck surviving your dad when he finds out your baby sister was here. Bye, little bit." He added, looking over at Lily with amused affection.

While Jamie processed the fact that Lily had apparently passed them off as siblings Lily pulled away to give the surprised man a hug and a big thanks for helping her find Jamie in the crowd.

Shaking his head over the situation Jamie looked back at the bartender who'd been trying to get into his pants since he'd taken a seat at the bar. "A glass of water, please."

Coming back over Lily frowned at Jamie. "I can drink something other then water, you know."

"The water's for me, not for you." Jamie informed her as he retrieved a packet full of pale blue powder from his pocket. "Due to your unexpected arrival I'm going to have to sober up ahead of schedule so that I can get you out of here in one piece."

Taking the water from the gorgeous Adonis Jamie emptied the packet of powder into the water and started to stir it in with the spoon the bartender got for him. While he did that Adonis asked Lily how she'd gotten in despite the fact that she was obviously not old enough or the right sort, and Lily was pleased to get the bouncer in trouble for letting her in without even carding her. It had been very irresponsible of the man after all.

Downing the drink Jamie was loath to get rid of the nice buzz he'd been riding, but he knew better than to think he could hold off more than a couple of guys in the state he was in. The healers had fixed his insides, but they'd also stated that they wanted him taking it easy for the next two weeks. Going out drinking wasn't exactly taking it easy, but he figured he'd earned it considering the fact that he'd had to pass up a chance to kill the plague upon his family and friends, Bellatrix Lestrange. If ever there were someone he could kill inhumanely it was that bitch.

And he'd given up his chance, so alcohol had seemed like a must.

But he had to get sober for Lily's sake, especially since she was already getting looks from the locals that had his gorges rising. Cause no one was allowed to look at his grandmother like that except for his grandfather.

Which was a creepy thought for any grandson to have, Jamie thought as he handed to empty glass over to Adonis.

)

Lily, meanwhile, almost jumped out of her skin a minute later when she felt someone unexpectedly tap her shoulder. Whirling around the girl breathed a sigh of relief when she saw another girl, early twenties, with short blonde hair and a nice, charming smile. "Hi, did you need to get to the bar? Am I in your way?"

"She's straight." Jamie added as he waited for his sexy bartender to calculate how much he owed.

While Lily blushed red as she realized what Jamie had said and why the girl laughed, apparently finding it funny.

"Don't worry, I'm straight too. I just wondered if I could talk to you a second? In private? I'm Tess by the way."

Knowing Lily well Jamie gave her a firm, authoritative look. "Stay where I can see you, Lily." Asking her to deny the request would get him nowhere.

Giving him a salute Lily followed the other girl a short distance away, making sure that she was still in Jamie's sight just in case. "So what can I help you with? If you're interested in Jamie I can't help you, he's only interested in men."

The girl laughed again. "I got that. That's why I'm over here. See that guy over there, the really cute one who looks like a fish out of water."

Following the girl's pointed finger Lily nodded, agreeing with both the cute and the fish out of water statements. The guy looked like he belonged at the club as much as she did. Even less so maybe.

"Well that's my cousin, Colin. He's the reason I'm here. I heard through a friend that this was a place he could maybe meet a guy like him, you know a guy who likes guys? So far all the guys who've come to hit on him have been total duds, and the only prime guys I've seen so far are that gorgeous beyond words bartender and the guy you're with, your brother?" When Lily nodded the girl continued. "So to make a long story short I was wondering what your brother's type is. If maybe you could help me set them up?"

Lily turned back to study the girl's cousin for a long moment and then looked back at Tess, shaking her head slightly. "I would, but he isn't Jamie's type. He's not old or manly looking enough. Jamie's type is basically himself only older and slightly more mature. Sorry."

Tess snapped her fingers in a too bad gesture. "Oh well, I figured it was worth a try. Guess I'll have to go back and tell him we should head home. The people that are starting to come in are not people I want to be around, especially if they're drunk or on something. Sorry for bothering you."

"It's okay, I'm just sorry I couldn't help. But Jamie and I are leaving now too so if you want we could all…" Lily's words died as she glanced over in the direction of Tess's cousin, the other girl turning her head to see what had caught the redhead's attention.

What had caught Lily's attention was the sight of four guys closing in on Tess's cousin Colin like buzzards on a corpse, encircling and obviously intimidating the man as they herded him towards the stairs that led to the second level and the privacy rooms up there. They were not taking no for an answer.

Together the two girls took off running as fast at the crowds would allow, neither hearing Jamie yell at them over the loud music.

They caught up to the men close to the stairs in one of the club's corners, Colin throwing a pretty decent punch at one of the guys that had him flying back into the crowd with a probably broken nose. Tess got to the men first, grabbing the arm of one of the other men who'd been about to punch her cousin in return, threatening to claw the man's eyes out if he didn't leave them alone.

Lily hurried over as well, moving to stand slightly in front of Colin, glaring at the other two men fiercely. "Leave him alone or my brother is going to kick your ass."

Distracted by Tess's cry of pain as the man she's been struggle with threw her against the wall Colin moved to protect his cousin, leaving Lily vulnerable to the other two. But even as they reached out towards her they sensed a presence that posed a great deal more of a threat to them and their plan to force Colin upstairs.

Whirling around the one had only enough time to blink before Jamie's fist cold conked him with one blow. The other man shoved Lily away from him when she tried to stop him from coming at Jamie too.

Jamie response to the man daring to touch her was to lash out with a punishing kick to the man's kneecap, followed by back to back short right jabs that had his target seeing stars. But the man was tougher than he looked and stayed on his feet, moving to charge Jamie again.

He was stopped by a metal serving tray to the face, James swinging it with all the strength he had.

Jamie blinked at the unexpected arrival and then glanced over to look at Lily, who wasn't visible due to the fact that Sirius was standing in front of her. And trusting that the two teens could take care of Lily for the moment Jamie looked over in the direction of the other two, the unknown man dabbing at his bloody lip with the back of his hand while the girl, Tess, kicked the man they'd knocked out with vindictive glee in the side.

"You three stay close to me." Jamie ordered in a voice that threatened dire consequences if he wasn't obeyed, giving Lily, James and Sirius looks before walking over to get a look at the other two. "Either of you hurt?"

"Few bumps and bruises on my part, I didn't let the wanker hurt Tess. I'm Colin by the way, thanks for the help." Blonde and charmingly cute like his cousin Colin held out his hand to Jamie, the two men shaking when Jamie accepted it.

"That's good. Now I know why Lily was stupid enough to come to Purgatory and I know why the two prats behind me are here. Now I'd appreciate it if you two would explain what you're doing here to me since people come to this club for two reasons and two reasons only. One is to get seriously pissed, which is why I'm here, and two is to get your brains fucked out, which was what would have happened to you had circumstances been different. Given that you objected to being gang banged, and you don't look like you've been drinking, I've got to wonder why you're here."

Lily blinked, then turning asked her boyfriend in a low whisper what 'gang banged' meant.

The look on James's face was absolutely priceless while Sirius allowed himself a small grin, though it wasn't really funny at all.

Coming forward Tess quickly explained their reasons for being there and thanked Jamie profusely for coming to their rescue, taking all the blame for the situation even as Colin protested that it was his fault since she was only there because she hadn't wanted him to come alone because he wasn't the bar type to begin with.

"Either your friend was very misinformed about Purgatory or he or she really isn't your friend at all and bears a serious grudge against you both." Jamie stated after getting the whole story from the two. "Now we are going to make our way back to the bar so that I can pay my tab and then we are all leaving together so that I know you two got out of here in one piece. I'll walk in front, followed by Colin and the girls in the middle, James and Sirius, you've got the rear."

)

All of them had enough common sense to know not to argue with Jamie and did as he'd ordered, slowly making their way through the crowds as they headed for the bar. As they walked it belatedly occurred to Lily to wonder just how her boyfriend and Sirius had known where to find them. Looking over her shoulder questioningly Lily asked them precisely that.

James hated to answer the question, but he couldn't not answer it either, unfortunately. "We were walking outside, discussing how you had up and left school without telling us yourself and how stupid that was and…we were also talking about what Moody had said, how Jamie was going to Purgatory and how we figured you had figured out what that meant. Snive-Snape overheard us and he recognized the name. Apparently he was around when your sister was collecting signatures to get this place shut down. He told us where you'd be and how important it was that we got here to take care of you."

"Sev…Sev asked you to come and help me?" Lily's eyes went wide, and a little hopeful. "Did he…come with you?"

"Some other Slytherins called him over while he was talking to us. He stayed with them after he was sure that we knew where we were going." Sirius told her, keeping an eye out for possible trouble. Well that and there was so much to see and gawk at, he silently added, having never been in a Muggle club that catered to such obvious outsiders. That and there was a lot of guy on guy action going on too, which was both disturbing and fascinating.

"Oh." But he had been concerned enough to send the guys after her, Lily reminded herself as she worked up a smile for them. As she thought about that Lily realized that she hadn't made any introductions, and quickly introduced Tess and Colin to her boyfriend and Sirius.

Introductions made Tess turned the topic over to one that really interested her now that she'd gotten an up close and personal look at her new friend's smoking hot older brother. "So…does your brother ever give a girl a chance?"

Lily laughed and shook her head. "No. Trust me. There's a girl in my year who looks just like Farrah Fawcett, and she practically threw herself at him when he came to visit. He totally gave her the brush off."

"She looks just like Farrah Fawcett? Seriously? Lucky her!" Tess sighed with envy.

"Who's the again?" Jamie asked, having been eavesdropping thanks to the lull in the music. "That name sounds familiar."

Colin gave the man a surprised look. "She's an actress, the blonde from Charlie's Angels. Famous for the red bathing suit photo."

Jamie thought that over and then snapped his fingers in realization. "Right…the woman with the weird, flippy hair. I remember her. I don't see why you girls sound so envious though. You're both just as good looking as she was. Is." He quickly corrected, praying neither would realize his slip up.

But both girls were too busy spazzing over his compliment to care, the two nearly bulldozing over Colin as they ran at Jamie to give him huge hugs for the compliment, the man suffering the hugs in silence despite the pain in his ribs at the shows of affection.

The weekend seemed to be a night for hugs and bloodshed, Jamies thought wryly. Lucky him.


	23. Night Out

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Night Out

The small group made their way through the crowds without any more trouble, though they did get some predatory, questioning, and lustful looks sent their way. Jamie kept a wary eye out for other possible challengers, and as a result caught sight of two men nearby who he might have otherwise missed. But the familiar look of one of them held his gaze for that pivotal moment, his brain going into overdrive as he tried to understand who he was seeing since the man looked a lot like someone he knew intimately. However that man was only a year older than him so Jamie knew it couldn't be him, the man before him would be old enough to be his… or someone else's grandfather.

The slow grin that crossed Jamie's face was one that the three Gryffindors recognized right off, having often seen it on the face of the Marauder leaders when they'd hit the jackpot of all pranks. This was one happy bad boy, they thought as they studied Jamie's face with fascinated interest. He was happier than any of them could ever recall seeing him.

"Jamie?" Lily's gaze was questioning.

"Hush." Lifting a finger to indicate that she was to keep quiet Jamie quickly hurried them to the corner of the bar and then motioned Adonis over, grinning his most charming of grins at the bartender who'd been hitting on him all night. "I have a favor to ask you."

"I like the idea of you owing me a favor, Red. What is it?"

"I need you to watch the children for me for five minutes. I'll be right back and no one will bother them if you're watching over them right?" Jamie leaned over the bar, letting off the sexy vibes big time. "I'd really, really appreciate it."

The gorgeous blonde considered the request and then nodded. "Five minutes."

"Thanks. Keep an eye on these two in particular, they're slippery." Jamie pointed at James and Sirius. "Lily, keep them in line." And that stated the redhead took off, not wanting to risk that he'd miss his chance. Hearing familiar voices behind him Jamie turned his head briefly to look behind him, seeing Sirius following him with a look that said he wasn't going to stay with the rest. Motioning the rest to let him join him Jamie gave the man a look and then turned to continue with Sirius at his heels.

When he came to the best viewing spot Jamie stopped and quickly stuck his hand into the pouch, rooting around, glad that he'd taken a picture of the club before he'd come inside. His camera was on the top. Retrieving it Jamie fiddled with it to put it on the correct setting and then with a truly wicked gleam in his eyes aimed the camera and started recording.

Turning his head to see what the man appeared to be focusing on Sirius raised an eyebrow, wondering why this particular couple would interest the man so much. The two were good looking, he supposed, and obviously feeling very frisky, but really, why was it making the man so happy?

"What's got you so happy?"

"The brunette and I have what you could call a history. He is not going to like me having this one little bit." Jamie's grin had a definite edge. The history he had with the man was not a good one. And knowing that Sirius's curiosity was as finely honed as his own Jamie figured he might as well elaborate so that he wouldn't have to be nagged into it. "He's a relative of my first boyfriend." Grandfather to be exact. "He once told me to my face that my sexuality made me a disgusting, perverted deviant who should be kept away from decent people."

Ah. Sirius's lips curved up into a grin that mirrored Jamie's. "And that toy you're playing with is recording images of him currently ravaging the black guy with a complete lack of finesse or class?"

"Yup." And realizing that the technology was very advanced and Sirius might know that Jamie fell back on the time honored explanation for such things. "It's Japanese."

That made sense, Lily had told them about all the amazing things that were made in the East that helped the Muggles function without the use of magic.

Once he was sure he'd gotten what he'd came for Jamie turned off the device and stuck it back in his pouch. "Okay, let's head back to the bar. I'll snog Adonis's brains out for a minute or two and then we'll see about getting the cousins home safely. Then we'll figure out where everyone's sleeping tonight since I don't think Lily's mum would appreciate us all descending on her without prior notice."

"Why would you need to snog the bartender? Just tip him well." He didn't like the idea of the man snogging anyone, as stupid at that was. Especially not in front of him, Sirius thought darkly, having the bad feeling that he might do something stupid if the two snogged in front of him.

Picking up some of that in the man's voice Jamie knew better than to call the Gryffindor on it. It wouldn't be good for either of them for him to pick at that particular aspect of their turbulent relationship. "I'm not snogging him to thank him for watching the others, Sirius, I'm doing it because I'm riding one hell of an adrenaline rush. I need to do something with that so that I won't come back to bite me on the ass. Like make a pass at you or drag racing the car." He added with a teasing wink. "Don't worry, I'll keep it short and hot."

Watching the man turn to start making his way back towards the bar where the others waited Sirius reached out and grabbed the other man's arm without thinking, only knowing he didn't want the redhead to go and snog the bimbo bartender. "Snog me instead."

"What?"

He couldn't believe what he'd said either, but now that he'd said it Sirius couldn't seem to bring himself to take it back. "That bartender has designs on you, there's no way he'll let you off with a quick kiss. He'll try to get you to stay and the longer we're here the more likely it is we'll get into more fights and you're…you're hurt. You need to rest. And since it was my cousin who…who did this to you, letting you kiss me seems the least I can do. I mean I've been snogged by worse kisser."

Lips twitching Jamie reached out with his free hand and ruffled Sirius's hair affectionately. "Thanks for the selfless offer, but I think the bartender would appreciate be on the receiving end a lot more than you would."

Moving in close with a determined gleam in his eyes Sirius acted on his own turbulent feelings, reaching out with his remaining free hand to cup the back of the redhead's head, pulling the taller man's head down so that he could press his lips up against the other man's.

For several heartbeats Sirius thought the man wouldn't respond, and then the lips pressed against his softened, one of the redhead's hands diving into his hair while the other pressed up against the small of his back.

Pulling back ever so slightly Jamie's words could barely be heard over the music and crowd. "I gave you my word not to do this again."

"Temporary hiatus of your word until the stroke of midnight." Sirius answered just as softly before drawing the redhead's head back down to his.

Mentally thinking that the man had a deal Jamie let his stupid hormones and daredevil genes take over. Throwing himself into the kiss with everything he had Jamie forgot everything else, including the video footage that had made him so happy moments before. All he could think of was the heat and erotic pleasure of the other man's mouth, the sassiness of their dueling tongues, and the lean, hard/soft body vibrating against his as their blood ran thick and hot.

When they finally drew apart their lips were both red and slightly swollen, eyes darkened and filled with knowledge they didn't want to acknowledge for fear of the consequences of those unspoken truths.

"We should get back." Swallowing hard it took a great deal of effort on Jamie's part not to lick his lips to savor the last, lingering taste of the other man.

Sirius's reply was husky. "Yeah. Lead the way."

Nodding his head Jamie started back the way they'd come, intimately aware of the man trailing close behind him.

)

Much to the disappointment of the bartender Jamie settled on tipping the man more for the babysitting as oppose to kissing the man's brains out. He'd already done that to someone else, stupid prat that he was, Jamie thought with a great deal of self loathing as he collected the rest of his charges. Of all the stupid things he'd done, and he'd done plenty of stupid things in his past, this took the cake for the moment. When he got home he was going to have his head examined first thing, the Gryffindor bitterly decided. Multiple times and by a variety of healers if necessary. The stupidity of his mind had to be corrected ASAP.

Hoping to distract himself from thinking about snogging Sirius Jamie turned his attention to Colin as they made their way through the crowds once more. The man looked to be about his age physically, though nowhere near his equal experience wise. And the man was also technically old enough to be his grandfather, and in this time, if he recalled correctly, legalizing gay marriage wasn't even being considered and you didn't come out unless you wanted bad things to happen to you. There would be no television shows, books or many stores out there to provide the blonde with gay sex information.

Which meant the guy seriously needed his help so that what had happened tonight was not repeated, Jamie thought with a mental shake of his head as he went with his gut. "Colin…I'd be right in assuming you've never had a boyfriend, right?"

Looking embarrassed the blonde shook his head. "No. Just…just a few girlfriends…"

"That's what I figured." Poor, poor kid. "So I have to drop these guys off at Lily's place, we'll figure out how to squish us all into my car somehow, and then I'll see you and your cousin home. You and I are gonna have to have the talk."

"The talk? What kind of talk?" Colin wanted to know, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully as he considered the possibilities, his eyes going wide as he belatedly realized what the redhead was talking about. "You…you mean…THE TALK?"

"What's 'The Talk'?" Lily wanted to know, the man's tone indicating this was a big deal.

Looking over at his girlfriend with genuine fear in his eyes James could only hope she was just being dense now and had indeed, at some point, been given the talk by her mum. He did not want to be the one giving her that talk.

Sirius snickered at his friend's side.

"I think he means that your brother is going to explain guy on guy sex to him. And yay, I get to hear it too." Grinning, Tess figured it was bound to be entertaining, if for no other reason than her cousin would be amusingly embarrassed.

"Oh. That kind of talk." Embarrassed for Colin, who was looking pretty embarrassed, Lily looked over at Jamie questioning, opting to ignore her boyfriend's sigh of relief that she'd been on the receiving end of a 'talk' too. "But, Jamie, are you sure you're up to doing all that driving? I noticed how every so often you wrap one of your arms around your waist like it's paining you. And you brought a car? Where did you get one? And to this neighborhood?"

Looking over his shoulder Jamie winked at the girl. "Relax, I'm holding up pretty good at the moment and I rented a car which I expect will be right where I left it." He'd made it invisible to Muggle eyes after all. Renting the vehicle had been expensive, but apparating in his current stage of recovery hadn't seemed like a good idea and taxis apparently didn't like coming to this area of town.

So that wasn't a problem. What was a problem however…. "Colin, do you live with anyone or is it just you?"

"I live in a dorm, but my roommate is off this weekend. Why?"

Sighing Jamie looked over at the other man. "Because there is so much to tell you and there's no bloody way I'm going to manage to give you the whole spiel unless I'm driving you to Scotland. I have a hotel room, I hadn't planned on staying with Lily you see, and I'm thinking we're better off going there for this discussion. Since you're around my age and you said dorm I'm going to assume you're a university or college student, and therefore used to pulling all nighters when necessary?"

"We're…we're going to go to a hotel?" Colin asked hesitantly, a wide mixture of thoughts and emotions crossing the boy's face. "Just the two of us?"

Easily figuring out where the other man's thoughts were going Jamie smiled as he shook his head. The blonde really was cute, but so not his type.

Shaking her head at her cousin as well Tess poked him in the back. "He's not offering to give you hands on instructions, Cous. Lily says you aren't at all his type. So just go with him, pay attention, keep your clothes on, and maybe he can help you figure out how to attract Wesley's attention."

"Who's Wesley?" Lily asked while Colin mentally cursed his cousin to high heaven.

Quickly Tess filled her new friend in on the hunky guy who'd gone to high school with them who she was sure was a homosexual too and who'd tutored Colin for a term in math. Wesley was three years older than Colin and was a member of the guarda. She was convinced the man was interested in Colin too but for whatever reason was to shy to make a move.

Colin was equally sure Wesley didn't have a crush on him and said so.

"A member of the guarda huh? I've dated one of those." Well, one of his dad's Aurors anyway, which was the magical version of the guarda. "Hmm, you can tell me about him on the way and we'll figure out a game plan there. Is he an alpha male or is that up in the air?" Colin was definitely the beta type and would need someone to take charge.

"Not as alpha as you, but pretty alpha." Tess volunteered, since her cousin was too busy being embarrassed to answer. "He's really hot. All the girls say they wouldn't mind him cuffing them to his bed." She added with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Then obviously they're never been handcuffed. Those things hurt."

Dead silence reined at Jamie's statement, the men not knowing how to reply to that, Lily wondering why anyone would want to be cuffed to their boyfriend's bed, and Tess enjoying the mental images she was getting.

Lips twitching Jamie laughed as he stopped by a door Lily hadn't noticed on the way in. "Not in that manner. I was a kid playing with a pair and I lost the key. No one's ever handcuffed me to a bed. That's what ties are for." He added, unable to stop himself as he knocked on the door, handing a ticket to the man who opened it so that he could collect his jacket.

Laughing at them all Tess's eyes gleamed with mischief and laughter. "Funny, you don't strike me as the type who'd like to be 'tied' down, Jamie."

Jamie turned to wink in her direction after accepting his leather jacket from the coat man. "Oh you'd be surprised. The best lover I've ever had is taller, weighs more, and can carry me at a dead weight with ease. And with him I never got top unless I employed a level of cunning and deviousness that made Lucifer himself go green with envy. At the end of the day position doesn't matter so long as you both have a hell of a good time. And damn but that man does orgasms like nobody else."

"JAMIE!"

"Sorry, sorry." Chuckling Jamie grinned somewhat repentantly at Lily. "But as you'll eventually find out, once you and James are married," And here Jamie gave James a look that said she damn well better be married when this occurred, "That sex is incredibly addicting and one gets antsy when one is deprived of it for long."

"And you like him why?" James asked his obviously mortified girlfriend as they started for the main door, Colin kindly holding it open for them all.

Sirius sent a dark look in Jamie's direction. "My thoughts exactly."

Laughing Tess looked back at James with a grin as she stepped through the doorway. "Hey, at least he's allowing you to date and possibly one day marry his baby sister. I have a friend whose older brother has chased off every guy she's ever seriously dated. She brings him home to meet the family and the next day the poor blokes hightail it like she's pregnant and has AIDS."

"He's worse than Petunia." James grumbled as he followed the girls out.

"Hey, I heard that." Lily called out in annoyance. "Jamie and Petunia are lovely in their own ways." Jamie was just a lot lovelier than her sister, she silently added, as they waited for the boys to follow them out onto the street.

"And I'm lovelier than she is."

Lily gave her 'brother' a dark look. "Not at the moment you aren't."

Jamie just laughed. "Burn."


	24. Drive Another Day

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Happy Birthday, Canada!

Drive Another Day

As they walked away from the club Colin belatedly informed the others that they'd actually come in his car, which was so crappy that they'd figured that it would actually be a stroke of luck if it were stolen so that he could claim the insurance. Hence the reason he'd driven himself and his cousin there in the first place. So the group from Hogwarts walked Colin and Tess to the car, which was indeed such a heap that it wasn't remotely worth stealing even for parts. Once they'd made sure that the car would start the six discussed what they would do, finally coming up with a plan of action.

Colin would see his cousin home while Jamie would see Lily home and drop Sirius and James off at his hotel. After seeing his passengers off Jamie would head to Colin's dorm for that discussion and then bunk down in the blonde's bed while Colin would take his roommate's. Lily wasn't thrilled with the idea, since she's intended to take care of the still not healed Jamie, but she couldn't argue with the fact that Jamie, James and Sirius would be a little much for her mother's place to handle, especially since Petunia would definitely not be thrilled to find they had three male houseguests.

So after Colin had written out directions to his place for Jamie and Lily and Tess had exchanged contact info so that they could keep in touch with each other the two groups separated.

Leading the Gryffindors back towards the club's parking lot Jamie kept glancing back and around to make sure they were keeping up and with him and not being followed. Lily and James were busy discussing the question of how stupid her decision to come to the club had been, while Sirius remained oddly silent, which was probably not a good thing but only Jamie noticed.

When they were almost upon his 'car' Jamie withdrew his wand and pointed it at what looked like a heap that was even more decrepit than Colin's car had been. Or it did up until he undid the spell he'd used to make the car look like a heap instead of the polished piece of machinery it really was.

Lily's jaw dropped as the rusty piece of junk became a gleaming, silver beauty before her eyes. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S AN ASTION MARTIN DB5! THAT'S JAMES BOND'S CAR!"

While James and Sirius winced at the decibel her voice had reached Jamie raised a surprised eyebrow. "You know your cars."

"Of course I know my cars! And what kind of idiot doesn't recognize an Aston Martin?" Running over Lily stood in front of the car, stars in her eyes as she marveled at its perfection, completely forgetting her surroundings and company. "All aluminum engine with a five speed transmission, and three body styles produced between nineteen sixty three and nineteen sixty five. Three thousand, nine hundred and ninety five cc Inline minus six. Zero to sixty in seven point ten seconds with a top speed of one hundred and forty two miles per hour. And I'm standing in front of one!"

Jamie blinked and then grinned. "So that's where Al gets it from."

Not taking her eyes off the car Lily asked him what he meant by that.

"Nothing." It wasn't like he could tell her that her future grandson and his younger brother had a great love of cars too. Al wasn't into racing or risk taking the way he was, but his brother could talk about cars for hours without running out of things to discuss. It would make his brother happy, Jamie thought, to hear that he'd inherited that quality from their grandmother. "Where's you learn so much about cars?"

"My mum's father was a mechanic. I know more about cars than Sirius and James put together. All Sirius cares about are motorcycles anyway." She added, rolling her eyes. As far as she was concerned a motorcycle couldn't hold a candle to the beauty, style, and ingenuity of a well designed sports car.

How ironic was it, Jamie thought, that in the near future his father's aunt and uncle would tell their nephew that his parents had died in a car accident. "I see. Well I appreciate both modes of transportation and you probably know more about them than I do too." And because she'd already managed to wrap him around her finger Jamie withdrew the car keys and held them out towards her. "You want to drive?"

Lily's eyes went as big as dinner plates. "You're…you're going to let me drive it?"

"You have a license?"

Squealing with delight Lily threw herself at Jamie and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek before giving him another hard hug as she repeated her thanks over and over again.

"Let's just get in the car and get out of here." Sirius told the two as he rolled his eyes at them. "Now that the car isn't ugly anymore we're bound to draw some unwanted attention. Again."

"I have my license to drive." Lily announced as she did a James Bond pose. "Let's go!"

)

Lily drove all the way to her place, Jamie only having to tell her to slow down a couple of times. Not that he couldn't relate since he'd planned to take the car out to a country road before heading back to Hogwarts and opening up the engine to really put her through her paces. When they arrived at their destination they all made plans to meet back at the Evans residence for lunch, Jamie would pick the two boys up from the hotel to take them there. After that they'd head back to Hogwarts together.

After kissing and hugging her men good bye Lily waved them good bye before unlocking her front door and letting herself in.

The three men walking back to the car Jamie slid behind the wheel this time with James taking the seat beside him while Sirius took the back without complaint.

"So you're just going to give Colin a talk, right?" James asked once they were back on the road.

Jamie glanced over and smiled. "Just the talk, yes. So not my type."

"What are you going to do with that footage you took, by the way?" Sirius inquired from the back, looking out the window as he sought to distract himself from thoughts he'd rather not have. "You must have a plan for it seeing how happy it made you."

Actually, he didn't know what he was going to do with it, Jamie silently admitted as he considered how to answer the younger Gryffindor. He could just show it to the bastard, rub the truth in the old man's face and threaten the bastard with exposure. The only problem with that was the son of a bitch prat was wily enough to know that he wasn't the sort that would hurt the other members of the man's family by doing that. And as much as he hated his ex's grandfather…well, planning his next step there would give him something to take his mind off Sirius, which was reason enough to be gleeful.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it just yet."

All was quiet for several blocks and then James spoke again. "Where are you going at the end of this coming week? After you leave Hogwarts I mean. You do know the Death Eaters will be after you now, especially the female one. She's not the forgiving sort."

"No, she's more the break every bone in your body type of girl. And not all at once either. She's the one at a time without the luxury of sedation kind of girl." Jamie agreed with a wry look in his grandfather's direction. "And I'm hopefully going straight home once my visit here is over. I imagine I'll stay with my parents for a bit before they'll let me head back to my own place. They won't take kindly to me having picked a fight with the Death Eaters, and I imagine they'll want ample time to berate me for it." Plus he had so much to show and tell them, Jamie silently added, thinking that that was one of the few things he could never regret about the situation he'd found himself in.

Because no matter what it cost him in the end, he could give his father his memories, Jamie thought as he came to a stop at a set of lights. And making his father happy was worth any emotional price he had to pay.

"She'll follow you." Sirius said softly from the back of the car. "My cousin…after what you did she won't stop looking, ever."

"She won't be able to find me where I'm going. But thank you both for worrying. I'm touched, sincerely."

James looked over at the man with an expression that suggested he thought the man was being an idiot. "Touched in the head, if you think you can escape her so easily." The Gryffindor shook his head, his expression softening a little, his voice lowering a little. "But…what you did…was really brave. Facing off against those Death Eaters by yourself."

The compliment coming out of nowhere, Jamie couldn't help but bask in the man's words since this would probably be the one and only time he would ever be on the receiving end of such a compliment from his grandfather. "Bravery, often with dashes of recklessness and gross stupidity, runs in my family."

Sirius's words cut off the good mood with the force of a dropped bomb. "She'll kill your whole family to get to you."

"I'm aware that your cousin a homicidal, psychotic, pain inducing sociopath, Sirius." The redhead dryly informed the man currently driving him crazy. "Believe me I know. And your concern is appreciated but again, not necessary. You'll just have to take my word for it."

"Have you gone up against her before?" James asked curiously. "I mean you were needling her pretty good, and you sound like you know her."

Surprised, Jamie asked the man how he would know so much about his confrontation with Bellatrix Lestrange, it only now occurring to him to wonder how they even knew who he'd gone up against in the first place.

After James had finished explaining about the Penseive and their conversations with Dumbledore and Mad Eye Jamie shook his head and then answered the Gryffindor carefully. "That was the first time I met her in person, but other people of my acquaintance have had run ins with her before. I was well aware of what kind of woman I was pissing off. And thanks to you two Bella Bitch thinks I'm a woman, remember? She won't know she's looking for me anyway."

"Unless one of the Slytherins at school points her in the right direction, like Snivellous or my brother."

Jamie shook his head but kept his eyes on the road. "Call me crazy, but I don't think either of them will be doing that. And if they do I'll deal, no worries."

Sirius gave the back of Jamie's head a dark look. "That kind of overconfidence will get you killed."

"And you have no idea how ironic that is coming from you."

)

As planned Jamie picked the Hogwarts students up from the hotel, paid for the room, and then they all headed to Lily's house to have lunch with her and her family. Considering Petunia was there everything went relatively well, Jamie delighted to have another chance to spend time with his great grandmother while Lily was happy to spend time with her family. After lunch they stayed around for a bit of a chat and then Jamie and Lily returned his rented car with great reluctance. From there the Gryffindors all apparated to Hogsmeade and then started walking up towards the castle together.

"So how did your talk with Colin go?" Lily asked her friend. "And I don't want details, I mean in general." She added, knowing the way men thought.

"I think it went pretty well considering I was working from scratch. I couldn't really sleep last night so I wrote some stuff out for him after he turned in." Absently Jamie slid one arm protectively across his stomach. Every once in a while it seriously cramped up, which had made sleeping difficult, especially since he'd forgone the pain killers. The chances that anyone would have tracked him to Colin's had been slim to none, but he hadn't wanted to risk being completely out without protection, especially with an innocent, relatively defenseless bystander in the room with him.

James smirked over at the other man. "So that your first time giving the talk to someone?"

"No, I had to give one last year to the son of a bloke who works with my dad. That was easier though, since I could give him some reading material and just take him to a shop that caters to gay men so that he could get the stuff he needed. I had no idea where to send Colin for that stuff. Hopefully that Wesley guy does."

Lily opened her mouth to ask what stuff Colin would need and then wisely closed it again. She probably didn't want to know.

"There are actually shops for gay men?" Sirius couldn't see how the shops could manage to stay in business since men who preferred men sexually didn't advertise that fact. And just what was it that gay men needed to buy in order to shag each other?

Amusement shined in Jamie's brown eyes even as he tried not to think of all the toys he wouldn't mind introducing the prideful Black to. "There are indeed such shops if you know where to look. Which unfortunately I don't around here." At least not in this time period, he silently added.

"So you think that Colin will have a chance with this Wesley now that you've talked to him, Jamie?" Lily asked, having liked the blonde man from the start.

"I think so." Jamie's grin widened quite a bit. "Especially since I stopped by the man's place before I went to pick up your boyfriend and Sirius. I called Tess and got the bloke's address. The gorgeous guarda and I had a little chat and I think I've got it into his head that he bloody well better ask Colin out ASAP. The look on the man's face when I told him Colin had found his way to Purgatory yesterday made it pretty clear how he feels about our adorable blonde boy."

Lily beamed. "That's wonderful."

And everyone agreed that it was.

Once they'd arrived at Hogwarts Jamie headed off to report to Dumbledore while the rest headed for the Gryffindor tower to reconvene with Remus and Peter, eager to tell them about the adventures they'd had.

Jamie hadn't gone far when Severus stepped out from the pillar he'd been hiding behind, having been camped out there since lunch as he awaited Lily's return. Walking up to the redhead the Slytherin looked uncomfortable as hell as he forced himself to look the other man in the eye. "Thank you…for sending me that message that she was all right." It had shocked him to suddenly find a patronus in front of him, speaking in Prewett's voice, but until that point he hadn't been able to sleep anyway, too worried about his childhood friend to sleep.

"You're welcome."

"But since you put her in danger in the first place I don't owe you anything."

Watching the Slytherin march away from him Jamie's lips twitched but he didn't call the other man back either. Snape hadn't been the only person he'd sent a message to before he'd gone to meet Colin, and Dumbledore was probably waiting for a more detailed report from him.

Continuing on his way Jamie headed straight for the Headmaster's office, the statues standing guard allowing him to head straight up. Walking over to take a seat in front of the older man's desk Jamie sighed and braced for what was to come. "Okay, let me have it."

"Let you have it?" Dumbledore repeated, raising an inquiring eyebrow as he looked at the man from over his half moon glasses.

"I possibly messed up the time continuum by saving that woman and her daughter. I didn't set out to mess up the timeline…but I couldn't let them die. I just couldn't. And I…I wouldn't want to be the type of man who could have turned a blind eye to what was happening. But I'll take my lecture like a good boy, promise."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and studied the other man for several moments. "I think I know you well enough to know you'll beat yourself up plenty, especially if you go home and find out that what you did this weekend did in fact negative effect the future you live in. I see no reason to add to the guilt you're already feeling. Is there anything you feel I need to be informed of?"

It was Jamie's turn to study the man for several heartbeats before he allowed his lips to curve into a sheepish smile. He'd spent a portion of the night before staring at the pictures of his family and friends, reassuring himself by looking at their faces and telling himself that what he'd done couldn't have altered the future too much since they were all still in those photographs. And surely they wouldn't be, if he'd somehow screwed up the time continuum, right?

Damn but he hoped so.

"Is it sweet being right all the time, or does it get annoying?" Jamie asked the Headmaster, genuinely curious as he tried not to think too much about what he had or hadn't done that weekend.

"Oh, people still mange to surprise me, I assure you."

"But not too often I'll bet." Jamie didn't doubt it. "And no, I don't think there's anything I need to update you on, but I'll let you know if anything springs to mind later."

"Sounds like a reasonably good plan to me."


	25. Let It Out

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Let It Out

It was shortly after dinner, he hadn't been back in his room for more than ten minutes, when Jamie heard the sound of someone tapping on his door. Setting aside the book he'd borrowed from the library on theories concerning time travel the redhead got out of his seat and headed for his door, opening it to find Sirius on the other side. A very uncomfortable, trying not to fidget Sirius Black, Jamie noted as he raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

Not the best idea either of them had ever had, but it wouldn't be a good idea for them to get into some heated exchange in the hallway either. Stepping off to the side to make room for Sirius to pass, Jamie motioned for the other man to come in.

Nodding his thanks Sirius walked inside and kept going until he was no longer in the short hallway. Then he stopped and turned to face Jamie, waiting for the redhead to join him.

Doing so Jamie crossed his arms in front of him, figuring wryly that it was best to immobilize his hands as much as possible around the brunette looking up at him with such an odd mix of arrogance, regret, annoyance and embarrassment.

"So what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Jamie asked softly.

"I…I wanted to…I wanted to say something to you and I didn't want an audience when I said it." Sirius finally managed to get out, his annoyance over his struggle to express himself plain on his gorgeous face. This was not a man accustomed to having problems speaking smoothly. "I wanted to say that I…I'm sorry about what Bellatrix…how she…shit, dammit, fuck a duck!"

Normally he would have laughed but Jamie saw where this was going. Sirius was trying to apologize for Bellatrix's actions and since the Gryffindor wasn't used to ever apologizing for anything the other man was tripping over his words. That, plus the fact that Sirius probably had a lot of emotion tied up in his family that the boy wasn't at all used to expressing to himself, much less others. Blacks tended to be the type to bottle up their anger and pain and channel it into attacks against their enemies or the ones responsible.

"As previously expressed by myself and others, you have nothing to apologize for. Her actions reflect on her, not you. But that doesn't mean a hell of a lot, does it? She's still your cousin, you still share blood, and that eats at you. The same as it no doubt eats at her that she has a sister like Andromeda and a cousin like you."

"I hope it does." Sirius muttered, hoping that the Dark Lord was awful to his cousin for having relatives like him and Andromeda.

"I'm sure it does."

Meeting the redhead's understanding gaze Sirius struggled with all the words and thoughts and feelings that were welled up inside of him, choking him as they all struggled and fought to get out and be heard. But he didn't want them to be heard or expressed or known to anyone else. It was bad enough that he was become more and more aware of them.

But at times like this it felt like there was a lead bowling bowl in his belly and the weight of the world on his shoulders.

The other man didn't want his apologies, but he wanted to give them, Sirius thought in frustration. He wanted to apologize to the whole world for the actions of his family and the people he'd grown up with. Whatever it took to get all this vileness out of his system, he'd do it at this point. It felt like if he didn't he'd explode.

Studying the Gryffindor thoughtfully Jamie sensed the other man's need and helplessness, though he couldn't quite grasp what was going on in Sirius's mind. There was far too much going on from the looks of it. "What's wrong, Sirius? Bottom line."

Sirius studied the man in silence for several heartbeats and then spoke in a low voice. "Everything."

Jamie opened his mouth to ask what was all wrong and then closed it again. The boy wouldn't tell him, especially since he was getting the vibe that the Gryffindor wasn't even willing to talk to his best friend about whatever was eating him. One thing was for certain though, whatever was gnawing at Sirius had to be expressed before it consumed the Gryffindor completely.

Searching his mind for some way to help Jamie tried to think of how Andromeda and Teddy dealt with their anger as they were the only two people with Black blood he knew well. The Malfoys didn't count as far as he was concerned. Teddy was the type who didn't sweat the stuff but when he did get mad, well he got cold mad and ripped his prey to verbal shreds with a thoroughness that was downright scary at times. Andromeda did the verbally assaulting even better than her grandson, but when she was really upset by a variety of things where there was no clear target she did have a way of coping that he'd never witnessed but Teddy had told him about.

And that coping mechanism would work for her cousin now with a few minor tweaks, Jamie decided.

Retrieving his wand from his pocket Jamie used it to soundproof the room while Sirius watched him with wary interest. When that was done the redhead put his wand away again and turned his full attention to explaining to Sirius what they were going to do. "You know the spell, or one of the spells I should say, that will allow you to speak without me being able to hear you, right?"

Sirius gave the man a look that said he was insulted that Jamie had thought he had to ask.

"Then what you're going to do is turn and give me your back, cast one of those spells, and then you're going to yell."

"I'm going to yell?" Sirius repeated.

Jamie grinned. "Yell, scream, rant, bitch, complain, curse the heavens with all your strength, whatever you want. There's all this stuff inside you screaming to get out, right? Things you want to say to me, to Voldemort, to your brother, to various members of your family, to whoever else has pissed you off lately. I'd advise starting with me, you seem to enjoy that and it should open the floodgates for the rest. Nobody will hear or see you."

"This is a stupid idea."

Reaching out Jamie physically turned the other man so that he was facing the wall, wrapping his arms around the other man's slender waist. He was carefully to not pin down the Gryffindor's arms since he had a feeling that Sirius would be the type to gesture violently when he finally let loose. "Just start ranting about me and if you don't start to feel better just return my hearing and you can head out."

Sensing that the other man wasn't going to drop the idea until he'd proven the redhead wrong Sirius sighed and using his wand insured that the man couldn't hear anything he was about to say.

"This is so stupid." The Gryffindor muttered as he stared straight ahead at the wall, doing his best to ignore the feel of the other man's arms around his waist. "I hate this habit you have of touching me. I don't like to be touched so much unless shagging is involved. Not that you'd stop if I told you to, you arrogant prat. Always thinking you know best, rushing into dangerous situations without showing a lick of sense. Getting into a fight with three Death Eaters, one of them being my sociopath cousin who needs to be put down before she tortures and kills every living being in the world with even a drop of Muggle blood in them."

And just like that all the feelings and thoughts he'd been pushing down and trying to ignore came rolling out as Sirius began ranting out loud, his voice getting louder and louder as he cursed out his brother for being so stupid, for getting involved with the Death Eaters when it was obvious to anyone with a brain that the little moron would never be a cold blooded killer. Regulus was an arrogant, self-righteous prick, no question, but the man had a conscience and a moral code that would get him killed by the group he'd decided to join. That of course led to a rant against his parents for being stupid enough to support Regulus, since he knew that his brother would have never joined Voldemort's entourage without their approval. You'd think after screwing up with him so monumentally they'd have put a little more effort into taking care of and protecting their remaining son. And who could forget Narcissa, who should have tried to influence his parents into keeping Regulus out of the Death Eaters. She was the wife of one, for Merlin's sake, she had to know what would be asked of his brother, and not being stupid would know Regulus would fail to live up to the Dark Lord's expectations. Not to mention the fact that Cissy had turned her back on Andromeda, which pained his cousin a great deal no matter what Andromeda said. And it went without saying that his favorite cousin feared that someday Bellatrix would come after her, intending to kill Ted and Dora.

"Bellatrix would do it too." Sirius continued, his whole body vibrating with the hatred he felt for his cousin. "She'd kill all of us if her precious Lord commanded her to. She probably dreams of killing us blood traitors with a smile on her face. And Dora's age wouldn't stop her. Her own sister's daughter. And James and Lily, she's just itching to kill them. She blames James for 'corrupting me'. I know she does. She's never forgotten that the Potters took me in after I ran away I'll bet. And Lily, a Muggleborn, not to mention the woman who ruined the Potter line in her eyes by snagging James. She'd take advantage of the fact that they might hesitate to kill her, knowing she's my cousin. Or Regulus, they'd definitely hesitate to hurt him. Or Snape if it was Lily. Hesitate and they're dead. They'd just be dead."

Instinctively placing his hands on top of Jamie's Sirius's breath shuddered out when the redhead linked their fingers, anchoring him as the fears he'd buried deep came bubbling to the surface, the Gryffindor choking on them as he spoke of his fear of losing the only family he had now, how afraid he was that he wouldn't be able to protect them, keep them safe. How much it bothered him that so many of the people around him didn't truly understand what the Death Eaters were capable of, having not grown up in families as dark his own. Who hadn't grown up knowing about curses and jinxes that could introduce a witch or wizard to the kind of pain that would have even the strongest of men begging to just be allowed to die. And to know that he was related by blood to people who would use those curses, to know he knew them and could use them, might use them, chilled him to the bone. Would he develop a taste for causing others to experience pain and suffering? Could he become a monster too? How did he know where to draw the line, how was he supposed to know right from wrong? Who could he truly trust anymore aside from James?

Eventually Sirius's voice started to give out, his throat burning from overuse as his words started to rasp. So he mentally ranted for a bit, found it not nearly as satisfying, and accepted that he was all ranted out for the moment.

And as much as he hated to admit it he did feel better, Sirius thought ruefully as he untangled his fingers so that he could turn around, using his wand to undo the spell so that Jamie could hear him.

Retrieving his wand again Jamie caused a large glass full of pumpkin juice to appear in his free hand. Without a word he held it out to the Gryffindor, who took it from him and quickly drained the contents.

Holding the empty glass out Sirius nodded his thanks when the redhead refilled it for him, sipping this time as he savored the feel of the cool liquid sliding down his throat. "Thanks." He said huskily.

"You're welcome. Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good." Reaching out Jamie couldn't stop himself from stroking a hand over the other man's raven black hair before dropping his hand back to his side. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dormitory so you don't get caught wandering the halls without supervision?"

Using his wand Sirius caused the glass to disappear while he smirked at the other man with his typical arrogance. "I never get caught."

Murmuring a good night the Gryffindor turned, intending to leave, but couldn't make himself do it. Glancing over his shoulder Sirius looked into the redhead's eyes and was moving before his mind processed what he intended to do. Taking the necessary steps Sirius wrapped his arms around the other man's waist in a quick, hard hug that lasted a telling heartbeat.

Then Sirius let him go and without a word headed out of the room, Jamie silently watching him go.

When he heard the sound of his door being closed Jamie head lowered, his words no more than a whisper.

"You're going to break my heart, aren't you, Sirius Black."

)

The next day was a perfect summer day, with a baby blue sky, shining sun, and just enough breeze to make being outside a requirement for anyone who wasn't in class. Needless to say there was a lot of grumbling about the fact that the weather had chosen to come on a Monday instead of during the weekend. For his part Jamie diligently forced himself to stay indoors for the morning, then said to hell with that after lunch and posted a sign on his office door stating where he could be found if absolutely necessary.

That done Jamie headed to his rooms to get changed into attire appropriate for what he had planned for the rest of the day, heading outdoors afterwards to set up his work station so to speak. Making sure that his stuff wouldn't be disturbed the redhead soon headed back indoors, his destination Dumbledore's office. After giving the password the Gryffindor headed up the staircase, not surprised to find the Headmaster at his desk, hard at work.

"You need to get your priorities straight, my friend."

Looking up from his work Dumbledore didn't know quite what to say to that. "And what priorities do I need to change?"

"Too many to list if we're going to get a chance to enjoy the weather outside." Was Jamie's cheeky response. "Now go put this on and come with me." Throwing the shirt he'd draped over one arm in the Headmaster's direction.

Holding up the shirt Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he stared at the brightly colored Hawaiian shirt. "This doesn't strike me as something you'd wear."

"You have to wear a Hawaiian shirt when you're in Hawaii. It's a rule over there. And you seem like you'd be the Hawaiian shirt kind of guy when it comes to Muggle clothes."

Dumbledore's lips twitching in amusement. "I see. And why do I have to wear this?"

Jamie just smiled. "Trust me and put the shirt on. And some shorts if you own any. I won't take no for an answer."

He could think of several reasons to say no, but going on instinct the older man nodded and informed Jamie that he would return momentarily.

Leaning back in his chair as he waited Jamie looked in the direction of Fawkes, who was watching him from his perch. "Bad things are coming his way, Fawkes. Stuff I can't protect him from. Stuff that has to happen. So I'm gonna drag him out of this place for a bit for some R and R."

The phoenix studied the redhead and then nodded his head in agreement.

)

Half an hour later the two men were outside and drawing quite a bit attention from the students who'd come outside during their free periods. Both men were reclining in lawn chairs under a large tree, sitting side by side under its shade. Jamie was wearing cutoff jeans and a t-shirt, the shirt pulled up to show his stomach so that Hiss, prominently displayed there, could get some of the sun's rays too. At his side Dumbledore wore a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt that was covered in hibiscus flowers in a variety of colors. The Headmaster's knobby knees were on display thanks to turquoise shorts and he was wearing sandals while Jamie had opted to go barefoot.

Both men wore strange hats with containers on either side that contained a pink liquid. There appeared to be tubes of some sort attached to the containers and the two Gryffindors could be observed sucking on the end of the tubes to consume the lemonade.

In their hands were novels, Jamie's the book he'd started the day before while Dumbledore was reading a book loaned to him by the other man.

Apparently in the future there were books available about men having relationships with other men.

It was quite…interesting.

Sucking down some more lemonade Jamie sighed with pleasure and then looked over at the other man with a wide grin on his face. "Now isn't this a much better way to spend an afternoon?"

Looking up from the book, difficult as it was at a rather…heated part…Dumbledore smiled at the younger man. "It is indeed."


	26. A Summer Day

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

A Summer Day

When the Marauders and Lily went out to see for themselves what the rest of the school was talking about Lily immediately broke out into a delighted giggle at the picture Jamie and Dumbledore made together, dressed and acting as they were. The two were both absorbed with the books they were reading, and seemed completely unaware of the looks they were getting from the student body. People were actually sitting on the grass nearby, staring at the two men like they were animals in a zoo. Not that she could exactly blame them, but still…

"Well I'm going over to say hi." Lily announced, marching across the school lawn with the Marauders following close behind. It was a struggle on her part, but she managed to keep a straight face when she came to a stop in front of them. "Good afternoon, you two."

Looking up from his book Jamie smiled. "Hey."

Dumbledore tore his eyes away from the pages long enough to greet her and the Marauders before he turned his attention back to the book, assuming that they were there to speak with Jamie.

"Hiss is a lot bigger today."

Smiling at the girl's words Jamie patted his six pack affectionately. "He's helping my healing by drawing magic to the damaged area. I figured the least I could do to say thanks was let him soak up some rays while he's there."

Moving beside Jamie's lawn chair Lily reached out and patted the snake's head, smiling when Hiss solidified that part of his body, lifting it off his master's stomach so that he could nuzzle his head against the girl's hand. "Nice to see you too, Hiss."

"You've been taking your medicine, right?" Remus asked as he came over to stand beside Lily, intrigued by the snake too, though he wasn't about to touch the other man's stomach, especially in front of his friends.

Peter wouldn't have touched the snake if they'd paid him.

Jamie saluted the werewolf with a grin on his face. "Yes indeed, thanks for asking."

The brief look he sent in Peter's direction made it clear to the smallest boy that it was in his best interest to stay silent and in the background.

"So what are you reading?" James asked, shoving his hands in pockets as he reminded himself that he was going to be an adult and not flip every time his girl touched Prewett. That and he hadn't missed the look the redhead had sent Peter. They didn't know what the man's beef was with Wormtail, but he knew it was best to keep Prewett's attention on him and not on his mate.

A slow, sexy grin was Jamie's reply as he thought how to answer that. The time travel book he'd been reading had given him a headache so he'd started rereading the first book he'd given the man sitting beside him. Apparently Dumbledore was a speed reader that put even Rosie to shame. Thankfully he'd had more than one book featuring men together for the older man to read, Jamie thought with a sly gleam in his eyes.

"A good book."

At Jamie's side Dumbledore's lips twitched, but he wisely didn't speak up. It had been a rather splendid book.

Looking over at Dumbledore Lily's lips twitched too, but she managed to keep her smile from being too wide. It really was a most interesting look for the headmaster, though the older man was known for his flashy, unusual fashion sense.

"So is this how you intend to spend the rest of the week?" Sirius asked, giving Jamie a look of superiority. "Lazing around and catching rays?"

Jamie reached up and pulled the shades he'd been wearing on top of his head down to cover his eyes. "The girls around here might like your pale, sun deprived appearance, Black, but personally the sickly, white faced look has never done it for me. And while I can't work on a full body tan under the circumstances, I'll take what I can get."

Of course that made everyone within hearing distance think about the fact that the redhead would have to be naked outdoors to get that tan, but other than Lily's blushing none of them had the nerve to flat out ask him about it.

"I am not sickly looking." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Well you could use a little sun." Lily told him with a gleam in her eyes. "At least as a redhead I have an excuse." Grimacing, the girl looked down at her skin, which tended to burn easily if she wasn't careful.

Since he had company to talk to now Jamie decided to put away his book for the time being. Sitting up as he reached down at his side to retrieve his pouch Jamie's T-shirt came down to cover his stomach, revealing the fact that there were words written on the shirt's front in black, block letters. The shirt read 'Some People Are Only Alive Because It Is Illegal to Curse Them'.

"Nice shirt." James commented dryly, though inwardly he was debating whether he should ask the other man where he'd gotten it.

"Thanks. My uncle sells them at his store." He had a lot of saying T-shirts, though Sassy had even more. His elf collected them and constantly came up with new, sarcastic slogans for his Uncle George. She could be more mean and sarcastic than Happy Bunny.

Everyone's head turned at the sound of a very loud, shocked gasp coming from the man sitting beside Jamie. For the first time all six of them saw Albus Dumbledore blush like the redhead he had been before his hair had gone white. Profusely.

The first to recover Jamie nodded his head knowingly. "The hot tub scene?"

Nodding was all the headmaster was capable of doing as he struggled to re-engage his formerly indestructible brain.

"I know right." Grinning Jamie winked at the man before turning his attention to the teenagers all watching Dumbledore with rapt fascination. It was probably best if he distracted them since it was quite possible that the headmaster hadn't gotten far enough into the hot tub scene to have suffered its full effects yet. And oh but he'd enjoyed reenacting that scene with Wren a while back, Jamie mentally added, forgetting that he was supposed to be distracting their audience. It hadn't gone quite according to the book's storyline, Wren had insisted on caramel sauce instead of chocolate for one thing, but it had definitely been a night for the books.

Raising an eyebrow Sirius looked back and forth between the two seated men, suddenly getting a pretty good idea what had caused his normally un-ruffable headmaster to behave so. "Just what kind of a book did you give him, Prewett?"

"A good one." Deliberately widening his eyes Jamie gave them his most innocent look. "You wanna read it when he's done?"

The innuendos going completely over her head Lily gave Jamie a questioning look since Dumbledore appeared to be hiding behind the book he held. "What's the book about?"

"It's all about how redheads have more fun than blondes."

Turning his head to look at Jamie Dumbledore just shook his head, deeply mortified by the whole situation. But he wanted to keep reading…he couldn't put it down! He had to know how it ended!

Having picked up on the undercurrents his girlfriend had missed James walked over to his girlfriend, placed his hands on her waist, and started steering her away from the men while she sputtered her demands to know why he was doing what he was doing.

Watching them Sirius laughed and then shook his head at the two men in front of him. "We'll let you guys get back to your reading."

Following after them while calling out good byes with Lily Remus waved and Peter ran to catch up to the others without acknowledging Jamie or his Headmaster.

Forcing himself to look up from the book again, very difficult now that chocolate sauce had been introduced into the scene, Dumbledore gave his friend a darkly amused look. "You enjoy winding Mr. Black up, don't you? Is it because you two naturally clash due to your personalities, or because you simply enjoy toying with someone of his arrogance and intrinsic egotism?"

"A little of both."

"Ah. I see."

)

"Quit steering me, James or I'm going to steer you head first into the lake." Lily threatened as she struggled to stay on her feet, which wasn't easy when you were being steered from behind. The position also prevented her from whacking him upside the head like he deserved. "And that was terribly rude of you, you know? The Headmaster was there with him! What's he going to think of your behavior? You said you wanted him to take you guys more seriously! You're acting like a child."

"Trust me on this one. He understands and appreciates."

Sirius's lips twitched. "And he was pretty into that book."

Well that was true, Lily silently acknowledged, whatever the book had been about had really seemed to capture the older man's interest, but that didn't change the fact that she disliked being moved against her will. "James."

Her tone of voice said it all. Letting her go James watched her turn to face him, hunching his shoulders reflexively at the look she aimed in his direction.

"Chill out, Lily. He had a good reason that we can't explain it to you because your pure mind would possibly blow up." Sirius grinned at her. "Now what's say we go find a tree of our own and catch some rays too?"

"It couldn't hurt given how sickly looking you are." Lily shot back.

"You're paler than I am." And he did not appreciate her bringing that up. He was not pale and sickly looking. He just wasn't an outdoors sort of guy. He wasn't pale…he just wasn't as tanned as Jamie. Or James for that matter, Sirius thought as he looked in the direction of his best friend, oddly peeved over the fact that the other man's skin was well tanned from hours playing Quidditch.

James wasn't sure what to make of the way his best friend was looking at him, but decided not to ask. Sirius's moods lately had been strange and hard to follow, especially since normally Padfoot couldn't stand to be around Prewett. But currently he seemed to find the redhead amusing. What had happened between the two men the night before? And more importantly, did he even want to know?

Remus was confused by the undercurrents between his friends, but he was used to James and Sirius being in their own little world together. "Lets just all get some sun, and then no one will be pale."

Walking over Lily stuck her arm in his, grinning when he blushed at her. "Lead the way, Remus."

Laughing, the two leaders of the Marauders gave Remus a light shove and then followed after their friend with Peter bringing up the rear.

)

A few hours later Jamie and Dumbledore dispensed with the chairs and such and headed back towards the castle. They were still getting weird looks from everyone they passed by, but they were used to being stared at and ignored the looks easily enough. Their destination Dumbledore's office the two paused when they saw that someone had accidentally filled one of the school's hallways with hamsters. There were hamsters as far as the hallway went in fact.

"That's a lot of hamsters." Jamie drawled out as he studied the scene before them. "Can I keep them? Can I please?" He added in a childish tone of voice, giving the older man a look he'd perfected as a small boy to get him whatever toy had caught his eye.

Amused, Dumbledore made a wide, sweeping gesture towards the hamster filled hallway. "They're all yours."

"Really? Huh. Suddenly I don't want them so much anymore. Funny how that works." Pulling out his wand Jamie twirled it between his fingers for a thoughtful moment before holding it properly so that he could cast the spell that had the hamsters disappearing into the thin air they'd appeared from earlier. "I'm not a big rodent person, even cute hamsters." Rodents meant Peter Pettigrew to his way of thinking.

Hamsters taken care of the two men continued on their way, both of them returning greetings from various students as they went. When they arrived back at Dumbledore's office the older man insisted on Jamie waiting for him while he changed out of his present attire so that he could give the Hawaiian shirt back.

While he waited Jamie wandered over to the bookshelves, scanning the various titles with interest, reading the various titles and not surprised that he didn't recognize most of them. But eventually he came to a grouping of works he did now, though he'd only read a couple of them himself. The complete works of William Shakespeare.

Pulling out one of the books Jamie smiled, thumbing through the play automatically. 'Twelfth Night', the only play by the guy he'd ever really liked. The rest were either depressing, too outdated for his understanding, or depressing because the gay guys always got the shaft.

Having noted that there were pictures sprinkled throughout the playbook Jamie turned his attention to those, stopping when he came to a picture that depicted a scene he remembered well and was one of his favorites. And remembering why it was one of his favorites Jamie laughed, a sense of well being washing over him as he stared unseeing at the pages.

"What's funny?"

Without looking in the man's direction Jamie answer. "'Twelfth Night', do you know it well?"

"Well enough. Were you reading a particularly funny scene?"

"No. But this is one of those cases where you read or remember something, something that's prevalent at the time. Something important. It's the scene where Feste, the fool, returns to the home of the Countess Olivia. She orders the fool taken away, she's pissed at him because he wasn't around when her brother died. He obviously wants to stay with his patron, so he proposes that if he can prove that she is the fool, not him, he should be allowed to stay."

"Good Madonna, why do you mourn?" Dumbledore said softly.

"Good Fool, for my brother's death." Jamie returned, reading from the page.

Dumbledore set the shirt down on the desk as he continued to speak the lines from memory. "I think his soul is in hell, Madonna."

"I know his soul is in heaven, Fool."

"The more fool you, Madonna, to mourn for your brother's soul being in heaven. Take away the fool."

Jamie's lips curved into a small smile. "I was the fool."

"It is those that are left behind that are the ones who suffer." Dumbledore said softly with a look of complete and total understanding in his eyes. "In the end, all that we can do is live our short lives as best we can, hoping that when this life ends we'll have an eternity with the ones who have left us."

"And though we only have a short time here on earth, we'll have all eternity together in paradise." Closing the book with a note of finality Jamie walked over and handed it to the other man. "Save me a lawn chair under a nice tree up there?"

Taking the book Dumbledore nodded. "With plenty of lemonade."

Stepping forward Jamie smiled as he hugged his friend. "I'll look forward to it." Pulling back he gave the Headmaster's shoulder one last pat. "Now I'll let you get back to your work. See you at dinner."

"See you then."

Heading out of the Headmaster's office Jamie whistled a merry tune as he strolled down the school's hallways. Of course it wasn't like he was suddenly okay with the fact that the friends he'd made in this time period would be dead within a week, so to speak. He was definitely not okay with that. There were no words for how much he wanted to change that fact but he couldn't. And even if he were to try and change something, that change could undo his very existence. Which, depending on which theory of time travel you put stock in, would mean he'd never come here and changed anything, so that he'd be back at ground zero, making his unwise actions pointless to begin with.

But there was life after death. None of those he'd miss would come back as ghosts, they would pass on without that fear and unfinished business tying them to the living world. But his father and Aunt Luna had told him about the voices they'd heard at the Department of Mysteries, and in the forest, when his father had used the Revival Stone, he had seen four of the people he too would shortly lose. There was definitely life after death.

This wouldn't be the end; there'd just be a century or so between visits.

And man were his grandparents going to give him hell when that day came and the truth was out.

Just thinking about the conversations they'd have when that day came was enough to have Jamie seriously thankful that he'd have decades to come up with answers that wouldn't see him disinherited and in deep family trouble.

Not to mention what Sirius was going to have to say to him.

Now that was going to be interesting.


	27. Truth And Lies

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Truth And Lies

Sitting down for breakfast the next morning the Marauders and Lily settled in, helping themselves to their breakfast as the owls started swooping into the Great Hall to deliver their mail and packages. Peter got a package from his mother and James got a letter from his parents. And then one of the last, straggling owls dropped a letter in front of Sirius. Surprised, since he rarely got letters, Sirius stared at the unfamiliar, fancy script on the front of the envelope. Then he turned the letter over and saw the wax seal and the coat of arms.

The letter was from Beauxbatons.

Oh shit!

Running a hand through his hair Sirius only now remembered the letter he'd sent to the foreign school the week before in a childish revenge against Prewett. The letter he'd sent to the redhead's former lover informing the much older man that his ex boyfriend was chasing after him and should be discarded as a future love interest.

And now he had gotten a reply.

Head slowly turning to look in the direction of the teacher's table Sirius felt just awful, watching the redhead in question laugh over something said. What had he done? He really was a horrible person, the Gryffindor thought are he stared at the letter in his hand. Was he five? It was true nothing he'd written was a lie, but still, what if he'd caused problems for Prewett back home? Why had the man even written him back? And what did the letter say?

Dreading it, Sirius made himself open the letter, pulling out the single piece of parchment. Looking down at the bottom the Gryffindor's face showed his confusion and growing worry.

"What is it?" Remus asked as he stopped slicing up some of his fried ham, concern for his friend on his face. "Bad news?"

"Confusion. A lot of confusion and other bad feelings." Sirius answered back absently as his eyes went up to the top, hoping that he hadn't gotten Prewett's lover fired. Because why else would the headmaster of Beauxbatons be writing back to him instead?

_Dear Mr. Black_

_Your letter arrived at my school and came into the hands of our Muggle Studies professor, Madam Magnolias, who, after reading the contents of your correspondence passed the letter onto me, not sure what to make of it. My first thought was to discard the letter as an uncouth and vulgar piece of trash against my school, but due to the current climate in your country I decided that I should give you the benefit of the doubt and respond._

_Mr. Black, I have been a headmaster at Beauxbatons for forty eight years. In that time I have never had a teacher for Defense Against The Dark Arts with the last name of Prewett, nor a Muggle Studies teacher named Wren Owens. There is no record of a student named Jamie Prewett every having attended my school either. _

_If the contents of your letter are true than you are being deceived, Mr. Black, and it would do well to warn your headmaster of that fact. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Henri Dukakis of Beauxbatons_

"Sirius, what is it?"

Without a word Sirius handed the letter over to his best friend, his mind reeling with the punch of the information he'd just been given. Jamie Prewett had lied. Again and again he'd lied to them all. The bastard had even made him sort of like him too. He'd believed ever lie the man had fed him, hook line and sinker. If he hadn't addressed the letter to the Muggles Studies Professor, he might never have known. At least not until it was too late.

While Sirius stewed in the betrayal James handed the letter around to the others, Lily in particular taking it hard, looking ready to cry over the news that the man who'd been like an older brother to her had been deceiving her.

Peter actually crowed over the news, reminding them all that he'd never liked Prewett from the start.

"We need to speak to Dumbledore as soon as breakfast is over." Remus stated softly, the last to read the letter, which he handed back to Sirius, who carefully folded it up and returned it to its envelope.

They all agreed.

And being of the observant sort Dumbledore had not missed the fact that Lily and James's group had gotten upsetting news over breakfast, or the fact that they'd spent a great deal of time trying to covertly look in Jamie's direction. The other redhead had noticed too, but once breakfast was over the wise man sent the younger man off to his office duties so that he could deal with whatever was going on with his students. He had a feeling it had to do with Jamie after all, and they might not tell him what he wanted to know with other man present. Jamie didn't like it, but went anyway.

So Dumbledore wasn't terribly surprised when he was ambushed on the way back to his office by the five teenagers who had apparently decided their news was important enough for some of them to be late for their first classes of the morning.

It was a bit of a surprise that they would insist on having the discussion in his office, but he courteously invited them up and made no mention of classes missed. Instead he conjured up some chairs so that everyone could be comfortable and then taking a seat behind his desk inquired as to what he could do for them.

Taking the letter Sirius silently handed over to him Dumbledore raised a single brow as he recognized the coat of arms on the back of the envelope. Beauxbatons? Now why would…ah, now he understood their moods and reactions. Withdrawing the folded up piece of parchment the headmaster read over its contents, absently wondering what vulgar and uncouth things Sirius had written and why. Either way it likely had something to do with the sparks that tended to appear when Jamie and the former Black heir were in each other's company. It really was too bad the other headmaster hadn't sent the letter back with his reply.

Refolding the letter Dumbledore studied their faces and then handed the envelope back to Sirius. "Thank you, Mr. Black, the rest of you, for bringing this to my attention. I appreciate your trust in me and your speedy response." The smile he aimed at them was serious, but reassuring. "However I have always been aware that Jamie was never a student of Beauxbatons. I hope your trust in me will allow you to believe me when I say that the lies Jamie has told you, loath though he was to do so, will have to continue and are as much for your good as for his. Lives, in fact, depend on the half truths he's told you in order to keep his anonymity."

Lily's eyes started to light up with hope. "So…so Jamie isn't a bad guy?"

Dumbledore smiled at her warmly. "No. Jamie is a decidedly good man, if I am any judge of such things." Which he hadn't always been, but one didn't age for the fun of it.

"But why would he lie about where he went to school? Did he go to Durmstrang?" James wanted to know.

"I'm afraid Jamie's past is off limits to you all." The Headmaster's voice bore no argument.

)

Leaving the Headmaster's office none of them were satisfied by what they had or hadn't learned. With the exception of Peter they were all somewhat cheered to know that they hadn't been completely wrong about Jamie, but they were curious people by nature. And none of them liked to be lied to, and the lack of answers annoyed them all. Discussing amongst themselves ways that they might uncover some of the truths took up most of their mornings in between classes.

During lunch that they decided to see if everyone had been told the same lies as them. Talks with their friends turned up the fact that Jamie had given everyone the same basic information, and that they themselves had more information than anyone else.

It was while they were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class they were all in, that they got some useful pieces of information.

The information came from Sirius's little brother, who was leaving the classroom that they were about to enter. And Sirius, remembering how close Jamie and his brother had seemed in the past, made the split second decision to pull his shocked brother off to the side and demand to know what he knew about the redhead's past.

Eyes narrowing Regulus looked from person to person, not appreciating being fenced in by them.

Seeing this Remus spoke gently, knowing that James or Sirius was more likely to make the boy clam up than speak. "It's important, Regulus. We would really appreciate whatever information you can give us."

Damn, Regulus thought as he fought back the urge to squirm as he looked into the prefect's big brown eyes. Double dammit. "Why do you want to know?"

"Long story." Remus smiled at the younger man, sensing that at the very least the Slytherin was relaxing his guard a little. "Please? What school did he say he attended for instances?"

Regulus gave them a confused look, so surprised that he spoke without thinking about the fact that it was against his nature to help them in any way. "I assumed he went here. Is that not right?"

"Why would you assume he's from here?" James wanted to know.

"Because he knows this school like the back of his hand." Regulus answered, crossing his arms in front of him as he thought it through in his mind. "He never seems lost, never shows any hesitation navigating the stairs, and he seems to know all the ghosts, shortcuts, and passageways. And I saw him tickle the piece of fruit to get into the kitchens like it was the most normal thing to do. I…I just assumed that he was older than he looked, and that's why you lot didn't know him when he arrived. He practically has Gryffindor written all over him. And why wouldn't you lot know, I thought you were all as thick as thieves?"

"He knows about the fruit tickling?" Sirius repeated. "Wait…how do YOU know how to get into the kitchens?"

Regulus would have looked down his nose at his older brother if the other man wasn't so much taller than him. "I know things your brain can't begin to comprehend."

Not for the world would the Slytherin admit that he'd discovered the way to get into the kitchens by watching his brother slip into it multiple times over the years. And realizing that he was actually having a conversation with his brother and the jerk's friends Regulus pushed Pettigrew out of the way and strolled off down the hallway, his demeanor making people clear the way for him.

Lily looked at the boys questioningly, keeping her voice down so that they wouldn't be overheard. "Do you think that could be true? That he went here and is just lying about his age?"

"But all the teachers would know him if that were the case. And at the very least there would be students here who would know him through their older siblings." James pointed out. "And I would definitely know him from Quidditch. We've all scrubbed the trophies in the trophy cases so many times we practically have the names memorized. I'd have recognized his name if it were in there."

"Unless his name isn't really Jamie Prewett. Maybe his real name is on some of those trophies." Remus countered quietly as he mulled over the Slytherin's reasoning and theory. "And changing your appearance through magic isn't that hard if you know what you're doing."

"Guess the only way to get some more answers is to ask him ourselves. I'll talk to him after dinner."

James looked over at his best friend, wondering why Sirius would want to be the one to question Prewett. Lily would technically be the better choice, since it was obvious to anyone with eyes that the redheads were very fond of each other. He was pretty sure that at least wasn't faked.

But he knew better than to think that he could take Sirius out of it, he knew that look in the other man's far too well to think otherwise.

"Good luck with that then."

"Luck's for those too dumb to make their own." Was Sirius's confident reply.

)

Jamie could feel their eyes on him all during dinner, and he was anticipating quite a scene when they finally converged on him to give him hell for lying to them. He was just surprised they hadn't confronted him yet. But maybe they were cooking up some sort of scheme to make him spill his guts. They were the creative sort and he knew for a fact that Dumbledore had taken the liberty of removing the truth telling potion from Slughorn's shelves. A smart man, that Dumbledore, Jamie thought as he looked down the table at the headmaster.

Turning his attention back to his dessert Jamie wondered if he could talk Sirius into telling him exactly what he'd written in his letter to Beauxbatons. He was guessing that the letter had been intended for Wren, and that it probably hadn't portrayed him in a very good light. But that was just a guess, and he was as curious by nature as Sirius.

It was probably his ego that made him wonder if Sirius had sent the letter because he hadn't liked the idea of him being with another man.

Yep, probably just his ego, Jamie thought ruefully, but it made the coming confrontation a little less worrisome.

When dinner was over Jamie said good bye and good night to the other teachers and then headed out, well aware that the Marauders and Lily had already left the Great Hall and might be waiting to ambush him. But he saw no sign of them in the hallways and he'd almost convinced himself that they were either too mad at him to talk or were really were planning something big when he caught sight of a lone figure leaning against the wall beside his door.

A very familiar figure who was looking very sexy thanks to the flickering light provided by a nearby torch, Jamie thought as he resisted the urge to lick his lips.

"Hello, Mr. Black. I'd ask to what do I owe the pleasure, but we both know the answer to that question, don't we?"

"I thought we could have this conversation in privacy." Was the man's cool response.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Jamie didn't argue, just walked over to the door and withdrew his wand, unlocking the door. That done he opened it and pushed the door open, motioning for Sirius to go in first. Following the Gryffindor inside Jamie closed the door firmly behind them, striving to lighten the mood a little as he faced off against the gorgeous, coldly pissed off man in front of him.

"So I don't suppose you've come to seduce my secrets from me?"

Sirius's face was unreadable as he watched Jamie without expression. "Would that work?"

"No. But it would be enjoyable to have you try."

Moving forward Sirius stopped when they were a breath away from each other, black eyes clashing with brown as they faced off while sparks started to fly as the force of their personalities clashed. "Don't be so sure, Prewett. I'm pretty spectacular in bed."

"I'll bet you are." And wanting the man off balance and eager to leave, Jamie reached out and slid his thumb across the Gryffindor's slightly parted lips in an almost loving caress. "But so am I. And I bet that even with all my skill, you'd have the fortitude to keep your secrets from me if you needed to. If keeping those secrets were necessary to protect the people you love most. That's something you and I have in common."

Not for all the galleons in the world would he reveal the heat that was beginning to grow in his belly as he looked into those eyes that seemed to look right through him to the man he was beneath his masks. But Sirius had to swallow hard before he could speak. "So you have no intention of telling us what you did or didn't lie to us about?"

Jamie nodded.

"Is your name even Jamie?"

A wry smile crossed the redhead's lips. Sirius pretty much never called him by his first name, and now that he was…go figure. "In a manner of speaking it is. My mother and Gran call me Jamie anyway. When they're feeling particularly affectionate."

"In the memory of your fight with the Death Eaters the illusion, or whatever it was that looked like your Wren guy, he called you James. Is that your first name then?"

Jamie considered, and then nodded his head. "Yes. My given name is James. But if you've suddenly decided that you want to call me by my first name I'd stick with Jamie. You wouldn't want to confuse me with your best friend after all. That could be awkward."

Sirius suddenly had a vision of the two of them in bed together naked, with him calling out 'James' while in the throes. Yeah. He definitely had to stick with calling the other man Jamie. That was too wrong for words. Not to mention creepy as hell given the resemblance between the two men's facial features.

And hold on…why the hell had he pictured himself on the bottom?

Maybe he really did need to visit St. Mungos.

Wondering what was going through the other man's mind Jamie wisely surmised it was probably in his best interests not to know. "So are you willing to take my word that you won't get any more of my secrets from me no matter what you do?"

Sirius's eyes flared with challenge. "Oh I think I can get more than one from you."

Damn, Jamie thought with a rueful look. He probably would.


	28. Even Slytherins Know

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Even Slytherins Know

Closing his door firmly behind him Jamie checked to make sure the door was locked and then started down the hallway, hands going into his pockets. Another day, another chance to screw up the future, the Gryffindor thought wryly, shaking his head as he sighed over his predicament. Just a few more days to go though, then he'd be home and looking back on the month he'd spent in the past as…a lesson he had yet to really learn. He didn't know what he was supposed to learn from all this, other than the fact that the people who'd so impacted his father's life were as interesting as everyone had made them out to be.

Which made this thing between him and Sirius that much stupider. Not that he was giving up his theory that he was obsessing over the man because he didn't want to deal with the terrible truths he knew about the fates in store for the people he'd come to care about in this time period. No, he was clinging to that theory with every ounce of strength he had.

The other Gryffindor sure wasn't making it easy for him though.

He'd gotten the other man out of his room without incident the night before, but it had been damn tempting to let Sirius think that he could seduce information out of him. And thinking about what he knew about the man's future just made it all that much worse.

The man who attracted him now wouldn't exist for much longer, Jamie thought as the crushing weight of his knowledge settled once again on his bowing shoulders. He only had secondhand information, but the collaborating descriptions given by his family members where Sirius Black was concerned painted a picture of a dark, bitter, angry man who'd both clung to and reviled his past.

Of course if they'd been in a relationship before the man had gone to prison he would have stood by his man. Hell, he would never have let them put Sirius in Azkaban in the first place. He would have figured out a way to get his lover out somehow, no matter the personal cost to him. Hell, if Crouch could figure out a way to smuggle someone out he sure as hell could. Not that he was going to do such a thing, could do such a thing, Jamie reminded himself sternly. Because he couldn't. No matter what he couldn't.

But damn, he wanted to.

So badly, Jamie thought as he rounded the corner, spotting his grandmother walking down the hallway with her arm around another girl who looked like she'd spent the night crying her eyes out. There were other girls huddled around the obviously still upset Gryffindor, suggesting that they were all lending their moral support. Had someone in the girl's family been killed by Death Eaters, perhaps? Or just typical teenage angst, he wondered, his interest increasing as Lily caught sight of him and motioned him to come over.

Nodding his head so she'd know he was coming Jamie made his way through the crowd until he had reached the group, not smiling in case there really was a serious reason why Lily's friend had been weeping. "Ladies, what can I do for you?"

"I need to ask your evil opinion and advice on something." Lily answered, her voice pissed off. "I can't ask James since he's friends with the bastard prat and probably won't be willing to help me do serious damage."

"Ah." Guessing where this was going Jamie allowed a slow smile to cross his features. "So what did the bastard prat do to deserve yours and mine possible wrath?"

Lily's eyes flashed with heat. "He cheated."

"And this is a hundred percent confirmed, no possibility of misunderstand or love potions?"

The girl who'd been cheated on answered him, eyes gleaming with new tears. "He admitted it. Because I wouldn't sleep with him."

"So my question is, what would you do if you were cheated on?" Lily figured that in James's case…well she'd probably want to kill him but loved him too much to do much more than dump his cheating ass. And she'd cry buckets and buckets and mentally curse the man to hell and back. Okay…maybe she could kill him in the heat of the moment, the Gryffindor silently admitted to herself as she imagined walking in on James and some girl the way her friend had.

"What would I do? Now there's a loaded question." Rocking back and forth on his heels Jamie's lips curled into a mischievous, bad boy grin. "For instance my sister once paid back a cheater in a very creative way that I've always admired. She walked in on some bimbo giving her boyfriend a blow job and my darling sister drew her wand and casted a spell that caused the girl's lips to stick to the guy's you know what. A little traumatizing for the medical staff that had to deal with the situation once the cheaters realized that they couldn't detach from each other on their own…but I always figured it was a great revenge that bore repeating."

The girls gapped at him, a few of them breaking out into hysterical laughter while others blushed and tried to smother their giggles. Even the girl who'd been cheated on smiled weakly at the antidote.

Doing her best to keep a straight face Lily shook her head. "I like Madam Pomfrey too much to do that to her. Any other suggestions?"

Jamie considered and then offered an alternative. "I could mix you guys up a potion that would prevent him from getting a hard on for a couple of months. That do?" When the Marauders had turned him in a girl he'd briefly considered giving that potion to James and Sirius, but hadn't been able to do it to his own namesakes. Plus that wasn't fair to his grandmother.

"That will do." Lily grinned. "I'll help."

Winking at her Jamie held out his hand and shook her hand. "It's a plan then."

)

Jamie was amused later on when he was crowded in on by James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and a very pale young man who turned out to be the cheater who had heard through the grapevine that he was very soon going to be rendered impotent curtsy of a potion Jamie was to whip up. They were all there to remind Jamie that as a man he couldn't possibly join the girls in their evil, anti guy campaign to render Robin Wardwind impotent. It just wasn't right.

Cutting them off right there Jamie crossed his arms and gave Wardwind a dark look. "It's because I'm a man that I'm obligated to crush and destroy asseholes who give my gender a bad name by cheating."

"I agree he deserves to be punished, but what you're proposing is inhumane."

Lips twitching at his grandfather's words Jamie firmed them up and then pointed to each of the men in turn. "You I don't have to warn because you'd have to actually get two girl to be simultaneously interested in you for this lecture to matter," To Peter. "You there's no point," To Sirius. "But you two." Pointing at Remus and then James Jamie's voice took on a decidedly threatening tone. "Guys who cheat on their girlfriends deserved a hell of a lot worse than what those girls have planned for Mr. Pale and Clammy over there. And if I find out that either of you EVER cheat on your future wives I will introduce you to a world of pain that will leave you curled up in the fetal position for all eternity, got it?"

Remus nodded so fast it was a wonder he didn't give himself whiplash. "Yes, Sir."

James glared back at the redhead. "I would never cheat on Lily."

"You better not because I have a big family and you don't even want to know the kinds of revenge my female relatives would cook up with Lily to make you sorry." They'd probably all get kicked out of heaven for their creative, evil punishments, but his grandmother was worth a little damnation as far as he was concerned.

Sirius glared at Jamie. "Why is there no point to giving me that warning too?"

"Typically you do the opposite to whatever I tell you to do, so me telling you not to cheat is basically the same as actively encouraging you to go out there and two time girls stupid enough to think they could ever be Mrs. Sirius Black."

"He's got a point there." James acknowledged, lightly elbowing his best friend in the side.

"Uhm, can we get back to the fact that he's planning to help the girls temporarily castrate me please?"

The Marauders turned their attention back to the man they'd come with, most of them thinking that maybe they'd been a bit rash to volunteer to help the guy out. Not only would it put them in the bad books of a number of women, but Jamie did have a point that the man's actions gave their gender a bad name. And while they'd previously thought that threatening a guy's family jewels was taking things a little too far…and still thought that…they had to admit that they weren't feeling the need for male solidarity at the moment when faced with Jamie's potential wrath.

While they mulled that over Jamie smiled as he caught sight of just the person to drive his words home. "Severus, got a moment?"

Stopping in his tracks the Slytherin gave the redhead a look that said he didn't care for the man's familiarity in the slightest.

"Quick question and then you can go back to plotting the subjugation and mass slaughter of Muggles and Muggleborns." Jamie assured the Slytherin. "Is it ever right for a man to cheat on his girlfriend or wife?"

Cold, hate filled eyes turned to look at James. "No."

James glared right back at the Slytherin. "I'm not going to cheat on her and even if I did she still would have nothing to do with you, Snivellous."

"Now that's not a hundred percent accurate, James."

Both James and Severus gave Jamie their complete and total attention then. They both knew how close the redhead was to Lily after all.

"What I mean is, no one likes to be cheated on and often those who've had their self esteem and hearts demolished will seek to punish the person directly responsible for their pain and suffering. Which means, James, that were you to cheat on her, Lily would most likely want to lash out at you in some way guaranteed to hurt you as much as your cheating would have hurt her. Screwing Severus's really willing brains out would fall under that heading."

James paled while a decided gleam came into Snape's eyes.

"Women are that vindictive." Sirius said slowly, working hard to avoid any mental images.

"You would know." Remus murmured under his breath.

"Anyway, back to my original point. Even the Slytherin Death Eater knows that cheating is wrong which means the men in this group should doubly know better, capice?"

Snape's lips curved into the closest he ever came to a smile these days. "I certainly got your message loud and clear." And with one last knowing look in James's direction the Slytherin turned and continued down the hallway, the redhead's words turning around and around in his brain.

Scowling deeply James jabbed a threatening finger in the direction of the retreating man's back. "We'll see if he has anything to smirk about when Lily has my ring around her finger. He won't be so smug then, the Slytherin bastard."

"Ah, the old take advantage of the fact that she's Catholic ploy. A time honored tradition. Gotta love that whole not believing in divorce thing they've got going for that denomination." Jamie drawled out as he moved to sling an arm over his grandfather's shoulder. "But if it makes you feel any better my money is on you regardless. Provided you take into account she's a talented witch only an idiot would want to cross of course."

James rolled his eyes expressively. "You have no bloody idea."

In the end the Marauders decided that their fellow Gryffindor was on his own and despite his pleas pointed out that he'd done the crime and therefore had to do the time. Well that and in Peter and Remus's case they just didn't want to get on Jamie's bad side too. James and Sirius weren't worried about that but came to the conclusion that they had bigger things to worry and think about than helping out the idiot cheater. And okay, they were a little worried about what Lily would say to all of them if she were to learn that they were trying to intervene on Wardwind's behalf. Satisfied that his work was done Jamie headed off and didn't see any of the men for the rest of the night.

)

That night Sirius couldn't seem to get asleep. No matter how he tried he seemed almost…haunted by the knowledge that the redhead who'd caused so much trouble in his life would be leaving Hogwarts in a matter of days. Which should have made him happy, but didn't. And he didn't know why. It should thrill him that soon he wouldn't have to worry about the older man putting the moves on him or making him feel weird things that he absolutely didn't want to feel. Not to mention the lousy way the man treated Peter, and the redhead's fondness for Regulus, which really pissed him off. He spent so much time pissed off because of Prewett that it was a wonder he hadn't exploded, the Gryffindor thought darkly to himself. So what, was it that he regretted not truly getting the best of the other man? Was it the mystery of who Jamie Prewett really was that had him loathed to say good bye to him?

And dammit, why did he keep losing sleep over the man?

"You're thinking so hard you're giving me a bloody migraine."

Turning his head in James's direction Sirius debated with himself for a couple moments and then throwing aside his covers slid out of his own bed and walked over to take a seat on his best friend's bed, since his deep thinking had apparently woken the other man from his sleep. "I can't sleep."

"Obviously." Tugging back the covers James automatically lifted them over to cover his friend as well, the room a little on the cool side. "Why can't you sleep? Plotting something?"

"Prewett."

Rolling his eyes, James stifled a yawn. "Really, Mate, you've become downright obsessed with him. I get being curious about who he really is, I do, but you've got to let it go. Dumbledore said to, and Prewett's not going to give anything away. He didn't when you talked to him last night, remember? Both of them made out like it was a matter of life and death that we don't know, and seeing as we know he's on our side, we should probably let it rest."

"You know, before Lily gave you the time of day you were a lot funnier to be around."

"Yeah, and you're more bearable to be around when you're getting laid."

Opening his mouth to ask what that had to do with anything Sirius was stunned to realize that he hadn't so much as seriously snogged a girl since Jamie Prewett had come to Hogwarts. He'd been so consumed with figuring the annoying redhead out that he hadn't missed the fairer sex one little bit. What the bloody hell was his world coming to?

Chuckling, James lightly punched his friend's shoulder. "What's really keeping you up? It's more than the identity thing, I can tell."

Jerking his shoulder in a dismissive manner Sirius did not want to talk about the way Prewett was wrecking his life. Not even with James. At least not until he figured everything out so it made rational sense.

So he'd change the subject. "So you're really determined to marry Lily once we get out of here?" The way his best friend had stated that Lily would wear his ring had sounded very final and without doubt. James was the sort who once he got an idea in his head it was damn near impossible to get it out.

"And expecting you to be best man."

"Well of course I'm best man. Everyone knows that." Sirius automatically joked before turning serious again. "It's a big step, marriage."

Settling back against his pillow James smiled. "I know that. I'm as brilliant as you, no matter what you say. She's the one, Sirius, I know she is. So why wait? I want her to be mine, for everyone to know that she is without a doubt."

He liked Lily, he really did, but still… "Are you sure it's not just because Snape's waiting in the wing like a vulture?"

James scowled at that for a moment, before he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. "Just because the idea of marriage doesn't appeal to you doesn't mean other brilliant blokes such as myself don't like the idea. And it's like Dumbledore and the others are always trying to drill into our heads, how we'd be idiots to assume that this war we're entering into is going to end exactly the way we want it to. And if there's no guarantee I'll make it…well I want every minute with Lily I can get."

"I won't let anything happen to you, you know that."

Another smile curving his lips James opened his eyes just enough to see what he was doing as he reached up and patted his best friend on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Likewise. But we can't be with each other every second of every day either. That's why we should both live our lives to the fullest, so when we go we go with no regrets."

Long after James had gone back to sleep Sirius stayed awake, wondering just what in his life he'd regret doing or not doing.


	29. Would Regret

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

Note: The song Jamie plays before working out is the song used in my all time fav HP serious fanvid. For those of you who are interested, it's on Youtube and is by agentofCHAOS13x called 'Harry Potter The War'. Check to make sure of the maker cause a lot of pple use the song for HP vids.

Would Regret

With an agonizing cry Jamie bolted up to a sitting position, struggling to regain control of his breathing as sweat streamed down his body, drenching his clothing and the twisted sheets pooled around him further. Staring around him blindly as his mind processed the fact that he'd just been dreaming, Jamie looked down at his shaking hands before covering his face with them, muffling his sounds of grief as he shuddered in relief and pain, not surprised to feel tears on his cheeks. Relief because it had just been a dream…pain because it wouldn't be just a dream soon enough.

That wasn't how they would die, any of them, he tried to tell himself over and over again. He might not know how James had looked upon death but Lily, Remus and Sirius, his father had told him…they hadn't suffered, hadn't been bloodied and torn to bits. Hadn't been tortured before death the way he'd imagined them being in his dreams. No, that wasn't entirely accurate, since all of them would have been tortured in a way before death, but not the way he'd envisioned.

Kicking off what covers still covered him Jamie turned, slid off the bed and got to his feet, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. He didn't bother looking up the time, it didn't matter. He wouldn't be going back to sleep now.

Desperate to escape himself the Gryffindor discarded his boxers and T-shirt, tossing them negligently to the floor without a thought. Later the neat freak in him would disapprove, but he was beyond caring at the moment. Not even bothering to shower Jamie donned clothes suitable for working out and then headed out of his room, barely remembering to lock his door behind him.

Taking off at a fast jog Jamie made his way through the halls and upstairs, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from the portraits as he moved from floor to floor until he reached the right one, heading for the most spectacular room to be found in all of Hogwarts.

Manipulating the Room of Requirement to appear the redhead had the door open as soon as it appeared, slamming it closed behind him as soon as he'd crossed the threshold. Tearing his shirt off from his body Jamie didn't stop to do any of the things he should do, like stretch or tape up his fingers so that he wouldn't cause his hands serious damage. He didn't care about causing himself physical pain, that was part of the point.

As stupid as it was he wanted to deal with that kind of pain, rather than the other kind.

The only thing he paused to do was retrieve his music, setting it for the file devoted to the songs he played when he was facing a hard, punishing work out.

The contents of his dream had the Gryffindor scroll down until he found 30 Seconds to Mars's 'The War' and then cranking it up set it aside and attacked the punching bag in the middle of the room like his life depended upon it.

)

The next day Sirius spent some time talking to those closest to him, wanting to know what they would regret not doing if they were to die the next day. Not surprisingly a lot of people considered that a very personal question and he got the impression that there were things they weren't willing to reveal or own up to. The stuff they were will to admit to was the usual, get married, have kids, get their dream job, that sort of thing. A few of them mentioned goals he would have never suspected, which was probably why they had yet to do them. They were the sort of things people often said they were going to do but never did because they were dangerous or physically impossible or would subject them to public ridicule.

Which didn't help him at all. He'd spent the rest of his sleepless night after James went back to sleep trying to come up with life goals and not having a lot of luck.

"What are you obsessing over now, Sirius?" Lily asked him, breaking into his thoughts as they fought their way through the crowded hallway on their way to their next class. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that Jamie didn't show up for breakfast?"

Okay, that was gnawing on him a little too, Sirius silently acknowledged, but it wasn't the main problem. Though he'd have more mental power to draw from if a small portion of his brain wasn't wondering if something had happened to the redhead who'd inadvertedly led him to question why it was that he didn't have more…important goals in his live save for surviving the war, seeing that his friends did the same, and sending Voldemort to hell where the bastard belonged.

Did he want to get married, have kids some day? Babysitting Dora wasn't his favorite thing to do in the world but it was better than say…a kick in the head.

"What the hell happened to him do you suppose?"

James's shocked words interrupting his thoughts for him again Sirius turned to look at where his best mate was staring, shock crossing his face as well as he got a good look at the man who'd been missing since supper the night before.

Something had happened to Prewett big time.

It wouldn't be obvious unless you'd studied him the way they had when they'd been trying to figure him out and plotting their revenge against him. It was there in the stiltedness of the redhead's gait, the slightly messy appearance when the man in question always looked perfectly put together. Jamie's head was down, an air about him that said he neither wanted nor would be particularly kind to anyone who might attempt to approach him.

Seeing the look in Lily's eyes as she moved forward James caught her by her shoulder. "Let him be."

"But something's obviously wrong." She stated fiercely, glaring up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, and right now you'd do more harm then good." He told her firmly, his eyes dead serious. "He'd just lash out at you and then he'd just have one more thing to feel bad about. Let him be, at least until tomorrow. He knows where to find you if he wants you. He saw we were here and he pretended not to."

Which really pissed him off, Sirius thought, having caught the man's brief glancing in their direction as well. He was not one to take being dismissed like that lightly.

Men were stupid when they were hurting was Lily's opinion as she moved so that she could continued to watch Jamie make his way down the hallway before turning to give each of the men in turn a prodding look. "None of you did or said anything to make him feel bad about having to lie to us about some things, did you?" She looked at Sirius the hardest.

"Why do I always get the darkest look?"

"Because you get under his skin so much easier than the other three, duh."

Sirius tried and failed not to look smug and pleased about that.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Men."

)

Another sleepless night, yay me, Sirius thought darkly as he studied the Marauder's Map, idly fiddling with it as he tried to make it better. Not that genius such as theirs could be much improved upon, but he was bored enough to try. And he and James had been trying for over a year to see if there was some way to make the castle pop up off the page for a more three dimensional look, but they had yet to come up with a way to do that that didn't look weird and render the map useless. And unfortunately it was pretty damn hard to have genius brainstorms when one's mind was at war, torn between his future goals and worrying about whatever the hell was wrong with Jamie. Not to mention the fact that it pissed him off big time that he was even worrying about the bastard who so wasn't worth losing sleep over. According to one student Lily had talked to in her mission to find out what was wrong with the redhead the man's hands were a mess, like Prewett had been in a major fight with someone even though there hadn't been any other visible marks on the man. Had he been in a fight? And more importantly who against and who had won? Not to mention the fact that it made no sense for Prewett not to fix his hands so that the damage wasn't so damn obvious that a student passing by would notice.

Dammit, he was obsessing as much as Lily had been earlier.

The fact that he couldn't control his thoughts had Sirius glaring down at the Map like it was somehow at fault, wishing that it was so that he didn't have himself to blame.

And it was while he was staring holes through the parchment that Sirius noticed a strange name moving through the castle, unusual given the hour. Reading the name the Gryffindor brows knitted together. What the hell? Why wasn't the full name coming up? Had he done something to the Map with his tinkering?

Not taking his eyes off the name Sirius's curiosity rose to new heights when the name just disappeared from the map. What the hell? That was not supposed to happen. No one should be able to hide from the map.

James P II had been the name…Jamie Prewett?

Throwing aside his covers as his mind made the connection the Gryffindor was out of bed in a flash, throwing on clothes before sneaking out of the tower with the map in his pocket and his curiosity to appease.

With the help of the map Sirius made it to the seventh floor without getting caught, heading for the spot where he thought Jamie's name had disappeared, which should be close to that ghastly tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy. He'd always figured the man should have been called Barnabas the Batty, the man had attempted to teach trolls to dance after all, but he hadn't been around back then to offer his opinion.

Pacing up and down the hallway, seeing no sign that anyone had been there, the Gryffindor cursed under his breath and glared down at the map, silently demanding that it take him to wherever the hell Prewett had gone to.

Sensing something happening Sirius turned and watched as a door appeared close to him, a door that he'd most definitely never encountered in all his years at Hogwarts and was not on the Marauder's Map.

"Oh James is going to be so PISSED I found this without him, hah!" Grinning like a Cheshire cat Sirius would have rubbed his hands with glee if not for the fact that he was still holding the map.

Then remembering why he was there in the first place, and not wanting to risk the door disappearing before he found out what was behind it, Sirius quickly folded up the map and then shoved it in his pocket for safe keeping. That done he hurried forward to grasp the small door handle and slowly opened it, not wanting to tip off Jamie or anyone else who might be within whatever place the door opened up into if possible.

His ears immediately assaulted with the strange music he'd come to associate with the annoying redhead Sirius stuck his head in, took in the layout, and then let himself in, confident that the pounding beat would cover any noise he might make.

Shutting the door carefully behind him Sirius looked around the room and thought that it was a pity that the door hadn't led somewhere more interesting then a gym. Neither he nor his friends were the gym type, so there wasn't any reason for them to visit this place after he brought them here to prove that he had indeed found a new room. Oh well, it was still a one up on James, which was the main thing, Sirius decided as he turned his attention to the only other person in the room, doing his best to ignore the fact that the redhead was naked from the waist up.

Apparently they had insomnia in common, and the other man was trying to wear himself out boxing. Well, beating the hell out of a punching bag, Sirius corrected, since the redhead wasn't sparring with anyone. And he sure as hell wasn't going to offer, he thought as he took in the man's obvious skill, impressed in spite of himself. No wonder the man was so ripped.

Which he wasn't noticing, Sirius reminded himself sternly, even as his eyes moved over the bulging and flexing muscles. Though it was a wonder the man hadn't broken the bag or his hands the way he was going at it.

His hands.

Suddenly remembering earlier Sirius turned his gaze to the man's hands, immediately seeing that there were no gloves or anything to protect the redhead's hands from the brutal punishment they were delivering. Hands that even from a distance looked swollen and torn up to him.

Forgetting all about hiding his presence or the possible need for caution Sirius ran up behind the other man, arm outstretching with the intent to place his hand on Jamie's shoulder to gain his attention.

But the hand never landed as the other man suddenly spun around, and not really seeing Sirius Jamie went on the attack, fist pulled back and ready to land a blow guaranteed to break bones.

"Jamie!"

)

Freezing in place as understanding slowly filtered into his consciousness Jamie blinked several times and then just stared at the other man in shock, realizing what he'd been about to do. Dropping to his knees like he'd been on the receiving end of a lethal blow, Jamie barely noticed when Sirius dropped down in front of him, though he felt the man's hands against his cheeks like another blow, this time to his heart as the man tipped his head up, obviously wanting him to look him in the eye.

And looking into those black eyes, actually filled with concern for him, Jamie pulled himself together enough to reach out, intending to ruffle the Gryffindor's hair and make some joke about the situation they had found themselves in.

"Damn, look at your hands." Removing his hands from the man's heated cheeks Sirius grabbed the outstretched hand, holding it as gently as possible between his as he studied the damage the man had done to them. "Are you mental? Look what you've done to them!"

"No need to yell given the distance between us."

The look Sirius gave Jamie suggested that if it weren't for the man's injuries he'd be doing a hell of a lot more yelling.

He didn't have any healer training, but with the right supplies he could have… "You're wearing that stupid pouch of yours. Get out your first aid kit and I'll patch you up, no arguing."

"Well if you want to play doctor who am I to argue." Jamie drawled out, doing his best to hide just how much pain he was in now that he wasn't in the zone. Tidal waves of pain and exhaustion were lapping over him, threatening to drown him, he thought as he retrieved his kit from his pouch, handing it over to the other man. And fuck did it hurt to move his fingers in any way now.

Setting the kit down on the floor Sirius opened it up, looked over its contents, and then went to work treating and then bandaging the silent redhead's hands, hoping that he wasn't hurting the man too much.

When he'd finished Sirius put back what was left into the kit and then turned his attention back to the other man. "Feel better?"

"Not really, no. But thanks." And giving into the pain and exhaustion Jamie leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sirius's shoulder, his own shoulders slumping in defeat. "Just let me rest here for a minute and then you need to head back to your tower. It was late when I got here."

Not moving a muscle Sirius stayed absolutely still, wanting to ask what was haunting the man so much that he would choose to hurt himself as a way of dealing with his inner demons. There were betters ways to deal with that sort of thing, but for some reason he couldn't seem to say any of them. It was like being so close to the man like this had robbed him of his words, Sirius realized. Before, whenever they'd been like this, they'd always been caught up in the lethal chemistry they produced between them. So he hadn't really known until now what it felt like just to be close to the man with their usual heat turned down to a low, appealing warmth.

And without intending to Sirius lifted a hand and started to stroke Jamie's hair, his only thought to comfort.

He couldn't have said how long they stayed like that, just that when his hand started to get a little cramped he stopped, murmuring to the other man that they should both be heading out. And when his words were met with silence it slowly occurred to the Gryffindor that Jamie's breathing against his skin was slow, deep and even. "Oh crap, you're asleep, aren't you?"

No response was his answer.

"Dammit!"


	30. Almost Time

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situation all characters find themselves in.

Almost Time

Sirius was tempted as hell to push the man away, but for some reason that struck him as horribly wrong of him. Shifting as he tried to get more comfortable and figure out how he was going to get out of his present situation Sirius's attention shifted when he felt something pressed between their chests. The infamous pouch, he realized. Holder of all the other man's secrets. His fingers literally began to twitch and itch at the realization and lowering his hands without even thinking about it Sirius brought them in and then slid them slowly up the other man's bare chest, swallowing hard as his splayed fingers came to a stop so that he was touching both skin and the leather of the pouch.

He couldn't have said how long his fingers remained there, several minutes at least, and then Sirius slid his hand back down, leaning forward to rest his own forehead against the redhead's shoulder. That he couldn't do it, that he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of the man's silent trust in him was a revelation to him. Prewett had fallen asleep with him in the room, had let him help him, and more, had let him see his pain. Maybe that wasn't true, maybe the man had just been too tired to fight him, but it felt…it felt like a show of trust.

He couldn't betray that.

It mattered, Sirius accepted as he closed his eyes while breathing in the man's scent, enjoying it in spite of himself. Why did it matter so much though, why should he care? How was it that this man could so seamlessly wreak havoc on everything he thought he knew about himself and in such a short period of time? It was just so bloody confusing and tiring and…and…made him feel so damn wanting, but wanting of what?

What is it about you that makes me act and treat you so differently, James whatever your last name is, the Gryffindor silently asked the sleeping man pressed so intimately against him. Why do you call to me without even trying?

Opening his eyes a little Sirius stared at the man's neck, noting the chain just visible under the leather strap for the first time since his arrival. He'd seen the man wear it a few times over the past month, a simple silver chain and charm with a stag engraved on it.

Weird that, Sirius sleepily mused to himself as his eyes closed again, that Jamie would look so much like James, have his name, and wear a charm with a stag on it. It felt strangely important too, like puzzle pieces he just had to connect to figure out just who Jamie really was. What was he missing, exactly?

Sirius was still wondering that when his lack of sleep from the night before and the current late hour sent him sliding into slumber without realizing it was even happening.

)

Eyes slowly opening Jamie stared into the face so close to his, mind engaging a lot faster than normal as he tried to comprehend why he was looking into the sleeping face of Sirius Black. Reaching out with a hand that visibly shook Jamie pressed his fingers against the cool, smooth skin of the other man's cheek, completely taken aback by the fact that the Gryffindor was really there. A dressed Gryffindor, Jamie finally processed with relief, sitting up as he looked around him, lips twitching ever so slightly at the scene around him. It would appear that sometime during the night the Room of Requirement had conjured up a bed for them to sleep on, but the rest of the room looked like a working man's serious gym.

Turning back to look down at the still fast asleep Sirius Jamie stared at the youth, not sure quite what to make of everything. The last thing he remembered was the other man fixing up his hands for him and then…and then he'd put his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder and that was it. He must have fallen asleep on Sirius and the man…had stayed with him rather than leave him.

Rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he processed this Jamie froze when he felt the leather strap there, belatedly realizing that he'd given the very curious and inquisitive man before him a chance to make a grab for all the information the Gryffindor could possibly want about him. Not that Sirius would have been successful in his endeavor, Jamie thought as he reached out and inspected the other man's long, slender fingers, seeing no teeth marks that would indicate that Sirius had been bitten by his pouch which was what would have happened if the Gryffindor had tried to pull anything from it. His wand wouldn't have worked either.

Of course the man could have simply erased the physical evidence, but Jamie felt in his gut that the Gryffindor had, for whatever reason, decided to respect his privacy.

Though talk about out of character, Jamie thought as he reached out to gently stroke the man's inky black hair from his closed eyes, rubbing the silky strands between his fingers. Why didn't you try and sneak a peek, Sirius Black? Was it sheer arrogance of him to hope, just a little, that his namesake had grown to like him enough not to betray his trust?

Probably, but Gryffindors were notoriously too optimistic about the integrity of other Gryffindors.

And just how had this particular Gryffindor found him, Jamie wondered as he shifted so that he was sitting cross legged, unable to stop petting the other man even though logic said he was asking for trouble. Or had Sirius not been looking for him, but the Room of Requirement? Had the Marauders known about the room all along and simply hadn't been able to plot it on the map for obvious reasons?

The map.

A knowing look coming into his eyes Jamie quickly found what he was looking for on the Gryffindor's person, unfolding the map to find it still active. It stood to reason that the changes he'd made to the map when he'd come to Hogwarts were holding, and that the abbreviation of his name was still appearing since otherwise Sirius would have demanded to know the night before why the map was identifying him as James Potter II.

Thank the fates for all the times he'd spent fiddling with the thing when he'd been a student at Hogwarts, the redhead thought with a grateful look heaven wise. If not for that the jig would have been up before some idiot who actually knew how to jig did so.

Getting out of the bed with the map still in hand Jamie wandered over to where he'd stashed his stuff and put his shirt back on, returned his first aid kit to his pouch, and then retrieved his wand to point it at the map. "Mischief managed."

Folding it back up again Jamie smiled at his tended hands for a moment and then walked back over to the bed, returning the map to its former hiding place in the other man's pocket. Then leaning down Jamie scooped the sleeping Gryffindor up into his arms princess style, unable not to smile over the fact that in sleep Sirius's arms came up and around his neck, the man's body shifting to cuddle against his.

Thanking the door when it kindly opened for him Jamie headed out, careful not to jostle or bump Sirius into anything as he made his way through the empty hallways, thankful that there was no one around to see them. He doubted their tenuous truce would hold if it got around the school that he'd carried the other man through the school like he was a girl.

His dad would certainly be amused when he told him about it. Though on second thought…this was going to be one of those stories he kept to himself. He would hopefully be seeing Sirius in the afterlife after all.

That thought killing any enjoyment he was getting from the situation Jamie lost his smile and headed for the Gryffindor tower, though he still wasn't sure how he was going to get the man back to his room without anyone's assistance.

But luck was with him, so to speak, because he did run into someone, and that someone was exactly the person who could help him. "Hello, Sir Nicholas."

Doing his best to hide his surprise and failing horribly the Gryffindor ghost looked from Jamie to the unconscious Sirius. "Hello, Jamie."

Lips twitching back into a smile at the ghost's reaction Jamie figured he better talk fast before Nick recovered from the shock enough to start asking questions. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him or anyone else I carried him. He'd…well he'd make my last few days here very un enjoyable and I'd hate to leave on a bad note, especially since he's in his present situation because he helped me out."

Knowing the young man as he did Sir Nick was in complete agreement that it was in Jamie's best interest that Sirius Black not be made aware of the fact that he'd been carried like a damsel in distress through the halls of Hogwarts. "I will not speak of it on my word as a gentleman." He assured the redhead, having become fond of him over the past month. Jamie always spoke to him respectfully and had said such nice things to him before, when he'd been depressed over being denied admission to the Headless Hunt yet again. "I presume that you are taking him to the Gryffindor dormitories?"

"That was the plan…but I don't know what the password currently is."

Understanding what he was being asked the Gryffindor ghost hesitated for a moment as he considered the request carefully. This was not something he would normally tell anyone who wasn't a Gryffindor but he knew how close the man was to Dumbledore and knew in his being that Jamie would never do any student of his house harm. "I believe, at present, the password is 'study hard'."

"Thanks, Sir Nicholas."

"You're welcome."

Thanks to his earlier visit to the Gryffindor tower Jamie knew where to find the room assigned to the Marauders, quietly making his way through the Common Room and then up the stairs, passing by the other rooms before coming to a stop in front of the correct door. It took some effort but he managed to get the door open without jostling Sirius too much, and gently nudging the door with his shoulder Jamie managed to get them both inside.

Walking straight to the unoccupied bed Jamie carefully set Sirius down and onto his mattress, pulling the covers over the other man too. In the back of his mind was the thought that maybe he should remove Sirius's shirt at least, but decided that would be crossing a line.

The Gryffindor would kill him if he ever found out.

Straightening up Jamie headed towards the door but stopped, sensing eyes on him. Turning his head Jamie's eyes met Remus's shocked ones, the werewolf looking like he'd just been hit upside the head with a frying pan.

Lifting a hand Jamie placed a hand over his lips in a gesture of silence, working up a grin as he walked over to stand close to Remus.

"Don't tell him, okay? Say I used magic if you have to tell him how he got here. He'll flip if he knows I carried him." He whispered, mindful of the other three men in the room. And since he was pretty sure he knew where Remus's thoughts were Jamie decided not to take offense and put the man out of his suspenseful misery. "We were both perfect gentlemen, I assure you."

"How did you get in?"

He wouldn't rat out Sir Nick, so he just smiled and winked. "A secret. Later."

Not knowing what else to say Remus raised a hand to wave good bye as the other man headed out. "Later."

)

Waking up at his usual time Sirius threw off his covers, stretching his arms over his head as he worked the kinks out. Slowly it occurred to him that he wasn't wearing his pajamas and that something felt strangely off. Looking down at what he was wearing it suddenly occurred to the Gryffindor that he shouldn't be where he was. He'd been in that strange room, the one not on the map, with Jamie. How the hell had he gotten back to his room? Had Prewett brought him back while he was half asleep, and he'd somehow made his way to his room alone? He didn't remember any of that though.

"Why are you wearing your weekend clothes? You were wearing your pajamas before. We have school today, remember?"

Looking over at James Sirius didn't know what to say. Shaking his head the Gryffindor scanned the room, sharp eyes taking note when Remus met his gaze and then quickly looked away. "Remus." Off his bed in a heartbeat Sirius was across the room in a flash, looming over his friend like an avenging angel. "You know how I got back here, don't you?"

Shrinking into his bed as their other two best friends came over to give him questioning looks Remus could feel sweat building up and sliding down his back. He was just not made of strong enough stuff to hold up against them and they all knew it. He'd die for them and they were his best friends in the whole wide world.

"He brought you back…around four. I heard him moving around, you know I'm a light sleeper."

Sirius didn't have to ask who 'he' was, it was written all over the other man's face. Of course the others immediately wanted to know who 'he' was, but Sirius interrupted Remus before he could answer that question. "He brought me back? How did he get in?"

Remus shrugged and made a helpless gesture. "I don't know, he said it was a secret. I just looked over and there he was, tucking you in."

"He …TUCKED ME IN LIKE A CHILD?"

Yeah, it was definitely in everyone's best interest if he kept the knowledge that Jamie had apparently carried Sirius into the room to himself. "It's a cool morning, he did it to be nice."

"HE TUCKED ME IN!"

"I think I'm going to go back to bed now." Remus stated quietly as he laid back down and pulled his covers up and over his head so that he couldn't see Sirius glaring at him anymore. Though he could feel it, right through the covers. His friend had the power.

"Is the he we're talking about…Prewett?" Peter asked hesitantly, cringing back when Sirius turned his fierce glare in his direction.

"Chill, Padfoot, Peter's stressed out enough, avoiding Prewett so the guy won't kick his ass." James put a restraining hand on his best mate's shoulder, just in case. Sirius never handled embarrassment well. "And remember, two days from now he's gone, three if you count today. Gone from our presence for a long time if Dumbledore's hints are anything to go by. So relax." And then James posed a question to distract Sirius from taking his emotions out on his weaker friends. "So why did you go out last night, anyway?"

"I…oh, that's right." Retrieving the map from his pocket Sirius opened it up and then stared down at it, unsure why something struck him as wrong about it. It looked like blank parchment, which it was supposed to when… "How did he know?"

"How did he know what?" James asked, looking from the map to Sirius.

"I didn't tell it…I didn't tell the map…he returned it to its inactive form." But how could the man have done that? And then another thing hit him. "The map…the map doesn't show Jamie's name properly, that's what spiked my interest last night. It shows him as James P the Second, not by his full name. He or someone else…the map's been tampered with."

Eyes wide Peter looked back and forth between the two men, Remus throwing off his covers so that they could see their own surprise mirrored on his face as well.

Crossing his arms James shook his head in denial of what his friend was saying. "But how would he know…no one knows about our map. Not even Lily. There's no way he could know about it, much less tamper with it. He'd have to know the map as well as we do, Sirius. We have too many security features in place. You just forgot that you told the map that your mischief had been managed."

"And the name thing?"

Annoyed and beginning to consider the possibility that Sirius was right, James took a calming breath before deciding their course of action. "We don't have time now, but Sirius and I will look it over during our first shared period off. If it's been messed with we'll figure it out and fix it. If he's messed with our map…well then it's personal and on."

Sirius nodded back in complete agreement. "And we need to check out this room I found, it doesn't appear on the map either and I don't remember ever seeing it before. The door just appeared out of nowhere. It's across from that ugly tapestry of that weird wizard trying to teach ballet to trolls."

Remus frowned. "Wait a sec, that's where I told you guys I found a storage closet full of odds and ends in our forth year. We went there and couldn't find it and you lot said I was just imagining things."

James and Sirius frowned, remembering that now that Remus had reminded them.

Peter's face brightened. "Are you guys going to curse that git?"

"There's no reason to do that." Remus protested, shoulders hunching again when the other three glared at him. "I'm just saying."


	31. Going Into Hiding

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Going Into Hiding

Jamie was walking down the hallway, wondering just what Sirius and Remus had told the other two Marauders to make them give him such weird looks over breakfast, when he happened to spy the person he hated most in the school coming his way. Talk about instant indigestion, Jamie thought as he gave the blond a dark look, a very bad feeling coming over him when Peter responded with a hateful look edged with glee. Normally the boy, if not surrounded by his friends, scurried away from him every time their paths had crossed since he'd caused the rat to go tumbling down a hill earlier in the month. And given what he knew about the other man…it was not a good thing if Peter was confident that he no longer posed a threat to him.

Deliberately moving so that he was standing directly in the Gryffindor's path Jamie's eyes searched the other's for clues. "You're looking very cheerful today."

"You'll be gone on Sunday. Or sooner." Peter sneered with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Eyes narrowing Jamie studied the other man. He knew what kind of man Peter Pettigrew was, just as he knew that his hatred for him was entirely mutual. No one knew just how long the blond had been in Voldemort's pocket, it was entirely possible that he was already the snakey bastard's rat bitch.

And there were a number of Death Eaters who would currently like to see him very dead for what he'd done while he'd been a girl.

Wormtail wouldn't hesitate to sell him out.

And while he was safe as long as he resided within Hogwarts with Dumbledore, it would not be a good thing if the Death Eaters knew who he was and who he was close to. They might try and take Lily, Remus or someone else he'd gotten along with, using them as hostages while he would be in another time period and therefore unable to do anything to save them. Knowing Bellatrix as he did Jamie was not going to risk any of his friends ending up into her clutches because of something he'd done. They were not going to end up like the Longbottoms. That he could prevent.

He could be wrong of course, Jamie thought as something inside him snapped, but there was one sure fire way to find out.

Cold bloodedly glancing around them to confirm there was no one nearby Jamie moved so fast that Peter barely got a squeak out before the other man's herded him up against a wall, the redhead pulling the other man up by his lapels as he leaned in so that they were practically nose to nose.

Quivering in fear at the look in the other man's eyes Peter knew in some primitive part of himself that Prewett could kill him in cold blood and not feel an ounce of hesitation, much less regret. The man hated him to the bone and wanted him dead that much.

"What do you know, Pettigrew?" Jamie demanded, his voice as dangerous and sharp as a sharply honed blade. "Why would I be leaving sooner than Sunday? And don't make me wait for an answer, not if you want to walk away from here under your own steam. There's no one around to save your worthless ass and we both know you don't deserve to breathe the same air as the rest of your friends."

It didn't matter if he told, the guys would still get the bastard good, especially when he told them how Prewett had treated him, Peter decided frantically, trying and failing to hide how scared he was. Or he didn't even have to tell them that he'd told Prewett, and who would they believe if the redhead told them otherwise? Either way it was in his best interest for him to tell the other man what was in store for him, and that was what mattered. He had to look after himself after all, since his friends weren't around to save him from the crazy bastard so ready to hurt him.

So with much bravo and sneering Peter informed Jamie that they knew that he'd messed with the map and that James and Sirius were going to be out for him and that he'd be sorry because there was no possession the two prized more than that map.

Going cold inside Jamie withdrew his wand and pointed it so that it was pressed into the middle of the other man's forehead. "This is the last time you and I will ever meet, Wormtail." He said softly, the presence of the wand cutting off the boy's long winded description of what the Marauders were going to do to him instantly. "If we ever meet again after this…I'll kill you."

Jamie waited a heartbeat to let that sink into the blond's very marrow and then knocked the Gryffindor out just because, slamming Peter's head back against the castle's stone wall with his free hand. That done Jamie headed off at a dead run, frantically recalling the schedules of the other Marauders in his mind, so very thankful that he'd memorized them for just such a scenario.

They hadn't had time to work on the map if they were attending their classes as scheduled, he silently reasoned. He had roughly two hours to get everything he needed to do done before getting the hell out of the school ahead of schedule.

)

Everyone looked up and over at the sound of a knock at the door, James, Sirius and Lily showing various degrees of surprise when Jamie stuck his head in and asked Professor Slughorn if he could borrow Miss. Evans for just five minutes or so. When she was given the nod of approval from her teacher Lily got out of her seat and after shooting the other two men quelling looks made her way out of the potions lab and out the door Jamie held open for her and then shut firmly as soon as she was through.

Lily took one look at the man's face and knew something was seriously wrong. Her boys hadn't been willing to tell her what had their tails in knots that morning but obviously Jamie was part of it in a big way. "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave the school grounds." Jamie stated, doing his best to keep himself in check when what he wanted to do was treat her like his grandmother, which she was, and hug her and tell her everything so that she could somehow make everything all better the way grandmothers did. But he couldn't do that to either of them and the whole point of leaving now was to prevent her and the others from learning who he was.

"I haven't got long, your class is almost over and then…well, James and Sirius are going to be very, very angry with me. I just needed to see you because…because I have a request that's going to seem really random and strange but I have a reason, which right now I can't tell you."

Brows furrowing Lily hated the idea of him leaving, but could see on his face that there was nothing she could do or say to stop him. "What do you need? Did you want me to pass on a message to Sirius or James when they calm down a little?"

"Yeah…that would be a while. A long while." Jamie answered, putting himself in their shoes. He and his family would have gone to town on anyone if they'd dared mess with the map and they hadn't even been the ones to make it in the first place. "And what I need is for you to meet me at the main warning sign in front of the Shrieking Shack on Sunday, during your trip to Hogsmeade. Say two o'clock? Dumbledore's dropping in too, so you can come with him if you like, just in case you're worried about seeing me alone."

"Why would I be worried about seeing you alone?"

A rueful look crossed Jamie's unusually blank face. "You know that there's a lot about me you don't know…you will, someday, but not for a long time. I'd understand you being wary of me, especially since I'm pretty solidly in the bad books of your boyfriend and his friends." He doubted he was in Remus's bad books, but that was possible too he supposed. Especially if Peter went running to them when he woke up.

Moving forward Lily hugged Jamie hard, smiling brightly when he returned the embrace just as tightly. "I could never be scared of you. I know exactly what kind of man you are and I'm proud to call you my friend. That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet and all that…James." She added, trying to bring some humor into it.

Turning his head Jamie whispered his request in her ear, sensing her surprise at his unusual request.

Pulling back Lily's confusion was all over her face but she nodded her head. "Okay. I can do that."

"Thanks. Lifting his hands Jamie tenderly framed her face and leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead. "Now you better get back to class before your caldron bubbles over or James blows a fuse. I'll see you on Sunday then."

Nodding her head Lily worked up another bright smile for him. "I'll definitely be there."

"Thanks."

Feeling a keen, unexpectedly painful sense of loss when he removed his hands and bided her goodbye Lily automatically returned the sentiment, watching him go before heading back inside her classroom, retaking her place behind her caldron which, after consideration, she decided was still okay to finish without problem.

"What did he want?" James whispered as soon as she looked up from consulting her textbook.

"None of your business."

The boys' faces said plainly that they disagreed but they had bigger things to worry about than the fact that Prewett had somehow brainwashed Lily into thinking he was this really great, nice guy.

After Potions the two Marauders left Lily and instead headed back towards their tower, locking themselves in their room before retrieving the map from its newest hiding place, spreading it out on James's bed as they went to work entering its core for signs of tampering. And signs they found. Jamie hadn't had the time to cover his tracks and what he'd done went against the map's nature so hiding it hadn't really been an option either. Working together the two quickly reversed everything the damn redhead had done and then consulted their map, looking for every James that showed up on it even though they both agreed that that could have just been Prewett lying to them again.

Unfortunately James was a very popular name and though Prongs was the Head Boy he didn't know everyone who shared his first name. But by eliminating everyone who appeared to be in class at the moment the boys headed out of the tower determined to track down the man who'd dared to mess with the Marauder's Map.

But their searches were fruitless, locating James' who definitely weren't the one they were looking for, which of course led them both to believe that the redhead had indeed been lying about his given name.

The two operated under that assumption right up until the point that their headmaster announced over dinner that Jamie had had to leave Hogwarts due to a family matter and had asked him to pass along his regrets that he couldn't say good bye himself.

While Dumbledore told them that Jamie wished them all the best of luck on their coming tests James turned and looked at Lily, now knowing why Prewett had shown up during their Potions lesson. "You knew he was leaving?"

Lily sniffed dismissively at him. "Friends tell friends that sort of thing."

"We've spent almost the whole bloody day in between classes looking for him." James's hissed, fists clenched as he struggled to keep himself from yelling.

Crossing her arms in front of her Lily gave him a dark look, not appreciating being glared at in the slightest. "How's that my problem? I didn't know you were looking for him, much less why you were mad at him in the first place since you refused to tell me." She shot back. "Just do your happy dance that he's gone, you've practically been counting down the days."

Neither James nor Sirius felt much like dancing, and fumed their way through their meal.

)

Sitting in his sleeping bag Jamie was too miserable to even take any pleasure from the fact that he'd be able to tell his siblings and cousins that he'd spent two days camping out in the Shrieking Shack, which really wasn't that big anyway, though they'd always joked about doing it as kids. He'd much, much rather be in his room at Hogwarts, fast asleep with the Marauders not plotting his untimely demise, but thanks to the map that just wasn't going to happen. He'd obviously been an idiot to think that changing his name slightly on the map would be enough, but at least it had bought him the time he needed to get the hell out of there. Thank Merlin for the fact that Wormtail was such a rat fink or they would have had his real name before the day had been through.

Reaching down Jamie retrieved the bottle of whiskey he'd purchased before coming to the shack and took a healthy gulp straight from the bottle, wincing both at the taste and the burn it produced. Aberforth Dumbledore definitely didn't believe in stocking the good stuff. It was a damn good thing that he'd waited until after he'd completed the transaction before giving the other man a piece of his mind, otherwise who knows what sort of liquor the old man would have sold him. Though on second thought maybe the man would have just kicked him out of the pub, thus compelling him to go elsewhere for his liquor, Jamie considered as he studied what was left in the bottle. Which would have been better for his currently abused stomach lining, if nothing else, he thought as he took one more swig before setting the bottle aside again.

Oh well, that was hindsight for you.

Hindsight was a grade A bitch.

Rubbing the back of his neck Jamie's fingers went to the chain around his neck, fingering it as he'd done countless times in the past since it was his good luck charm. He hadn't worn it around Hogwarts much, figuring that he looked enough like his grandfather without him wearing a charm depicting a stag on it. He'd been wearing it the night before, needing it, and Sirius had probably noticed it. So yeah, it was definitely in his best interests to not be in the same building as the other man.

Or at least that's what he kept telling himself, though it wasn't sinking in worth a damn.

Damn, damn, double damn.

The greatest irony of the whole thing was that he knew, at least in his head, that even if they weren't from two different times, even if they were actually close in age and Sirius wasn't scheduled to be imprisoned for twelve years and then killed shortly after that, the two of them wouldn't have stood a chance as a couple. There was no way they wouldn't fight all the time and no matter what kind of chemistry they had that wasn't something you could build a healthy relationship on.

So why did he feel so damn close to being heartbroken?

This was not a feeling he'd wanted to experience again but it was the word that best fit. His feelings for Sirius weren't clear or clean cut, mostly because they were so overshadowed by everything else that it was hard to understand the complex emotions the other man stirred in him. How much of it was lust, pity, attraction and actual…love was beyond him to sort out.

All he knew was that he mourned leaving the man more than he mourned leaving his grandparents.

And that scared the hell out of him.

)

When Sunday came Lily told James that she had a meeting with Dumbledore, which was sort of the truth, so she sent her boys off to Hogsmeade without her. She still didn't know what Jamie had done to upset them so and they were still peeved so it was best that they not know that she was meeting up with her friend one last time before he headed home. It was also best that they not know what Jamie had asked her to get for him, since it was sure to put at least James' nose out of joint, which was just too bad as far as she was concerned.

As pre planned she met up with Dumbledore outside his office and then the two headed towards Hogsmeade together, sure that everyone who was traveling to the small village would already be there and not likely to pay them much notice.

"Jamie will be very appreciative that you've come to see him off." Dumbledore commented, sensing that the young girl was a little nervous at being alone in his presence. That and she was obviously sad that they would be saying good bye to their friend, a sorrow they shared, the headmaster thought with a hint of sadness in his blue eyes.

"I just wish I knew why he had to go. Where has he been, anyway?"

Dumbledore smiled. "As the Shrieking Shack wasn't occupied he thought it the perfect place to reside for a couple days. He seemed to find the idea amusing."

It was certainly a good place to hide if you didn't want to run into someone, Lily thought as she shook her head at her friend's choice of hiding places. What a surprise Remus was going to get when he went there and found Jamie's scent all over the place. The boys would go ballistic when they realized that the man they'd been hunting for had been so close all along.

The thought had her making a mental note not to be around when Remus got back from the shack so that she didn't have to be around when they exploded.

It would not be pretty.


	32. Where We Belong

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Thanks for sticking around until the end, love you all.

Where We Belong

Sirius was pissed. He was pissed to a degree he rarely reached, especially now that he didn't have to spend time with members of his family. It was because he was so pissed off that he wasn't with three of the men he considered part of his true family since apparently his bad mood was a serious downer and James thought he needed to cool down before he killed an innocent bystander or worse, one of them. And the real pisser was that he didn't even understand why he was so angry, Sirius thought as he made a sound of deep frustration. He knew who he was angry at, but he didn't know why he felt like he could burst out of his skin, so full was he of passionate, burning, unsettling emotions. That he would be pissed off over the map and Jamie's disappearance from Hogwarts was understandable, but he was so much more upset than even James, which made no sense.

He just knew he wanted…needed to see the redhead one last time. It was important.

Kicking dirt in front of him Sirius caught a flash of color out of the corner of his eye, turning to spot two figures waving towards…a familiar form retreating in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius was hopping the fence and running towards that person without thinking in a flash, unaware of the fact that Lily stopped their headmaster when the older man spotted him and moved with the intent to stop his student and call out a warning to Jamie. Sirius saw none of this, his only thought to get to the redhead before the other man disappeared again.

He could see the exact moment the other man sensed him coming, Jamie turning around to face him squarely without making any move to run or apparate. Sirius knew the man would do either, just like Jamie knew he wouldn't draw his wand on him. This was meant to be done face to face this time.

Jamie waited until Sirius was close enough and then slapped a hand over the shocked Gryffindor's mouth before he could speak, his other arm coming around to haul Sirius up against him, trapping him there.

And then Jamie took down all his shields and let the other man see just how he was feeling.

Feeling rather like the man hand punched him as hard as he could in the stomach Sirius stared into those anguished brown eyes and felt his mind and body purge itself of its dark intentions, unable to BEAR the idea of causing this man even just a little bit more pain. All he could do was stare helplessly into those eyes and wish he could take some of the weight off the other man's shoulders, release him from whatever demons had him by the throat.

"Thank you." His voice soft Jamie wasn't ashamed of the fact that he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "I didn't want my last memory of you…to be one of anger and accusations. We'll save that for when we meet next, all right?"

When the Gryffindor nodded automatically Jamie smiled and then lowered his head, pressing his lips against the hand he'd placed over the other man's mouth in a final, heartbreaking final goodbye.

He shouldn't have felt the brief kiss, but somewhere inside of himself he did, so that Sirius didn't move when Jamie let him go, or protest when Jamie placed a chain around his neck, the one with the stag charm on it.

"For luck…and to remind you of me."

And with that Jamie apparated before Sirius could find the words that he desperately needed to say to the other man.

)

Jamie was waiting for his parents when they appeared in the middle of the Quidditch pitch with the device that would take them all back to their own time. He didn't register the fact that his mother had changed her shade of red to his own as part of her disguise, or that his father had likewise changed his key identifiers, just in case they had company. He couldn't see through his tears period as he hurled himself into his mother's waiting arms, his father moving to sandwich him between them so that his parents held him in their safe and constant embrace.

And then the device was activated once more, and they were gone from the time they did not belong in.

)

A Week Later

Walking towards the Quidditch pitch with his hands jammed into his pockets Jamie felt something twist inside him with every step he took, like a spring being wound around and around, just waiting to explode. Those thoughts had his right hand came out of his pocket to reach up to rub over his jumper covered chest, right where his heart would be. Stupid to think that would help, but he did it anyway. That the grounds looked the same didn't help any, but then maybe they only looked the same now. Even after a week at home Jamie still didn't fully comprehend what he'd done, mostly because no one could tell him whether his present before he'd gone to the past had changed as a result of his trip back in time. Had things changed and his memories just been altered while they'd slipped between times? Was it just wishful thinking on his part, to hope that the things he'd done hadn't negatively affected the timeline?

With some help from his family he'd found the people whose lives he'd brush up against, finding out that Colin and his cop had made a good life for themselves in Surrey, Tess the same with her family in London. The mother and daughter he'd saved were both still alive…and the daughter had been part of the group his Grandpa Ted had gone into hiding with during the second war. Her husband was a Muggleborn. So of course he had to wonder now if the permanent knee injury Teddy's grandfather had sustained on the run was his fault since his godbrother's grandfather had gotten the wound while coming to Fiona's aid when they'd been discovered hiding in the woods. Grandpa Ted had just waved that idea off and had pointed out that perhaps he might have ended up dead too if the girl's husband hadn't saved them both, so he was to stop wondering the what ifs and enjoy being home again.

Everyone agreed out of Andromeda's earshot that Grandpa Ted wouldn't have dared die back then given how pissed off Grandmother Andromeda had been at him for running off in the first place.

And maybe it was a mistake to come to Hogwarts already, his parents hadn't wanted him to come though they'd let him go. Man was he ever lucky there, Jamie thought, not for the first time. Not to mention he was officially his father's favorite son for the foreseeable future, though his father had smiled as much as he'd tried his level best not to cry over the pictures and videos he'd brought back for him.

Though hands down, his father's favorite present had been the cookies. Asking Lily to bake him cookies had been one of his greatest brainstorms of all time if he did say so himself. He was pretty sure his father wouldn't trade even one of his mother's cookies for all the gold in Gringotts.

Smiling a little at the thought Jamie soon lost it as his brows furrowed in confusion. What the hell?

There was someone sitting on the stump, someone he recognized both because he knew the man intimately and because Wren's height wasn't that common and even in the dying light of twilight the man's pure white hair distinguished him from his surroundings.

Even more disturbing was the feelings that rushed through him, feelings he shouldn't be having. It was like the first time, Jamie thought with a mixture of self disgust and astonishment as he watched the other man get to his feet, obviously waiting for him to come to him.

"What are you…doing here?" Jamie breathed, knowing in some corner of his brain that he was being rude but too shocked to care or apologize.

"Waiting for you." Was the other man's simple response. "I figured it wouldn't be long before you came by to see your two sets of initials."

Just staring at him Jamie didn't know what to say or think. He knew that Wren had visited his house after his disappearance to find out if they had news of him, his parents had told him. If Wren had wanted to see him why hadn't he come by the house like everyone else to see that he was indeed back and in one piece? Wren didn't like crowds, but that had never stopped the man from doing whatever the hell he wanted regardless.

And then Wren started to speak and Jamie forgot about everything but the other man's words.

"I knew you that day we met. You could have blown me over with a feather, seeing you coming towards me with that damn charm around your neck in case I wouldn't have the sense to know who you were." Wren's gaze was steady, his face revealing none of his thoughts. "I couldn't believe that the person I'd been told to wait for, the great treasure I'd been searching for, was a redheaded terror of a teenager with designs on my body and mental wellbeing."

"Wren?"

Holding up a hand to silence Jamie the older man continued with his story. "I wasn't nearly as unaware as everyone thought I was when I was in that coma. After I nearly had my soul sucked out by the Dementor I could hear my grandparents, other members of my family willing me to live, to wake up and just look at them. But trying to wake hurt to a degree I can't put into words and eventually I didn't even want to. I didn't want to be in a world without my parents, but I couldn't figure out how to die and join them either. I just existed, this vegetable in a hospital bed with just enough awareness to know that I was in limbo, a place where no one and nothing could reach me. And then one day, from the darkness, someone appeared. Someone I didn't know, a man with the face of a fallen angel. He spoke to me and said that if I stayed in the darkness much longer I'd be lost and that I was wrong to think there was nothing worth existing for in the world I'd left behind. That there was someone I was destined to meet who would be worth all the pain if I was only brave enough to soldier on until I found him. Someone who would need me as much as I needed him. I told him that even if I wanted to I wasn't strong enough, and that's when he smiled at me and fingered the charm he wore round his neck. He said that neither of us was strong enough to join the living alone, but together we could do it. That he was willing to face the pain of living again if I was. I woke up to the sound of two healers dancing around the room, celebrating the fact that word had just come from Hogwarts that the Chosen One had killed Voldemort and the war was finally over."

Jamie just stared, having no idea what to say.

"I was different, everyone said so. But they all figured it was because of what I'd been through and for the most part I believed them. Until Hogwarts. Until I entered a building I'd never been in and I…knew it. I recognized it in some part of myself. I found hidden passages, did so well in my classes that I came off as smarter than I actually am but really…it was like relearning skills I already knew. But I ignored all that, ignored it and lived my life until that day I saw you. I saw you, James Sirius Potter, and for the first time since I woke from that coma I wanted something. That I was faced with something that…that mattered, without any rhyme or reason. I looked at you and thought you were mine, the charm around your neck that day…like a collar stating my claim over you, that you were…meant to be mine." And for the first time since he'd started speaking Wren looked away and off into the distance. "It was those emotions, thoughts that made me feel terror for the first time since I woke up too. Because as I made it clear to you from the start I choose not to love, trust, or place any value on the people in my life. My family I'm stuck with but otherwise…so I let you go. Because at first I told myself that it would just be an affair, to get you out of my system…to prove to myself that I didn't lo-couldn't be..." He swallowed hard, unable to continue that sentence. "I ended things because you…mattered too much…and then you disappeared. You stop existing in this time and place and…and it turns out I still have a heart capable of dying."

In some part of Jamie's mind he wasn't surprised when Wren turned to give him his back. It was what the older man did on those very rare occasions when his seemingly impenetrable body armor got pierced. But that wasn't what he was really thinking about. He was thinking about the fact that Wren, his Wren, hated rats with a deep intensity…and couldn't bear small, enclosed spaces. Had had to talk the Sorting Hat into putting him into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor because he had wanted to be in the same house his parents had been in. Wren, who had always been able to read him like a book, as though he knew exactly how his mind worked even though his former teacher had never been the prankster, bad boy type. Had formed an almost instant bond with his own father when they'd met…when Wren never actively sought connections with anyone.

A man who looked like a fallen angel…wearing his good luck charm around his neck.

The charm he'd given Sirius Black…whose soul had last been seen…the night before Voldemort had died.

But the man refusing to look at him was Wren Owens. Was the only Wren Owens he'd ever known, Jamie thought as he automatically lifted a hand to play with the chain that was no longer around his neck. He didn't know, hadn't been born to know what the other man had been like before he'd ended up in St. Mungos. So to look at the man and think he was Sirius was wrong. And not just because the man's name wasn't Sirius Black, but because Wren wasn't Sirius. There were similarities…but differences too. The man before him had lived a very different life and…and…

And he was moving before he could think his actions through, stopping when there was half a foot between them, reaching up to place his hands on the taller man's tense shoulders. "Do you…know who that fallen angel was?"

The sound the man made was too humorless to be called a laugh. "When I went to see your father after you disappeared I noticed a picture on his mantle. I've been there countless times but strangely…I never looked at that one. He was there, in the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix…right down to your chain around his neck. Sirius Black." Wren shook his head, his long braid swaying back and forth with the movement. "He would appeal to you. But don't worry…I didn't say anything to Harry."

"A little young for my tastes."

Slowly Wren turned around to face him, his large hands coming up to tenderly cradle Jamie's face between them, eyes knowing. "No one knows you better than me. And I'm me, James, don't think otherwise. Don't tell yourself otherwise."

He couldn't have said why, but something shifted, lightened as he placed his hands over top of Wren's. "And that's who I am to you." James stated, a small, real smile curving his lips as he finally understood something about why he'd reacted to the two men so differently at first meeting. Why this just might be right. "I'm James. And…you're Wren. That's who we are."

"That's who we are."

"And how does Wren Tiberus Owens…feel about James Sirius Potter the Second?"

"He…he…can't…live without…him."

Reaching out when Wren tried to look away from him James forced him to turn and look at him. And knowing that he couldn't trust his head or eyes now, did what he thought his friend Albus Dumbledore would advise at a time such as this.

He let his heart decide.

Lifting up onto his tip toes James closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Wren's, a soft, searching kiss that gave him all the answers he'd been looking for.

When the kiss finally ended James wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and buried his face there, breathing in the comfort of Wren's scent, the feel of the Ravenclaw's arms as they came around him to hold him close. He was okay now. He was where he was supposed to be.

"You know…I told them that one of the first things I was going to do when I got home was jump you."

"Did you?"

"Yup. So this would be your cue to pick me up into your arms and carry me to the nearby castle."

The sound the older man made this time was a rusty but real chuckle as Wren pulled away from him. "That's so not going to happen." And shoving his hands into his pockets the Muggles Professor started walking towards the castle in question, a small, knowing little smile on his lips.

"Some fairy tale prince you are." James called after the man, bidding his time until the man was far enough away before he ran at Wren's back, grabbing the man's shoulders from behind and using them to boost himself up so that he could once again wrap his arms around the man's neck….and his legs around the Ravenclaw's hips so that he was riding piggybank.

"James."

Nuzzling his cheek against Wren's James's voice dripped with innocence. "Yes?"

Sighing the sigh of someone who'd been made to suffer horribly and expected things to only get worse, Wren started walking again, his hands moving to support James's weight so that the man wouldn't fall off. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that, don't you?"

"But not for a long, long time." James informed him with absolute certainty. "And you'll die a very, very happy man."

"Is that a promise?"

"It is indeed."

)

And as the two headed towards the castle figures that were invisible to human eyes watched them go.

Lily did a victory dance while her husband just smiled ruefully and shrugged his shoulders in a 'what are you going to do' manner.

Remus grinned, and standing apart from the others Regulus nodded his head once in acknowledgement and acceptance.

And Albus Dumbledore smiled and then disappeared with the others, looking forward to the a day, which would be a long time coming in this realm, when he would see the two retreating men once more, under a tree with a pitcher of lemonade ready and waiting.

The End


End file.
